Quantum of Memory
by IzWinchesterDevil
Summary: Sakura and Tenten –FBI Agents– are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America’s largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens when she come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha who is in charge of the gang? LEMONS, etc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by myself – they will make there appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Beginning of a New Chapter**

_Some of us like to view our individual lives as a story that is being written every day that passes by. In life, there are main phases – just as there are main parts in which a novel is divided. The events that have already been written are__ our memories – both the good, and the bad. But have you ever felt as if the pages of those past chapters had been somehow…blown away by a black wind? Blown away completely, you cannot even call it a scattered memory? And now, as the days go by, you try to recall them…but it seems difficult to line the pieces up…_

She took another sip of her coffee before closing the file and rising to her feet from her desk, then made her way as fast as her long and slender legs could take her to the elevator. As she walked through doors and down corridors, she was respectfully greeted by co-agents. She silently replied with an adorning and polite, cherry, simile.

Agent Sakura Senju knocked on the office door of the Director of the FBI, twice. "Come in!" ordered a harsh female voice from inside. Sakura turned the knob and let her in. "Good morning, Lady Tsunade," Sakura addressed respectfully.

"Ah! Senju Sakura," Tsunade said, stern, hazel orbs fixed upon sincere emerald ones. "What is it, Sakura? Do you have a report for me?" Tsunade inquired, eying the file in Sakura's left hand.

"Yes," Sakura said before stepping forward and handing the file to the Director of the Bureau. "Case 487 has been successfully completed by Yamanaka Ino and me, Lady Tsunade," Sakura reported. She watched as Tsunade scanned through the file before stamping and signing it to officially clarify the completion. On seeing that, Sakura wished the Director and her secretary, Shizune – whom she had not noticed at all – a good morning and turned to leave, when she was stopped by Tsunade's demanding, "Wait!" Sakura's head snapped around. And then, without hesitation, she took the black file from Tsunade's outstretched hand. She examined the title which read _"STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL" _on the cover, then gave Tsunade a questioning look.

"In that file," Tsunade began, "contains information about one of America's biggest Mafia Gangs. Recently, we've gotten updates that they're plotting something _big_. As you can see the file says tha-"

"And what exactly is this gang planning?" Sakura cut her off rudely for two reasons – one: because her free-time was being cut-off completely; and two: Tsunade was not exactly getting to the point.

"Suna Temari will give you all the details," Tsunade replied gruffly, "I assigned her to a cautious undercover field mission." Sakura nodded and opened the file. The first page contained little information on the Mafia Gang which was called Onikage.

LEADER OF GANG: Uchiha Sasuke (Confirmed)

Underneath the name was a picture of a venomously handsome man with absolutely perfect, drop-dead features. His beautiful, pale skin was highlighted by his raven-black locks. And, his onyx eyes were dreadfully…_alluring. _Being a female agent was hard; especially when most of the fugitives were _extremely_ and _unfortunately _attractive. Cases like these had often resulted in agents' betrayal to the FBI because of the criminals' charisma and mesmerizing appearances. But Sakura knew why she was chosen to take on this case – her will and commitment to the Federal Agency was strong. Sakura, being one of the adopted daughters of Tsunade, (who was a hard-ass female due to her husband's tragic death) was trained to live up to a sturdy reputation and ego. She along with her other adopted sisters: Kurenai and Tenten were coached to not let their emotions get the better of them in _any _situation. That was one of the reasons why they were three of most respected and honored – they were considered elites. They also never pitied anyone; be it a child or an elder. When they were on missions, no one could be trusted.

Tsunade found that training Sakura to mentally accept those concepts was easy, because Sakura had no memory, whatsoever, of her past; no loved ones to worry about; The only thing she could have remembered was waking up to a hospital ward, remembering only that her first name was "Sakura". Tsunade told her that she found her under the remnants of burnt and broken fractals of walls – an area the FBI was sent to investigate. And from that day, not for even a second did Sakura stop trying to remember her past; not even if it was frustrating and futile.

Later, Sakura found herself at the Agency's cafeteria, sipping on some hot coffee. Her emerald eyes were scanning, carefully, the documents in the black folder. The little information Tsunade had given her was relevant, but not relevant enough. She glanced at her watch again – 2:30 p.m. Temari was supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago. _'I'll give her five more minutes. If she doesn't show by then, I'll-' _Sakura's thought was cut off by the bold voice of a female saying, "I almost forgot about this appointment, Senju, my apologies." Sakura looked up to meet the gaze of Agent Suna Temari, a blonde, punk whose short hair was tied into four ponytails.

"That's alright, Suna," Sakura said, standing up to greet the woman. Temari Suna was an agent feared by most men. She was one of the best interrogators in the Federal Bureau.

"Well, seeing that I am already late, I'll get started with the info immediately," Temari began as Sakura listened intently. "As you already know, the person in charge of Onikage Organization is Uchiha Sasuke. Well, I found out that there are four additional main members. They seem to have extremely close ties to the Uchiha and they are: Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Sai."

"Hmm…," Sakura interrupted, "that name sounds familiar: Uchiha."

"Yes… apparently he is the younger brother of the infamous Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki Gang," Temari answered and Sakura nodded in realization. Akatsuki was another huge and well-known criminal organization. They were first-class and on top of the FBI's "WANTED" list.

Temari continued, "The Hyuuga seems to be the one that's usually in charge when the Uchiha is handling other matters. And during my six months as a spy there, I've noticed that the Uchiha is regularly absent."

Sakura raised a brow.

Temari then handed her some stapled documents. "Here is the detailed information on each of the five members and their intentions. There is also an address but it is more than likely that they have changed there whereabouts since my disappearance."

Sakura nodded then asked curiously, "Temari, how were you able to observe avidly in order to produce such adequate information? I'm curious."

Temari turned around to see Sakura scanning through the papers she had given to her.

"I acted as the Nara's personal whore," she answered before turning her back to Sakura, and walking out of the café. Sakura's head shot up on hearing this. She caught a glimpse of Temari's eyes and could not help but notice a glint of what seemed to be guilt. She just shrugged the observation off and opened her black file to add the latter documents when something caught her eye at the bottom of the page. The person she would be working with was none other than Tenten Senju.

"Well, I guess this mission is gonna be a blast after all," she said to herself with a smirk, knowing of Tenten's spunkiness and attitude. She simply loved working with her adopted sister. She made her way to her car in five minutes, placed the black folder on the passenger's seat and drove off to her condo apartment. This was definitely the beginning of a new chapter.

**So how was the first chapter? This is my first fan-fiction, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. I promise the other chapters will be longer and I also promise some **_**intense**_** scenes later on. I would gladly appreciate some feedback, so please review. I am open to criticism. **

**NEXT CHAP: April 3****rd**** 2009.**

**--Izzie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by myself – they will make there appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Phase One: Identify Target's Location **

_We all know that in life, in order to achieve, you must sacrifice. Sacrificing is a form of effort being put into the work you do. People, who are incapable of sacrificing, are too weak to get through in life while the ones who are capable are strong enough. Making sacrifices in order to achieve your goals, builds up a great reputation for an individual. Nevertheless, just being able to sacrifice, is not the only thing that makes an individual superior to others – it is the ability to make the right sacrifices. However, sacrificial power is not the only element that makes an individual strong… _

Sakura's eye lids peeped open slowly. She still needed sleep as she could feel the sands of slumber burning her eyes. That was the consequence of reading through an entire file filled with documents during most of the night. But nonetheless, she was now fully aware of Onikage's intensions. Thanks to Temari, of course. She passed a hand through her messy, pink hair. Somehow she could not take her mind off the look in Temari's eyes yesterday. She could not help but be bothered by it. But her concern was not for Temari; no, she could not care less about her feelings; especially if her feelings were for that Nara man. And that was why Sakura was going to ensure that she severed _all _of Temari's ties to this mission. And with that in mind, she shrugged off every ounce of sleepiness and made her way to the bathroom.

Tenten waited outside, her back leaning on the driver's door of her black Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro, on Sakura's driveway. Tenten was in her usual appearance. She wore her signature hairstyle: a pair of tight buns with some loose bangs decorating either side of her face. And just like Sakura, Tenten was not one to dress formal or very feminine, so instead she wore a navy-blue top, a pair of jeans and a pair of worn-out converse. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed as she saw Sakura exit her apartment.

"What took ya so long, Saki?" Tenten said, as she opened the car door. Sakura made herself comfortable on the passenger's seat. "Sorry," was all she said.

"Tsunade told me about our mission. But she said you have the details. Fill me in," Tenten said, wasting no time. She reversed from the parking lot and was now driving at a high speed.

"Okay," Sakura began and Tenten was all ears. "Over the past three years, Onikage has been exporting billions of ammunition supplies to other terrorist organizations around the globe in exchange for hefty prices. According to the information Temari has gotten me, they also import and export illegal drugs. They have alliances with Akatsuki – since Uchiha Sasuke's older brother is a member of that gang. Onikage and Akatsuki will be meeting at a conference along with the Akatsuki's alliances." Sakura paused for a moment and looked at Tenten who was now frowning.

And Tenten, who sensed that Sakura had paused, urged her to continue and asked, "What are they meeting about?"

"From the info I received, the Onikage and Akatsuki are working on what appears to be a nuclear weapon – one that they're planning on selling to the Russians," Sakura concluded. She went on to tell Tenten that there were little details given on the weapon and that due to Temari's abrupt departure, there was no doubt that the gang had already changed their abode and venue for the meeting. Sakura then proceeded into suggesting phases in which the mission would be divided. This was one of the procedures she liked best, mainly because it made even the longest and hardest missions seem brief and effortless.

"I think this should work – Phase one: Identify the target's location," Sakura offered, thinking back that they would never know how to start the mission without knowledge of the gang's new whereabouts.

"That's why I already have the surveillance group looking into shots and clips from the military satellites," Tenten assured Sakura, who thought of it as astute move. Tenten glanced at her sister. It was not all that hard to miss, the speck of uneasiness on Sakura's face. And then out of concern, she asked, "Hey, what's wrong Saki?"

Sakura frowned. "Um… I forgot to have some coffee," she lied.

'_Take it easy, Sakura…it will be taken care of…soon enough…' _Sakura thought inwardly.

* * *

"I did not believe that I would one day have to face a situation like this!" Sasuke Uchiha spat as he paced around the two men who were on their knees, their hands tightly bounded together by rope.

"W-we d-didn't mean t-to!" said the man with the Mohawk.

"Please, Sasuke! She just came out of nowhere and threatened the lives of our children!" the other man begged.

Sasuke looked at the two pleading men in disgust. "You _idiots_, what do you think I am? Dense? Just because you two are minors of this gang doesn't mean that I don't know your background history! Besides, which women in the world would dream of being knocked up by you two losers?!" Sasuke said as he cocked the gun. "I'll teach you to defy th-" he proceeded, but was stopped by a sudden outburst from the door.

"Sasuke, she has not eaten anything yet. And she won't listen to anyone… she's not co-operating!" Karin complained to the already stressed Uchiha. He groaned angrily as he shot a glare at the red-head then said, "Can't you handle _anything, Karin_? Neji, take over from here." And with that said, Sasuke left the room with Karin leading the way.

Neji entered the interrogation room and faced the two traitors. "Any last words?" he said stoically. The two traitors did not move a muscle. "You both should be grateful that you'll die a quick and painless death. I hate wasting time on imbeciles such as you," he said. His voice was calm, but deadly.

And not long after that, two gun blasts echoed through the hallways.

Neji Hyuuga came out of the room, his face a void of no emotion and his light, lilac orbs were now fixed upon two individuals. Neji was frustrated, but he did not show it. He was frustrated of all the rearranging that was being made since that blonde woman that called herself Sayuri made her surprise departure. And then, because of this other woman whom he had never met, they would have to reschedule for the upcoming conference.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, the woman who confronted these two losers, is working as a spy for the FBI. And judging by how recent the treachery has been she should be staying in one of the nearby hotels since she now has knowledge of our territory. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. Find her and eliminate her immediately," Neji ordered the man whose hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and the one with wild, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Neji was familiar with the way the FBI handled things. It was likely that they would stay very near to the fugitives' location for easy access when it was time to arrest them. And, the nearest hotel was "Sunrise Inn". Of course he knew Shikamaru would suggest looking there first, but he was not exactly sure if Naruto would catch on.

"These FBI freaks just have to be pains in the ass don't they? What a drag…" Shikamaru said dully before leaving the room with Naruto.

* * *

Anko sat at the dinning table, her attention focused on what was on the screen of her laptop. She could not help but notice the strange aura that circulated the atmosphere. She was beginning to have a dire feeling.

'_I'd better report to the Surveillance Department, should anything happen to me,' _she suggested logically to herself as she waited for the Manga page to load. She did not want her hard work to die in vain with her. Taking one last bite of her Japanese dumplings, she rose from her seat and headed toward her cell phone. She dialed the FBI code followed by the Department number.

"_FBI Surveillance Department, how may I help you?" _a female voice answered.

"Hello, Ms. Yamanaka, can you please transfer me to Genma?"

"_Sure Anko, please hold," _Ino Yamanaka said.

"_Genma here," _the man picked up.

"Hey, it's me, I don't think I have enough time here, so let me make this quick. I need you tell Sakura and Tenten Senju that I have found Onikage's location and that I've already sent the address and surveillance tapes from the Military Satellites, okay?" Anko said clearly.

"_Sure…Anko are you alright?" _Genma asked as he noticed Anko's hard breathing over the phone. She took uneasy glances around the room. It did not take a genius to tell that intruders were in her suite.

"Um…yeah I think. Listen to me; if anything happens to me, then you should know that I recommend you to take over as Head of the Surveillance Department," and with that said she disconnected the call, removed the phone's SIM and swallowed it immediately before tossing the phone aside. She looked around for her handgun, but unfortunately for her, it was no where in sight. She had absolutely no tricks up her sleeve – it was too late for that now. Her chances of survival were limited. But she was glad that Sakura and Tenten's plan were going to work accordingly – thanks to her. And at that thought, she stopped frantically searching for a weapon and a small, but visible smile glided across her face…

* * *

Sakura smiled as the Hiroshi opened his eyes. She gently picked him up from his crib and Tenten ruffled his fine, messy, brown hair. He was now babbling something in his baby language.

"Good morning to you too, little Hiro," Sakura cooed. As the days passed by, he was beginning to look more like his father. But, baby Hiroshi would always have his mother's beautiful crimson eyes.

"I wish Asuma could have seen him." Sakura and Tenten both turned around, only to see the mother who was still in mourning of her husband's death. Kurenai had quit being an agent the moment she found out that she was pregnant with Hiroshi. Then two months after that, her husband, who was also a FBI agent, died during a mission.

"I'm sure he's seeing his son right now," Tenten consoled and Sakura simply nodded. While the three women conversed, Hiroshi busied himself, fiddling with Sakura's necklace and her pink hair.

The comfortable family gathering was interrupted when Tsunade rushed downstairs hollering that she had some terrible news.

"What is it mother?" Kurenai asked. She was the only one out of the three adopted sisters who addressed Tsunade by "Mother" or "Mom".

"It's Anko Mitarashi; she has sent word to the Agency about Onikage's location," Tsunade anounced.

"There's a package for you at the Bureau," Tsunade informed Tenten and Sakura who nodded.

"But Tsunade that's great news, how-" Tenten began, but was cut-off when Tsunade said, "It was confirmed at 5:04 a.m. that Agent Anko Mitarashi was murdered …."

* * *

"Shikamaru and Naruto may not get the agent in time," Sasuke said to Neji and Sai.

"So what should we do about the FBI agents who are after us?" Sai questioned. There was a long pause among the gangster friends. They all new that the FBI's systematic approach was: assigning two people to work on the case and thoroughly investigate it. Then, the two leaders will give out orders for any on-the-field job which would have to be firstly clarified by the Director of the FBI.

"Knowing their lame procedures," Neji began, breaking the silence of thought, "I'd say we should terminate the two in charge before they could interfere with our business."

"Hn, after all, I'm honestly tired of this moving around. It's beginning to annoy me," Sasuke agreed and Sai just nodded.

And just as the three men were about to ponder on how they would go about working with such a plan, Shikamaru entered the room, clutching a laptop in his left arm and Naruto followed behind him.

"Shikamaru, did you two follow through with the arrangements?" Neji asked. Said man nodded and showed the other three men the silver laptop.

"While on our way here, Naruto checked it. He was able to hack into all the coded files but there was nothing much," Shikamaru explained.

"So what did you find then?" Sai asked, noting that Shikamaru said "nothing much" and knew immediately that they did find something anyway.

"Just the names of the agents," Naruto answered, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked desperately on behalf of the three who had contributed to the previous plan.

"Agent Senju Tenten and Agent Senju Sakura," Naruto stated.

"Did you find a cell phone from which we could trace calls?" Sai asked.

"No," Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison.

Naruto explained that they were able to hack into Tenten's FBI profile. And, fortunately it did them some good – at least they would not be going on some wild goose chase since they now had a clear photo of the brunette. Everyone exited the room, leaving Sasuke behind.

'_Sakura…that name sounds so…annoying' _Sasuke said inwardly before exiting the room.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten were truly sorry to hear about Anko's sudden death, but they could not help but feel a little relieved that she had posted the information before the tragic incident. It was made clear to everyone before they joined the FBI – sacrifices had to be made. As soon as they heard about the surveillance post from Genma, they wasted no time and made their way to the Headquarters. It was all there: the address, snapshots and video clips of Onikage's location.

Tenten smiled and turned to Sakura. "Phase one: Identify target's location – complete," she said to her pink-haired sister who nodded. "Then I guess we should move on to the second step," Tenten added.

"Yeah, but there's just one thing I need to take care of before we continue," Sakura stated with a dead tone which told Tenten not to question.

Sakura left her sister in her office, and headed up to Tsunade's office.

'_This just has to be done,' _she thought.

* * *

**OKAY! I have two things to mention…**

**IST:**

**Sorry for the abrupt update! I did post a notice on my profile…but I know most people don't check authors' profiles for updates often, so once again, I apologize. **

**2****ND****:**

**I'm not getting enough reviews! Many people are adding my story****to their subscription****list, but what helps me the most are the reviews. So I have decided that I will not post Chapter 3 (even though I set a fixed date) unless I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter.**

_**HOWEVER, I'd like to say a special thanks to the following people who reviewed and/or added my story to "Alert" and "Favorites":**_** ToraHimeSama, SasoLOVE111, Immortalfantasylover, unanimus12, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, HappinessIsSomething, caslspirit15, sharonrose, PersonOfTheShadows, Appearance Deceived, notawriter butareader and iLunatic Devil. THANK YOU ALL!!**

**CHAP 3****: WEDNESDAY 1****st**** APRIL (And no, it's not an April Fool's Day scheme, seriously) **

**--Izzie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A Sudden Controversy **

_Feelings. Egoistical people believe that feelings are things that makes you weak. But if one does not have any sense of sentiment, then how could they call themselves human? And if anyone ever claims that they have no feelings whatsoever, they are entirely wrong, because at some point in time everyone has felt happiness, despair, wrath, envy, greed or any other emotion. Even the most gruesome serial killers feel some sort of emotion. Feelings are what builds friendships; what keeps a family together; what keeps lovers hand in hand… _

Tenten and Sakura stood near Tsunade as they watched the two Navy Soldiers fold the American Flag and presented it to Rin Hatake – who was a very close friend of Anko's – since Anko did not have any family. Rin was also an agent and the young wife of the skilled and perverted, Agent Kakashi Hatake. After the soldiers handed the flag to Rin, they returned to their original position, marching timely with the Taps (instrumental piece done by the drummers). Sakura glanced across the plain of the cemetery where other agents were also gathered in an orderly fashion. Her emerald orbs caught sight of Temari whose face was pale and somewhat…unwell. She seemed to have cared for a moment, but then the moment was torn into a mere, minor, memory. It was not that she did not have any concern for the young blonde; Sakura just felt that her mind needed to be focused on the mission and that anything else would sidetrack her. Yes, today was the day she and Tenten would officially start their mission. The weather was gloomy – appropriate for a funeral and a bit ironic. As the Military squad fired three shots into the air to salute the fallen colleague, the heavens began to weep.

The funeral was over ten minutes later. The burial would be done after everyone paid their respects and left. The board of Directors of the FBI: Tsunade, Danzo and Orochimaru, decided to go together, followed by Rin and Kakashi. When Kakashi and Rin took their leave, the Heads of the Departments took their turns: Genma of the Surveillance Department, Ibiki Morino of the Interrogation Department and Jiraya of the Investigation and Research Department. Tenten decided that it would be polite to at least thank Anko for all that she had done for her and Sakura. She walked slowly toward the casket, pulling Sakura along with her.

"Um…hello Anko," Tenten began, not being familiar with talking to the dead, "I wish it didn't have to result in your departure…" Tenten, who was not the type of girl to cry at anyone's funeral, suddenly felt the air around her thicken, and the striking thought of trying to talk to someone who was gone forever_, _made her emotions take control. She tried her best to swallow her sobs, but found that her efforts were completely futile, when hot tears came streaming down her cheeks. Upon instinct, Sakura snaked her arms around her sister and whispered comforting words to her, hoping that it would help cease the sudden emotional breakdown. She removed her arms from around Tenten's body when her sobbing had eased. Tenten turned to face Anko's coffin for the last time, her face and eyes redden. "You're the reason I had to dress like this," Tenten said, smiling softly and tugging on the jacket of her soaking, black, Italian Merino Dress and Jacket suit. Sakura laughed at this before turning to Anko's resting form which was concealed in the sealed casket.

"I wish you could have been here for the time when we celebrate the mission's success," Sakura said, "Today, we'll be starting the mission. Of course, we would have never been able to start it in the first place, if it had not been for your help."

"And we never got the chance to thank you, so…thanks," Tenten concluded their tribute. They both walked to the silver BMW x6 which belonged to Tsunade. Kurenai was holding Hiroshi in her arms, waiting for them.

Tsunade smiled at the two approaching sisters. She gave Tenten an extra hand-towel which she kept whenever baby Hiroshi was traveling with them. "Dry yourselves," she commanded. The rain had eased into a slight drizzle and the skies were eventually beginning to clear. _'Anko is content,' _Tenten thought, before entering the vehicle.

* * *

Temari sighed as she exited the Agency's restroom. As she approached her office, she could see through the glass walls, two men, harshly rummaging her desk and drawers, stacking all of her files into boxes.

"What on earth is going on here?!" she questioned as she barged into her cubicle. On receiving no reply from the two men, who just continued what they were doing, she shouted, "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Agent Suna Temari, I will not tolerate such foul language!" Tsunade intervened angrily. Temari's head snapped around to face the Director, wearing a furious expression.

"I leave my office for just two minutes to come back and find these unresponsive _bitches _violating my office! Care to –" "Do I have to repeat myself?! You'll be suspended for three days and I hope that's enough time for you to consider your actions!" Tsunade cut her off and ordered Temari like a mother would, when scolding her child. Temari's eyes widened in shock – she could not believe that Tsunade had just suspended her when she had so many things to accomplish. Her work would be held back and eventually, her paper work would become an immense bulk. This was now a newly added burden on her shoulders; very stressing. Everything had been coming at her so quickly – first the appalling discovery she made when she woke up, and now this.

"However," Tsunade said sternly as she folded her arms, "I shall explain the reason for this abrupt action. It has been brought to my attention that you presumably have feelings for one of the gangsters you had to investigate." When this was said, Sakura revealed herself from behind Tsunade. Temari glared at her and opened her mouth to protest but was stopped when Tsunade continued. "And on account of that, I forbid you from accessing any information involving this case until it is over." Temari did not bother to protest as she thought of all the consequences she would encounter if she did; not to mention the fact that she was unable to control her bad temper. As the two women and two men exited her office, Temari sank back into her soft, office-chair and looked around her office which was now rid of all files and documents. Even the computer had been taken away.

'_Sakura…that bitch!' _

Sakura sat with Tenten in her black Audi. They had already plan their procedures for the night's work. It was already arranged that the two of them would secretly and cautiously enter Onikage's neighborhood in hope of attaining more knowledge of the nuclear weapon, and maybe, if they were lucky – some information from the conference. Usually time waited on no man, but now, it was their turn to wait on time. Sakura sipped some of her coffee which, as you could tell by now, was a ritual of her everyday life. There was silence between the two sisters. They seemed to know what was on each other's minds as they did not question one another. Sakura was thinking that the plan for the mission was easier said than done. What if there were complications? Tenten thought of the same thing but she could see that it was bothering her sister more than herself.

"It'll be alright," she assured her sister as she started the engine, "I mean don't we ask ourselves this very same question before every mission?" Sakura nodded and smiled. It was true, they did; and the missions always turned out a complete success. So what was the point in doubting themselves? After all, they were two of the most skilled agents.

Tenten and Sakura were now heading to the FBI Training Centre which was not too far from the FBI Academy. At the Training Centre, on-the-field drills were carried out to prep on-the-field agents like Kakashi, for sudden back-up calls. But Sakura and Tenten were _not_ going for drills – they intended to visit the Target Practice Room where they would better their shooting skills with different guns and improve their aiming skills with daggers to get ready for their mission. Tenten was the most formidable in this area. She was one to hit her target whether it was in motion or tranquil; with a bullet or a blade. The other agents referred to her as the _Weapons' Mistress_. She even liked any sport which involved aiming at things.

Sakura loaded her gun and aimed at the target…

**

* * *

**

**8:55 P.M.**

Tenten and Sakura waited outside the Onikage Compound where the meeting was being held, staying hidden from surveillance cams and guards. They were both dressed in black easy-to-move-in outfits and a pair of night vision Tom Ford TF70 Connor Shades. Tenten's hair was in her signature buns while Sakura had tied her silky, short, pink hair into a ponytail and wore a black cap on her head to protect her identity. After all, not everyone had pink hair. Before making a move, they readied their black Walther PPK Silencer handguns, just in case they had encountered some inescapable trouble. They made the wise choice of using the Silencers so when they shot their victim/s, there would be no gun blast to alert the guards.

The two women cautiously walked down the dark alleyway, hidden in the umbra of the shadows. They could now hear muffled words coming from inside as they stood near the exterior of the entrance. Indeed, it was a high risk; one that they were willing to take. Sakura looked at Tenten, who nodded in realization of Sakura's intentions. Slowly, she pushed the white door open so she could hear the conversation a bit clearer.

"…it's not finished and those fucking Russians are annoying me when they call to express their fucking impatience!" she heard a man's smooth, angered voice.

"I'll handle that, little brother, take it easy," another man spoke. On hearing that, Sakura concluded that the complaining man was Sasuke Uchiha and guy who replied was none other than Itachi Uchiha. She listened again.

"What will happen when the American Military Force is beaten?" another man said with what seemed to be a dull and lazy tone.

"That is not our business, Nara!" a man spat. _'Nara…where did I hear that name before?' _Sakura thought, losing focus, causing her not to realize when the door opened. Tenten and Sakura were now face to face with Itachi Uchiha, who immediately grasped Sakura's wrist tightly. "What do we have here?" Itachi said slyly, his grip getting tighter. Itachi kept Sakura's hand away from him, to avoid getting shot. Acting upon logical instinct, Tenten aimed her handgun at Itachi who was then forced to release Sakura. Thinking of the fact that the odds were against them, Tenten and Sakura, without hesitation fled through the black alleyway without even turning their heads to see how far behind the men were. They could tell that they were catching up to them, hearing the men's footsteps nearing. Sakura apprehended that the guards were already aware of their intrusion.

"I think we should go separate directions," Tenten said to Sakura as they ran. Sakura wanted to protest against it but, seeing that they had no other option, she had to concur. "Alright," she said to her sister before turning left, out of the alleyway while Tenten readied herself to make a right turn, looking in Sakura's direction to make sure she made it out safely. As Tenten ran out of the alleyway in her planned direction, she felt her body hit something hard and she felt her body being held violently by a pair of strong, masculine arms. The man grasped her right hand in which she clutched her handgun, and swiftly and violently banged against the edge of the wall until she released it. Her hands were now bleeding from the bruises, but was still being gripped tightly by the man. Revealing no sign of agony, Tenten raised her head to meet the gaze of radiant, lilac orbs.

"So it seems you've been caught. Don't try to struggle," he said, his voice calm and rational as if keeping her fidgeting body from breaking free was effortless. "It's no use!" he said once more before slamming her against the brick wall. She felt a sharp pain on the left side of her back which caused her to stop moving about frantically.

Sakura's eyes glanced at Tenten's direction only to see her sister being held captive by a man with long, silky, dark hair. She stopped in her tracks. "You idiot! Keep going!" Tenten hollered at her. A million thoughts were now flooding her mind. _'What should I do? Run? Fire at them? No, I might hit Tenten…' _A blond man and another guy with a ponytail were now chasing after. Sakura began running again as she struggled to devise a plan. _'C'mon Sakura! Think logically!' _she practically shouted at herself inwardly.

'**Idiot! You're no use dead!' **said a voice from nowhere.

It took Sakura a moment to figure out who it belonged to. It sounded rather familiar, but with all the drama going on at the moment, she could not quite put her finger on it. "Who are you?!" she asked verbally as she ran.

'**What the hell kind of a question is that?!' **the voice asked her instead of replying.

"Just answer the fucking question!" Sakura commanded in frustration.

But before the voice could answer, Sakura said, "Wait, I thought you died or something." The voice she had been hearing all this time was apparently her inner self.

'**What took ya?!' **her inner replied teasingly. But, she was right – Sakura would not be able to save Tenten if she had gotten herself caught, so she decided that it would be best to escape this sudden controversy and devise a proper, possible and logical plan. She picked up the pace as she saw a short, wired barrier ahead of her and averaged her speed as she got closer, slowing down enough to jump it. With her left arm, she hoisted her body over the fence and landed on both legs, her movement smooth and swift. Quickening her pace again, she scrambled toward the left side of the car, frantically opening the door to the driver's section. Locking the doors when she got inside, Sakura sighed, relieved that she was safe; even from open fire, since Tenten's car was entirely bullet proof. She rekindled her thoughts, taking only one minute then made a speedy reverse, and drove off at a high speed, hoping that the gangsters would not follow her.

Shikamaru and Naruto reached the area which they thought they had seen the woman head to and stopped. The agent was now gone, completely and without a trace. Naruto felt a vibration coming from his pocket. "Huh?" he said before realizing that it had been his cell phone. He answered, "Yo teme, we lost the other agent."

"_That's alright. Just get back to the base. There's something we need to discuss as a group," _Sasuke informed.

"Yeah. We'll be right there," Naruto said before disconnecting the call.

* * *

The highway was clear – much to her advantage since she would not have to worry about citizens' lives as she drove at a maddening speed of 256km/h. She knew to a fact that the Uchiha would not send men after her because they had Tenten. Whatever the needed to know, they would more than likely beat it out of Tenten. She shrugged at that thought. So, the upper hand was, without any doubt, theirs. Being an agent for an entire five years, she knew that it was wise not to let Tsunade know of the situation – at least, if she wanted to see Tenten again. And with that in mind, she decided to check into a motel, under an alias of "Aoi Shuuhei". That way, she would not have to face Tsunade and the truth would remain concealed.

* * *

Neji entered the familiar interrogation cubicle and faced the gang's new hostage. Tenten was sitting at the center of the room, her arms bounded together behind the back-rest of the chair, and her feet tied; each one to one of the chairs front foot. She was forbidden from saying anything since her mouth was taped. All she could do at the moment, was glare; glare at the god-like figure standing before her. Her eyes were focused on his unusual, light, lilac eyes which contributed to his handsome features. But she kept in mind that man in front of her was a fugitive. And that thought prevented her from making the mistake other female agents had made over the past few years.

Neji stepped forward, his arm outstretched. Tenten grimaced as he pealed off the sticky tape. Then he walked behind her. She could not decipher what he was about to do until she felt him cut the rope that held her hands together. Baffled by his actions, she frowned. Then, when he appeared in front of her once more, he handed her a sandwich.

"Tenten, is it?" he finally spoke. She nodded. "You are no good to us if you die of starvation."

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Then, without warning, he threw a set of stapled papers on her lap. It was the printable version of her entire FBI Profile. And without questioning, she immediately figured that they must have somehow hacked into Anko's database as Tenten clearly recalled Jiraya stating that Anko's laptop was nowhere to be found.

"You know, there's no way this gang will survive," Tenten spoke up, not even bothering to take a bite of her food.

"If your sister is wise, she would not dare inform the other agents," Neji told her stoically.

"I'll be back to check on your wound," he said before turning to leave, but was stopped when Tenten said, "What happened to common courtesy?"

"Excuse me?" he said, turning to face her once, his face demanding an explanation.

"You know my name. But, I don't know yours," she answered.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga," he said.

'_So this is the Hyuuga.'_

"What exactly do you want with me, Neji?"

"Oh, you'll know when that sister of yours gets here. But for now, it's clearly none of your business. And right now, your only purpose is to stay alive so we can get her. Then we can proceed with our business. You are the right type of bait to lure someone like her," he said before leaving the room.

Tenten tried to fight her inner thoughts about what Neji said before. A part of her wanted to believe that Sakura would contact Tsunade and inform her of the situation. She wanted to believe that Neji was wrong about Sakura just barging in without any back-up and plan. But then again, another part of her was contradicting that theory…

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Tenten could barely keep her eyes open; not from drowsiness. She could barely feel most of her body and all she could smell was the rusty odor of blood. Her shirt was drenched in it! She had lost track of how many hours had passed. She knew that she was beginning to feel unconscious from blood loss. The Hyuuga had not returned to check on her wound which was now excessively bleeding. Tenten knew she had to stay alive; she had to stay alive and figure out a plan to escape this hell hole before Sakura could do anything stupid. But that seemed too impossible at the moment. Her eyes were beginning to give up, and the same thing was happening to the rest of her body.

As she was about to give up completely, she heard footsteps coming from outside the room. She could not speak because of her weakness but she heard when the door opened.

* * *

Neji opened the door to see a barely conscious Tenten, leaning forward, still in a sitting position on her chair. Her buns were now loose and her chocolate brown hair covered her pale, agonized face. He immediately rushed over to her side and began cutting her loose. Then, lifting her, bridal style in his arms, he took her to the living room where Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai had assembled. Carefully, Neji laid Tenten's numb body on the sofa, noticing her rapid breathing, and then ripped of the fabric covering her upper region so all that was left covering her, was a black bra.

Sasuke handed Neji an opened bullet shell. Neji scattered the gunpowder over the deep wound.

"Alright, can you hear me, Tenten?" She heard Neji ask her.

She was unable to nod her head, so instead she just groaned.

"This will pain for just a little while, but you'll need to bear with us," he assured her. She wanted to believe his calm, god-like voice, but she knew that it was just an incentive to keep her calm. She knew exactly what he was about to do. And then, not another thought was allowed to go through her mind as she felt an agonizing burn over her already tormented wound. Her eyes squinted as she screamed, letting everyone in the room know of her pain. Neji had lit the gunpowder – this was to stop the hemorrhage. Very soon, hot, wet tears trickled down her face, and she cried herself to sleep. Sai bandaged the wound, after her body became still.

"One of us will have to give up our bed tonight," Sasuke said, looking at the other four men. Everyone wore a blank expression.

"We can't let her die…at least not yet," Sasuke explained, then said, "And I'm already sharing a bed with someone, and I don't think she'll be comfortable with a third person. So that leaves the four of you."

It was later concluded that since she was put in Neji's care from the beginning, he should lend her his bed for the night. No one asked him to – he just thought it was a sensible choice. Carefully, he picked up Tenten's sleeping form, and took her to his room.

Neji starred at the woman's sleeping form. He too, was tired, and there was no way he would sleep on the sofa or the floor. After all this was _his _room. He removed his black shirt, revealing his slightly built torso, and quietly got underneath the covers, cautiously so he would not wake her, and fell into a light slumber…

* * *

**So it seems I have finished yet another chapter! As you can see, things are starting to heat up – Tenten got caught and there are more events to come soon!** **I should also inform you of an upcoming LEMON that may occur after Chapter Four. However, after April 4****th**** 2009, updates may seem to become slower due to the fact that I must balance my studies with writing the chapters. I will no longer be able to post the chapters before there due dates; instead they will be posted on the EXACT DATE given.**

**I'm really proud of my reviewers who contributed to the 14 REVIEWS (that's 4 extra). THANK YOU ALL! However, the condition still applies – I want at least 10 reviews or NO UPDATE. I am open to criticism.**

**People has been asking if I use BETA or not – the answer to that is no. I have no patients for that at all, so please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors.**

_**TO KATIE THE KATIEDID:**_** The couples included in this fan-fiction are: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruHina.**

_**TO FREAKY (meh best frend):**_** Thanks for the ideas you shared with me on Friday March 27th 2009. AND IF ANOTHER BAD WORD SLIPS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ABOUT SASUKE I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOU TO SHREDS ON SPORTS DAY!!! LOL!**

**--Izzie**

**P.S – I'm sorry for the short chapter. **

**NEXT CHAP: THURSDAY 2****nd**** APRIL 2009.**

**Find out what happens when Sakura makes a new discovery!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**An Unrealistic Reality **

_Life – life is hard. It embraces dreadful situations and beautiful ones. Life has its ups and downs: people fight, then come to peace again; people get ill, then get well again but people die and never come back again. Death – death is peace and pain. It can be peaceful to the one that is dying, but painful to the ones they are leaving or painful to both. Letting go of loved ones is a part of life, which makes it hard. When death does its work, a hollow space is created inside the loved ones of the departed, causing despair, angst. It makes one feel immobilized and fallen. But, life is all about living, strength, courage, hope and faith, which is why, when faced with a situation like this, one is expected to stand up and walk again. Life is about change; life is about moving on… _

She opened the door ajar and peered into the kitchen. The digital clock on the white, marble counter read "4:30 a.m." There was no sign of human presence – which was strange because usually Tsunade would be up, making an early breakfast at this time. Tenten figured that she must have slept in, and quietly walked up the stairs, afraid that the slightest of noise would wake baby Hiro. Everything just seemed queer. She did not remember how she arrived at her house, nor could she recall where she had been before her arrival. The air seemed eerie and there was a strange feeling as she made it up to the last step. The atmosphere had gotten heavier and a cruel wind blew through the opened window. Slowly she walked towards it, loosening her buns as she did. Her silken brown hair tangled in the wind as it forced its way through the narrowing gap of the closing window and she ensured that it was locked.

As Tenten walked down the corridor to her room, she could see a dim light through the creasing of Sakura's bedroom door. But usually, Sakura never woke this early – even if she had dire dreams.

"Saki, are you awake?" Tenten asked quietly, but audible enough for only Sakura to hear. There was no reply. She was about to ask again, and stopped when she heard what sounded like water, splashing from the sprinklers and onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. She frowned at this and pressed her ear to the door. Every agent was trained to enhance their hearing skills as if they were blind and could not rely on sight. They were trained to detect signs of movement by _listening intently _for rustling of clothing and manual movement of objects. But all Tenten could hear were the dead falls of the water. There was nothing more but a deadly silence. Not caring about intruding Sakura's privacy for she was now furious, Tenten opened the door to her sister's room, holding her breath because she had no idea of what to expect.

The room was free of human presence. Sakura's bed was neatly made with covers folded neatly and pillows fluffed. There was a clean, folded suit of clothing on her bed, which Tenten thought she had chosen to wear before she utilized the bathroom. The water was still flowing constantly, giving Tenten the impression that no one was in the bathroom at all. But she knew Sakura of all people had better knowledge than to leave the taps running; she knew that flooding out the house would drive Tsunade up a wall. But to be on the safe side, Tenten knocked audibly on Sakura's bathroom door before entering…

The steam from the steam shower generator which Tsunade had recently installed made it almost impossible to see. But, Tenten could tell that the shower curtains had been drawn. Knowing that it was now possible for Sakura to hear her clearly, Tenten said, "Why are you showering at this hour, Saki? Do you have a mission?" But still, she had not received a single murmur. She knew to a fact that Sakura could not have fallen asleep because she was a light sleeper – the slightest of sound could awaken her. Holding her breath once more, Tenten reached her hand out to the curtains and slowly slid it along on the pole…

An earsplitting cry echoed through the corridors and traveled to every room in the house…

* * *

Tenten's body frantically ascended from her lying position on the bed. Her breathing was uneven and rapid and the image of a dead Sakura, in a tub of blood, remained fresh in her memory. She would have given anything to erase it, but somehow, that seemed inevitable. Her eyes were still shut tightly, as if she would see the image before her if she reopened them.

"Had a nightmare?" a soft, childish voice asked. Tenten finally opened her eyes to see a little girl around the age of seven, sitting atop the bed, where Tenten's foot rested.

"My brother told me to keep an eye on you," she said, her soft voice stern. It was then Tenten took notice of the child's eyes – a light, lilac shade and asked, "You're Neji Hyuuga's little sister?"

"No, he's my cousin, but my sister and I grew up with him. I'm Hanabi Hyuuga," the girl introduced herself, outstretching her right hand. Tenten attempted to shake the girls hand and introduce herself as well, but was alarmed when her left hand jerked back. It was only then had she realized that it was shackled to one of the bed's posts. Hanabi gave her a helpless look and said, "I'm sorry about that. I guess Neji still does not trust _injured hostages _as well. I don't see why you're bottling it up inside like that, Tenten."

Tenten looked up at the girl, confused. Not confused that she had known her name; but confused of what she had mentioned.

On seeing that Tenten was confused, Hanabi said, "It's not healthy to keep your feelings compressed in a tight cube– you'll go mental. My sis says it's best to just let it out." Tenten was not accustomed to expressing her depression, but she had a taste of it from Anko's funeral. Subconsciously tears trickled down her cheek, and slowly her emotional thoughts invaded her mind in the form of questions. She questioned herself about her sister's safety; about whether or not she would do as Neji had said before – would she fall into the trap? Tenten loathed the fact that she was helpless at the moment. She cried, but did not sob. Tenten was trained by Tsunade to be a tough agent and to neglect emotion, but being told that it was alright to do otherwise, triggered the breakdown. Soon enough, Tenten was able to rekindle herself. Hanabi had not moved from her position for the past five minutes. Then, there was nothing but silence.

"That wound was really bad yesterday," the girl finally said, breaking the silence. Tenten nodded. But, all she could remember was the burning on her back, her cries and Neji's voice.

"Where is Neji, by the way?" Tenten asked, realizing the man's absence.

"When he told me to watch you, he said he had something to take care of. He did not mention what it was," Hanabi replied, beaming up at Tenten.

"What?" Tenten enquired.

"For a moment, you looked worried," Hanabi answered. Authentically, Tenten was concerned that Neji had been assigned to assassinate Sakura.

"Don't worry," Hanabi said to her, before she could have another thought, "I'm sure he just went to deal with Naruto about my sister."

Just then, said man barged into the room, alarming both Tenten and Hanabi. "Speak of the devil! What's the matter, bro?" Hanabi asked, getting off the bed. When Neji did not reply, Hanabi asked, "And how did you get that?" She was pointing at Neji's gray, long-sleeved shirt, bloodstained. Tenten drew her attention to Neji. It seemed as if Neji had somehow injured himself.

"Would you like me to take care of that?" the little girl offered.

"No," was his straightforward reply. "Neji, how did you get it?" Hanabi asked annoyingly.

"Naruto induced Hinata into indulging into a vulgar drinking session," Neji explained, "Please leave. See to it that Hinata gets cleaned up and tell her there's a favor I need to ask of her." Hanabi nodded and left the room. Now Tenten could not help but feel a little awkward.

"How is your wound?" Neji asked as he removed his shirt.

"It's alright," she answered, noticing his was not as bad as hers was.

"You'll need to change the bandages as soon as you get washed up to prevent infection. I don't expect that you can move on your own, knowing the amount of blood you had lost, so you'll be getting some assistance from Hinata," he said firmly. Tenten noticed that there were two wounds on the man's god-like body – one on his left arm and the other to the upper right of his back. Although Tenten did not like the idea of being dependant on the fugitives' hospitality, she was thankful, and somehow felt the need to return the favor. But, she kept at the back of her mind that the people she was involved with now, were nothing more that first-class criminals.

"Let me see those wounds," Tenten offered.

"Now why would I let _you _of all people, tend to my wounds?" he questioned stoically. Tenten remained silent. She did not expect Neji to co-operate with her, knowing her position. But then, what happened next was not what she had expected. The Hyuuga prodigy made his way across the room, and sat on the bed. "Make it quick," was all he said.

The shackles were long enough to allow Tenten to tend to Neji's wounds. He made sure that he was close enough. There were no infectious substances in the wound on his arm, but she still gently scrubbed around them, to remove bacteria invisible to the human eye. Their bodies were close together – it was then it had been brought to Tenten's attention that she was wearing nothing on to cover her upper region except for her black bra. His body heat made her feel weaker somehow. _'Why am I letting this affect me?!' _she thought and immediately snapped out of it.

After wrapping the bandage thoroughly and tightly around his arm, she proceeded to his back. This one was a lot bigger, which was why Neji washed it under the shower before letting Tenten dress it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Neji said as he threw on a new shirt. The person at the door was Hanabi.

Without Neji having to enquire, Hanabi explained the reason for her presence. "Neji, my sister is not home. Sasuke told me she and Naruto went out."

"Fine, is Karin available?" Neji asked.

"No. She's out as well," was Hanabi's reply.

'_And I don't think Hanabi should be handling this either,' _Neji thought. "Please leave, Hanabi," Neji demanded. Said girl left the two adults without a word.

Neji moved across the room, and then headed towards the pole to which Tenten had been shackled. There was 'click' sound and the shackles fell to the floor. Then he turned to her once more. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Tenten did not know the answer to that question. In attempt to find out, Tenten threw her legs over the edge of the bed, so her legs could touch the carpeted floor. Then, with the aid of her arms, she hoisted her body off the bed. When she applied force onto her feet as she stood, Tenten lost her balance and fell back onto the mattress.

"Just as I thought," Neji said to her, "You are still suffering the effects of hemorrhage." Tenten sighed when he said this.

Neji did not like the idea at all, but he had to do it; he had to do it for the sake of their plan. If Tenten's wound had gotten infected, then she would need immediate medical attention, and that would put the gang at a severe risk provided that the Sakura agent had informed the FBI. His pale lavender eyes met her chocolate ones.

"Remove your clothes."

Sakura sat in the middle of her bed, thinking. Options for a reasonable plan were limited. They were so limited that you could almost say she did not have any. She had thought of informing a close and trustworthy agent like Kakashi or Ino, but still, she did not want to risk Tenten's life – she was sure that Kakashi would strongly advise against keeping the situation hidden from Tsunade and the other two Vice-Directors: Danzo and Orochimaru. Sakura started loading her gun when she heard her phone vibrate on the wooden bedside table. She looked on the screen and recognized the number to be that of the Investigation/Research Department – Jiraya.

"Senju Sakura," she answered, "…Hi how are you? What kind of reports? No…no that's not true…that's impossible…why would…"

The phone fell to the floor…

* * *

"Excuse me? You want me to what?!" Tenten demanded furiously.

"I do not like to repeat myself," Neji said firmly. "But leave your undergarments on," he added.

Tenten made no move.

"You need to wash up before I can change the bandages on your wound. If you fail to do so, it'll get infected. And we don't want to kill you so soon," he explained.

"I'm quite capable of washing up for myself," she stated.

Neji grunted inwardly. She was being difficult; too difficult. Neji had patience for almost anything, but somehow this woman made him feel otherwise. He had other things to see to, knowing that Sasuke would be out for the day. Neji was one to respect others' privacy, but the situation had given him no other option. "That's funny coming from you who – as I just witnessed – can't even stand properly without falling over at the moment," Neji stated reasonably. "I'll give you three minutes," he said before heading into the bathroom to prepare the bath.

Tenten was quite self conscious about her privacy and her body, considering her past. She had moved on and away from that – the fright she had gotten whenever a boy touched her; the urge to run away whenever she was approached by a male character at school – she had let go of that fright. It was Tsunade who had taught her that she should not let those stupid situations deprive her of her freedom; her sexuality; her choice of clothing. Tsunade taught her to defend herself if she ever came to relive that situation again. And endless times she _did _have to face those situations again – but she dealt with the matter nonetheless. Sitting up on the bed, she removed her long, black pants and waited.

True to his word, Neji returned precisely after three minutes. Gently, he carried Tenten in a bridal style, to the bathroom, not even glancing down at her semi-nude figure in his arms. Neji left the bandages on to prevent the wound from getting wet. They were thick enough and wrapped several times around her abdomen, making it impossible for the water to penetrate through it unless it was wet several times. The tub was less than half filled and it was large enough for Tenten to sit up in it, trying as hard as possible to keep the bandages dry. Neji left her to wash up. He told her to give a holler when she was done, so he could clean the area around the wound. She loved bubble baths, but today, she could not enjoy one for many reasons. Tenten quickly slipped on her bra and underwear when she was finished before hailing out, "I'm done!"

Neji walked into the bathroom with one of his Mahogany Chiavari chairs from his room. He placed it in front of the bathroom mirror, and then carefully took Tenten over to the chair. She sat with her left side to the back-rest, giving Neji easy access to her wound on her back. From the nearby cabinet, Neji got some cloth, new bandages and Hydrogen Peroxide. Tenten noticed that he still kept his eyes of her, and for that, she respected him. "Please excuse me," Neji said to her before placing a hand on her bare back. His hands were gentle and his touch was soft as if he was afraid that she would break, but when the Hydrogen Peroxide touched the wound, Tenten squinted at the burning sensation, but it did not hurt like what she had felt yesterday. Tenten began to feel a little awkward with the silence and as if sensing her discomfort, Neji broke it by creating a conversation.

"Does it hurt?" he asked stoically.

"No, not as much," she answered, and blushed slightly. _'Luckily, he's can't see my face,' _she thought.

"There are clean clothes on the bed for you to change into," he said as he wrapped the bandage around her back and stomach.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Hn," was all he said which she took as a 'no-problem'.

Neji left Tenten alone to change after he carried her back into his bedroom. Of course, he locked the door. The T-shirt which was provided was definitely not her color – pink, while the pair of jeans was alright. She guessed that the suit must have belonged to either the Karin girl or the Hinata girl Neji had mentioned earlier. Somehow, the outfit had a familiar fragrance, but Tenten was unable to recall who it smelt like. She shrugged off the discovery and lay back on the bed. Her mind was now on Sakura. Tenten recalled the last nightmare she had was at the age of thirteen and proceeding after it was that unforgettable situation. After those happenings, she slept peacefully. The image from the dream was still vivid and made her feel miserable with worry. Tenten was second eldest of the three sisters, and she knew that even though Sakura had joined the family a recent five years ago, it was her duty to look after Sakura. How could she do that when she was in this position? She finished the meal Neji had brought in for her, and ten minutes later, she found that her strength was returning.

'_Good timing,' _she thought as redid her hair in her signature buns.

Tenten searched around Neji's wealthy room for any thin piece of sharpened object – one that would help her pick the lock. On his desk she managed to find a thin-blade pocket stiletto knife. With a few turns and twists, unlocking the door was child's play. She found that there was no one to guard the room as she was a prisoner. That only made life easier. She kept the pocket knife at hand in case she ran into one of the gang members, and seeing that she was totally unfamiliar with the area, she was _sure _to encounter problems. She needed more than just a pocket knife as that required close-up combat in order for her defenses to be effective; she needed a fully loaded gun.

As she scouted the area in search for an exit, she also kept an eye out for any forms of ammunition that could have been of good use. The corridors were lit by bright, fluorescent lights which made her act even riskier. Blowing the fuse box would have wasted time and alert the gang members – that was the last thing she wanted to occur. She was now approaching an intersection of corridors, so she slowed the pace, keeping it silent and listened attentively for any forms of human movement. She glanced across to the opposite wall for human shadows. There were none, so she predicted that it was safe to go. She remembered having a peek at the exterior surroundings from outside Neji's room and recognized the path which she and Sakura had come from yesterday.

'_If I continue North, I will get out,' _she thought. And following her reckoning, she continued north through the building. Tenten beamed when she saw an exit ahead. It looked just like the one she and Sakura were standing at when they were eavesdropping on the gangs' conference. But, before she attempted to move another step, her hopes of escaping were deflated by the cocking of a gun.

"And just where do you think you're going," was the calm and deadly voice of none other than Hyuuga Neji. The gun was kept at about a two meter range away from her head, which meant that Neji was standing approximately three meters away from her.

"Drop the knife," he commanded. Tenten had no other choice, so she obeyed – or at least he thought she did. She let the knife fall, but listening _very _intently to the displacing air molecules against the knife – the sound of the object as it fell; Tenten was able to catch it when it was approximately two feet away from the ground and dodge a bullet. With a kick, she knocked the gun out of Neji's reach, but he in turn, caught hold of her foot. Tenten launched an intentional aim with her other foot so that he would get a hold of it.

'_As I predicted,' _she thought when he did.

Then, she swung her body backwards, and made a surprise launch with the knife in her arm, aiming for his thigh, but he seemed to predict her move at the last minute and let go of her left foot to stop her hand. Soon, he had released both her arm and the other leg. She was really swift – he would give her that for sure, but by the way Neji launched his attacks, Tenten did not match his standards.

"This is as far as it goes!" Neji said, pushing her against the wall, not caring of her wound. "I've had enough," he said to her. His face was very close to his, she noticed, but he seemed to have not. She also realized that his legs were between her thighs – an uncomfortable but appealing position for her. So, to prevent any further ado, she made the pain on her back noticed.

"Hyuuga…my wound," she whispered, squinting.

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

Everything she had seen at the house was still a devastating memory, so clear that it seemed to be right before her eyes. But the way it felt was indescribable. She did not want to believe most of it; she did not want to accept it. Sakura wanted to believe that everything was just a dream, but it was not. But still, it did not feel real. To her, it was an unrealistic reality. She paid no heed to how cold the floor was as she lay on it, lifeless. She could not believe the bloodstains on the walls, still fresh in Tsunade and Kurenai's rooms; on Hiroshi's crib. A tear ran down the corner of her eye. It was too hard to face.

"_No, Sakura, it's true. I'm sorry. They're gone," _were Jiraya's words when she went to her home, wanting to believe that he had been mistaken, but he was not. Those three bodies were theirs – their dead bodies.

_They're gone._

_They're gone… _Those words echoed in her head.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at the words and broke into endless sobbing. They only thing she had that was even close to a family, was taken away. What was she supposed to do? There was nothing left…

'_No. They will not escape,' _she said inwardly. The Uchiha and his ruthless gang would suffer a painful death for claiming the lives of her family – her only family. She closed her eyes and rekindled her thoughts to prevent her from falling into insanity's grasp. _'What would mother do in this situation?' _she said mentally as she thought of Tsunade.

"_Tsunade, what was your husband like?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked at the photo of the white haired man on the kitchen counter. "Dan…he was the most understanding and generous man I've ever known in my entire forty-five years," Tsunade answered, putting Sakura's coffee on the table. "He cared a lot about his family – they were his first priority," she continued. "Why did you ask, Saki?" _

"_It's nothing. I can't remember my past; my family, so I can't recall how it feels to lose someone dear," Sakura answered. "I see," Tsunade said. _

"_It must have been hard to lose the only man in your life," Sakura said with a blank expression. _

"_When Dan died," Tsunade explained, "Tenten was eighteen. She was going to University at the time. Kurenai was in another state, living with Asuma at the time, so it was just me." Tsunade sat at the table. "When he left, I alone had to face it. No one was there to comfort me. I remembered that every night before we would go to bed, he'd make me promise to him that I'd be strong if anything were to happen to him. It did not seem strange coming from him, after all, he was a Navy Soldier. Of course I had an emotional breakdown. But, that only lasted for a week. I kept in mind, the promise I made to him. For an entire week, I could not manage the Bureau. Danzo and Orochimaru took over temporarily. From that situation, I learnt that sadness is weakness. It prevents people from thinking logically, and I for one could not live like that," Tsunade concluded. She got up from her seat and headed towards the sink to see to the dirty dishes._

"_Sakura," she said, turning to face her adopted daughter, "promise me that you too would be strong when you are faced in this position…"_

"I promise," Sakura said as she got up from the floor. Yes, Sakura was faced with that situation; the situation where she could not close her eyes, they were wide awake; the situation where the silence was beginning to split her open. She knew that she could not take it in, but giving up was not an option – it could not be; she had more to live for. She had to survive this mishap for Tenten's sake. She needed to keep her promise to Tsunade and keep her sense of purpose. She would slaughter all of Onikage…

"It cannot be; I have more to live for," she said, putting the guns in their respective jackets, and another between her belt which remained concealed under her black jacket.

**I HOUR LATER**

The drive to Onikage's residential area seemed pretty quick, considering the rate of speed at which she drove. Sakura decided that the need for precautions was not necessary as she was not sparing any lives. So far, she had assassinated every man that had gotten in her way. There was no need to be sneaky because the guards were not given enough time to warn the other gangsters. But when she entered the Uchiha's main compound, where the Uchiha and his friends stayed, she had to worry about the security cameras.

"This is too fucking troublesome!" she said, infuriated, and shot them down after reloading her guns. Of course, she knew that her actions would make her become a tourist attraction, but she did not care at the moment. She figured that she would just have to kill them as they came. And that was precisely what she did. Sakura had not known the Uchiha Compound well, but with the aid of a volunteer at gunpoint, she was able to find the entrance to it. "Where are they?" she asked her hostage when she entered the mansion.

"At this time, they gather at the Assembly Suite," the man said in a shaky tone.

"Lead the way," Sakura commanded.

The man took her to a richly carven, wooden door. "What is your name?" she demanded.

"Daisuke," he answered immediately.

"Well, Daisuke, thank you for your services," Sakura said coolly before pulling the trigger.

Sakura pressed her ears to the door and listened.

"Mr. Uchiha, there's an intruder in the residential area," someone informed and taking that as her cue, Sakura busted through the door, wasting no time on aiming her guns at the fugitives: one directly at Sasuke and the other at a random guy with Sasuke's resemblance. Sai's eyes widened.

"If you make a move or disobey my orders, I will not hesitate to pull this trigger," Sakura told them, referring to the gun she was aiming at Sasuke. Everyone stood still.

"Where's Tenten?" she enquired.

Neji was the one to answer. "Alive and under high security."

"I want to see her," she told Sasuke.

"Neji, get the agent," Sasuke instructed. At this, Neji left the room. Sakura waited in silence, keeping her guard up. She liked the fact that she had the advantage now, but did not let herself get too infatuated with it. She did not want to repeat the mistake of losing her focus.

Shortly, Neji returned with Tenten.

"Sakura you're so stupid!" Tenten screamed at her, "You should have told Tsunade! She's not gonna for-" "SHUT UP TENTEN!" Sakura cut her off angrily, not letting her aim stray from Sasuke.

"Why?!" Tenten questioned angrily.

"There _is no _Tsunade! There _is no_ Kurenai and there is NO HIROSHI! THEY'RE GONE!" Sakura yelled at her sister who had instantly become silent.

"Who…who?" Tenten struggled to ask as tears welled up in her eyes.

Sakura's gaze was now strongly fixed upon the Uchiha.

"Me?" he asked, sounding slightly surprise.

"I couldn't think of anyone better," Sakura replied coldly.

"That's stupid! Teme wouldn't do that! He's not stup-" "It's alright, Naruto," Sasuke cut him off, giving his other gangster friends an 'I-have-everything-under-control' look.

"I can explain everything, just put the gun down and we'll discuss it like civilized people," Sasuke told Sakura calmly.

"How can you call yourself civilized when you're the one that murdered my family?!" Sakura questioned, gritting her teeth.

"Hn, you're so annoying, Sakura Uchiha…"

* * *

**Yep, so that's the end of Chapter four. Thanks to ALL of my reviewers including Garib. Thank you for reading my story, Garib. It means a lot. **

**NOTE: The condition still applies – 10 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE.**

**NOTE: FOR ALL THE BLEACH/NARUTO CROSSOVER FANS, CHECK OUT **_**The Discovery**_**by ****Freakydeirdre ****–****it's on my profile under Favorite Stories.**

**NEXT CHAP: Tue. 7****th**** April 2009**

**AND: The gunpowder idea from the previous chapter is real. I read about it in a newspaper article recently. **

**--Izzie.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**XXX**

**NOTE: It is required that readers pay GREAT ATTENTION to THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS (their background history so far, observations they made etc.):**_**Sakura, Tenten, Temari. **_**I will notify if there are other characters to pay attention to in later chapters. **

**THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING COUPLES: **_**SasuSaku (MAIN), NejiTen, ShikaTema and NaruHina. **_**(AND THAT IS FINAL)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT. IF BOTHERED BY MATERIAL OF THIS SORT PLEASE DISCONTINUE READING!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A Quantum of Memory**

_To trust someone is not an easy task and can be dangerous, depending on the situation. Trustworthiness is built by honesty, faith and responsibility. It is a moral that is considered a virtue. The only person you can trust in this world is yourself. The only person your secrets are safe with is yourself. The world is presently a dangerous place, which is why independence has become important. Independence – independence is to be able to do anything for yourself on your own. In this world you would find it hard to trust people for there is more bad than good out there…_

"Hn, you're so annoying, Sakura Uchiha…"

Sakura was too stunned by the said sentence from the Uchiha, to even say a word. She was confused, but her target remained fixed upon the Uchiha still.

"WHAT! TEME HAS A SISTER?" Naruto asked in shock.

"No, Dobe. She's… my wife," Sasuke said, not letting his gaze stray from Sakura.

Everyone in the room seemed to have frozen, on hearing the Uchiha's words. Sakura was wondering if she had heard correctly. Was the Uchiha trying to mess with her head? She knew that these guys had access to Anko's FBI Database, which meant that they could have known of Sakura's background history. After all, every agent's files linked somehow or the other.

"How do I know that you're not just trying to brainwash me because I know nothing of my past? Huh?" Sakura demanded. This was a possibility. After somehow learning of Sakura's memory disorder, it was easy for Sasuke to play with her mind. And, being the victim of this disorder, Sakura knew it would do her well to keep that in mind.

"I'm not. Just hear me out," Sasuke implored.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**SIX YEARS AGO**

A nineteen year old Sakura grabbed her books and headed out of the room. It had been another hard day at Scottsville Med School. She had one more year until she would start practical training as an intern at a hospital. She walked along the parking lot. She unfortunately, had to walk home because her 2005 Chevy Equinox ride was taken in for servicing by the company.

"Hey Sakura!" she heard someone hail her out and turned around to see who it was.

"Hello, Yuki!" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, since it _is_ Friday, would you like to come with Misao and me to the Island Bar?" Yuki offered.

"Sure," Sakura accepted. Yuki and Misao were Sakura's best friends from since college. They were also studying Medicine at Scottsville Med School.

"I'll meet you guys there," Sakura said to them when she saw a man dressed entirely in black, approaching her. Her father, Riku Haruno, had sent a body guard to escort her home via car transportation. Her father was the leader of a famous and feared Mafia gang, Kurotsuki. Because of the fact that Kurotsuki was despised by many other gangs, Riku Haruno took extra precautions with his daughter. Sakura was an easy target for the other gangs to take as hostage.

"Ms. Sakura Haruno, your father has-" "Yeah, yeah, I know. He sent you to escort me home. Unfortunately, your services won't be needed today, Sir," Sakura cut the man off.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I'll be with my friends in a _private_ get-together," she lied. Sakura knew that it was wrong to lie about her safety. Her father _was _a very violent man, but his daughter's safety was of utmost importance.

At the bar, Sakura, Yuki and Misao ordered almost every one of their favorite drinks from vodkas to cocktails, but they knew that it was wise to drink responsibly if they did not want to end up in unfamiliar bedrooms the next day. Then they found themselves on the dance floor, dancing the night away in a vulgar fashion; moving their bodies against any male character on the stage. Sakura did not know about her other two friends, but she made sure to stay in control. The last thing she wanted was, having to face her father with news of pregnancy. Sakura checked the time – 11:30 p.m.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll be heading out now. You both know how my father is," Sakura said to her friends who nodded. Surely they had no clue that Sakura's family was involved in criminal activity. Riku Haruno made it very clear to Sakura that it remained a secret. Sakura walked through the streets. It was very dark and the atmosphere was cold, even though she had her jacket on. Sakura was tired of being looked after as if she were a helpless child. She knew that it was wrong to deceive her father, but it was the only way she could attain _some _form of freedom. She passed an alleyway and was about to cross the street, when four dark figures appeared from the darkness behind her. It was obvious they were from the alleyway and after seeing her pass by, they decided to reveal themselves. She began to speed up her paces, and then broke into a run. She heard one of the men shout, "You can't outrun us bitch!", and their footpaces quickened rapidly – they were chasing after her.

Now, Sakura wished that she had not sent the bodyguard off. Her heart was beating quickly and she felt as if her legs were not carrying her fast and far enough. Not paying attention to the ground, Sakura did not see the steps ahead and unfortunately tripped. She was panting; panting because of fear and fatigue. She managed to stand up and run again, but not fast enough. She felt someone harshly grab her arm and swing her around, causing her back to slam against the cement wall.

"You thought you could run away bitch?" a man said, his face close up to hers. His hands tightly pinned her neck to the wall while the other traveled down to her thighs. Sakura squirmed.

"Please let me go!" Sakura begged. The man brought his lips to her ear and said in a low, husky voice, "No." The other men cackled boisterously and suddenly stopped. Sakura too, had heard the audible sound of a gun tilt. The man, whose hands were on her, turned around to meet a pair of onyx gazes. The man let go of Sakura quickly and put his hand up surrender.

"It'll just be a waste of my time if I kill you, so just leave!" the armed man ordered the men who wasted no time and ran off. Then, the onyx-eyed man put his gun back into the jacket.

"You alright?" he asked Sakura, who was still recovering from the shock. She nodded.

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"Sakura Haruno," she introduced. Sasuke's head whipped around at the sound of her name.

"You're Riku Haruno's daughter, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded again. Sakura knew that the Uchihas' gang and the Harunos' gang were foes. Sakura picked up her bag and turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks," she said quietly and turned to go her way.

"Wait!" he said. She faced him again. "Get in the car. I'll give you a ride home," he said. She did not even realize his black Chevy Camaro.

* * *

Sakura walked into her home and sighed. There was no sign of human presence in the kitchen or living room. Everyone, she presumed, had gone to sleep. It was either that or her father had an important meeting. She slowly made her way up to her room. She walked in without even bothering to close the door behind her and dropped her bag onto her bed. The door slammed shut and at the sound of it, Sakura's head spun around to see a furious man, his emerald eyes looking fierce through the white strands of silken hair covering them.

"Care to explain why you're late?" he demanded with rage.

"Father...I-I was –" "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" he yelled, knowing that his daughter was coming up with an excuse as she stuttered. "I _saw _you outside with the _Uchiha's son!_" he spat, swinging his hand across, leaving a bruise as he slapped her.

"Never in my life had I thought that you would be so disobedient," he said with fury. "I cannot believe that I was stupid enough to think that a mistake like you could be accepted as a daughter!" And with that said, he gave her two blows to the stomach, causing her to cough up rosy red, blood.

"Father…please stop," she managed to mumble in pain. She felt as if her stomach would burst open with the pain she was enduring. Tears were welling up in her eyes and were on the verge of spilling over.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

In fear of more physical violation, Sakura stood up immediately and tried to avoid the pain. "You will get cleaned up and act as if none of this happened. As of now, you will be home-schooled," he said before storming out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Sakura's legs failed her once again and she fell to the floor, sobbing violently.

* * *

She swung the bag over her shoulders and opened the window wider. Too long had she suffered at the hands of her violent father; too long was she deprived of her freedom as a human being. The need to escape this hell became more intense and now she was about to fulfill it. Steadying her balance on the roof, she walked towards the edge. There were no guards in sight because at the main household, no guards were needed. Sakura jumped off the edge and landed on her left foot and right knee; in stealth.

By 3:00 a.m. on the next morning, Sakura was as far as possible from the Kurotsuki Residential Grounds. She had checked into a motel, but she knew that she could not stay for long for her father would have already discovered her absence and send search parties. She knew that he would go as far as to alert the gang's alliances so that they too would send search troops. She left her belongings in her motel room and headed to the nearest cafeteria to have breakfast a cup of black coffee. Sakura knew that she could not keep running all the time. But she was not planning on surrendering either. She would need to change many things – her apparel, her ID. Her hair was already a huge give-away. Sakura ensured that she stole enough money from her father to last her at least three months. But it was only enough to provide her with shelter, food and clothing.

When Sakura got back to her motel, she figured that it would be best to get a little rest and continue on the road at night. Traveling was made easier with the aid of a stolen car from an old man's junk yard. She sprawled out on the bed, thinking. It was something she had done often – try to fall asleep as she thought. As she did so, she remembered the Uchiha.

'_Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe he can help me.' _She thought.

In the night Sakura drove to the Onikage Residential Grounds. She asked to speak with Sasuke, but the guards did not allow her to. She turned around to leave, but her body would not move an inch and then somehow, she felt like waiting. Sakura sat outside the residential grounds, waiting.

'_Waiting for what?' _ She thought. _'Is he really going to just show up?' _ And, then her eyes began to feel heavy…

"I was told you wanted to see me."

Sakura's head shot up. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw the bruise across Sakura's left cheek. "What happened to you?" he asked. Then, Sakura had no choice but to explain everything to him. Sasuke did not seem to care. He just remained silent and left her. Sakura did not cry about it. She knew that it was Sasuke's choice to help her or not. Nothing was his fault – it was not his fault that her father would beat her everyday nor was it his fault for her not being able to have her own life. Just as she was about to leave, she heard footsteps coming from the direction of the residential grounds.

"There she is," she heard Sasuke say.

"Okay," said another man with a low voice. Sakura could not see who the man accompanying Sasuke was until he stood in the moonlight. He had sharp features just like Sasuke. In fact, he even looked a lot like Sasuke, except older. He had the same onyx glares and handsome features. His hair was longer though, and tied into a low ponytail.

"Sakura, this is my brother, Itachi. Don't worry, we'll handle everything," Sasuke said to her. Itachi spoke to the security guards, letting them know that no one was to know of Sakura's stay at the Uchiha compound. However, the next morning, a bit of conflict aroused between a father and his sons.

"I know you are a bit uneasy about this, father but –" "A _bit? _Do you have any idea what she can cause? How do you even know that she's not a spy for her father's gang?" Fugaku Uchiha demanded of his two sons.

The argument went on until both Itachi and Sasuke brought their father to understand the situation. Of course, that called for Sakura's story to be revealed. Later, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, tended to Sakura's bruises. The Uchihas treated Sakura well. As expected, one day, three of Kurotsuki's men visited Onikage's residential area, asking for Sakura. Obeying their orders, the security just simply denied that they had seen her. With the help of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura was able to continue studying at a different Med School. She cherished the new life that had been given to her and was able to create new friendships at her new School. Sakura had the life she always wanted – the life of a normal individual. However, Sakura was not allowed to travel by herself. One of the Uchihas escorted her to and from places, which was why she refrained from going to unnecessary places. Sasuke was usually the one to escort her. He never talked much and whenever she tried to make a conversation – which were mainly questions – Sasuke would tell her that she was annoying. After three months, Mikoto had already grown fond of Sakura.

* * *

After nine months, Sakura graduated and was a new intern at St. Mary's Hospital. Mikoto had convinced her husband that it was safe enough to allow Sakura to drive home by herself. Sakura had just returned home and made their way to the dining table with the rest of the Uchiha family for dinner. Everyone was at the table excepting for Itachi and his father. Two months ago, Itachi had been granted his wish to join the Akatsuki gang, so he no longer lived in Onikage's residential area. Fugaku, on the other hand, Sakura thought, had to attend a meeting or something of that sort. After all, he was the leader of Onikage.

"Sakura, there's something we need to tell you," Mikoto said, glancing at her son. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was just starring at his food. She could tell, clearly, that something was bothering him.

"What is it, Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked the raven-haired woman, politely.

"This evening, the family (Uchiha family), learnt of Fugaku's… his…my husband died," Mikoto choked out, trying the swallow her sobs. And at that, Sasuke rose up from his seat and stormed off upstairs. Sakura was alarmed by his sudden action, but did not need an explanation for it. She knew that he was upset. Mikoto watched the direction her son took off to and sighed.

"Fugaku requested that I give you this," Mikoto said, handing Sakura a white envelope. She took it, her mind filled with total curiosity. She opened it and unfolded the white parchment of paper. It was a letter, from…Fugaku.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that you may not have known me very well and nor I, but I must say that I enjoyed your company very much. I always saw you as part of my family. What I am about to ask of you will be a bit of a shocker, but I'm asking that you consider it. As you know, Itachi has officially joined "Akatsuki" by request, and now that I am no longer alive, the leadership of "Onikage" has been passed down to Sasuke. However, if anything should happen to Sasuke, the leadership would be out of the Uchiha name and that will cause disorder and conflict among the other members of this gang. And, for that reason, I am asking you to accept Sasuke's proposal for marriage and bear an Uchiha heir. Sasuke is already aware of the arrangements. However, if you refuse, I understand. Again, I ask you to think about my request._

_Fugaku Uchiha._

"Sakura, if you don't want to, then we'll understand," Mikoto said when she saw that Sakura was finished reading the letter. Now Sakura knew why Sasuke was so upset earlier. Even though she was not very close to him, she understood a little of his personality well. He was not interested in girls and he was not gay either. Sasuke was just a man who, like his father, had every interest in the gang. If Sasuke had to get married, he would only do it if it was for the sake of the gang. There would be no love in the relationship. This much she knew. That night, Sakura went to her room in the guest house and meditated on her thoughts. She thought about everything this family had done for her. She had never gotten the chance to tell Fugaku how grateful she was or do anything on that behalf. Sakura decided that by choosing to marry Sasuke, she would be able to show her appreciation and Fugaku would be content. At this point, she could not care less about her happiness or of love because the Uchihas had done so much for her; too much. Settled with her decision, Sakura rested head on her pillow, and was fast asleep.

Sasuke never liked huge weddings. They involved dancing which he hated. Instead the matrimonial ceremony was formal and brief. Mikoto agreed with him that the wedding should be like that since it was two days after his father's funeral. It would seem inappropriate to have a party while they were still in mourning of him. The invited guests were Itachi along with two representatives of Akatsuki – Pein and Konan and Sasuke's grandparents – Mikoto's parents and Fugaku's parents. Somehow, Sakura wished that her parents could have been there – even her father. That was they way she dreamed of her wedding – having the support of her parents; seeing her mother's bright face; feeling her father's arm in hers as he escorted her down the aisle. Sakura still loved her father after everything he had done to her. She was glad to know that even though she was a 'mistake', her father still accepted her into his life; helped her mother care for her; support her financially. Yes, Sakura's mother, Tomoe Yoshida, was accidentally impregnated by Riku Haruno when they indulged in a careless act, driven by lust. Riku had no other option but to marry Tomoe. He could never neglect her, because he loved her.

After the wedding, all of Sakura's belongings were moved to Sasuke's room. They _were married_ and so, they were expected to act as married Uchihas. Sakura was putting her intern uniform into the closet. Sasuke entered the room and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his slightly built, fair skinned, torso.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he told Sakura who just nodded in response. She tried to hide her feeling of awkwardness, but she knew Sasuke would see right through her. She had already taken a bath when Sasuke was downstairs, so she took this time to change into her pajamas – a peach-colored vest with matching long pants. By the time she was done, Sasuke had also finished in the bathroom. He got dressed and laid next to Sakura's resting body, on the bed. Not being familiar with sharing a bed with a male character, Sakura shifted a little more on her side, hoping that Sasuke had enough space.

"If you continue doing that, you _will _fall off, you know," she heard the man say to her in a non-emotional tone, his voice like that of a god's.

"Sorry," she apologized and returned to her normal position.

* * *

A month passed after the wedding. Sakura was awoken before Sasuke. She had gotten paged by one of her superiors at the hospital. She tried her best not make any noise that would wake Sasuke, but unfortunately, he was a light sleeper. She did not notice that he was awake from the moment she left the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you! Um…I got paged. I need to go to the hospital," she responded.

"Would you like me to drive you there, or are you comfortable going by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

And with that said, she left the room, wishing him a good morning.

Sakura and the other interns were allowed to have a break after witnessing a major heart surgery. Her friends were heading to the café, but Sakura just wanted some time to think; think about the fact that very soon, she would have to carry an Uchiha heir, just as Fugaku had requested. She was not sure if she was ready – if her body was ready to handle it. After all, she was only twenty. In the blink of an eye, the day was finally over – not that she was looking forward to seeing Sasuke. He never really talked much. And that mere fact made her nervous around him. Every word that came out of her mouth was annoying, so she thought that it was best to be quiet around him. As she made her way toward her car, she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura, is that really you?"

She turned around to meet the face of a mischievous-looking man with a grin on his face.

"K-Kiba?" Sakura stuttered. Standing before her was her old friend from college, Kiba Inuzuka, a man with a passion for dogs.

"Long time no see, Ms. Haruno," he greeted and chuckled.

"It's Mrs. Uchiha now," she corrected and gave him a warm hug.

"You're married! Congratulations!"

Sakura forced a smile.

"Who is the lucky guy?" he asked.

"No one you know, but his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I've heard of him. He's a wealthy businessman," Kiba said to her and she nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked the man.

"Well I'm training to become a veterinarian," he answered.

"That's great! Seems like we have a lot of catching up to do! Let's go have some coffee," Sakura offered and Kiba accepted.

* * *

The bartender put Sasuke and Itachi's drinks on the table and said, "If there's anything else you need, just holler!" Itachi just nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"You know bro, mother and I are expecting baby bumps pretty soon," Itachi teased and Sasuke just glared at him.

"We both know that you aren't very good at this kind of stuff-" "I don't need your assistance!" Sasuke spat.

"Oh, I can see that!" Itachi said, chuckling again. He knew very well that his brother was not experienced in this factor. Ignoring Sasuke's comment, he continued, "Knowing Sakura, you'll need to soften her up a bit so that she completely forgets that this whole thing was arranged. Then, you'll be able to jump her. Try sending her nice things – things she'd like."

Sasuke looked up at his brother. Inwardly, he was glad for the advice, but did not show it.

"I have some place I need to be," he lied and got up from his seat.

"Hn," Itachi said responded.

Sasuke glanced across to the café opposite the bar. What he saw was no very hard to miss – a pink haired woman, sitting at a table and having some coffee with…a man. Why was Sakura conversing so comfortably with another guy? _'She looks a little too comfortable' _he thought and began to cross the street. The sight was definitely not pleasant to Sasuke's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Sakura heard a man from behind her ask and turned to see that it was Sasuke. She stood up to greet and introduce him to her friend.

"Oh, I was finished at the hospital and was about to head on home until I bumped into an old friend here," she explained, gesturing to Kiba who immediately stood up and shook Sasuke's hand.

"I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka," he introduced himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

Sakura was relieved that Sasuke did not say anything that was inappropriate or try to make a big scene. Sasuke and Kiba spoke for little while, until Sakura said, "Um…I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll head home now."

"I'll go with you," Sasuke said.

"Um…but don't you have your car to drive?" she asked him.

"No. Itachi and I were at the bar across the road. I took a ride with him and intended to walk home."

"C'mon. I'll drive," Sasuke beckoned her.

In the car, Sasuke was quiet. He spoke only when he was asked a question.

"So what have you been up to today?" she asked.

"Nothing," was his reply.

"Did you say 'hi' to Itachi for me?"

"No."

"I know you're upset," Sakura said in hope that he would open up to her about the situation.

"You're annoying," he answered. After hearing that, Sakura let the silence overtake the atmosphere. Once they got home, he never said a word to her.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," she said to him. He pulled his shirt over his head. He did not even bother to respond. Clearly he was angry, she knew it.

"Look, Kiba and I are just friends and nothing more," she tried to explain, but was suddenly cut off by Sasuke.

"Then why do I feel the need to ensure that he's not the one to taint you?" Sakura was shocked by his words, but remained quiet. Why would Kiba want to jump her?

"You don't understand your place as the wife of an Uchiha! You are forbidden from corresponding like that with other men! It's disgraceful when a man finds his wife having such affairs in public areas with _other men!" _ Those words were practically shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, I did not know," she mumbled under her breath. Without saying another word, Sasuke stormed out the room to god-knows-where. Sakura could not help the tears that were overflowing from her red eyes. She had to remind herself that she was only doing this for Fugaku and Mikoto, and that it would not be wise to expect any love in her arranged relationship with Sasuke. Her crying eased; her thoughts drifted away and soon she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day was Saturday. Sakura did not have to be at the hospital until 1:00p.m. So she decided to sleep in. She figured that Sasuke did not sleep on the bed as it remained the same from the night before – no sheet wrinkles; pillows still fluffed. After an hour or so, Sakura woke up, washed herself and made her way down to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. She walked over the refrigerator to see what was available to cook. It was then she realized the note on its door.

_Sakura,_

_I am sorry for what I said yesterday night. It makes me feel guilty to know how upset you are and for that I am truly sorry. I wanted to make it up to you in some way which is why I bought you breakfast – it's in the microwave. I won't be home until 10:00 so don't stay up for me._

_Sasuke._

Sakura smiled. _'So, the Ice Prince does have a conscience,' _she thought and walked over to the microwave. When she opened it, she was greeted by the rich scent of hot coffee and a large cinnamon donut. Her cheeks reddened. At least her husband knew one thing she loved – coffee.

That night, Sakura could not sleep. She had woken to see if Sasuke had return, but he did not. That made Sakura uneasy and it was impossible to sleep, so she ended up reading through one of her medical textbooks. The door opened and Sakura eagerly looked up. It was Sasuke, and he looked somewhat stressed.

"I thought I told you not to wait for me," he said, grabbing his towel.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," Sakura answered and closed her book and then pulled the covers over her.

In a few minutes, she knew Sasuke was done showering when she felt the bed sink a little on his side – the side she was facing.

Her eyes were closed. She looked rather peaceful when she slept. She looked so…innocent. The way her unusual hair fell on her face; the way her lips were – perfect and soft…it made her look so beautiful. Sasuke found that his hand automatically reached over to her face. His thumb stroke away the strands of hair on her smooth, fair face. And with the slightest touch of his gentle hands, her eyes slowly opened to see Uchiha Sasuke looking back at her.

He brought his lips to her ears and whispered, "I want you." The huskiness of his voice completely turned her on. His lips crashed onto hers and she allowed him to explore every inch of her mouth with his alluring tongue. His lips were soft and tempted her to taste more and so, she kissed him back with equal fierceness. A moan escaped her lips – she wanted more. But then Sasuke neglected her lips and moved to her neck, leaving trailing kisses as his mouth traveled down to her collar bone, sucking it fiercely and leaving a faint, red hickey in its wake. Sasuke inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent; the scent that flooded his mind with only one thing – lust. His hands automatically slid off the fabric that was keeping her from him, making her shudder when his hand touched her bare skin. All that was left now was her lacy bra and panty. Hastily, he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Then she felt one of his hands grasp her left breast, massaging it as his mouth moved to her flat stomach. Sakura felt his hardness on her thigh, causing a throbbing between her legs. Sasuke's free hand traveled to her lower region and when it felt the other piece of fabric, he began to tug on it.

The feeling was too incontrollable – the throbbing between his thighs; the need to claim every part of her right then and there. He stopped kissing her when his hand felt the wet substance at her entrance.

"Look at me, Sa-ku-ra," he commanded with his husky, seductive voice. She had not realized when he took off his entire coverings. She looked at him with her lust-filled emerald orbs which slowly scanned him from his tempting, godlike face, to his full erection. She felt more, hot, wet liquid ooze out of her folds.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked seductively before parting her legs from each other with his knees. Sakura could help the feeling of ecstasy has his hands traveled up and down her legs. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Sasuke…"

He could tell that she was literally begging for him. Fulfilling her wish, Sasuke propped himself with his hands on both sides of her and wasting no time, he entered and exited her slowly, afraid to cause her any harm.

"Faster…" she begged in a sweet and seductive tone – a plead that he could not refuse. He quickened his pace in respond to her plead causing her moans to become frequent. Her moans of pleasure then turned to cries of pain when he plunged a little harder into her. He did not move inside of her, aware of the situation. Sakura's hand clutched the sheets tightly and a small amount of blood seeped through the creasing between his member and her womanhood.

"Shh, it's okay. It will pass. Just tell me when you're ready," Sasuke sweetly said to her, keeping his lower region still and stroking her cheeks. When the pain eased, Sakura nodded to assure Sasuke that she was alright and that they could continue with their lustful act. Every thrust Sasuke made was deeper than the previous. Sakura then felt a sudden, overwhelming jolt of pleasure mixed with pain. Her body cringed with elation – a new lust. But she knew the feeling would not last long. She wanted Sasuke to plunge deeper into her.

"More…" was all she could manage to moan out before her insides were filled with hot liquids that did not belong to her.

"Sakura…" he moaned as he released his lust into her, feeling the pleasures it brought with it.

The feeling she had before had now gone completely and was replaced with tedium. Sasuke moved over to his side before collapsing on the bed. They were both still breathing hard, their naked bodies covered under the sheets.

"Sasuke…I love you." That was what Sasuke thought he heard her mumble before they both dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning was all about tears for Sakura when she woke to find that Sasuke was not with her. Sakura had snapped back into reality. He was the same old Sasuke she had known before they had sex last night – the one that would leave very early in the morning and not care. He had just used her to fulfill his urges. But when he returned home, he said nothing to her. He had not even mentioned anything about what had happened last night. Sasuke just showered and went out again. It was Sunday. Sakura was allowed Sundays off from the hospital to see to her personal needs.

Sasuke did not want to believe what he had heard last night. A stroll in the park was what he needed to cure the weird feeling he had in his throat and stomach.

'_Sasuke, I love you.' _Those words…

It seemed like the more he thought about those words, the more he thought he heard correctly. The only feeling he felt for her was merely lust. Nothing more; nothing less. He could not return her kinds of feelings because he knew he did not feel them. If he were to tell her that he loved her, it would be a lie.

'_Sakura,' _that name just kept sounding in his head. He was aware that he had moaned out her name that night, but wanted believe strongly that it was only because of his urges. Sasuke kept walking down the road deep in thought. His concentration was broken when his eyes caught sight of a woman with brown hair and emerald eyes, playing with her baby boy in the park. _'Still, she would fulfill her duties as a mother very well,' _he said thinking of Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura…that name is so…annoying," he said to himself and continued walking.

Sakura set the table, putting her sandwich near her cup of coffee. Just then, Sasuke returned home, causing Sakura to jump when he barged into the kitchen. She settled down and finished her sandwich and then looked at her coffee. Somehow, she did not feel for it. She did not know if it was because of her nervousness due to Sasuke's presence, but it was surely unlike her to neglect coffee. Without thinking further, she took up the cup from the table and poured the liquid down the sink. Sasuke starred in amazement.

"What?" Sakura asked with a dubious look on her face.

"Nothing," he answered, deciding to forget about Sakura's queer action.

Sakura could not sleep. Everything seemed to have been a bother to her – the cats outside, mating; the wind blowing. Sakura knew she was still anxious, a consequence of certain recent events that happened between her and Sasuke. She tossed around on the bed, in hope to find a comfy spot, when suddenly she felt two arms drape around her tightly.

"I'm fine, Sasuke," Sakura said to him, thinking that he would let go of her.

"No, it's not. If you continue to move around like that, I'd lose sleep. I have an important meeting tomorrow with Akatsuki and I need my rest."

"Sorry," she apologized and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and was face-to-face with the digital clock. It was 10:15 a.m.

"Shit! I overslept!" she yelped and hurried to the bathroom…

When she came out, she found that Sasuke had returned home from the meeting he had talked about last night. He was lying on the bed.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" she yelled at him, "You knew I had to be at the hospital, so why didn't you wake me? Why does everything have to be about-"

"Would you be quiet and listen for a moment, Sakura? No, I did not wake you up…because you're…_pregnant." _Sasuke said to her.

"I'm what?"

"Think about it – you get turned off by certain of your favorite indulgent, especially coffee, threw up several mornings and not to mention those annoying emotional breakdowns…and now, you're acting like a complete bitch," Sasuke pointed out to her. She just starred at him.

"And I thought _you_ were the one training to become a doctor," he said coolly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She did not know if her body would be able to handle carrying a child for nine whole months. Sasuke, seeming to understand her feelings, walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms but said nothing. He knew that this had happened by his intention. It was the way things were supposed to work out.

**XXX**

During the months of Sakura's pregnancy, Sasuke had gotten a lot closer to her. He had become more protective and possessive of her. He had finally accepted his true feelings for her; he faced the fact – he loved her truly, but was unwilling to show that affection in public. When they were alone, he would kiss her and tell her that he loved her, but when they were outside of the Uchiha compound, it was expected to see the normal Ice Prince Sasuke. The baby usually moved around a lot in Sakura's womb when it heard its father's voice. That was what gave Sakura the impression that it was a girl.

Nine months later, Sasuke sat in the waiting room. It had been an hour and Sasuke was already starting to get impatient. Mikoto had gone into the delivery room to help Sakura and Sasuke was unfortunately left with Itachi who constantly teased his little brother about many things, just to annoy him to death.

"Mr. Uchiha," nurse came out with a serious look on her face.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!"

Sasuke was finally able to hold his child in his arms; the child that had her mother's eyes and her father's raven-black hair and deity-like expression.

"What shall we call her?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down at his wife who was on the hospital bed.

"Kagerou Uchiha," was his reply.

* * *

Sakura sat alone in the living room. She was expecting her child and her husband to return soon from the hospital. They had gone to see Mikoto, who was ill. She had been suffering from Sickle Cell Trait, which fortunately, was not passed on to Itachi or Sasuke. The doctor said that it would not be long before her body decided to give up completely. Kagerou was five months. Sakura would have gone with them, but since she had returned home from a long day of work, Sasuke had insisted that she rested at home instead.

As she lay back on the sofa, she thought that she heard heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. Quickly, she got up, cautiously walked up the stairs with a knife in her hand. She hoped that she had been hallucinating because Sakura knew that if anyone had broken into the house, she would not be able to defend herself – she was extremely tired. She kept walking up the staircase. But before she could even make to the top, an outburst and the shattering of windows were heard and the entire house was engulfed in a white light…

* * *

**PRESENT**

If the Uchiha's words were true, then, it would appear that Sakura had lost her memory in the explosion. That was a smart way to put things if he knew about her memory loss – which she kept at the back of her head.

"I thought you died in the explosion," Sasuke said to her. Even the other gangsters were listening intently to Sasuke's story.

"But still, Uchiha, you have no proof that any of this is real," Sakura stated, her position remained the same.

"Oh, I do," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Shikamaru, get Kagerou."

Sakura frowned. From what Sasuke had just told her, Kagerou was his daughter – this she remembered. The child did not necessarily have to be hers. This could all be lies. Not long after, Shikamaru returned with a little girl who looked as if she were around the age of four. She had eye-catching, emerald-green eyes and beautiful, black, silken hair.

"Sakura, this is Kagerou Uchiha; Kagerou, this is…your mother," Sasuke said. Kagerou ran behind her father when she looked up to see Sakura pointing a gun at Sasuke.

"I don't think she likes what she sees," Sasuke said to Sakura, who slowly lowered her gun. It was just a child. Sakura knelt down at the little girl's level and told Sasuke, "I still need evidence that this child here is really my daughter. I need a DNA test run." Sakura needed to make sure that the Uchiha's words were truthful. She decided inwardly that she would stay at the gang's abode until the results of the DNA test came back. But she would not let her guard down.

Sasuke agreed to Sakura's plan. Tenten growled and stormed off inside the hallway behind Sasuke. Shikamaru was about to run after her, when Sakura said, "Leave her be. She's just upset."

'_She's upset with me,' _Sakura added inwardly.

"There's one more question I need to ask," Sakura said to Sasuke.

"What's that?" he asked, turning around.

"Did you murder Tsunade, Kurenai and her infant?"

"I had no business with them," was all he said before leaving the room.

Sakura told Sasuke that she would rather spend the night in the Assembly Suite. That was because there was an easy access to an exit, should anything happen. She never fell asleep because her mind was just…uneasy and filled with so many thoughts. Tenten was angry with her for some reason; she found out about possibly having a daughter; she was married to a Mafia gangster and she had not even a quantum of memory of what Sasuke had told her…

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was late! I hope this chapter answered Sara1965's question. In the chapter we'll get some more SasuSaku and NejiTen!**

**NOTE: 10 Reviews or NO UPDATE**

**NEXT CHAP: 13****th**** April 8, 2009 (on my B'day!)**

**I request that you all read my chapters carefully so that you would understand what is going on. **

**AND: Thank you to all those who reviewed. They were really motivational!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by myself – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Becoming Undone**

"_Trying to save the things you love breeds war. As long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninjas will be used by that hatred. As long as the ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like Pain. Pain is the one who killed Jiraya. But the more I think about it, the more I believe he was really killed by the disorder that gave birth to Pain. Ninjas fight that hatred. All ninjas fight against that hatred."_

_--Yondaime Hokage (Naruto Manga 440)_

Sakura could not believe what time it was. The night just seemed to pass by in just one swing of the pendulum; she had not slept at all – she was too preoccupied, thinking about many affairs. She could not quite figure out why Tenten was upset with her yesterday, and maybe still is, but she had a feeling that it had to do with everything they found out – Sakura's past – if it was real, that is; and their family's sudden death. She hated the idea of just sitting and waiting around when she could have been occupying herself with something beneficial instead of lingering over disturbing, mind-clouding thoughts. Somehow, she knew that the DNA results would prove that she _was _the Uchiha's wife and that everything mentioned yesterday was the truth. She spent the whole night thinking about it and she had come to the conclusion that it was a believable story. It was unbelievable that she was married to a gangster and that she was a mother. Sakura wondered how her life was, living with Sasuke. She knew that it would be hard to adjust to that life again. In fact, she had no clue as to if she _was planning to _get adjusted to that life again. She felt as if she was at war with the different choices; she felt that she was smack in the middle of it. Just then, a man walked into the room – the man she was pointing her other gun at yesterday – the man who looked a lot like Sasuke. She stood up.

"Good morning. Sasuke requests that you meet him in the lounge," he said, putting on a very fake smile. Sakura grunted.

"Follow me, ugly," he said before turning around and walking off.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"U-G-L-Y: Ugly," was Sai's response. That was it. Who did this guy think he was? Without thinking, Sakura punched him in his face, causing a slight nose-bleed. Then blood trickled from the corner of his lips. He groaned and opened his mouth to say something when Sakura stated, "If you don't want harder blow, then I suggest you swallow whatever it is you are planning to say!"

'_She does hit like a man…' _Sai noted and remained silent.

The lounge was on the second floor of the building. Sasuke was standing by the window which overlooked a large, beautiful, crystal clear lake. The floor was marble – China black; and the sofas were dark red. The walls were tiled with black Merola Tiles. The table tops were of a dark marble color which she could not quite make out.

"The test results are here," Sasuke said, handing her a file. As she expected, the test had proven that she _was _the mother of Kagerou Uchiha. Sakura sighed.

"I'll need to know what your intentions are, Sakura," Sasuke told her.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to discuss it with Tenten," Sakura said sternly, almost sounding like Tsunade. "But for now, I just need a bath."

Sasuke showed her to his room and said that she could use his bathroom. When she came out, he led her to the drawer where she got some clothes.

"Whose are these?" she asked Sasuke.

"They are yours. You left some clothing at every Onikage mansion when I took you along for meetings. But they won't be enough, so I'll take you out later to buy some new clothes," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, like I said before, I don't know if I'll be staying."

Sasuke was silent after that. He knew that it would be hard to rebuild his relationship with Sakura, but he never thought that it would be _this hard. _He saw why she distanced herself from him – he was a fugitive and she was a federal law enforcement agent which made them enemies. No…that was not true. Sakura was born into the Kurotsuki Gang, led by the Harunos. So, technically, Sakura was no enemy at all. She was a criminal just like himself; her life as an FBI Agent was fake – she was living a _lie. _But still, he would leave it up to her to decide which path she should take.

Sakura felt awkward in many ways. It was as if she had been asleep for a very long time, living in a dream as a normal person in a good-guy's perspective; and now she had woken to find out that she had a completely different and opposite life to that in the dream.

"Where's Kagerou?" Sasuke heard her ask.

"She's at school. One of her baby-sitters took her to school this morning," Sasuke replied.

"Hm…she's a reason why I feel like staying," Sakura stated.

"Hn" Sasuke answered and began to stroke her cheek.

"Sasuke, please don't. I need some time to think about this. I feel like I don't know you at all," Sakura said to him and he slowly withdrew his hand. Sakura looked around Sasuke's room. There were many pictures of him and her together, so she figured that Kagerou knew that Sakura was her mother even though she 'died' when Kagerou was only five months old.

"So she knew that I was her mother," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I told her about everything that happened," Sasuke replied, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"And she understood?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. She _is four, _you know," Sasuke said in an obvious tone.

"Where's my sister?" she asked, changing the subject. She figured that if they had continued talking about their daughter, they might have ended up in an awkward position.

"On the roof top," he replied.

"Take me there."

* * *

Tenten sat against the barrier which kept her from falling over the building. Her eyes were tired, but she did not want to sleep; not after she found out horrible news – one was _disgusting _and the other just haunted her mentally. It was tormenting to know that they were gone.

"_There is no Tsunade! There is no Kurenai and there is NO HIROSHI! THEY'RE GONE!" _

Yesterday, she was stung by Sakura's words and now, she was feeling the effects of the poison. She wished her thirteen years with Tsunade and the rest of the family had gone by slower. She would give anything to relive those years. The wind was chilly, but she did not mind because she did not even notice. She blamed herself so much for their deaths; she blamed herself so much for not being able to look out for her family the way they did for her. She was not able to repay them for how they helped her out of her tragic situation thirteen years ago…

_Tenten sat with the other girls in the hospital's waiting room. The agent who had found them in the container said that everything was fine now; they were finally safe. Her head was spinning like a whirlpool and she was tired. The doctors were taking in every girl for a full medical check-up. Every girl was accompanied by an FBI Agent when they went into the doctors' offices. Finally, one doctor came out. Tenten was the next patient. She did not see any available agents anywhere; at least she did not see any that looked as if they were assigned to her._

"_Young lady, it's your turn. Where is the agent that is to accompany you?" the doctor asked her._

"_I-I don't think any were assigned to me, doctor," Tenten replied. _

"_Is that so?" a woman intervened. Tenten turned to where she heard the voice. The woman was tall and well-shaped. Her eyes were a stunning gold and her silken; platinum blonde hair was tied into a pair of loose ponytails. Even with such a childish hairstyle, Tenten thought she looked rather womanly. But what stood out the most in her apparel was her large chest size which did not look outsized since her hips were also broad enough. _

"_I'll be sure to speak with the person who was in charge of assigning the agents. But seeing that I'm already here, I guess I'll go with you," the woman said. _

_The doctor nodded and beckoned Tenten and the agent to her office. _

"_Alright, I'm Doctor Ayame Masuda," the doctor introduced herself as she pulled out her clipboard and pen. "I need your names," she said to Tsunade and Tenten._

"_I'm Tsunade Senju, Director of the FBI," the blonde agent replied. _

"_And my name is Tenten," Tenten told the doctor. _

"_What is your last name?" Dr. Masuda asked Tenten._

"_I'm sorry, I have none. It's just Tenten," she replied. _

_The two women looked at Tenten with eyes of pity and she felt a little uncomfortable because of that. The doctor inhaled and then began the medical check-up._

"_Okay. I need to know how many times you were violated," she asked._

_Tenten knew that the men drugged their food and drinks, but she merely ate a quarter of what was given to eat and drank nothing unless she was extremely thirsty. And so, the drug did not have a strong impact on her as it did on the other teenaged girls. Even so, the little drug that had managed to enter her system made her weak but not weak enough to not remember anything. _

"_Three times," Tenten stated specifically. _

_The doctor stopped scribbling on her clipboard and looked up. "The other girls were violated countless times and you only three? How is that so, Ms. Tenten?" Dr. Masuda asked. Even Tsunade was eager to hear the child's response. _

"_I hid from them in a place that was only known to me and no other girl. I stayed there so often that the men did not even realize my absence," Tenten answered, her eyes fixed upon the white tiles of the floor._

"_Clever," Tsunade complimented. After the medical interrogation, Dr. Masuda took blood samples from Tenten and gave them to her assistant to run a complete blood test which would say whether or not she was pregnant and if she was positively infected with any sort of Sexually Transmitted Disease. When Tsunade and Tenten exited the room, Tsunade informed Tenten that there was something she wished to speak with her about, so Tenten sat in one of the empty seats in the Waiting room. She saw that the woman was speaking, or more like arguing with another agent. She figured it was the agent Tsunade intended to speak to earlier. Tenten looked around at the other teenaged girls. Some were in tears; some were in their parents' arms and some were running to the washroom to throw up. She thought that her entire life was over. There was no way anyone would want to look after her; not after she had been poisoned; tainted; dirtied; not after she had been…raped. The test results would not even matter because she was a homeless orphan; living this life would be the same as dying. The Tsunade woman returned to Tenten a few minutes later and sat in the seat next to her._

"_You know, it is compulsory for abused victims to take counseling and at every meeting with the psychiatrist, a parent or guardian must be present," Tsunade said to Tenten._

"_This is why you shouldn't even bother about wasting your time with therapy for me," Tenten said without looking at the woman._

"_As I said, it is compulsory, Tenten. And seeing that no one is responsible for you and your living needs, I shall become your guardian. I have already gotten the forms to adopt you but all I need is your consent," Tsunade said._

"_Why would you want to adopt me?" Tenten asked._

"_Because I believe that you deserve another and better chance at life. You deserve the love and care from a real family just as any other child in this room does. And I'm more than glad to give you that. I promise that you will be safe – I am the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and my husband is a U.S Navy Soldier," Tsunade explained thoroughly._

_A small spark of hope birthed within Tenten as she heard Tsunade's words. She was beginning to feel that her life mattered after all._

"_But what if I'm HIV positive? And what if I'm pregnant?" Tenten asked worriedly._

"_That would not matter," Tsunade, "I'll still love you as if you were normal."_

The first time Tenten had encountered Tsunade, she had restored hope within her. Tenten was able to believe in herself and rebuild her self-esteem. It was only when Tenten officially joined the family did she realize that Tsunade and her husband, and Dan were unable to have children of their own, so they resorted to adoption. Tenten was the only girl that was STD negative and had not been impregnated. This morning she overheard Neji and Sasuke talking about the DNA test result, so she knew – she knew that Sakura was truly the wife of a criminal. She was disgusted that one of the persons she trusted most had an illicit past. Tenten's impression of Sakura was completely altered when she found out this. She just did not feel like confronting Sakura at the moment…or she might end up killing her.

'_What would Tsunade want her to do?' _Tenten asked mentally.

Knowing Tsunade, missions were extremely vital and when she was assigned to missions that involved taking down fugitives, she would input much effort into it. Tsunade said to take down Onikage mafia gang; and that was precisely what she was going to do…even if it involved killing _Sakura…_

* * *

**AT THE FBI HEADQUATERS **

Ino Yamanaka walked through the unlit corridor, carrying the files she was supposed to enter into the cabinets. It had been exactly three hours since Former Director Tsunade and Kurenai's funeral. Ino was to place the files containing the information on their death in its respected cabinets; Kurenai's file as well, since she was a former Agent like her deceased husband. This corridor – C#69 – was forbidden to agents who had not been given permission for dwelling in it. Ino was assigned by the Vice-Director, Danzo for this particular job. She walked in inaudible paces to the last room on the corridor, trying to get there quickly since these corridors give her the chills. That was when she heard the voices of Orochimaru and Danzo in a nearby room.

"…was personally chosen by Tsunade to be the new Director of the Bureau," she heard Orochimaru say.

"Yes, so you'll find Sakura and Tenten Senju and…annihilate them," Danzo said, "Orochimaru will also be working on this as well."

"Understood," said the voice of…Kimimaro. Ino knew that Tsunade had announced that his job as an agent was declared illegal since 2005. The conversation went on and she was able to eavesdrop on the right amount of details to come to a definite conclusion. Quietly, she left Corridor C#69, forgetting to drop the files into the cabinets.

'_I need to inform Saki and Tenten!'_

Ino closed the door to the women's restroom and walked over to the sinks. She washed her face and massaged her forehead with the cool water which brought a little relief to her; considering the stress she had been going through. She never trusted that old man Danzo and that sly Orochimaru ever since she stepped foot onto the Headquarters as an agent. Then, she heard barfing coming from one of the cubicles. She walked to the cubicle where she heard the noise coming from and knocked on the door.

"Are you alright in there?" Ino asked the anonymous person and just then, the door opened to reveal a very pale Temari.

"Hey are you alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I think. It's just nausea and the pharmacist recommended that I take Pepto Bismol," she explained.

"Well? Are you doing that?" Ino asked.

"I haven't bought it yet, but I will…later," Temari answered her colleague. Temari said her good-byes and left Ino alone in the restroom, thinking. She and Temari were great friends, but she did not know if it was wise to tell anyone about what she had overheard just yet. There could have been a slight chance that Temari was also working for Orochimaru and Danzo.

**

* * *

**

Tenten felt Sakura's presence as Sakura walked across the roof-floor towards her. She got up from where she was seated and turned to face Sakura who wore an unreadable expression. She saw that Sasuke was leaning against the wall. Tenten had every intention of drawing her handgun right then and there, but refrained until she was close enough to Sakura. Sakura was able to read Tenten like an open book – Tenten wanted this meeting to be private.

"Sasuke, leave," Sakura ordered.

"I'm not stupid, Sakura. I can see right through her," Sasuke refused stoically.

"I'll be able to handle it," she said with no hint of her uncertainty. Sasuke left the rooftop hesitantly, but stayed on the staircase which lead to it, just in case anything happened abruptly. He had a dire feeling just now in Tenten's presence. It almost felt as if she had lost all of her sanity. He had lost his wife once and was not planning on letting her die a stupid death so easily; he had not planned on letting her go…again.

Sakura watched her sister's hand drift to her lower back. Sakura's hand was already on her handgun, and in swift movement, both women drew their guns simultaneously, aiming directly at each other's heads.

"What has driven you to do such a thing, Tenten?" Sakura asked sternly.

"It's what mother would want, Sakura Uchiha," Tenten said angrily, "If I only knew who you _really were_, I'd have done this a long time ago."

"Are you sure this is what _mother _would want, Tenten Senju?" Sakura asked in a well-balanced, blatant tone.

"Don't you _dare _call her 'mother'! You were no daughter of her in the first place you CRIMINAL! If she had known who you really were, she never would have accepted you in the first place!" Tenten screamed at Sakura. Those words, coming from Tenten – her closest sister – was indeed heartbreaking, but she showed no sign of emotion still.

"Tenten, I know how you're feeling. I'm just as shock as you about the situations and look at me – I'm handling it pretty well!" Sakura said, trying to reason with her. "I know that times like this are hard, but have you asked yourself the _big questions yet? _In a situation like this, what would Tsunade suggest you do? Wouldn't she want us to be strong? Being strong, what exactly does that infer?"

"Mother…she would want us to be strong…for me to…protect all of them…including…you," Tenten said in a shaky tone, as if she was about to breakdown; but she did not.

"Yes. And mother would never leave our sides even if we were all fugitives, isn't that so?" Sakura asked her sister who nodded. Tenten's hands began to shake. Was it guilt? Maybe… but if that was so, it was getting the better of her and she…did not mind at all. Her shaking hands dropped the weapon and she fell on her knees, sobbing. Sakura put away her gun as she walked towards Tenten. She knelt down beside her and embraced her.

"Times like these are very difficult. But it is important to follow what Tsunade – mother – taught us. And that is to neglect all emotions; drown them; make them wither away so that they are no more," Sakura whispered to her.

"Come on, what you need is a nice, long bath," Sakura said as she helped Tenten to stand on her feet.

After Tenten had finished with her shower, the two women met with the other gangsters in the Assembly Suite who had already gathered around the large table. Sasuke demanded that Sakura gave an answer as soon as possible so that arrangements could be made. Sakura asked for some more time to think it over, but informed her apparent husband that she would stay at the Onikage Manor for the time being. He, of course agreed. Sakura needed time to work out a way to convince the new Director that the case had been rectified and at the same time, make it possible to let the gangsters go free. In her left pocket, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked on the screen to see that the Caller ID was hidden, but she answered it anyway.

"Sakura Senju," she answered.

"_Yo! How are things, Sakura? And how's Tenten keeping up?" _Sakura recognized the voice to be Kakashi's.

"We're fine. The funeral was today, wasn't it?" She asked in a low but audible tone.

"_Yes…it was. I had a feeling that you two wouldn't attend," _Kakashi said in his calm voice.

"Yeah, Tenten and I just couldn't take the news…and we never would have been able to stand straight if we attended their funeral," Sakura said to the man. Tenten mouthed 'Who is that?' and Sakura mouthed 'Kakashi' in reply. Kakashi expressed his short condolences, and soon the conversation ended. As soon as Sakura hung up, Sasuke questioned, "Who was that?"

"You should mind your own business, Uchiha!" Tenten spat.

"Tenten, calm down," Sakura told her sister, then turned to Sasuke and said, "That was a very close agent-friend of ours. He was just curious as to why Tenten and I did not attend Tsunade and Kurenai's funeral."

"What about Hiroshi's funeral?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"He was in his mother's coffin so he had the same funeral," Sakura said, sadly.

Sakura noticed that Neji's eyes were on Tenten and whenever Sakura glanced over at him, he would immediately look away. His gazes were none of love interest or lust; they were more serious and unreadable. The only two people Tenten and Sakura had known from the gang were Sasuke and Neji, so they were briefly introduced to Shikamaru, Naruto and Sai. Just then, Sakura's cell phone vibrated again. She grunted before answering, not even bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"What do you want?!" she growled in answering.

"_Bill-board Brow? It's me, Ino. Why are you so grouchy?! Are you pregnant or something?" _Ino asked.

"I'm sorry. And no – I'm not pregnant. Just how many guys do you think I've slept with?!" At this comment, Sasuke glared at Sakura, but she ignored it.

"_Um…none? Anyways I wanna-"_

"Look, I know that you're sorry for me and Tenten's loss and whatever-" Sakura said but was cut off by Ino.

"_No, listen to me this is important." _

"How important?" Sakura asked, frowning. Important situations for Ino, were defined as boyfriend problems, her sex life and anything of that sort, which was why Sakura had to ask such a question.

"_Life and death – it's so important that Tenten also needs to hear this if she's anywhere close by," _Ino stated. Usually Ino's 'important situations' were _only _discussed with Sakura. Since it involved Tenten, she knew that it had nothing to do with anything of that sort and it was truly important. Sakura put Ino on Speaker Phone so that even the gangsters would hear. Of course Ino was not aware of their presence.

"What's up, Ino," Tenten said, cueing her to give off the info.

"_Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. As you know, only the person that has been chosen by Tsunade could be the next Director of the FBI. Tenten, Sakura, Tsunade recommended that you, Sakura take over as Director while you, Tenten be the Vice Director. Now get this – it seems that there were other people who wanted those positions desperately – Danzo and Orochimaru. No one knows of Tsunade's recommendations, so the only way for Danzo and Orochimaru to attain it instead, you must be either dead or medically incapable," _Ino explained.

"So, you're saying?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"_I'm getting there, Panda! Be patient! Okay, I overheard Orochimaru and Danzo talking to Kimimaro –" _"Wait, hold up. Wasn't Kimimaro declared an illegal agent by Tsunade?" Sakura cut Ino off.

"_Yeah well, he's back. But, this time, he's not back as an agent. He's back as an assassin with every intention to eradicate you two," _Ino said gravely. Sasuke and the others were listening intently.

"Okay, Ino-pig, any suggestions?" Sakura asked with a little fright. She and Tenten knew just how brutal and gruesome Kimimaro handled things. He was ten times as atrocious as Orochimaru, who had cruel tricks up his sleeve.

"_Maybe I should tell you this before I make any suggestions – Orochimaru will be working WITH Kimimaro on this. And, as for my suggestion – run; keep yourselves hidden. Sakura, Tenten, you know exactly what's gonna happen if you end up in their hands, so please…just…be careful," _Ino said lastly.

"We will," Tenten and Sakura said in unison before disconnecting the call.

"I think I've made my decision, Sasuke," Sakura said and glanced at Tenten who said, "Whatever decision you make, I'll stick with you."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and said, "As of now, I work under _myself." _

Sasuke understood that in other words, she meant that she would willfully work _alongside _the gang. He was inwardly content with her decision since he would be able to ensure her safety with ease.

"But," Sakura said, "Since we shall be working with you guys, there's someone I'd recommend on this team."

"And who might that be?" Neji Hyuuga finally spoke.

"Suna Temari."

**Okay, so Sakura finally decides that she would stay at Sasuke's. You know what that means right? I have some surprises in the bag for you guys, but I shall hint on none! Hehe.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I appreciate all, especially those who sent me the LONG ones. As for what I want you guys to pay attention to – you'll just have to read carefully. NOTE: 10 Reviews or nothing!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!**

**I'm now officially 15 yrs old…**

**AND: HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND KEEP SAFE! I don't want anyone to die and miss out on the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAP: Friday 17****th**** April 12, 2009.**

**Bye!**

**--Izzie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Long Lost Words…**

"_Restraint never ruins one's health. What ruins it, is not restraint but outward suppression. A really self-restrained person grows every day from strength to strength and from peace to more peace. The very first step in self-restraint is the restraint of thoughts."_ _-- Mohandas Gandhi _

"Why would you want another agent to work with us? Is this Temari woman trustworthy?" Sai asked Sakura.

"You guys know her as…Sayuri Yume. Does that name sound familiar, Shikamaru Nara?" Sakura asked, her eyes fixed upon her phone as she searched for Temari's phone number.

"She…was the spy," Shikamaru answered and Sakura nodded.

"I had her suspended from the Headquarters because she has feelings for _you_, Nara," Sakura said, "And that is why I'm afraid that she'll refuse the offer that I'm giving." Sakura pressed the 'call' button on the phone.

The phone conversation with Temari was long. Sakura was the one who spoke to her. Thankfully there were no grudges to clear up concerning the cause of Temari's short suspension from the FBI. Temari expressed her condolences before the actual conversation began. Sakura explained the entire situation to Temari who understood clearly. Then, Sakura explained the offer of Temari joining the team. Temari gave an indefinite answer. All she said was "I would love to help you, but something's in the way. I need to talk to you about it in…private." When Tenten heard what Temari said (as the conversation was put on Speaker Phone), she became worried. She had known Temari personally, but not very well enough to trust her. The answer Temari gave, led Tenten to think that somehow it could just be a trap. She thought that whatever Temari wanted to say could just be said over the phone – that was private enough. Tenten knew that Sakura was smart enough to decline such offers. At least that was what she thought, until she heard her sister say, "Alright, meet me at Blue Rose Inn on Oakwood Canyon tomorrow evening at 7."

"Man, that's hours away from Headquarters!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's 5 fours to be precise," Sakura said.

"Okay, but I need you to see me _alone – _don't bring anyone with you. Okay?" Temari asked.

"Sure," Sakura said before disconnecting the call.

"Are you crazy, Sakura?!" Tenten asked angrily, "How can we even trust her?"

"I trust her for a good reason," Sakura answered.

"Oh, and what's that?" Tenten asked with the same anger in her tone.

"Tenten, you have no idea what love can do to people," was Sakura's confusing reply. Tenten decided that it would do her no good to continue pressing on the matter, so she dropped the topic off completely. Earlier, Tenten and Sakura had a debate on who killed Tsunade and the others. As much as they wanted to belief that Orochimaru and Danzo was responsible for Tsunade, Kurenai and Hiroshi's death, they had no evidence to prove it.

After the talk with Temari, Sakura decided that since they were now officially staying with Onikage gang, it would have been best for Tenten and Sakura to get some clothing. Sasuke agreed, but insisted to carry with them, Neji and Naruto, just to be on the safe side. It was expected to encounter some agents working under that Orochimaru. _'Orochimaru,' _Sasuke thought, _'that name sounds familiar.' _He had heard the name somewhere, but he just could not remember where and when he did.

Naruto argued that he would not accompany them on the trip if Hinata was not allowed to go as well. Neji seemed somewhat enraged by the mere thought of Naruto's complaint. He did not like the idea of Hinata's life being put at risk.

"Why can't Shikamaru or Sai go instead?" Neji growled.

"Shikamaru is taking his nap and you know how grouchy he gets when he wakes up. Sai left to pick up Kagerou from school. We have no other choice, Neji," Sasuke said, glaring at the pale, lavender-eyed man.

"I-it's ok-kay, brother. I-I'll handle this," Hinata said softly and timidly and then walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I-I bet there's a r-ramen shop in the plaza," Hinata said to her boyfriend, and smiled when she saw his face light up at the sound of the word 'ramen'. Naruto always had an appetite for ramen.

"That's why I want you to come – so can treat you to some ramen!" Naruto said boisterously.

"N-no! I have some f-feminine things to t-take care of," Hinata lied, and Naruto believed it.

Tenten sighed in relief when the Naruto man had done arguing. She honestly thought he was annoying, but said nothing because she did not want anyone to get any sort of wrong impressions of her.

**

* * *

**

Onikage's Residential Neighborhood was situated in the canyons – a canyon called Oakwood Canyon. It took an hour and a half to get into the city where there was vast civilization and shopping centers. Sasuke and Neji accompanied Tenten and Sakura to every store. Naruto had gone to the Ramen Food Stall in the food court, situated at the centre of the plaza. Of course Neji and Sasuke did not follow the two women foot-to-foot wherever they went. They kept a good enough distance so that they would still be able to keep an eye on them. Neji and Sasuke never had much in common except for the fact that nothing that occurred around them outside of a gangster's world really interested them. They both barely talked and if they did, it would most likely be about Onikage's interests. Neji's eyes were focused on Tenten, and like before, his gazes contained neither love interest nor lust. Ten minutes later Naruto had rejoined them. Feeling a bit awkward with the silence between his two friends, Naruto decided to make a conversation.

"So, Sasuke-teme, how are things going with Sakura?" Naruto asked his long time friend.

"Hn," Sasuke said with disgust.

Neji turned to Sasuke's direction when he heard Sasuke's answer. Then, Sasuke spoke. "Trying to work out the relationship we once had…is a waste of my time." As he said those words, he remembered when he was stroking her cheek and she pulled away. Somehow, he felt as if she was not serious about their relationship. After all he had done for her; Sakura could not seem to care less about him. Sasuke was no fool and love never bothered him, so why care about it now? When he and Sakura were together in the past, his attitude towards things remained unchanged, but his feelings for Sakura had grown. Trying to mend things with her would just be pathetic. It felt as if they were divorced. And, concentrating on her – someone who lived a lie – was just pulling him down. How…pathetic. No. He was not going to let her pull him down. She had her own agenda and he had his own.

Tenten and Sakura exited the store and were heading towards them, chatting about something and carrying two shopping bags in each hand. When they finally met up with their 'bodyguards', they took their things to the car.

"Sasuke, can we go down to that bar across the road?" Sakura asked. It had been a while since she and Tenten had a few drinks and danced on the dance floor. Sasuke checked his watch. It was 7:30p.m already, but he still, he consented.

Sakura and Tenten sat at the counter and ordered a martini each. Neji and Sasuke were sitting at a table at the corner of the bar. Neji never part took in the consumption of alcoholic beverages. His restraint was too strong. Sasuke on the other hand, drank occasionally – very rarely. Neji decided that it would be best to have someone in the vehicle just in case they had to make an immediate exit. Naruto surprisingly volunteered himself for this job. Sakura sipped her martini and sighed. She could tell that Tenten did not agree with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga being their bodyguards. It made her feel like an infant would need to be monitored very closely because they were helpless in dangerous situations.

"Crap!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Tenten asked with a confused expression.

"I forgot about coffee. I didn't have any for the entire day!" Sakura said, slightly panicked. Tenten giggled at her sister's pathetic worry. Sakura pouted again before finishing up the last bit of her martini.

Sakura felt the presence of someone coming closer to where she was sitting and just a few moments later, she felt something cold and liquid-like falling onto her lap, seeping through the denim material of her jeans. Sakura's head shot up to see a middle-aged woman with an empty cup in her hand. She looked completely sober.

"Whoopsies," she woman said dully.

"Excuse me? Are you _kidding me? _I will kill you, you know that?!" Sakura said pointing her index finger at the woman.

"I wanna see you even try, pinky! Bring it on!" the woman said, scoffing. Sakura got up from her seat.

"Oh look at her spry! What, you wanna cheer it out soccer mom?" Sakura said, glancing over at Tenten who simply said, "Hn" as she smirked. Tenten was indeed enjoying this.

"What did you call me, bitch?!" the woman said, grabbing Sakura by her shirt's collar.

"Hey, don't you dare touch me, you old piece of filth!" Sakura growled as she pushed the woman back, causing her to fall back on an unoccupied table. Sakura paced towards the provocative lady who had started the fight in the first place. She was not ready to be humiliated by a granny. She was determined to do whatever it took to make the woman pay for spoiling her outfit.

"All you can do is talk, old hag. I bet you're too old to even swing a good blow," Sakura said loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

"Ladies, please just calm down and we'll settle this," the male bartender said, slightly raising both of his hands.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sakura and the woman snapped, but the bartender was more terrified of Sakura's death stare. The woman was already on her feet and as soon as Sakura turned to face the woman, she had already lunged for her and Sakura received a stinging slap across her face. At this, Tenten had gotten to her feet and held the woman's hands together behind her back to prevent her from attacking Sakura any further. Sasuke had already left the table and was heading towards the enraged women. Sasuke's eyes were fixed upon Sakura. His gaze broke when he walked straight past her, not even bothering to assist her in the situation. His stare was filled with anger and annoyance. Angered by the fact that her own husband had not assisted her, she fisted her hand and lunged for the woman's face, but her actions were stopped by Neji, who grabbed her fisted hand just in time to stop the blow from proceeding any further.

"If you are wise enough, you would leave this bar immediately and mention none of this to anyone," Neji said stoically to the woman, who Tenten released. She walked over to her table and grabbed her things before leaving the bar immediately. Sakura wriggled out of Neji's hold and stormed out of the bar as well, heading in the opposite direction from the car. Neji made a move to follow her and take her back to the car but was stopped when Tenten held his arm back and said, "Let her be. She needs some time to think." Tenten too, had realized the look the Uchiha had given Sakura, so it was understandable as to why she was so upset.

**

* * *

**

Sakura wanted to confront Sasuke and inquire what his problem was. But there was something keeping her from doing it. Tenten had called her about two hours ago and told her that they were leaving but Sakura told her to go home without her and assured her sister that she was fine. Now, Sakura was sitting in a tea shop, having some black coffee. No. She did not want to sleep tonight. Why did Sasuke look at her like that? Hell, why did she even care? Sakura was feeling at fault somehow for the way Sasuke had acted earlier, but she did not know why. She wanted to, but for once she was afraid to confront someone – him. She finished her coffee and left the bill near the cup. It was late, so she decided that it would be best to check into a motel for the night and return to Onikage's Residence in the morning.

She walked through the quiet streets, lost in thoughts, but still kept a weather eye out for motel signs. Her paces were slow and wandering. Across the road, there were a few people. There, she saw the woman who had picked a fight with her earlier at the bar and exiting an antique store was…Orochimaru?

Was she seeing clearly? She had too much coffee to be drowsy, so yes, she _did _see clearly. She did not move. She needed to clarify that it actually was him.

'**You idiot, it **_**is **_**him!' **Inner Sakura snapped.

'_Oh, so you only come out when there's danger…how convenient,' _Sakura replied inwardly.

But by the time Sakura had looked back to where Orochimaru was standing, his gaze had met hers. Those evil glints; that pale, disgusting complexion; the pitch-back hair – Orochimaru's appearance was now clarified. Without wasting another moment, Sakura began to run in the opposite direction – in the direction of the bar. Now, she wished she had not left her gun in Sasuke's car. All she could do now was run; putting all of her strength in her feet, she ran; she ran for her life…

* * *

Tenten sat on Neji's bed, looking at the floor. Since Sakura decided to stay with the gang, Tenten was forced to share a room with Neji, but she did not mind because he did not snore or anything. He rarely slept on the same bed with her anyway. But that was not what she had on her mind at the moment. She was obviously worried about Sakura. A moment ago, the feeling in the atmosphere had changed completely. At least that was what she thought she felt. The air was thicker and tenser for some reason.

'_Where are you Sakura?!' _she asked mentally and wished that she and Sakura shared an ability of telepathy.

**

* * *

**

The sounds of gun blasts echoed throughout the room. That was the last bullet. Sasuke put the gun down on the table and looked at the target. They were covered with dents of his anger. He picked up another gun. He was so annoyed with her. But why did he feel the need to protect her? He shot. Why was he feeling this sudden guilt, even when he was angry with her? He shot. Why was it that whenever he tried to stop thinking about her, her name and face appeared in his mind? And so clearly she was in his mind that it seemed as if she was standing right before him. He shot again, causing her imaginary image to disappear. Sasuke hated everything about her; but why did he _love_ her? He flung the gun across the room and ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"Get out of my head Sakura!" he yelled angrily, pounding a fist into the wall.

Just then, Tenten barged into the Target Practice room ignoring Sasuke's glare and said, "Something's wrong with my sister!"

"Hn," Sasuke answered and picked up another gun to 'practice' with. "Did she call you?"

"No," Tenten replied. With that answer, Sasuke continued to practice.

"Hey, I'm telling you that your wife is in danger and you just ignore it?!" Tenten growled at him.

"If she did not call you, then nothing is wrong. And she's not my wife. I don't know who she is," he said stoically, sounding almost like Neji, only that his tone was that of annoyance.

"I can't believe you," Tenten said softly. "Have you forgotten that Orochimaru is after us? Do you have any idea what he'll do to her if he finds her?! She's going to torture her painfully…until she begs for her life and after that…he'll kill her!" Tenten said, raising her voice at every sentence, tears welling up in her eyes. Sasuke grunted and left the room, slamming the door shut. She could tell that he was going to do nothing, judging by his expression of annoyance. Tears streamed down both of her cheeks. Slowly, she lifted her hand and brought it to her face, wiping her tears away. _'Neglect all emotion,' _She thought, _'Keep your restraint to a high standard.' _She had lost three important people in her life already. There was no way she was about to let that happen to the only one she had left.

Tenten grabbed three guns and stormed out of the room, bumping right into Sasuke and Neji.

"Neji, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I don't need her assistance," Sasuke said to Neji while looking at Tenten.

"Hn," the Hyuuga responded.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked when Sasuke turned to leave. He did not respond.

"Sasuke…wait," Tenten said. The man slowly stopped.

"Thank you," Tenten said before he continued to walk out of the hallway.

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran into the junkyard in search for an unoccupied but properly operating vehicle which she could use to get away from Orochimaru. Her legs had grown tired and as a result, she had gotten a bullet to her left arm. Luckily for her it was not bleeding violently, so she would not have to worry too much about blood loss.

'**Hey you know what – it would be really funny if we meet up with Kimimaro as well!' **Inner Sakura joked.

"It's not funny you know that!" Sakura snapped as she looked around frantically for a good working car. Sakura growled. She could not find a single operating car anywhere. Orochimaru could be very close by now. She hurried out of the junkyard through the main gates and hid among the trees, hoping that he would not look there. Her legs had completely given up on her. She sat under a tree surrounded by other trees. It was dark so it made it impossible for one to see if anything or anyone was lurking in the forest if you were not close enough. She heard something rustle the leaves behind her. The wind had not blown. _Someone _had rustled the leaves. Her heart began to pound faster in her chest. She turned around to meet nothing but trees and other greenery. Sakura sighed and turned around to face ahead of her and unexpectedly came face to face with a human figure…

Sakura gasped. A pair of masculine arms draped around her waist. She breathed, taking in the man's scent.

"Take me home please, Sasuke," she whispered.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he whispered back and planted a kiss on her forehead before picking her up bridal style and carried her to his black Ford Mustang GT500KR.

**

* * *

**

When they arrived at the residence, Tenten, Neji and Hinata were waiting in the front porch. Tenten gasped when she saw Sakura's wound from the bullet. Sasuke had taken some time to tend to her wound before they returned home. Sakura's shirt was partially bloodstained.

"Hinata, keep Kagerou with you for the night," Sasuke ordered. The shy girl looked at Sakura as if she was expecting her to say something, but then when Sasuke's glare caught her eyes, she hurried off to get Kagerou. Sasuke was holding Sakura in bridal style.

"She needs rest," he told Tenten who looked as if she wanted to talk with her sister. She nodded in understanding and Sasuke took Sakura to their room. He gently put her to rest on his bed and he sat next to her. Sakura was incapable of sleeping after all of that coffee she drank. She was changed into a bath-robe.

"I'm not tired," Sakura explained, "I had too much coffee."

"You still need to rest," Sasuke said, getting up from the bed and began to head towards the door.

"Please don't leave me," she said almost in a whisper, but he heard. Sasuke stopped walking and turned around slowly, making his way to Sakura once again. He removed his shirt and climbed into bed with her, pulling the covers over them both when he got in.

"Why were you angry before?" Sakura asked when she turned to face him. She waited for an answer, but it never came. And then suddenly she felt his lips crash onto hers. Then, she had what seemed to be a flashback…

"_What shall we call her?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down at his wife who was on the hospital bed._

"_Kagerou Uchiha," was his reply. _

_Sasuke's lips met wife's in a searing kiss overflowing with contentment and relief._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked after he realized that she had stopped returning his kiss.

"Nothing…" she replied, pulling him in for another hot lip-locking session.

The heat which slowly emerged between them caused the kiss to become hungrier and more wanting. Some time during their heated lip-locking session, Sasuke ended up on top of Sakura, but she did not care and neither did he. They just continued with their ministrations. Sasuke's hands traveled down to her waist as their tongues wildly glided against each other, causing Sakura to make a soft noise at the back of her throat.

Very soon his lips neglected hers and trailed along her jaw, and gave her chills of pleasure as he sucked and grazed her neck with his teeth. Sakura ground her thighs against his, opening her legs. The cut in the middle of the bath-robe was now parted. While Sasuke feasted on the irresistible, fair skin of her neck, Sakura's hands strayed to his pants, fiddling with the zipper until she was able to undo it.

Sasuke removed the bathrobe from Sakura's shoulders to reveal more of her bare skin and then one of his hands trailed down to her lower abdomen and untied the robe. Sakura moaned in pleasure as she felt the heat of his beautiful skin on hers. He removed the robe completely off her so that all that was left was her bra and panties. Sakura was too preoccupied with taking in everything that Sasuke was doing to her to even realize just how wet she was. Then, without warning, Sasuke claimed her lips once more, not giving her a chance to think. One of his hands caressed her cheek as he kissed her feverishly and the other hand roamed to her back in search of the bra clasp. But then, Sakura pulled away, breaking the kiss. He gave her a questioning look.

"You're being unfair," she explained, glancing down at his pants which were still on. Hesitantly, he got up and removed them so that he was only down to his boxers. Then, he resumed to kissing her ferociously. Again, he attempted to unclasp her bra, and this time he succeeded. Smirking, Sasuke tossed the material away before taking in one of the round mounds into his mouth, kneading the other with his unoccupied hand. His lips brushed over the nipple of her other breast before fully taking it into his mouth. Subconsciously, a small moan escaped her lips and at this, Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at her alluring face, her eyes closed. When she found that he had paused for far too long, she moaned in protest, giving Sasuke the feeling that it was time to move on.

She had not known when, but Sasuke had apparently gotten rid of the rest of his clothing at some point in time. He was not completely erect just yet. He gave her an It's-not-fair look before removing her last bit of clothing. He was amazed at the reaction he had gotten out of her when he glanced at her maidenhood. She was completely spilling over with anticipation. Now he was fully erect and by the looks of the impact Sakura had on him, she knew what to expect. An ecstatic heat filled her body as Sasuke positioned himself between her thighs. The tip of his member only touched her moist folds and that was just enough to make her drip with even more of her pleasure juices. Then, slowly he entered her. Sakura knew she was not a virgin and that this had happened with her and Sasuke before, but having lost her memory of all of those occurrences, it felt as if it was her first time making love to her husband. Sasuke had forgotten how pleasurably good it felt to thrust into her; he had forgotten how she would completely arouse him when she moaned pleasurably. He thought he had been deprived of her forever, but all along she was alive and now, he was showing just why he angry…

With one more thrust, he filled her completely and the two reached their climax simultaneously, accompanied by final moans. Sasuke shifted his body to his side of the bed before collapsing. Both were breathing heavily from exhaustion. "You asked why I was angry before – I was deprived from you for far too long, Sakura; I was deprived from this aspect of commitment for too long." Then long lost words were whispered slowly…

"I love you…"

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 7. Um…I have some bad news for you guys. I'm sorry, but this story will not be updated to a specific due date**** because of upcoming examinations which I must prepare for. However, I will be updating at random days.**** Don't worry, there is no way I'm going to discontinue this story – I'm not one of those authors who just gives up easily. **

**I thank all of my reviewers and readers who has supported me until this far. If you have any questions, please feel free to send me a personal message via my account. Please keep in touch and please be safe.**

**--IzWinchesterDevil.**

**P.S – The purpose of my Poll was because many people seemed to have skipped the Tenten Scene of Chapter 6 where I revealed a bit of her past. It is advised that next time you DON'T ignore it because it MAY have something to do with the future. **

**AND**

**At 3:26 p.m. today or so, President Barack Obama touched ground in my country!**

**AND**

**The same condition applies – 10 reviews OR ELSE you might get the update on July 5****th**_**2010 **_**instead! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**In the Depths of Despair**

Sakura woke up on the subsequent morning to an empty bed. Sasuke had gotten what he wanted last night and left. The thought of that made her feel…_dirty. _She felt used and tainted; and most of all, she felt guilty. She was taken advantage of last night and she…enjoyed it! Sakura was disgusted at herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her family had recently been slaughtered and this is what she turned to – sex. But that was not what bothered her at the moment. She was aching all over – both emotionally and physically. She was practically shaking with anger. She hated the Uchiha. Sasuke had merely used her as a toy. But as she fumed, an intense and unexpected sting filled her head with unbearable agony and soon her vision began to swirl.

_Sakura walked into the room. She knew what to expect, but as she scanned the room, he was no where to be found. Sasuke's presence was no where. Then, emerging from the darkness of the shadows, a human figure made its way to the woman who was shaking with guilt. Sasuke's image was now visible under the rays of the moonlight. He said nothing verbally to her but she knew what was going through his mind at the moment for his eyes revealed an unimaginable amount of anger. _

"_Where were you?" Sasuke asked unkindly._

"_A-at the hospital," Sakura stuttered without making eye contact._

"_You're lying!" Sasuke growled. "You were in his room…again!" he said, still moving closer to her and as she stepped backwards he moved to toward her. _

"_N-no…I saw __**you. **__I saw you with that girl at the bar two weeks ago!" Sakura said as she instantly began to tear apart. Sakura got a good look at the woman with whom Sasuke was with. She looked as if she were in her early twenties. _

"_That was part of a mission, Sakura! A mission!" Sasuke yelled, completely enraged by his wife's stupid assumptions. _

"_Oh, so it was your mission to sleep with that woman?!" Sakura screamed; her face wet with hot tears. She placed a hand over her swollen belly. She knew that too much stress was unhealthy for the child growing inside her – Sasuke's child – their child. Sakura then realized that she could no longer move backwards for her back was now to the wall. Sasuke was now inches away from her._

"_I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HER SAKURA!" Sasuke bellowed, pouring out his entire wrath. Sakura said nothing as she was now completely frightened by his tone. Whenever Sasuke was angry, he was capable of many things. She had seen what he had done to gangsters, who tried to defy him, but those were merely gangsters; what would he do to her, knowing that her level of commitment meant a lot more than that of the gangsters'? He growled and she squinted._

"_You still don't seem to understand your place as the wife of an Uchiha, Sakura. And I don't think you'll EVER learn! The next time I see you with Sasori or ANY of the men from my brother's gang, I'll kill them," Sasuke said, slowly moving away. Sakura stretched an arm out to caress his face – her way of asking for forgiveness, but he slapped it away._

"_I don't want filthy hands on me!" he said with disgust. Sakura hugged her rounded stomach, crying endlessly. What had she done? She had just ruined her relationship with Sasuke. During the past months of her pregnancy, she was able to experience the softer side of Sasuke; their relationship had become something that was worth living for. She began to feel his love – all of this, only she saw – only she was able to experience this aspect of Sasuke Uchiha. But now, Sasuke probably regretted opening up to her. The air was becoming thick and suddenly breathing became a little difficult. _

'_Too much stress is bad for the baby…too much…' Sakura recited mentally. But her sobbing only worsened until her breathing became harder and her attempts to get air was more frequent. She felt her stomach tighten harshly. It felt a bit worse than menstrual cramps. _

"_Someone…please…" Sakura whimpered in almost a whisper, trying to call out for help, but her tone was too soft for anyone to hear her. The pains were becoming worse by the minute. She knew her legs did not have long again until they gave up on her. _

"_SASUKE!" Sakura managed to scream in agony and within five minutes, he was at her side, supporting her so that she would not lose her balance. It was certainly too early for her to go into labor for Sakura was only six months along. This was definitely the effects of Braxton-Hicks contractions. Sakura got a glance at Sasuke's face, his expressions unreadable as always. Carefully, he helped her walk over to the bed and before leaving to call the midwife, he gave her a glass of water. He returned in ten minutes with a woman who looked as if she were in her late fifties – the midwife, Matsumi. _

"_Mrs. Uchiha, I presume that you are already aware of Braxton Hicks Contractions?" Matsumi asked with a calm tone and a smile on her face. Sakura nodded in pain._

"_Alright, what you need, young lady is a nice, warm bath. That should keep your body relaxed and you'll feel a lot better," Matsumi said before turning to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha but I'm afraid I won't be able to help her with the bath. There's really somewhere else I should be at this time," Matsumi said to Sasuke, looking down at the floor as she spoke to him._

"_What is more important than your job Ms. Matsumi? What is so important that you cannot do what you're being paid for?" Sasuke asked the woman in an angered tone._

"_Sir, my sister is awfully ill and she's at the hospital. I need to see her. The doctors-" Matsumi was rudely interrupted when Sasuke grunted and said, "Just leave."_

_Sasuke ended up having to undress and bathe Sakura, which felt a bit awkward to her because usually when the two took baths together, it, was mainly because of a needy reason in which Sasuke could never control himself. But this time, he seemed to have a forceful control over himself. During all of his actions, he said nothing to her and by that, Sakura knew that he was still angry with her. She was relieved that at least he cared for the baby. Of course he would. She knew that they were having a baby girl from the ultrasound. Very slowly, the pain began to ease and her breathing was returning to its normal pace…_

Sakura squinted from the pain that lasted for approximately five minutes longer, after the flashback. Out of all her flashbacks she had been getting lately, this one was the longest. It surely made her curious – not because she wanted to know what happened after the bath scene, but what the incident with the Sasori guy was all about. Sakura made a move to get off the bed when a sharp pain shot through her arm. She had completely forgotten about her wound. At this, she moved her body gently to avoid experiencing more pain. When she was finally able to stand, she stretched her arms upwards, ridding herself of all her laziness. Then, she stepped forward, in attempt to proceed to the bathroom, when a sudden jolt of pain was felt between her thighs. Sakura grimaced. Sasuke had used her; carelessly and that only heated her wrath.

* * *

The pain between her thighs was not intense, so Sakura was able to walk with ease. She and Tenten were earlier given a tour around the huge manor, so Sakura was able to find her way around. She was clearly looking for Sasuke, but at the same time, she was thinking about going to the kitchen for some coffee before continuing to the Assembly Suite where the gangsters would most likely be. But her inner self protested against that, so she continued walking towards the Assembly Suite, completely ignoring the kitchen. When she entered the room, everyone was there including Tenten. But when Sakura caught the look on everyone's faces, she was surprised. Shikamaru's face had his 'what-a-drag' look, Naruto's was idiotically shocked, and Sai's was unreadable as was Neji's but Sasuke for once looked a bit stressed. Something really bad had to occur for Sasuke to reveal even an ounce of emotion like this. She looked to Tenten who looked surprised and a little worried.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute? In private," Sakura said. He walked towards her, his face serious.

Sasuke followed Sakura out of the Assembly Suite in silence. She led him to the porch outside the room. She felt Tenten's curious gaze on her. Sakura leaned against the banisters and Sasuke on the wall, his eyes fixed upon the tiled floor. She wanted to yell at him; to pour out all of her feelings with just one sentence, but somehow she could not think of the right words to say to him. She looked at him. His eyes were now closed and his arms were folded across his chest.

"I wanted to speak with you for many reasons," she began, and as she said that one sentence, the sentences of all the other things she wanted to say to him were now rapidly forming in her mind.

"Hn," he said under his breath, making her realize that she had paused a little too long.

"Firstly – I've been having some flashbacks lately," she continued, "and the recent one has been a little vague and I've been meaning to ask you about it."

"When have you started having them?" he asked, sounding a _little _interested.

"Ever since we kissed last night…sometimes they come with migraines depending on how I emotionally feel," Sakura explained. Sasuke said nothing on hearing this; he inquired nothing about her pain nor did he try to comfort her in any way. _'Yeah, he is such a husband…' _she thought sarcastically and bitterly.

"Who is Sasori?" she asked, remembering that someone by that name was mentioned in her vision. This brought back unwanted and angering memories for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn, you don't remember – _you_ were his bitch behind my back," he answered disgustedly. A wave of shock and confusion combined together engulfed her insides. She had no idea as to how to think of that affair. Was this a lie? _Was_ she having an affair? She could not see herself being unfaithful in marriage; she needed details about this.

"I d-" she began to say, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I have other important matters to deal with…Akatsuki will be here tomorrow. Itachi would like to see you then," he said before rudely walking out on her. And by that, she could tell that the flashback dealt with something that Sasuke could not bear to recall. Her flashbacks were a bigger encouragement which urged her to find out more about her past. This was only the beginning…

* * *

After the upsetting confrontation of Sasuke, Sakura made her way to the kitchen. What she needed to clear her head off of her husband's disturbing behavior, was a warm cup of black coffee. Later, she would have to meet Temari at the motel, and Sakura was hoping for that time to reach soon. Sakura needed to explain her real identity to Temari. Sakura had only mentioned the fact that Orochimaru and Danzo were out to assassinate she and Tenten. A small distance away, she could hear the movements of dishes from in the kitchen. She wondered if it was Sasuke. If it was, she would either completely forget about her coffee and leave or she would stand up to him and demand an answer which explained her vision. Thankfully, the person in the kitchen was Tenten. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Morning!" she said without making eye contact with her sister.

"Good morning," Tenten replied, handing Sakura a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Were you expecting me to come into the kitchen?" Sakura said taking a glance at the cup.

"No, I was actually going to look for you, but you made my life easier," Tenten said with a grin. "I don't mean to pry, but just out of curiosity, what was that little discussion with Sasuke about?" Tenten asked.

"It's nothing really…it was about some flashbacks I've been having and he just got upset. Don't ask what it was about because I don't fully understand," Sakura replied.

"I hope you two are not being careless. Did he use a condom?" Tenten asked and Sakura spitted out her mouthful of coffee.

'_How the hell did she know about last night?!' _Sakura asked herself inwardly and in shock.

"How did you…" she asked Tenten, her words trailing off.

"It's not all that hard to miss a hickey, Saki. Especially when it's red and on the visible part of your neck," Tenten said sternly. "Sakura, you know what the consequences are…did he use a condom or not?"

"I wasn't able to ask him that. He walked out on me before I could've even got there with the conversation," Sakura replied and put her cup into the sink, "But, I can't get pregnant because yesterday was the fifth day since my menstruation for this month."

They both knew that things would not go as planned if Sakura had gotten pregnant. They would be unable to avenge their family's death and more than likely, the risk of getting caught by Orochimaru or Kimimaro would be higher. "It won't happen again," Sakura added lastly. So far, the two female former FBI Agents received no word of Kimimaro's whereabouts, but that was the tricky thing about that man. He usually worked in stealth, so there was no telling of where he could be at present. That was how he was able to find his targets with ease. Whereas, Orochimaru liked to let his targets know that he was out to get them; to make them scared to death so that they would run. This made his work fun in his opinion.

"Yeah, but now we have a bit of a problem," Tenten said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, leaning on the counter.

"The nuclear bomb on which Onikage was working, only works with a disk needed for detonation. The compact disk was incomplete – it needs to be encrypted. The thing is, sometime during the early half of this morning, the disk was stolen," Tenten said. This was bad; very bad. Now that it had been in the wrong hands, the entire continent of America was in danger. Hell, the effects of this explosion could affect the entire world.

"How the hell…?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto are looking into that. They're trying to hack into security satellites while Neji and Sasuke are currently working on the surveillance tapes for any possible identification of the people behind this," Tenten answered. This explained why everyone was so tense in the Assembly Suite; this was the 'other important thing' Sasuke was referring to before he walked off.

* * *

Sakura assisted Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto, but their efforts were to no avail. She had worked with satellites on many occasions at the FBI, so she was also a professional at finding locations and tracking easily. She had even learnt a lot from one of her colleagues, Shino Aburame, a computer genius who was infatuated with insects. Maybe he would have been able to help them in the situation if he was not FBI. Time flew as she worked with the guys. It was 6:10 p.m. – the promised time for the meeting with Temari was 7:00 p.m. She apologized to Shikamaru and the others for having to leave and then made her way down to Sasuke's room. When she opened the door to the bedroom, there was an unexpected sight that caught her eyes. There, sitting up on the bed was the figure of a cute and dainty child with beautiful raven-black, silken hair. Her gleaming emerald orbs were fixed upon a pretty, baby-doll, her hands clutching a brush tightly as she brushed her own ebony hair. Kagerou Uchiha only noticed Sakura enter the room when the door shut. Her emerald gazes had fallen upon Sakura. Sasuke was presumably in the showers as Sakura heard the sounds of water falling onto the bathroom tiles. Kagerou said nothing to Sakura; however, the child was aware that Sakura was her mother – which Sasuke had told her a few days ago. Sakura walked over to her daughter on the bed, her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said to her baby girl before embracing her. Kagerou's short arms hugged her mother's neck gently, but still she said nothing. Sakura broke free of the hug and looked at her daughter. She was indeed beautiful. She had a bit of both Sasuke and Sakura in her. Her hair was in completely loosened and she was all dressed in her pajamas – a light blue, long sleeved T-shirt with a matching pair of loose-fitting pants. Kagerou then attempted to braid her hair, but seemed to be having some trouble.

"Let me help you with that," Sakura said before placing the child onto her lap. Her fingers entwined in Kagerou's soft hair as she braided the strands into one ponytail. Sasuke exited the bathroom, fully dressed and just in time to see the sight of the mother and her daughter. He smiled inwardly at this. Sakura knew that he was standing behind them, but said nothing to acknowledge him. When she was done with Kagerou's hair, the child mumbled a small 'thank you' and picked up her doll.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked, referring to the doll.

"Ririn," Kagerou answered, without looking at Sakura. Sakura felt strange – most four year olds loved to talk and prattle about childish things, but Kagerou was different. She did not seem to talk at all. So it seemed that Kagerou would only speak if she was to answer a question. This bothered Sakura badly.

"Kagerou, go to bed," Sasuke ordered emotionlessly – not harsh but certainly not like a father would speak to his child.

"Yes father," she said before getting under the covers.

"Hn"

"Sakura, is there somewhere you need to be?" he asked her and it did not even sound like a question.

"I'll be leaving now," Sakura said, grabbing her black leather jacket. She was surprised to see Sasuke follow her out of the room.

"You're coming?" she asked him, seeing that he too, was wearing his jacket.

"Hn"

"But she requested that I visit alone," Sakura protested sternly.

"Hn"

She knew that all of his 'hn's' meant 'I don't care' from the way they sounded, so she decided that it would be useless to protest any further, and they both got into Sasuke's black Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR and drove out of the Onikage compound. Still, Sakura did not understand why Sasuke chose to accompany her, after all, he seemed upset with her earlier and because of that, she had no intention of pressing him about the flashback any more. However, what haunted her mind the most was the way Kagerou had communicated with her earlier. Was it because Kagerou hated her for not being there for her? Sakura could not really tell because her unresponsive behavior could have also been due to some sort of disorder she had. Sakura noted the way Sasuke had spoken to Kagerou before they left the manor. But she guessed that it was just the way he would be with children; that was expected from him; after all, he never showed his feelings. Suddenly she felt that could not bear keeping the question locked up inside any longer.

"Why is she like that?" she asked unclearly. Sasuke frowned at the vague question, his eyes on the road. She noticed his confused look, so instead she repeated, "Why does Kagerou only speak when she needs to answer a question…I mean, she's four right? Isn't she supposed to be really talkative?"

"She stopped communicating when she turned three," was all he said in his signature tone. This still left Sakura with many unanswered questions. When she confronted Sasuke earlier, she wanted to ask him if he used a condom during their act last night, but now she realized that it would have been a stupid question – if he had not used it, she would not have conceived anyways because she was still within a week after her periods for the month.

"What was the first thing she ever said?" Sakura asked, averting her thoughts back to her daughter.

"Sai," Sasuke replied.

'_What the…not even 'Daddy'?' _Sakura said in shock, mentally.

Sakura chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke asked dully.

"Did Sai baby sit her or something?" Sakura asked, now laughing at the thought of Sai being beaten up or something by a toddler.

"No, she heard the name somewhere and picked it up," Sasuke said. It was amazing to Sakura how fast children could learn.

"So…what was her first _word_?"

"You're annoying," he answered flatly.

"She said tha-" "No, _you _are annoying…" Sasuke cut her off rudely and harshly. Sakura fumed. Then, she realized something. Sasuke never like to speak much, so since he was Kagerou's father, she must have inherited that aspect purely from him. It was a possibility and it made her relieved that her daughter had no disorder – it was just her natural personality. Within minutes they reached the motel. Sasuke stayed in the car as Sakura got out of the vehicle and headed toward the building.

* * *

Sakura entered the building, observing her surroundings until emerald eyes met teal ones. There, sitting on a chair near the open window, was a blonde woman. Temari smiled and got up to greet Sakura. She still thought of Sakura as her superior at the FBI, but Sakura had not mentioned every detail to Temari, and this was why she was glad to agree with Temari about this arrangement.

"Good evening, Sakura," Temari greeted with a hug and Sakura returned the greeting with the same words.

"It's good to see you again after so long," Temari said, gesturing Sakura to her room.

"Yes it is. Um…before we begin our discussion, I'd just like to say two things – I did not come alone…someone's in the car and the second thing I needed to tell you will explain why I did not come alone," Sakura said, sitting on the bed.

Again, Sakura was somehow surprised that Temari did not hold any grudges against her. Sakura explained everything Sasuke had explained to her – her real background history; Kagerou and the fact that she was married to Onikage's leader. Sakura expected Temari to pull out her gun and aim for her head, but instead the most surprising thing happened – Temari Suna, a strong and brave FBI Agent, fell back onto her chair…sobbing…

Sakura was completely puzzled by the woman's reaction. But as Tenten always told her before a mission, "Expect the unexpected." But this was clearly _way_ off the unexpected things to expect on her list! Sakura made her way to the teary agent and embraced her.

"What's wrong Temari?" she asked softly and gently.

"Everything," Temari croaked between sobs.

"How?" Sakura asked in a velvety tone.

"B-because…I-I'm…p-pregnant; with a criminal's child!" Temari said before sobbing harder.

Sakura should have known. After all she was sent as a personal entertainer to spy on the Mafia under Tsunade's orders. It was also clear that Temari and Shikamaru had developed a relationship. So it was this Temari was referring to when she told Sakura that there was a bit of a problem when they had the conversation over the phone – this was what Temari wanted to discuss with Sakura. Was Temari crying because she wanted to work with Sakura, but was afraid that because she was pregnant, Sakura would not accept her? Sakura was unsure.

"Temari…it's okay. Why are you crying?" Sakura asked, maintaining a soft tone. Temari wiped away the tears from her face and then inhaled deeply.

"I envy you, you know that, Sakura?" Temari began and Sakura was shocked at her words for they did not seem bitter at all. "At least you've had someone to be there for you during your path of pregnancy – that long and treacherous road…whereas here I am with a criminal's child growing inside me. I loved him…I loved him, Sakura. He must hate me now that he knows of who I really am…he must really, really hate me! And…I can't have an abortion…I just can't kill it…" Temari said.

"You're right," Sakura said in a low voice, "you can't kill it – the child _is_ innocent. And you're wrong – Shikamaru does not hate you. He will not neglect you," Sakura said, hugging her again.

"Come on, get your things. You'll be staying at the manor with Tenten and me. And, when we get there, I promise to have a little chat with Shikamaru. And I'm not gonna beg him to support you – I'm gonna help you explain your condition to him and I'll help him get your necessities," Sakura said before helping the distressed woman pack whatever clothes she had with her into her mini suit case. Sakura had always admired Temari. She was strong-willed and always managed to pull through in any situation; even in the depths of despair – so she did when one of her younger brothers, Kankuro had died while working for the CIA. During the drive back to the manor, Sakura explained the issue about the bomb to Temari and she confirmed that she was willing to join the team whether or not Shikamaru accepted her.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Sakura took Temari to Shikamaru's room with the help of Sasuke as she did not know where to find it. Sasuke left the two women shortly. Shikamaru was surprised at the sight before his eyes, when he answered the door.

"Sayuri?" he asked in shock. That was Temari's alias when she was working as a spy.

"No, her real name is Temari – Temari Suna," Sakura corrected.

"So…you're an FBI Agent, huh?" he asked dully.

"Was – I was an agent," Temari answered.

Shikamaru was shocked at the surprise appearance, but was in even more dumbfounded when the news of Temari's pregnancy was broken to him.

"So now I gotta deal with hours of mood swings and no sleep…morning sickness and not to mention labor contractions…what a drag!" he complained as he cupped Temari's face in his palms and she beamed. That was definitely the man she fell in love with.

"Nope…you're not the one who'll be going through the hard times, Nara!" Sakura corrected again and he chuckled slightly.

"How far are you along?" he asked Temari.

"Two months," she replied.

"Okay…I made a list for you Shikamaru – a list of everything she'll need during her pregnancy. So you'll need to get them," Sakura informed the lazy man who simply nodded before taking Temari's things into her new room which she would now share with the man who she would live the rest of her life with; the father of her child…

* * *

When Sakura entered her room, she found Sasuke lying on the ground on a futon and Kagerou was fast asleep on the super king-sized bed. Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look. Surprisingly, he answered to her expression.

"You will share the bed with her," he told her.

"Why don't you take the bed instead?" she said. Sakura was feeling a bit guilty, after all, everything in this room was his, excepting for her clothes.

"No," he said in monotone

"Well, then…the bed is big enough for all three of us-" "No, Kagerou gets uncomfortable with too much body heat," he cut her off and grunted. It was implied that he was getting annoyed with her protests and in order to avoid an argument which would have resulted in the waking of Kagerou, Sakura decided to just follow along with his orders. And so, she took a quick bath, changed into her nightgown and made herself comfortable under the covers with her baby girl…

* * *

In the morning, Sakura awoke to find that Sasuke was no where in the room. Kagerou was awake, but was busy playing silently with her doll, Ririn, on her father's rumpled 'futon-bed'.

"Good morning, sweetie," Sakura said to the girl, planting a kiss on both of her soft cheeks. The little girl looked up and returned the greeting in her soft, velvety voice before continuing with what she was doing. Sakura then got up and grabbed her towel.

"Hey, if you're dad asks where I am, tell him I'm in the shower," Sakura said as she opened the door to the bathroom and Kagerou nodded.

Sakura had spent almost fifteen minutes washing up and was now changing into her clothes. She was still in the bathroom, though. Sasuke's bathroom had three rooms – one for the toilet; another for the bath tub and another one for just a shower and taps alone. Yes, it was huge. As she was about to pick up her hairbrush to groom her silken, pink hair, she heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura…" It was Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sakura answered and opened the door to find Kagerou with a towel in her hand.

"Oh…you want me to give her a bath?" Sakura said as she took her daughter up and into her arms.

"Hn, both of her sitters will be out so I need to take her to school. I expect her out in half an hour. Bring her to the garage," Sasuke said before leaving the room. He always referred to the day care center which Kagerou went to everyday as 'school' but it really was not one. Of course the toddlers did educational activities but it was too lenient to be called a school. Sakura filled the tub with warm water and then helped remove her daughter's pajamas. Then she lifted her off the ground and put her into the tub. Sakura then walked across to the towel-rack and hung the towel which was not needed at the moment. But when she turned around to face Kagerou, she was faced with the most horrible sight.

Her eyes widened in horror and the only words that managed to escape her lips were, "Oh my God…"

* * *

**Okay, first of all – I'm sorry that I had to update this late, but at least it's better than putting the story on Hiatus. This will go on until July 5****th**** or so – that's around the time my exams will be over. But, you can (maybe) expect an update on Friday 1****st**** May…**

**2ndly – CONGRATUALTIONS TO MY 100****th**** REVIEWER: **_**sasusaku53**_**!!!!!**

**3rdly – Thanks to all of my reviewers. The same condition applies: at **_**LEAST **_**10 reviews or nothing…**

**Thanks to -DramaQueen for the advice, although I disagree with you a little on Sasuke's thoughts. I'll send you a P.M with my explanation on that.**

**I also want to say thanks to everyone who's keeping up with me – bearing the long wait for updates and supporting me. It really is motivational…**

**--Izzie**

**P.S – Now we know who Sasuke was sharing a bed with – his daughter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY VIOLENT MATERIAL! IF MILD AND BRUTAL VIOLENCE BOTHERS YOU, THEN IT IS ADVISED THAT YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER AT ONCE! HOWEVER, YOU WILL BE MISSING OUT ON SOME IMPORTANT THINGS WORTH KNOWING. IF INTERESTED IN THE IMPORTANT INFO, PLEASE CONTACT **_**IzWinchesterDevil **_**VIA THE PERSONAL MESSAGING SYSTEM. IF OTHERWISE, THEN DO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Note: ****At the end of this chapter, I would like to make a toast.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Sanctuary**

_Sanctuary – a Sanctuary is considered a chapel or holy place. Our Sanctuary is our own safe heaven – a place where our fears and sins and any other thing that burdens us just ebb away. It is a peaceful place where one can escape to whenever the darkest times are amongst them; a place in which no one can enter and every beautiful spectacle is yours and it is open to you at any time. Having your own Sanctuary gives you hope and enables you to have faith; it helps you think and develop your own thoughts peacefully which also make your mind stronger; your will stronger and your self restraint stronger. Turning to your Sanctuary is better than turning to suicide as an answer; even if it is just your imagination… _

**

* * *

**

_In the morning, Sakura awoke to find that Sasuke was no where in the room. Kagerou was awake, but was busy playing silently with her doll, Ririn, on her father's rumpled 'futon-bed'. _

"_Good morning, sweetie," Sakura said to the girl, planting a kiss on both of her soft cheeks. The little girl looked up and returned the greeting in her soft, velvety voice before continuing with what she was doing. Sakura then got up and grabbed her towel._

"_Hey, if you're dad asks where I am, tell him I'm in the shower," Sakura said as she opened the door to the bathroom and Kagerou nodded. _

_Sakura had spent almost fifteen minutes washing up and was now changing into her clothes. She was still in the bathroom, though. Sasuke's bathroom had three rooms – one for the toilet; another for the bath tub and another one for just a shower and taps alone. Yes, it was huge. As she was about to pick up her hairbrush to groom her silken, pink hair, she heard a knock on the door._

"_Sakura…" It was Sasuke. _

"_What is it?" Sakura answered and opened the door to find Kagerou with a towel in her hand._

"_Oh…you want me to give her a bath?" Sakura said as she took her daughter up and into her arms._

"_Hn, both of her sitters will be out so I need to take her to school. I expect her out in half an hour. Bring her to the garage," Sasuke said before leaving the room. He always referred to the day care center which Kagerou went to everyday as 'school' but it really was not one. Of course the toddlers did educational activities but it was too lenient to be called a school. Sakura filled the tub with warm water and then helped remove her daughter's pajamas. Then she lifted her off the ground and put her into the tub. Sakura then walked across to the towel-rack and hung the towel which was not needed at the moment. But when she turned around to face Kagerou, she was faced with the most horrible sight. _

_Her eyes widened in horror and the only words that managed to escape her lips were, "Oh my God…" _

* * *

Sakura walked over to the girl in the bath tub quickly, her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. There, on the child's beautiful skin, were the most gruesome looking cuts which were embedded into the flesh of her back. Without even bothering to finish washing her up, Sakura took Kagerou out of the tub with shaking hands, and wrapped the towel around her wet body. Kagerou gave a confused look, seeing that she was not properly bathed. Then, Sakura lifted Kagerou and took her outside where the bed was. Gently, she put her down on the mattress and said, "I'll be right back, okay? And do not answer the door if it's one of your father's friends or anyone strange. If they enter, I want you to run into the bathroom and lock the door. Okay?" Kagerou nodded.

"Can you reach the doorknob?" Sakura asked and the child nodded once again. Sakura then stormed out of the room. It was no wonder Kagerou never communicated properly. Sakura was right from the start – her daughter was not an emotionally normal child. Sakura walked down the corridor and across the large living room, in the direction of Neji Hyuuga's room. Sakura had not known anyone's personality from the gang thoroughly to trust them. But she knew that she could definitely trust Tenten. From the looks of the wounds on Kagerou's back, Sakura could tell that they were not self inflicted. Someone definitely did that to her. But as people said – assumption kills you. That was why she needed to fully investigate the matter carefully; with someone she could trust.

* * *

Tenten sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It was empty – as usual. Yes, she was sharing a room with Neji Hyuuga, but that did not mean they shared the same bed – although there was only one bed. For the past couple of days, Tenten tried to read Neji – his personality through the way he handled things and anything of that sort. Usually, Neji would meditate throughout the night in the porch, outside his room. Sometimes he would fall asleep in the coldness of the night – this made Tenten feel both a bit guilty and offended. She got up, with a blanket in hand and walked out into the porch. The morning was chilly and it was definitely unhealthy to sleep in such a temperature without some form of covering, even if clothes are being worn. Gently and slowly, she wrapped the thick covers around Neji's sitting; yet sleeping form, hoping that she did not wake him. His position at the moment seemed a bit attracting to her eyes – Neji was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his right knee was brought to his chest and his right arm was thrown over it. His head was slightly bent forward, causing his few, dark brown locks to adorn his beautifully pale skin, the strands tilted. The locks were covering his eyes and made it impossible for Tenten to figure if he was asleep or awake. She turned around and proceeded to enter the bedroom when a calm voice harshly said, "I don't needyour hospitality."

Tenten ignored that comment and continued walking to the entrance to the bedroom. Tenten shuddered at the change of temperature as she walked into the room. She wondered how Neji could withstand that coldness without getting hypothermia. Tenten grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom. As she turned the doorknob, there were three knocks at the door. She sighed before leaving the bathroom door.

She answered the door to see Sakura, wearing a very distressed and worried look on her face.

"Good morning," Tenten said. Sakura did not even bother to return the greeting and got straight to the point.

"There's something you need to see," Sakura said to her. Tenten dropped the towel and followed Sakura back to her room. Kagerou was sitting on the bed when the two women entered, still in her towel. When the door had clicked open, she had positioned herself to run to the bathroom like her mother said to. She sunk back down onto the bed when she saw that it was just Sakura and another lady with loose, brown hair. Sakura beckoned the child to come to them.

"Tell me what you think of these," Sakura said as she lowered the towel on Kagerou's back. Tenten gasped and touched the wounds. To her, it looked as if someone had beaten Kagerou with a corporal punishment instrument or something similar to it – it looked as if she had been whipped. Surely, Sakura thought the same thing as well.

"There're still fresh," Tenten said, noting that some were still a bit moist, but not from the water during the bath; there was still some fresh blood over the cuts. "This happened recently," Tenten said, "and by the looks of the dried ones (A/N: she means the wounds), this has been going on for a long time."

"Did she say who did this?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"If she had, then I would not just be standing here now would I?" Sakura said in answer to Tenten's question and got down to Kagerou's level.

"Kagerou, I know that you think that if you tell anyone, the person who did this to you will hurt you again, but I'm telling that I won't let them," Sakura said to her child in a serious tone, "You need to tell us who did this so we can deal with that person." Kagerou shook her head. Sakura sighed.

"Please?" Sakura begged the girl, brushing away the few strands of hair that were covering Kagerou's eyes.

Kagerou did not answer.

"Was it Sai?" Sakura asked but the child did not answer. Sakura took that as a 'no'.

"Was it Naruto?" Sakura asked but Kagerou remained silent.

"Was it…Shikamaru?" Sakura asked; silence.

"How about Neji?" she said and yet again, the child did not answer.

"Was it…was it…Sas-your father?" Sakura said in a slightly trembling tone. She was hoping strongly that it was not him, but to her utter surprise, Kagerou's eyes were welling up with tears. Sakura wanted to believe that this gesture meant 'no' as well but another half of her chose to believe otherwise.

"Tenten, get Kagerou dressed. I need to have a nice _chat_ with that dear husband of mine," Sakura said in a stern tone. Even Tenten was surprised at the child's answer and gave Sakura every right to beat Sasuke shitless for what he had done…

Sakura left the room, slamming the door behind her. Yes, she was _very _enraged. She walked in a swift pace to the garage, where Sasuke had told her and Kagerou to meet him. When she got to her destination, as expected, Sasuke was impatiently awaiting. On hearing Sakura's rapidly approaching footsteps; he turned to see her, her eyes slightly teary and red with rage.

"Where is Kagerou?" Sasuke asked sternly.

Sakura said nothing and lunged towards him, motioning her hand to slap him, but he caught it just in time. He was wondering what had gotten into her.

"What's your problem?!" he asked harshly as he squeezed her wrist tightly. She was pained by his action, but showed no sign.

"I'm afraid Kagerou will not be going to Day Care today, Uchiha," she said dully.

"What?" he asked.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura snapped at him.

"How could you do that to your own daughter?!" she yelled in anger. Sasuke was now gripping both of her hands.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sakura?!" he inquired, frustrated.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about, you sick, sadistic, cock-sucking, mother fucking, BASTARD!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke turned around, slamming Sakura's body on the white-painted wall.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Sakura!" he said roughly into her ear and Sakura's expression ebbed from enraged to shock. His words seemed to be mixed with a tone of slight confusion

"What? What do you mean…all along…then who?" Sakura stated confusingly.

"Hn," Sasuke said and released her after noting that she had become calmed.

"So you didn't know…but still, how can you be so _blind?_" Sakura asked the man whose eyes were widened by a small fraction. Sasuke was confused.

"All this time…I can't believe you just completely ignored her behavior, Sasuke – Kagerou's abnormal behavior. All this time you couldn't see that our daughter was being…_abused!"_ Sakura said angrily. Sasuke's eyes widened again in shock. Long before he and Sakura had reunited, Sasuke had taken note of that – Sasuke could not deny that back then, he _had _felt even a slight amount of concern about the behavior of his daughter. But, shrugged the feeling off as he thought it was merely due to the fact that he told her about Sakura – her mother and the fact that she 'died' and how her death happened. He remembered that there was a time when she would constantly ask questions about Sakura and the nights that she would cry because of the fact that everyone at the Day Care School had their moms; but not her. All of this contributed to the reason as to why Sasuke had no suspicion of Kagerou being abused.

"Show me," Sasuke ordered. He and Sakura both made their way into the house.

* * *

In one of the rooms, away from the rest of the gangsters' rooms, a very important phone conversation was going on. The room was dark and the windows were shut, allowing no one to possibly eavesdrop. Surely whatever these two people were discussing meant business.

"I made sure to deliver the disk to Tayuya, Sir," a woman spoke into her cell phone.

"_Yes, I received it this morning," _Orochimaru's voice answered on the next line, _"I was impressed – you smuggled the program out with ease."_

"Well, I was trained by the finest, Lord Orochimaru. You have taught me well," the woman said, "However, the program still needs to be encrypted."

"_I have already arranged for that to be dealt with. I must attend to other things. Kimimaro wants to see me for some reason," _Orochimaru said.

"Do I still get Sasuke?" the woman asked.

"_Of course! You had him once didn't you? Then you can have him again…" _Orochimaru said.

"_Oh yes, I forgot to mention – there is a special package addressed to Senju Tenten and Sakura Uchiha. Be sure that they get it and make sure that they understand that I know where they are," _Orochimaru said or more like 'hissed'. The call was then disconnected…

Karin sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke knelt at Kagerou's level and said one more time, "Show me the wounds." The little girl clung on to her mother's pants tighter as her lips began to tremble.

"I think you're being too harsh, Sasuke," Sakura said to him and he sighed.

"Hn"

Then he repeated the same statement in a more fatherly, but not too gentle tone. Then, Kagerou slid up the part of the T-shirt which covered her back for Sasuke to look at the wounds. Sasuke did not have to look for more than five minutes until he was fully infuriated.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" he snapped at the little girl who went back to gripping the right side of her mother's pants, tightly.

"Maybe if you spent a little more time being a father and if you had been a little less selfish, then maybe she would have opened up to you!" Sakura snapped, defending her daughter. Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Just shut the fuck up, _Sakura!_" Sasuke shouted. But his response did not mean that he thought of himself as wrong.

"Watch your mouth, Sasuke! I don't want her to turn out to be corrupted like _you!" _Sakura shouted back.

"Guys, stop it!" Tenten said to both quarreling adults, but they paid no heed to her commands. Sasuke and Sakura kept arguing about things unknown to Tenten.

"How the fuck am I selfish?!" Sasuke said and Tenten covered the child's ears. When she saw that Sasuke's hands were balling into fists, Tenten turned to the little girl, swept her off the ground and headed towards the exit. There was just way too much commotion going on – certainly not healthy for a little girl who had been physically tormented, to see.

"I DON'T WANT HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sasuke yelled at Tenten who mustered every ounce of confidence she had and said to the man, "I don't see what sense it makes, letting her see this upsetting dispute between her parents." It was then Sasuke realized that Kagerou was crying. Though, his angry eyes never softened.

"Hn," Sasuke said. To Tenten, it sounded like 'fine then'.

"Remember what I told you, Kagerou – emotion is weakness. Behave," Sasuke said, glaring at the child who immediately forced herself not to cry. She knew how angry he usually would be. To be honest with her, Kagerou was scared of him. Even so, she loved him; she loved him dearly. Yes, he would usually get angry, but that anger was not directed to her. During the short times they had spent together, Kagerou was able to experience the hidden, fatherly affection Sasuke had for her. He never showed it directly, but it was implied. Kagerou was now sniffling in order to force the sobs to die before they even reached her throat.

"Don't let her out of you're sight. If anything happens to her, I'll have your neck for it," Sasuke threatened Tenten. So it seemed that Sasuke only spoke in complete sentences when he was angry and threatened people.

"Don't speak to my sister like that!" Sakura spat.

"Don't worry, Saki. He won't touch a single strand of hair on my head," Tenten said, glaring daggers at him. Only Tenten knew the trick up her sleeve which she was hinting by that statement. Then, without waiting another minute long, Tenten left the two adults to sort out their business.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sakura," Sasuke said, unkindly.

"Why do you even care?" Sakura bellowed.

"Answer me!" Sasuke growled, slamming Sakura onto the wall. She grimaced slightly at the pain.

"You are selfish because you don't care about other people's feelings. You are selfish because that night you carelessly fucked me, not caring of how I was feeling before; you took advantage of me; you just wanted to satisfy _your needs," _Sakura stated.

"That's a stupid answer," Sasuke said, releasing her slowly, "You have no idea what 'selfish' means…" With that confusing statement, he left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Sakura to ponder on his unexplained words. She slid down the wall to a sitting position, her back against the wall.

Sakura should have known not to expect good things when she chose to stay at the Onikage's residence. Right now, she just wanted to forget – forget about her emotional pain and suffering; the flashbacks which contributed to that pain; she wanted to forget about everything, even just for a little while – for her mind to be at peace for at least a minute or two. She felt like escaping into a different atmosphere – her own world – her…Sanctuary…

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura…" It was Tenten.

"Sakura I know you're in there. Look, you need to come out. The gang needs to see us for something," Tenten said, "And Kagerou wants you to hold her." Sakura hesitated for a while, but after five minutes, she got up and opened the door. Tenten was still waiting for her with Kagerou in her arms. Tenten saw the dull expression on Sakura's face, but did not think that it was right to question it just yet. As soon as she saw her mother, Kagerou stretched her short arms out, towards her mother. Sakura took her in her arms, wearing the same dull expression. It was amazing how she had gotten so attached to Sakura in such a short space of time.

The two women made their way down to the Assembly Suite where everyone was assembled. Sakura felt Sasuke's presence in the room as well, but never made eye contact; but Sasuke on the other hand was glaring daggers, boring holes at the back of her head. Sakura did not see Temari. She guessed that she was probably sleeping after traveling for long hours in order to get to Oakwood Canyon. However, Shikamaru was present and was now walking towards Tenten and Sakura.

"This came in this morning for you guys," he said to them both and handed Sakura a large, brown envelope. Sakura tried to put Kagerou down who only gripped on to her mother's shirt tighter. For some reason, she did not want to let go.

"Sweetie, I need you to stay with your dad until I'm finished with whatever's in here," Sakura said referring to the envelope.

"No," Kagerou responded softly and held on tighter to her mother.

"Kagerou…please –" Sakura was cut off. "Kagerou," Sasuke said sternly which clearly meant 'come here now!'

Kagerou hesitantly let go of her mother and, with her short legs, she quickly ran to her father. Sakura looked at the envelope. It was addressed to her and Tenten. But thing strange thing was – how did anyone know where they were? She looked at Tenten whose eager eyes were fixed upon the envelope. She was probably thinking the same thing as Sakura. Sakura tilted the envelope and a thick pile of glossy documents fell into her hand. They were…pictures. At the sight of the first picture, Sakura's hands went numb and the entire pile hit the floor, scattering so that everyone could see them all.

Tenten and Sakura clasped their hands over their mouths as they stared in shock. Lying at their feet were captions of three people after they had been slaughtered – Tsunade, Kurenai and even the baby – Hiroshi. Tenten's eyes were already welling up with tears as was Sakura's. In the first photo, Tsunade's nude, dead body was lying on her bed, her hands bounded together with pieces of barbed wire; her wrists were bleeding profusely and her body was covered in bite marks which were undoubtedly made by human teeth. What was more horrific was that her upper and lower lips were stitched together as was the folds of her womanhood. Sakura and Tenten assumed that Tsunade had been raped before being brutally tortured. The next picture was Kurenai's. She was still in clothing which was drenched in a pool of blood and water in an overflowing bathtub. Through her neck, a knife was stabbed upwards and the blade was visible in her opened mouth. The last picture was one that tore both Tenten and Sakura's hearts to shreds. Lying in his crib was baby Hiroshi, his vest bloodied from a deep, vertical cut from his chest and trailed downwards. At this point, Sakura and Tenten were endlessly and helplessly sobbing. Seeing Tsunade's face that pleaded for mercy and Kurenai's horrific expression was just too much to take in. No, they could not look at those two pictures any longer. But Hiroshi's was different. Sakura picked up the picture of the baby boy who looked as if he was sleeping peacefully; his face so innocent. Anytime Hiroshi's eyes were closed, he looked beautifully peaceful. Seeing this picture delivered the final blow to Sakura and Tenten's hearts – it stabbed them with more than a thousand knives. Sakura dropped the picture, reaching her breaking point and after letting out a loud sob, she said, "I…I…I t-think I-I'm go-gonna be…sick." And without saying another word, she stormed off into the direction of her bedroom to find the toilet.

Kagerou looked to her father and asked, "What's wrong with Mommy?"

"Hn."

Tenten on the other hand, fell back onto the couch and buried her head into the palms of her hands, sobbing painfully. Her eyes were bloodshot. No one made a move to approach her for they feared her reaction. Then slowly, Hinata moved toward the tearing woman and wrapped an arm around her, pulling Tenten closer to her. Hinata hushed her and whispered soothing words. Naruto then loudly walked over to where the pictures laid, picked them up, and said, "You guys should have never had to see this, believe it!" before ripping them into a million shreds. "Who does this guy think he is?!" the hyperactive blond continued before walking over to Tenten, who was now in Hinata's arms.

"Don't let this guy pull you down, Tenten!" Naruto said to the woman who sniffled.

"Shikamaru, where did you get that envelope?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"I found it in the mail," Shikamaru responded before yawning.

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pockets…

"Uchiha," Sasuke answered.

"_We have arrived…" _was the voice of none other than Uchiha Itachi…

* * *

Sasuke tried to put Kagerou on the ground, but again, for some reason, she did not let go of him; just as she had done with her mother. Was it because she knew the person who beat her was near? He did not know, but he vowed to see into that matter when the meeting with Akatsuki was over; he would not stop searching for that person until they met their death. Sasuke just sighed and allowed her to stay in his arms. He never wanted her to overhear anything about the Mafia. After all she was a child, and children had tendencies to brag; brag about things that did not concern them.

Sakura entered the room and sat near Kagerou, who was at the side of Sasuke in the Assembly Suite. The rest of the main members of Onikage were also present. Hinata had taken Tenten back to her room, where – as Sakura was told – she rested. Sakura made no eye contact with the other men around her. Her mind was far too preoccupied with the gruesome, inerasable pictures which played over and over in her head.

"It's good to see that you're alive and well, Sakura Uchiha," said a low tone. Sakura snapped her head up to meet an onyx-eyed man with jet-black hair which was tied into a low pony-tail. He wore a smirk which was much like Sasuke's.

"My brother has told me about your condition," he stated, "And for that, I shall re-introduce myself. I'm Itachi Uchiha."

'_So this was the mysterious, top ranking Mafia man, Itachi Uchiha, huh?' _Sakura said inwardly. She noted that Sasuke and his brother looked very much alike, but it was clear that Itachi spoke on a more regular basis; or if he too never spoke much, at least when he did, he would speak in a proper sentence.

"Yo, Sasuke, what's that mutt doing in here?!" snapped a man whose face was so pale, it looked almost blue. Sasuke glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, Kisame," Itachi said in his low but stern tone, "that mutt is my niece."

"Sakura, I think I should introduce you to these losers!" Naruto said loudly. Naruto began his introduction after he cleared his throat. He pointed to the guy with long, blond hair. Sakura had mistaken him for a girl at first. He reminded her of Ino.

"That is Deidara," Naruto said then pointed at the 'blue-faced' man. "That's Kisame."

Sakura was then introduced to the members: Hidan, who abused very colorful language; Kakuzu, who completely freaked her out; Pein, who was referred to as 'Leader' and had a variety of piercing on his face; Konan who had unusual blue hair and was rather pretty; Zetsu, who wore his hood up so it was almost impossible to see his face; Tobi, who, even though was mysterious under his orange mask, Sakura could tell that he was quite childish…

"You should know that is rude to point, Uzumaki," said a dull voice from at the far end of the table. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice. But then Sasuke's attention adverted to Sakura who let out a low groan. He saw that she was clutching her head tightly.

"Sakura…"

_Sakura sat at one of the unoccupied tables at the café. The doctor had informed her that she would go on maternity leave when she was seven months. While waiting for her order of tea, Sakura looked around at the surroundings. Across the road was a bar. On the inside, figures of people dancing could be seen. But her yes widened in shock as she spotted a raven-black haired man, groping a blonde's ass. He looked a lot like Sasuke._

'_That man could be anyone,' Sakura thought, knowing that Sasuke was not one to cheat on her. His sense of pride was far stronger than that. But she took that thought back when a clearer view of his face was revealed. It was…Sasuke. Sakura wanted to confront him right then and there, but she did not know if the words would come out correctly; maybe Sasuke might have made her look like a fool. Confrontation did not make any sense to her right now. Sakura held back her tears. It would draw too much attention to her if she completely broke down. Quickly, she walked back to her car which was in the parking lot of the hospital. It probably was a strange thing, seeing a pregnant woman moving quickly because many people seemed to be starring. _

_Home was not too far away from the hospital. Sakura opened the door to her house and then slammed it shut when she entered. Sakura's legs felt like giving up. She knew that she could not afford to lose this baby. Sakura wanted to move towards the sofa, but her feet just did not budge. Rapidly, the tears began to fall._

"_Here, let me help you," said a voice behind her. Sakura did not even turn around to see who it was; she did not know the person, but she was sure that it was not Sasuke. No, this man smelt different; different, but familiar. _

"_S-Sasori?" she asked._

"_How did you know?" he asked. Many would think that his question was utterly stupid, but in Sasori's case it was not. You see, Sasori rarely even spoke, so it was hard to identify him by voice. _

"_Your cologne," Sakura answered. Sasori chuckled. The Akatsuki were staying at the Uchiha manor for a month due to some Mafia business which Sasuke had seemed to be involved in as well. _

_Sasori was now sitting next to her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He did not seem to have any flirtatious looks on his face; he merely wanted to comfort her. The feeling from this comfort was so good; so warm; so new. It had been a long while since she had felt this way. Sasori was much different from Sasuke. The only time she would feel comfort from the Uchiha was whenever she felt physical pain. Sasuke usually ignored her emotional suffering. He often said that soft emotions were weaknesses. Sakura was on the verge of falling asleep. When Sasori noticed this, he positioned her body properly on the sofa, so that she would not fall of and endanger the baby. After that, he made forward to leave the living room, when Sakura grabbed his wrist. _

"_Please stay," she asked kindly._

"_Sakura, that wouldn't look to good now would it," Sasori said in a form of declination. _

"_Please," she repeated, her eyes welling up with tears. Why did she want him to stay? That she did not seem to fully know. Sakura just did not want to feel alone. _

_Sasori had no choice but to give in because if he refused, she might have had an emotional breakdown which was stressing; and there was something he overheard from women about too much stress being bad for the baby's health. She sat up. Sasori sat near her._

"_Tomorrow, I'll be visiting one of my favorite places around here. Would you like to come?" he asked._

"_Yeah, that would be great!"_

"_But don't you have to go to the hospital tomorrow?" he asked._

"_I'll just call in sick. They'll understand. Besides, I do need a break," Sakura told him. That night, Sakura found that Sasuke had not returned home._

'_He was probably with that hooker,' she thought as she soaped her skin. Sasori would be taking her to the place he was talking about very soon. She did not hear when the door slid open, but became aware of the other human presence in the bathroom, when a pair of masculine arms draped around her waist and then on her swollen tummy, possessively. For a moment she thought that it was Sasori, but then, after analyzing the way she was being held, she realized that it was just Sasuke. _

'_Wait a minute…why was I hoping that it was Sasori?!" Sakura thought. And then, it clicked – the hands around her now were the same ones that were all over another woman's ass yesterday!_

"_Sasuke, get off!" she said, shrugging off the man's arms before grabbing her towel and heading out into the bedroom. Sasuke grunted. _

'_I'd rather Sasori's hands on me than your filthy ones!' she spat inwardly. Little did she know of her level of selfishness and how far it would lead… _

_An hour had passed and Sasuke left the house again. For the past couple of weeks he had been busy, leaving Sakura alone and feeling unloved – or at least that was what she believed. After Sasuke left, she and Sasori was able to leave the house peacefully. The place he had taken her to was Evans Hill, which was the largest park in the area. Everything about it was natural – the trees; the flora; the luscious, evergreen grass. It was totally peaceful and she certainly enjoyed it. She was quite disappointed when it was time to leave and pouted a great deal – cute ones though. Sasori seemed to like it. Sakura definitely enjoyed Sasori's company; and she definitely wanted more. These new feelings were tempting; tempting her for more. _

"_Come on Sakura…It's time to leave," Sasori begged playfully. Their faces were very close to each other and Sakura was able to get a perfect study of his eyes. Unconsciously, their lips began to slightly brush against each other; then slowly they found themselves kissing each other fiercely and uncontrollably… _

"Sakura!"

The pain in her head eased little by little and when it was finally gone, she remembered where she was and was able to pull herself together. Sakura looked up to see the worried faces of both Akatsuki and everyone of Onikage excepting Hyuuga Neji and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry…I just-excuse me," Sakura said before rising from her seat and exiting the room. She could not believe what she had seen in the flashback of a bit of her past. Then, Sasuke's words resounded in her head…

"_You have no idea what 'selfish' means…"_

She had called Sasuke 'selfish'; it was true – she had not known the meaning of it. How could she call him that, when it was she who had been selfish all the time. Everything from her prior flashback had made sense now – Sasuke was on a mere mission. It must have killed him to touch that other woman. All Sakura cared about back then, was how _she _felt and what _she _had wanted. Now, Sakura felt guilty; very guilty.

**

* * *

**

After the Akatsuki meeting, Sasuke, as planned, arranged a meeting with Kagerou's baby sitters. Surely the one who usually bathed her would be the one who physically abused her. The two women answered honestly. Sasuke did not find any signs of defiance. Sasuke was enraged when he found out who it was. In swift rage, he made his way to Karin's room and banged on her door.

"Karin! Open this FUCKING DOOR!" Sasuke shouted. No one answered. Then, from behind him, a pair of womanly arms was flung around his neck. Karin planted a kiss on the man's cheek. Sasuke violently broke free of her grasp and pushed her, painfully against the wall.

"You scarred her, didn't you?!" Sasuke asked furiously. The red head did not answer.

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke bellowed.

"You can always get another (child)…who carries _my _blood and not that wench you picked up at the side of the road," Karin said with a grin. She was enjoying it all – Sasuke's harshness; the fact that his face was close to hers; the fact that _his_ arms pressed her against the wall. Yes, Karin enjoyed this, a lot. Sasuke growled… He just wanted to rip this bitch into shreds. And that was exactly what he _would_ do…

* * *

"Hey Ugly!" Sakura heard Sai call but she did not answer. She wanted to be left alone in her Sanctuary, to think.

"Sasuke's got the woman behind Kagerou's beatings. They're in the Interrogation Chamber," she heard Sai say in detail. Then, she forgot about thinking and opened the door, letting herself out and Sai led the way to the Chambers. Sakura wanted so badly, to see the character that violated her daughter; Sasuke's daughter; their daughter – the fruit of their…love. When she and Sai arrived at the room – which had large glass screens so that one would be able to view from the outside – she saw that Tenten was present as well. In the room was a woman with a pair of black-framed glasses and badly cut red hair. She was wearing a baggy, black shirt and a pair of long pants. Her hands were bound together and she was staring directly at Sakura.

"Who is this woman?" Sakura asked to any random person.

"Karin," said a firm, voice from behind her. Sakura scoffed at the name. It certainly did not suite her. Her name sounded womanly and intelligent, but Karin's face was just screaming 'bitch'. Sasuke proceeded to enter the room, but stopped when Sakura said, "Wait!" He turned to face her.

"I want to deal with _her," _Sakura said sternly as she removed her jacket and shirt, leaving her with only a white vest as a covering for her upper region. The other guys looked at her actions with a dubious expression. All except for Tenten. Sakura did not bother to explain and walked into the room.

"Oh, believe me – when Sakura's in an interrogation session, things can get _pretty _heated," Tenten said, filling in with the explanation.

"Hm…you bitch, I wanted Sasuke as my interrogator; not you!" Karin said and sounding sluttish.

"Well I guess you're out of luck, don't you think?" Sakura said deadly as she paced around the other woman's sitting and bounded form.

"Acting tough, huh, Cherry-head?" Karin said, "You should have seen your face when you saw those pictures! Ha! I ensured that I was there to see that! Weakling…"

On hearing the woman's last remark, Sakura's head whipped around and she walked swiftly towards her.

"What did you just say, bitch?!" Sakura asked harshly, grabbing a handful of Karin's hair and pulling her head backwards, tightly.

"Are you deaf?" was all Karin said. Engulfed in wrath, Sakura punched Karin on her left cheek with much force, making her face twist in the opposite direction. Karin spat out some blood.

"Yeah," Karin chuckled sadistically, "I had the honor of binding that busty bitch and watching her bleed as Lord Orochimaru fucked the life out of her." Sakura was enraged and shocked. Karin was involved in the assassination of her family. She knew Tenten was just tempted to storm in there and beat the life out of Karin.

"Oh, yeah, I hope you got the message," Karin began to talk again, "Orochimaru said to ensure that you know that he knows where you are. As does Kimimaro –" Karin was unable to continue as she was kicked in the stomach and fell backwards. The backrest of Karin's chair was against the ground. Sakura threw her foot over Karin's body and across to Karin's left and then knelt down, gripping her shirt color. "You just don't know when to shut up, don't you?" Sakura growled. Sakura got off Karin and pulled her upwards so the chair was at its normal position once again.

Sakura took a deep breath in to remind herself that this was an interrogation.

"Do you have anything to do with the stolen program for the nuclear device?" Sakura asked. Karin said nothing and merely smirked, which Sakura took to be a 'yes'.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"Now why would I tell you?" Karin asked. Sakura reached into one of her pants pockets and pulled out a stiletto knife. Then she walked over to Karin once more and pressed the knife to Karin's skin on her right hand.

"This is me," Sakura said, creating a cut on the far end of Karin's hand; Karin gasped at the burning pain it caused.

"This is you," she said, inflicting another of the same mark about eight centimeters away from the previous one.

"And this," Sakura said, engraving one last mark with the same distance as the others, "this is the disk." "Now, you can make my life easier and _tell me _where it is," Sakura continued, engraving a line into Karin's skin to meet the middle mark, "or, if you refuse, I'll just have to…kill you!" Sakura ran the knife through vertically up the other two marks, applying more pressure as the knife dug into Karin's flesh. Karin screamed at the pain – her hand was covered in blood now.

"You bitch!" Karin said looking at the blood stain on her shirt. "This is the shirt Sasuke gave after our last fuck session!" Karin screeched. Those words stabbed Sakura in her most vital organ – the heart. Then, she shook off the feeling for what Karin was saying could have all been lies.

"Shocked aren't you? To think that Sasuke wouldn't have gotten tired of you…he is a man, you know; a man with needs," Karin said, chuckling idiotically. Sakura clenched her fist.

"Of course, your stupid daughter had to ruin it when she walked in on us, claiming that she had a fucking nightmare," Karin prattled on. Sakura's eyes widened…in heated rage.

"I wasn't able to clima-" But again, Karin was unable to finish. This time Sakura violently pulled at Karin's hair, with brute force, managing to uproot a handful. Karin screamed as hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Sakura bellowed before launching a blow at Karin's face, hearing the cracking of her right jaw. Sakura noticed the tears in Karin's eyes.

"How is it that a monster like YOU IS EVEN CAPABLE OF CRYING?!" Sakura shouted again. Karin managed to scoff. Without hesitation, Sakura wrapped her palms around the woman's neck and began to compress it with a great deal of pressure and force. Sakura just wanted to kill this bitch; this cold-hearted slut. But she felt that strangling Karin was just too easy. Sakura wanted her to feel the pain; she wanted Karin to feel the pain that she had cause her. Sakura let go of the woman who was now gasping for air and looked around the room. In the corner, a long piece of barbed wire caught her eye. Sakura got a flash memory of Tsunade's hands being bounded together by the gruesome-looking object.

"Yeah, that's right – take in all the air you can get from the atmosphere, because this is going to be your last breath," Sakura said before violently wrapping the wire around Karin's neck. With her bare hands, Sakura began to pull both ends, causing the material to sink into Karin's skin painfully. Screaming filled the room, echoing down the halls and blood pitched from the cut veins. Sakura's hands began to bleed from clutching the sharp edged wire with her unprotected hands. Not caring of this, Sakura pulled the wire harder and harder until Karin's head was completely disconnected from her body. Sakura looked at her hands. It hurt, but that did not bother her even the slightest. Her gaze adverted to the headless body from which blood constantly was pitching from its torn vessels. Then she looked at the lifeless, human head on the floor and said, "Go to hell bitch…"

* * *

Tenten bandaged Sakura's last hand, wrapping the cloth between her fingers several times before taping it down. Sakura was able to do a great deal of thinking as her wounds were being taken acre of.

"_Oh, yeah, I hope you got the message: Orochimaru said to ensure that you know that he knows where you are." _Karin's words echoed in her head. That was what precisely what Orochimaru wanted – for her and Tenten to run; to run clinging on to their lives; for them to run away just like little children. He wanted them to be afraid. Sakura had forgotten that this is what Orochimaru looked forward to. This is what made things interesting for him. Sakura did not feel even a tinge of guilt for killing Karin.

"I'm sick and tired, Tenten," Sakura said audibly for everyone to hear, "I'm sick and tired of running away, helpless!"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked dubiously.

"I mean that we shouldn't run away from him – Orochimaru," Sakura explained. "We won't be able to end this if we keep running _away_. We need to head _towards_ him!" Sakura explained clearer, seeing that Tenten was still confused.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura," Sasuke said. She noticed that Kagerou was no longer with him; she was not with him from since they were at the Chamber.

"Where is Kagerou?" Sakura asked.

"Asleep," Sasuke replied in monotone.

"At least Sasuke agrees with me," Tenten said, adverting back to the original topic.

"Actually, what Sakura suggests, is sensible," said a calm voice from behind them all.

"How dare you influence her, Hyuuga!" Tenten snapped.

"I agree that's too reckless, but then again, a lot of sense can come out of it once the plan is thought through logically," Neji said. Tenten groaned and Sakura yelped in pain. Tenten realized that she had been squeezing Sakura's hands tightly and immediately let go, apologizing under her breath.

"We'll have this discussion later, Sakura," Tenten said sternly to her sister. Tenten knew that a lot was on Sakura's mind at the moment and decided that it would not have hurt to let the topic go for a few hours.

Just then, Shikamaru entered the Assembly Suite with news for the rest of the gang.

"Akatsuki was able to identify the persons who stole the program," Shikamaru said as he entered the room. "They go by the boring names of Tayuya and Hotarubi," he said.

"Details," Sasuke ordered.

"Well, the disk was originally stolen by Karin, who delivered it to Tayuya, one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Tayuya then delivered it to Hotarubi, who is a well known member of one of the enemy Mafia, Doragon," Shikamaru explained.

"Hn, I guess we'll just need to retrieve it, right Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"Hn," the other Uchiha brother said, "Where is Doragon's current location?"

"Japan," Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke assigned Neji to lead this mission. But Sasuke needed one other person to assist Neji. He did not want to send out the others because the other gangs were already very familiar with their faces. Neji was an exception because he usually did his work in furtiveness; suppression. Sakura volunteered to go with Neji, but Sasuke told her, "No." He had a point – Sakura was injured. But that was not the real reason he did not want her to go.

"Senju Tenten," Sasuke said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

Sakura protested strongly against this because the thought of her losing Tenten as was excruciating. And even though told her, with words of certainty, that she would be alright, Sakura, not for a moment, wanted to believe it.

"Why can't I go instead?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're injured," Sasuke answered in monotone. He was trying to refrain from telling her the real reason.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," Sakura contradicted, "So why?"

"The Mafia, Doragon, is recruited elites of previous gangs which have fallen apart. We haven't chosen you for another reason besides your injuries – your father. Riku Haruno is one of those recruited members in that Mafia. Your presence might just complicate things," Neji Hyuuga said in his signature tone.

Sakura remained silent. So it seemed that her father was still alive. Yes, she did have a slight urge to see him; to see what he looked like. But then again, she wanted to find Orochimaru. Thinking of all these things made Sakura's head hurt. She needed to rest; for now at least…

**

* * *

**

**OKAY: Here's a toast to all those who, like me, hates Karin with a passion! **

**Sorry for the late update. Like I said I'm really busy…**

**Alright! There's a new term – I want at LEAST **_**15 reviews**_** or you won't get an update at all. Thanks to all of my reviewers and to all those who subscribed! I hope you continue to support me until the end of this story (which isn't anytime soon). **

**NOTICE: There's a very important poll on my profile – **_**please take it.**_

**PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING WHEN YOU REVIEW:**

**Would you read my next fanfic if it were an Ita/Saku pairing? (I plan on writing it when I'm done with 'Quantum of Memory')**

**Have you seen Naruto Shippuden Movie 2?**

**~~Isabella.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If sexual content and mild violence bothers you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A Pillar of Secrets**

Sakura's body jolted upwards, shaking and drenched with her sweat. She hated this – all she wanted was to forget, but no matter how hard she tried, the gruesome images of her family kept flashing in her memory; even when she did not think about it; even when she was asleep – nightmares. She saw that Kagerou was still asleep. It was weekend, so there was no need for her to go to Day Care. Sasuke was on the futon. Sakura made a mental note to talk to him about that. She did not like the idea of him sleeping on the floor; deprived of his own comfort in his own house. Once again, the visions of the blood and brutal wounds came into view in her mind and Sakura sprang out of the bed, and raced into the bathroom, accidentally slamming the door. She bent her head over the sink, barfing uncontrollably. The door clicked open.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice asked from behind her.

"Nothing…I just can't seem to get rid of those images… they make me sick…" Sakura replied dully.

"Hn," was all he said before following Sakura out of the bathroom. Sasuke was not blind, no. He noticed just how much Sakura had changed – mentally, that is. And because of that, there was a change in Sakura's personality. The Sakura who took a life yesterday was different from the internee Sakura he had known before. The Sakura back then was too innocent to commit such an act. But even though, to him, Sakura was always Sakura. Sasuke liked that change; no matter how much she would change, to him, she was the same Sakura. He saw something in her that no one else could; something that only _he _could identify her by.

Sakura walked over to the calendar. There was so much on her mind at the moment, that she had completely forgotten the date. She yawned before getting a look at the date. It was highlighted by a circle. Underneath it was a tiny scribble which read _'Anniversary'. _Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Today's the anniversary of what?" she asked the man curiously.

Sasuke did not answer.

Sakura decided not to bother wasting anymore time waiting for an answer he would not give, and proceeded to the shower. She undressed and put her clothes on the counter before stepping inside and turning on the shower. Her hands were still bandaged; her cut hands were protected from the water. The splashing of the water on the tiles made it impossible for her to perceive sound. The water felt good. But it was not enough to make her forget the things she wanted to erase from her mind. Sakura did not hear the door to the shower open, but she did hear the male voice that said, "Today is…"

Sakura's head snapped around, while unconsciously grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her exposed body.

"Wha-what?" Sakura stuttered, confused.

"Our wedding Anniversary," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," Sakura said, "Wait…hold on a second! Could you at least knock?!"

"Hn."

But Sasuke did not leave. Instead, proceeded toward her and said, "Your hands are still injured."

"I can handle bathing myself, Sas-" Sakura began, but was cut off by the clash of Sasuke's lips on hers, meeting forcibly in a searing kiss. Sasuke's hands began trailing down her back and stopped at her ass, groping it through the soft fabric of her towel. Sakura moaned in his mouth which was still locked with hers. _'So my injuries weren't the case,' _Sakura said inwardly, not caring that her towel and dropped onto the counter. Sakura's hand was on Sasuke's bare chest. He only had his pants on. Their tongues glided over each other in a wrestling motion. Sakura eventually broke the kiss.

"We-we can't do anything now," Sakura said to him, "Kagerou's in the next room."

"We'll be quiet," Sasuke said huskily into her ear before leaning her back onto the counter and kissing her stomach. Sakura stiffened at his actions and Sasuke stopped his ministrations abruptly. Sakura grew nervous at his sudden halt. If Sasuke analyzed Sakura's secrecy, then carrying out her intentions would be impossible. Sakura inwardly thought that she was naturally unlucky when she found out some troubling news last night; news that added to her misery, causing her to make one of the hardest decisions in her life.

"Why are you so tense?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura sighed in relief. No, Sasuke did not read her.

"I don't know," she lied. Sasuke handed her the towel and proceeded to leave the bathroom. Now Sakura felt guilty; for many reasons. So, she decided to remove a portion of guilt from her shoulders.

"Sasuke, why don't we go out somewhere tonight since it's our anniversary?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke did not turn around to meet her gaze. Instead he glanced over her shoulder and said, "Hn, be ready by 8:00."

"Where will we be going?" she asked.

"At the Oasis," he answered before leaving.

Sakura nodded and carried on with what she was doing previously. The Oasis was one of the most affluent restaurants in Oakwood Canyon. Sakura sighed. Right now, food was the last thing on her mind.

**

* * *

**

Tenten carried the pile of clothes over to her traveling suitcase while Neji sorted his belongings as well. They were both to leave for Tokyo, Japan at seven the next morning. Not too long ago Neji had explained everything she needed to know about the mission. Since that it was more than likely that Orochimaru had dealings with Doragon, it was presumable that that Mafia was already aware of her and Sakura – which was why she was provided with an alias. Unfortunately for her, she was expected to go by the name of 'Hanako Hyuuga'; she had to pose as Neji Hyuuga's wife. The information on her passport had been changed already, so it was too late to protest against that now. The time limit for the mission was set such that that they would return after retrieving what was rightfully theirs as soon as possible. Sasuke understood that anything was possible during this kind of mission which was why he issued no fixed allotment of time. Sasuke had already scoped out the Mafia's exact location. Hotel reservations were already made for Neji and Tenten by Sasuke as well. The flight was supposed to be thirteen hours long. Tenten fussed about that – she was going to spend thirteen long ours in an uncomfortable silence with Neji Hyuuga. Tenten sighed and zipped her suitcase shut. Then, she remembered something…

Neji watched as the woman got up from the bed's edge and walked out the room in a hurry, slamming the door shut. He did not question any concern as to why she did that because it was none of his business.

Tenten had stayed up for most of the night, thinking of Sakura's decision to hunt down Orochimaru. She reflected on Neji's point on Sakura's decision. After much studying of the matter, Tenten concluded too agree with her sister. They could not run forever; Orochimaru would find them sooner or later. She pushed the door to Karin's room open. The gang left everything that belonged to Karin in her room to further investigate – she could have many links to Orochimaru; and that was precisely what Tenten was looking for. In a box at the corner of the deceased woman's room, Tenten found Karin's cellular phone. And as she predicted, Tenten managed to find the Orochimaru's cell number in the phone's phone book. Tenten breathed in deeply, and then exhaled before dialing the number…

**

* * *

**

Sakura watched as the wind bestowed motion to the flowers; but not absent mindedly, though. No, being absent minded was impossible for Sakura at the moment. She wished that she could be; just for a little. Why was it that everything she did just complicated her life even more? She knew that it would count as a betrayal towards Sasuke, if he found out. She would _feel_ like a traitor. But no matter what, she knew that this would have to go through in order to get what she wanted; even if it meant losing Sasuke's trust. The results of her selfishness would be for the greater good. Or at least, that is what _she_ believed. Sakura promised to be very careful; she knew nothing would happen to her; not while Tenten was around. Or was Tenten going to take a back seat on this one? No, she could not possibly do that. Tenten had promised her that she would support Sakura no matter what the issue was. It never suited Tenten to go back on her word.

The air tangled Sakura's long, pink, silken hair, but she did not mind. She enjoyed the feeling of cool breeze. It definitely was a long while since she visited gardens. The liveliness of the wind blowing freely, gave Sakura hope. It made her feel brave; it made her, for once, calmed; it made her believe that relief exists. But then, as the thunder shook the heavens, Sakura was brought back to her distressing reality. Still, she was content with the small ounce of peacefulness that she was able to feel for a second or two. Sakura looked above, towards the skies. The clouds were growing darker and bunching together, angrily. It was going to rain. Slowly, Sakura got up from the bench and retreated into the manor before she could get drenched.

The rain suddenly came pouring from the gloomy skies, pattering heavily on the roof of the porch. It was as if the clouds had awaited her to be under the shelters before down pouring. Sakura never liked the rain. It reminded her of sadness; it reminded her of tears that still dripped sore – her tears. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her bandaged hands on her bare skin up and down. Then, she made her way inside. Later she would speak with Tenten about her secrecy; after the anniversary dinner. When she got into her room, she made sure that Sasuke was no where near and then she wrote a short note to her sister even if the attempt to hold the pen was painful. Ignoring the pain in her palms, Sakura sealed the little white envelope and headed to the Hyuuga's bedroom…

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru saw the box in the corner of the old shack. It was quite a surprise to him when Tenten gave him a call. She seemed brave enough to boldly contact her huntsman. But what was more surprising was that she used Karin's phone to do so. It was safe to assume that Karin had been caught. Tenten told him that there was a package for him in a box – the box he was now starring at. Slowly, he opened the lid. His eyes widened by a fraction at the spectacle before him. The sides of the box were bloodied, matching the color of the red-headed woman. Karin's glasses were broken. Her skin was pale – as of a dead person's. The barbed wire was still embedded in the flesh of Karin's cut-off neck. He noted that there was different shade of red as well – someone else's blood. Orochimaru analyzed immediately, that Karin's murderer used his/her bare hands to conduct the slaughter. Orochimaru touched the blood of the killer. It was still fresh. Then, he brought the red substance to his nose and inhaled deeply. A broad and wicked smile curved across his face. He would recognize that smell anywhere…

"It seems that they are no longer afraid," he said slyly, "Well, I'll just have to fix that…Sakura…"

**

* * *

**

Sai was the last to enter the Assembly Suite. Sasuke had called everyone in for an important meeting. Sakura was also present – Sasuke had not mentioned what the gathering would be about in detail, so she did not know if the matter dealt with Orochimaru or the disk. Most likely it did – or so she thought. Her wonderings were broken when Sasuke spoke up.

"As you know, annually, the Underground Race is held and this year, the other Mafia requested for permission to let it be held in our territory," Sasuke announced and Sakura and Tenten were more confused than ever. Sakura turned to Shikamaru and asked, "What's he talking about?"

"What – the Underground Race? It's an illegal street race that only Mafia part take in. It's highly dangerous and usually involves the police if too much attention is aroused – well, the racing is enough attention. There's something called the Black List. That list contains the top ten most feared Mafia teams that are successful in the race. Number one on the list is – obviously- Onikage. Each ten Mafia teams owns a territory; Oakwood Canyon is Onikage's Territory. But we don't race with our aims set on just earning the territory. No, we race for the money as well…" Shikamaru explained. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other.

"Before I continue, I'd just acknowledge Hyuuga Neji who maintained our ranking on the list last year," Sasuke said, his gaze meeting the pale, lavender eyes; Tenten blushed at the thought of Neji behind the wheel of a hot car – which reminded her that her Audi R8 was parked in the garage, safely. No one could ever touch her car and if Orochimaru got his hands on it, Tenten would risk her life to get it back. She had worked extremely hard to get that car and there was no way she was just going to let it wash away down the drain. Then Sai asked, "What kind of cash are we looking at?"

"Two million," Sasuke replied.

"Who are the additional racers?" Shikamaru asked.

"That will be revealed on the night of the race," Sasuke replied.

"I find that to be the wrong question to ask, Nara," Neji spoke up.

"Then what _is _the right one, _Hyuuga_?" Shikamaru bit back, but in a dead and lazy tone. Neji ignored Shikamaru and turned to Sasuke.

"Who's racing for Onikage," Neji stated.

Everyone's gazes were now fixed upon Sasuke. Sasuke knew that everyone in his Mafia was capable of winning; including Naruto. But it had been two years since Sasuke had the pleasures of illegal street racing. Then with the infamous 'Uchiha smirk' adorning his godly face, he said, "I will."

"Hn," Neji said, smirking slightly. He knew that Sasuke, like him, was a prodigy. There was no doubt that Sasuke would be capable of keeping Onikage at the number spot on the black list – that was what Neji believed.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke called, "I trust that you and Tenten are already prepared for flight."

"Yes, we are. Has it been transported to Tokyo?" Neji asked Sasuke who simply nodded in reply. Then slowly, Neji turned around, and took his leave just as everyone else was at the moment. Tenten, however, managed hear Neji's inquiry as she made her way to the exit. Curiosity accompanied her as she left the room but nonetheless, she had no intensions of asking Neji what that was about. She knew she would find out sooner or later…in time. When she returned to her room, Tenten's eyes caught sight of the noticeable, white envelope which rested on the right side table by the bed's head. It was sealed and addressed to her. She recognized the handwriting to be Sakura's. Instantly, she tore it open and read every word, ensuring to take in everything that was written. Tenten could not keep the feeling of utter shock at bay. She read over the letter twice to be sure that she was seeing correctly and took note of the last few lines.

"…_I know that you think that this act is considered betrayal, but I want to further discuss the matter with you face to face. Meet me in the gardens at eleven, tonight. But until then, please take into consideration what I'm trying to say. Sasuke cannot know of this plan, nor can he know of our meeting tonight._

_--Sakura"_

**

* * *

**

**LATER…**

Sakura applied the only form of makeup to her face – lipstick – lastly before leaving her and Sasuke's room. She never liked makeup but only wore lipstick whenever there was a special function which she was expected to attend. She was already wearing a dress – something she detested very much. But at least it was black; it was a black Matte Jersey dress. The Spaghetti halter straps were holding up the V-neck bodice and the waistline was shaped fittingly as the material gathered at the center, in front, with a beautiful, sparkling group of rhinestones in an upside down U-shape. The dress flowed to her knees – simple enough for her. Sakura chose to wear her pair of Sarah Black high heels which, in detail, was an elegant ankle strap pair of sandals with sequenced small diamantes on 3 inch diamante encrusted metal heels. She took off her bandages as it would only be a nuisance and ruin her outfit. Sasuke had told her to meet him outside the house, by the driveway.

Sakura found that it took her longer to reach outside due to her heals; but she did not show any struggles, walking in them. But when she got out to the driveway, Sasuke was waiting, leaning his back on the passenger's door. He could not help but get lost in a trance at the beauty before him; even if it was only for a second. Sakura did not bother to inquire how she looked for she knew that it might be an awkward thing for him and he probably might not have answered. Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo with a black, silk shirt; without a tie. Like a gentleman, he opened the car door for her to get in before making his way around to the driver's side.

The couple drove to the restaurant in the familiar silence. Sasuke said nothing at all to Sakura, making her think for a second that he was angry for some reason. His eyes were always fixed on the road and his expression was serious. Sakura felt awkward. This was something she had not yet adjusted to. Silence usually killed her; she hated it and only loved the peacefulness whenever she was stressed or whenever she needed to concentrate deeply. Strangely, silence _annoyed _her. She was worried that the fact that she abruptly stopped him from having his way this morning triggered Sasuke's anger.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry abo-" Sakura began, but was cut off at mid-sentence when Sasuke said; "There's nothing to apologize for."

Judging by his tone of voice, it was safe to say that Sasuke was not angry; he was just grumpy, for some reason. Thankfully they arrived at the Oasis a few minutes after. She hoped that Sasuke would lighten up. As they entered, Sasuke and Sakura were greeted by one of the awaiting hosts. He was an old man who looked as if he was around the age of sixty.

"Good evening. I'm Kaname, your host. How may I help you wonderful guests this evening?" the elderly man greeted politely.

"A table for two under reservations made by Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said firmly to the man who ignored the seriousness on Sasuke's face and looked at the list of names on his book.

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," the host said, guiding Sasuke and Sakura to their table and Sasuke escorted Sakura arm in arm. When they were both seated the host ensured that a waitress or waiter would attend to them shortly. While waiting, Sakura happened to remember what Karin told her – about Sasuke sleeping with Karin. The thought of that woman and Sasuke in bed disgusted Sakura, causing her to make a face; Sasuke noticed. Then, Sakura felt the urge to ask him about it; but held the words in her throat so there was no chance that they would escape her lips. Why was her mind thinking of that now? Sakura grunted inwardly.

"What do you want to ask?" Sasuke said. He had read her clearly. It was impossible for her to keep secrets from him – or so _he_ thought.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"Sakura…" he said in a warning tone and Sakura had to comply.

"When I interrogated Karin, she mentioned that you both-"

"That was a mistake. I was…not in the right state of mind," Sasuke interrupted with truth in his voice. Sakura took his word for it. She knew that Sasuke's pride mattered a lot to him and to cheat on his wife was very much unlike him. However, she intended to get further details on that. But she would wait for the right time. Sakura nodded and looked down at her menu. She was debating on what to pick. And to make matters worse, Sakura ended up having to decide with her Inner contradicting with whatever Sakura's decision was.

"Good evening. Can I take your order?" said a small but audible voice. Sasuke and Sakura looked up.

Sasuke just simply ordered a tomato based meal and water with no desert.

"And you, Ma'am?" the waitress asked Sakura.

"I'll have the Spaghetti with Sausage and Peppers," Sakura replied.

"Desert?" the waitress asked.

"The Frozen Chocolate Meringata and the Chocolate Sandwich Cookies; as for the drinks – a bottle of coke would do fine, thanks," Sakura stated and when the waitress was gone, she noticed Sasuke's slightly widened, onyx eyes looking at her.

"I'm sorry…I'll help with the bill…it's just that I didn't have lunch today. I was a bit upset," Sakura explained.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied. The dinner turned out to be nice after all. And yes, Sakura did eat everything she ordered. Again, their travel home was in silence. But then Sakura broke it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for calling you the selfish one…I was-" "Hn, you're really annoying," Sasuke said, cutting her off. She smiled. That was his most comfortable way of telling her 'you don't need to apologize.' When they arrived at the manor, Sakura realized that Sasuke drove to the Eastern Entrance rather than the Western one. That seemed a bit odd to her. The car came to a complete halt. Without making eye contact, Sasuke said, "Come." Then he got out of the car and began to walk.

Sakura did the same, following his orders and managed to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, walking behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. _'Damn heals,' _she cursed mentally.

Sasuke did not answer and instead, he just kept walking. Then suddenly, he stopped and said, "Wait here." Sakura was confused, but waited. She loved this part of the manor. There was a beautiful fountain with the sculpture of a female angle in the middle. The lawn was perfectly cut and there were also other statues in different, isolated places. The way everything looked, it gave Sakura the feeling that she was in Athens, Greece. Then Sakura's gaze adverted to the direction Sasuke had gone off to when she saw the reflections of light coming from that location. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize what she was starring at – M light-alloy wheels; prestigious Upholstery; Sapphire Black paint finishes. The spectacle before her was a high-status, Sapphire Black, BMW M6 Convertible – a very posh car.

Sasuke got out of the convertible with a smirk on his face.

"Wow…is this yours?" Sakura asked, walking over to the car and inspecting its features.

"No," he said from behind her. She felt something cold against her neck and only recognized what it was when she saw the pendant which was a ring – a white-gold, diamond wedding ring kept in a necklace. Sasuke placed a kiss on Sakura's neck and snaked his arms around her waist before saying into her ear, "They're both yours."

"What! Sasuke…you…why did you…y-you didn't have to do this…"

"Hn"

"Okay, now you're making feel guilty – I didn't get you anything," Sakura said truthfully.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said before passionately kissing his wife in the tender embrace under the moonlight. Sakura's heart began to race. Sasuke could be so affectionate sometimes that it was impossible to hate him. Sasuke nipped her bottom lip, imploring for entrance and she instantly complied, allowing his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. Very soon, they broke away, panting slightly for oxygen.

"Kagerou's having a sleepover with Hanabi. Let's go to our bedroom and finish what we started this morning," Sasuke said into her ear, huskily. Sakura chuckled before answering, "Don't you mean 'what _you _started this morning'?"

"Hn"

"Hm…I'll meet you there in ten minutes. I need to give Tenten a message," Sakura half lied.

"Hn," Sasuke said before walking off to the manor's entrance.

Sakura sighed. It had been a long night. Now, it was time to get over the hard part. Sakura walked into the direction of the gardens. But when she got there, Tenten was not there. What did that mean? Did it mean that there was nothing to discuss; that she had chosen not to help Sakura? Sakura's heart sank low, draining the color from her face.

"I didn't think that you'd actually be here on time," said a voice behind Sakura. She turned to see Tenten standing with her arms folded across her chest, wearing a stern expression on her face.

"Good night," Sakura greeted.

"Right back at yuh," Tenten said, "There's no need to explain what happened. The letter said everything. I must say, Sakura, I'm quite disappointed in you."

Sakura hung her head in shame.

"Sasuke will not like this," Tenten continued.

"I know," Sakura replied.

There was a long pause.

"How long do we have to accomplish this?" Tenten inquired.

Sakura looked up at her sister with wide eyes. Had Tenten just indirectly state that she would work by her side?

"Yo, Earth to Sakura!" Tenten said, snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face.

"Sorry. We need to get this done a little before three months from now," Sakura replied.

"I see," Tenten said, "If Uchiha finds out about our plans, he'll have our necks; no matter if you're his wife or not. I've learnt that Mafia gangsters hate to be deceived."

Sakura said nothing and Tenten continued. "While I'm away on the mission, you and Temari can devise a plan. And remember – Sasuke is not stupid, so don't formulate anything that would seem too obvious." Sakura nodded before asking, "What made you decide to help me with such an insane aim?" Tenten turned to leave before giving an answer.

"The fact that I too believe that Tsunade would want us to finish this mission – our original goal…"

* * *

**A/N: I know the last part of the chapter was confusing, but you'll need to bear with that – it was meant to confuse you. Don't get worried – that part won't get you confused in the later chapters neither will it with the plot. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. Without your comments, this chapter would not have been successful. **

**Special thanks go out to Freaky for helping when I had that writer's block. You're a really great friend.**

**NOTE TO GARIB: Please review!!! I reminded you about three times last week at school.**

**NOTE TO ALL MY READERS: Please be careful out there – the Influenza H1N1 virus is deadly (the swine flu). **

**AND REMEMBER: **_**15 reviews or nothing**_**…**

**-- Izzie**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Irrational Speech**

Tenten gazed out the car window at the unfamiliar surroundings of Oakwood City while Neji sat beside her in his usual silence which she had grown so accustomed to over the past few days. In the front seats of the car sat Sasuke, the driver and in the passenger's seat was Sakura. Before leaving the Onikage Residence, Tenten informed Temari of her and Sakura's secret plans and gave them both a word of warning, cautioning them about keeping everything from the wrong ears, including Shikamaru.

Within fifteen minutes, they arrived at their first destination – Oakwood Airport.

"Hyuuga, remember – I want updates," Sasuke said firmly to Neji who just glared in response. There was no need to remind him. Sakura said her final goodbyes to Tenten.

"We'll keep in touch," Sakura said to Tenten who simply nodded.

Tenten, having felt that she had warned Sakura enough, then said her words of departure and turned to catch up with Neji. She cursed herself inwardly for reminding her that she had to act as Hanako Hyuuga, Neji's wife. But she was glad that in reality, she was not. Shortly after dealing with the matters concerning the flight tickets and the seats, Neji and Tenten, along with the other passengers who were going to Tokyo, Japan, were told to board their respective flight.

When Tenten's body rested on the cushioned seats in the plane, she suddenly regretted taking the sleeping pills last night. She felt drowsy from the way her back sank into the soft backrest of her seat. Very slowly, her eyes began to close and her head began to fell light as the sleepiness overtook her completely. She became unaware of her surroundings as her mind drifted to her own temporary, unconscious, world; and her head began to fall to the side, and then rested on something firm, yet comfortable. Neji was fully aware that Tenten had just fallen asleep on his shoulder, but, he did not shake her off…

_Neji walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed as he ruffled his long mane with his towel. He prepared himself to meditate in the corner of his room, seeing that he had been deprived from his usual spot, outside in the porch because of the rain. He glanced across the room to the bed where Tenten laid, pretending to be asleep and she was not very good at it. Who was she trying to fool?_

"_If I were you, I would get some rest," he told her icily. _

"_Well, I'm glad that I'm not you, Hyuuga," Tenten replied bitterly. _

"_Hn, that careless act might very well affect the mission," he stated. Tenten said nothing at this. His words were followed by silence and from that she knew he had already begun to meditate. Silently, she got up and headed into the bathroom. On the bathroom counter, she found her sleeping pills and took one of them before retreating to the bed. When she returned to the bedroom, she saw that Neji remained unmoved from his position. She could tell that his mind was at peace from the look on his face. He looked beautiful, she had to admit. Then, paying heed to Neji's words, Tenten crawled under the covers of the bed and fell into an immediate slumber. She knew that the trip to Japan would be long and sleep was truly and very much needed. _

Shikamaru hooked up the wires in their designated jacks of a 'troublesome' device he made specifically for tracing calls. He called it the STAT TRACER and it was designed to get the locations of the owner of any phone including other personal info once the phone number was provided. The phone-like device was then connected to his laptop and then it began to scan Orochimaru's cell phone number. Sakura had high hopes of finding important details on Orochimaru from this source. The computer screen was black and white wordings and numbers were seen moving upwards. Sakura and Temari sat patiently as this went on for twenty minutes. But, the results were disappointing – the phone number was, as the computer said, invalid.

* * *

"I guess we need to find some other way to find this guy…" Temari stated in boredom. Temari was now three months pregnant and only had a little, hardly visible bulge in the stomach. During the past few days, she had been having strong cravings for sex and she seemed rather energetic. Those were the symptoms she loved but the part she hated was after the orgasm. Usually after she and Shikamaru made love she would get a lot of menacing cramps. But that never stopped them; no.

"What a pain…this never happened before," Shikamaru said, "unless…"

"Unless what?!" Sakura snapped, frustrated.

"Unless Orochimaru found out that Karin's dead; that we had access to Karin's phone in order to get his number," Shikamaru explained, "Sakura, did you call Orochimaru?"

She shook her head. Neither did Temari do anything of that sort. The only person Sakura could think about was…Tenten…

**

* * *

**

**8:30 PM LATER THAT DAY**

Neji helped Tenten get the luggage out of the taxi and into the hotel lobby. Sasuke had already arranged a hotel suite for them. Tenten was physically tired, even after her long nap during the flight. She was very embarrassed when she found that she had fallen asleep on Neji's shoulder. Yes, she was tried, but she did not want to sleep. Stressed was the better way to describe how she felt. From the brochure of Japan that she got from the airport, she learned about the different types of Sake – a Japanese alcoholic beverage; she definitely wanted to try some of those.

She walked into the bathroom to change into casual clothing. She had to admit, she felt posh in this hotel suite. Everything seemed to rich and elegant – in their bedroom, each corner of the room was occupied by mythical sculptures – Japanese ones; the walls had very mesmerizing dragon-like engravings. Neji was setting up his laptop at the moment. Their plan was to hack into Doragon's surveillance system and monitor the internal and external features of that Mafia's compound. Neji assumed that they would be keeping the disk in the mansion itself. He just needed to know where.

"Neji, I'm going down to the bar. Call me if you need me," Tenten informed him and before she could make a move, he spoke up.

"Don't do anything stupid. It'll ruin the mission."

Tenten, although angry, did not bother to argue. She knew that it would only anger her more if she heard anymore of his contradicting words, so she simply left the room.

Neji grunted as the door slammed shut. He hated Tenten; he hated her stubborn ways and hasty attitude. Without wasting another minute, he continued to set up his equipment. He knew that hacking into Doragon's surveillance would take some time, but he wanted to get this done before the Mafia gang actually proceeded to use the disk. Neji also put up three other monitors so that the surveillance could cover the entire mansion. This took an hour and the rest of the time was spent trying to hack into the gang's system. Neji figured that it would be a little difficult as all Mafia gangs were cautious about security measures. But then again, he thought, there would always be a flaw; and because of that flaw, there would be a way to break through. After all, they too were humans just like him; they too had blind spots.

But sometimes those flaws would be so tiny, making it harder to find. Neji was impressed at their security levels; however, he too was a genius. Though, now all he could think about was rest. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was very late and that was not the only thing he noticed – Tenten had not yet returned to the suite. Neji grunted. It was obvious that she had gotten drunk or was it otherwise? He grunted again – with her being drunk, Tenten could very well blow her cover. When he arrived at the bar, which was located in the hotel itself, Neji looked around for any sign of the woman in childish buns. He sighed when he concluded that Tenten was not in the bar. Neji turned to the bartender and asked, "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a woman with hair tied into a pair of buns in this bar?"

"Hmm…I'm afraid so!" the man said with a slightly annoyed expression. "I had that bitch thrown out! She was trashing the whole God damn place!" the man exclaimed, now angry.

"Hn, I'm sorry for the inconveniences my wife caused," Neji said icily before walking out the bar and into the pouring rain outside of the hotel. Saying those words were a bit hard, calling Tenten his wife. That could and would never be, no. He doubted that Tenten could have gotten too far, knowing that she was drunk. He walked up the street until he reached the alley. His clothes were drenched from the falling rain. He stopped at the alleyway only because a small sound was heard from there – a small sob. His pale, curious eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the image before him. It did not take him long to realize who it was – Tenten. Tenten's back was against the concrete wall, her buns were undone. She too was drenched and in her right hand was a bottle of whiskey. He walked over to her and got to her level.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, her breath containing the scent of alcohol. He saw that she was crying from her bloodshot eyes. He grabbed the bottle out of her hand and flung it aside.

"You fool," he said to her as he picked her up into his arms, "your carelessness could have cost us the success of the mission!" But the drunken Tenten seemed to have not heard that. Instead her mood suddenly changed and she giggled.

"You have such strong arms…you know that?" she said before giggling again. Neji ignored that comment, grunted and then proceeded to take her back to their hotel suite. Once they got there, Neji rested the drunken woman on the bed and made a move to leave when she grabbed his shirt, not wanting to let go. He grabbed her wrists and violently broke free from her. She tried to wriggle her hands out of his grasp but then stopped suddenly and her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Please don't…it hurts… too much…I-I can't…NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled.

Neji gave her a questioning look. He only held her wrist and she was acting as if he would rape her. He let go of her and she scrambled away from him. A single tear ran down her left cheek. Her back was now against the bed head and she hugged her knees. She looked at Neji with _frightened _eyes. Why? Why was she so afraid of him?

"You know, if you stay in those wet clothes you'll get ill," Neji said calmly to her. Tenten's eyes then softened at his words. She hiccupped. Neji walked over a suitcase belonging to her and pulled out a big T-shirt and a pair of shorts – what she usually wore to sleep. Then he handed them to her and told her where the bathroom was, but it seemed that she did not hear him – she was drunk after all. She hiccupped again and giggled once more, her tear-stained face brightening up strangely.

Then, without warning, she crashed her lips onto his forcibly and moaned. Neji did not kiss her back; he just pushed her away, making her think that it was a seductive gesture. Her lids were beginning to close together and then they opened wide again. She crawled closer to Neji and ran her thumb over his cheeks, but then he slapped her hand away, ruthlessly.

"You're my…" she said before another hiccup, then continued, "husband and…you don't wanna fuck me?!" Her eye brows knitted together. Anger was boiling up inside her. Neji knew that she was drunk – which was why she must have thought that they were actually married. More tears flowed out of her eyes, but they were not tears of sorrow. No, they were tears of anger.

"You fucking men…all the same!" she yelled at him. "…used me…stained me…and now they fucking scorn me…a disgrace…" Tenten buried her face into the palms of her hands as confused eyes watched her. Tenten was sobbing loudly but Neji made no move to comfort her, no. He was trying to make sense out of madness.

"I'm a…fucking disgrace!" she sobbed once more.

'_She's just drunk,' _he thought. His mind had the strong will not to, but his body betrayed him. Automatically, Neji walked over to the depressed, drunken woman and slowly, he moved her hands away from her face. Her bloodshot eyes met his pale ones. Slowly, he drew his face nearer to hers and his lips met hers; he kissed her softly and unemotionally, Tenten could not tell, though. To him, the kiss meant nothing – he knew that for sure. He also knew that it would mean nothing to Tenten as she was not sober. The kiss was broken a few seconds later. Tenten had fallen into a slumber. Neji was still curious of her words. Alcohol messes with people's head, yes, but sometimes people tend to prattle about their past, and the sober ones may think they were talking complete madness.

'_She wasn't herself and she wasn't thinking rationally – what was said or done, wasn't meant,' _he thought to himself. He simply brushed the thoughts away and brought himself to face the current situation – he was left with no other choice but to change Tenten into dry clothing on his own. If she had caught a cold, then that would affect the mission's progress. Sasuke would not approve of that. Neji changed Tenten into the sleep wear he had taken out for her, with no fuss. Though, he left her wet _undergarments_ on her. He had never been interested in a woman's body all his life; not even at present. He placed the wet clothes in the basket which was in the bathroom. That was when something caught his eye – a book; a black, leather diary on the counter of the bathroom. There was no name on the cover to indicate who it belonged to. Acting on not instinct, but sheer curiosity, Neji opened it and began to read even though diaries never interested him.

_09__th__ Feb. 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry ever in any diary. I don't see the importance of this but I was sort of forced to do this by Tsunade. It's been a week since I've moved in with her and her husband, Dan. It didn't take long to accept them as my parents. I can't see them as foster parents. I think they're everything parents should be. Dan will be leaving in two days – he's part of the US Navy. And, for the first time, I'm going to meet my older sibling who was also adopted by Tsunade and Dan. I think her name is Kurenai. Tsunade told me that she is living in another State with her husband, Asuma and they also work for the FBI. Last week, Tsunade took me to one of the crime scenes and I must say I'm pretty impressed with the way the agents work! Tomorrow I'll also be staring at my new school with a clean record – no one has to know what happened to me besides the principal and teachers. It feels good to know that I actually do have a life ahead of me, especially after the tragedies of my past. I feel…free. That's all I can say for now…_

_Tenten._

Neji's eyes widened by a fraction. This was Tenten's diary. There was another entry on the next page…

_12__th__ Feb. 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad that I'm awake. I had not planned on writing today, but because of this nightmare, I believe I see the significance of writing in a diary. I don't know why this had to happen now, when everything was going so smoothly! I promised that I would not put a single word about the dream for fear that I would remember the occurrences when I read the entry in the future. But now, I have no choice. Every night, I'd wake up crying…they seem so real. Everything feels so real – the filthy hands tainting my skin with every touch; the pain inside me every time they roughly thrust in and out of me. I was no longer pure. And then the same feeling of depression will over take me, killing every ounce of other feelings within me. I felt inwardly dead…_

Neji did not want to go on reading that entry. For some reason, it bothered him. He was starting to become more interested in Tenten. He knew from what was said in the diary, that she was raped; countless times. But that still did not cover most of her background history. He flipped the pages to the latest entry…

_19__th__ June 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've finally gotten into the FBI as a qualified Field Agent. Now I'm sure that I'll be able to live up to the promises I have made to myself. Soon those nightmares will be over, I'm sure of it. Though I know that keeping this from Tsunade is not right, I just need to do this on my own. It's my revenge. I'll show them my rage; they'll feel. But until then, I cannot write in this diary – it shows weakness…_

To Neji, this last entry was interesting. It showed just how wrong his scrutiny of Tenten's character was. He looked over at the sleeping girl on the bed. He put the diary back in its original place and walked over to Tenten's sleeping form and then pulled the covers over her so that her whole body was covered, leaving only her head uncovered. Before retreating to the bathroom to take a shower, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered, seeing that it was Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Neji asked.

"_Neji, it's Hinata,"_ Naruto began, gravely but could not say anymore as he was cut off by Neji in mid-sentence.

"Where is she?!" he nearly shouted.

"_She's fine and she's here at the manor…but earlier today, she was attacked, man!" _Naruto explained.

"How did this happen! I thought I told you to keep a keen eye on her!" Neji argued.

"_I did man! I just thought they wouldn't go as far as to wait for her in the ladies bathroom!" _Naruto shouted.

"Hn, so it seems they're hasty. When this mission is over, I'll show them what happens when they mess with the Hyuuga," Neji said, "Naruto, did you inform Sasuke?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Good. Be sure that Sakura accompanies Hinata wherever she goes," Neji replied.

"_You know, Neji, if you wanted a bodyguard to accompany her to the ladies' room, I wouldn't mind! Believe it!" _Naruto exclaimed.

"I have no business with those acts you both indulge yourselves in anymore. But make this clear – if anything happens to her, you are partially one to blame, Naruto," Neji said in a serious tone before disconnecting the call.

'_The sooner this mission is over, the sooner I can sever the dealings the Hyuuga gang had with Kabuto,' _Neji thought. He completely forgot about sleep and showering and instead, made his way to the computers. He began to go over the same long procedures to crack complicated codes in order to hack the systems as planned before. His brows were brought together in a frown as he concentrated and eyes were piercing. He was in for a hard night…

**

* * *

**

Kabuto walked into the room where all the main members of Basilisk had gathered. There was no leader of this gang. Everyone was all adjoined in the same affiliations. This Mafia's ranking would be fifth on the list of Mafia organizations. They were well known by the other Mafia for many reasons; one being their fame for cleaning up the other Mafias' messes if things got too dirty with the cops and federal agents.

"Ah! Now that everyone's here, let's get this discussion over and done with," Zabuza said. He did not like long meetings such as the current.

"What do you propose we do, seeing that the Hyuuga has gone back on his word?" Haku asked in his calm, smooth voice, so much like a young girl's.

Everyone took short, quick glances at each other. Then it was Suigetsu who spoke up.

"I have a doubt that we'll need to do anything at all," he said and everyone around the table looked at him as if he were some madman.

"What are you implying, Suigetsu?" Kabuto asked and the others eagerly awaited his answer.

"We attacked his younger 'sibling' today – Hiashi's eldest daughter. I'm sure word has already gotten to Hyuuga Neji. Do you honestly think that he would just stand by and let things be?"

Zabuza and Kabuto smirked at Suigetsu's point while Haku and Juugo simply nodded their heads, indicating that they understood what was said.

"So then, everything is settled, gentlemen?" Kabuto asked and they nodded. Basilisk knew their aims; they knew what they wanted…and how to get it. They knew how to set the road to lure their prey in. But they did not know what was coming to meet them from the far beginning of that road as they stood at the end, waiting…

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating for quite a while, but I had some really important exams on which I needed to focus on. However I'm back and I intend to finish this story by the end of this summer vacation!**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who are still supporting me and as well to those who reviewed and will continue to do so. And guess what – due dates are back!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: 25****th**** June, 2009. **

**BUT the condition applies (I know – I'm evil): 15 reviews or you'll get a late update! Hehe. **

**So what you should be looking forward to will be:**

**What Tenten and Sakura are planning**

**What were Basilisk's dealing with the Hyuuga gang**

**The next update.**

**Laterz!**

**--Isabella.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

_**Author's Note:**__ This Chapter is dedicated to my beloved friend, FreakyDeirdre, whose help I greatly appreciate. Arigatoune, tomodachi… (Thank you my friend). _

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Tears don't fall…**

She gazed at the beautiful tulips and the other flowers in between from her bedroom window. She loved how they would be moved by the wind. _'The wind,' _she thought, _'so free…' _She admired the wind because of that. It was able to do many things. She hated not being able to defend herself; she hated having to always depend on Neji or Naruto. She felt entirely helpless. She was Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest daughter Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the former most feared Hyuuga gang and therefore she believed that much more was expected of her.

"_Stand up, Hinata," Hiashi commanded his thirteen year old daughter. _

_Hinata struggled to get onto her feet once more, her body trembling. As she made a move to stand, her knees faltered in their stance and once again, she fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. _

"_Hn, it's only the first Martial Arts training session for today and you're already revealing the weakness within you. It's a shame to call you my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga," Hiashi said before turning to leave the room, "You have fifteen minutes to rekindle yourself before we begin again."_

_Hinata did not move from her position; she just stayed there on the floor. She cursed herself for being so weak. A lone tear ran down the side of her face. Why was she so weak; so incapable? She expected more of herself; her father expected more. _

'_I'm the Hyuuga heiress for God's sake! Get up!' she yelled at herself inwardly. And slowly she hoisted her body with her hands to the floor, then her knees and then…she fell again. Now the tears were flowing out uncontrollably. 'What is it that I lack?!' she screamed at herself mentally, 'Why am I such a disgrace?!' Her ears were pressed to the floor, her head facing the opposite direction of the entrance of the room. Her body was still as the she cried. She felt the vibrations of the footsteps as someone entered the room. _

"_Get up, Lady Hinata," said a smooth God-like male voice. She made no move to obey the command, though she recognized the voice. _

"_Neji?" she questioned his presence. _

"_Lord Hiashi is in the midwife's room with Lady Hanae (Hinata's mother) – she's giving birth to the child," Neji explained, "I've been sent by your father to supervise your training."_

_She knew that when Neji said 'supervise' her training, he meant that he was her new opponent. Neji Hyuuga – the unrecognized prodigy of the Hyuuga gang. Hinata believed that Neji would someday surpass her father in Martial Arts and other means of fighting and defending. Neji was a genius of the Hyuuga family. Though, she did not envy him for that, no. Hinata respected him. Neji's parents had died when he was younger and her father adopted him; treated him like his own son. But still, even at the age of fourteen, Neji never forgot his place and rank in the household, no. He never could accept Hiashi as a father. Neji thought it would be disrespectful to his own father, knowing that Hiashi and Hizashi never saw eye to eye._

_Hinata tried once again to stand up, mustering every ounce of confidence in herself as she hoisted her body with her arms and knees. Neji simply watched his cousin and made no move to help her. Hinata inhaled when she finally stood up. Her stance faltered again for a bit, but not too much and she did not fall this time. No, she did not want that to happen in front of Neji. She always felt inferior to him._

"_Hn, shall we begin?" Neji said as he got into position. He stood still with his legs apart, one behind the other – a gesture which told Hinata to launch the first attack. She knew the body language of Martial Arts so well seeing that she had been training with her father since the age of four. She charged directly at Neji and launched a punch towards his chest but he was able to counterattack by using her move to his advantage – he averted his stance so that Hinata would miss, then gripped the hand which she was using to launch her blow, lifted her body into the air and then slammed her onto the floor. She winced in pain. Neji stepped aside. _

"_Is that all from the great Hyuuga Heiress?" Neji asked, coldly. Hinata said nothing._

"_Hn, this training session is over," he stated before leaving the room. _

_Hinata cursed herself, thinking that she was too hasty when she made her move. Why? Why was she so weak?_

_Crying and just lying on the floor would do her no good, she knew that. So, Hinata got up, despite the pain, and made her way to her room where she showered and got dressed. She was a little glad that her father would be busy for most of the day since her mother was in labor. Her mother, Hanae Hyuuga was pregnant with another baby girl. The thought of her becoming an older sister was thrilling. But would she be forgotten when her sister was born? Would her father neglect her if he found that her younger sister was stronger? All these questions clouded her mind and it did not take long for her to become frustrated. She heard her stomach growl. Of course she would be hungry, especially after such training. _

_As she walked down the sun-lit corridors to the kitchen, she was stopped by one of the maids._

"_I'm sorry for interrupting, Lady Hinata, but I was told to inform you that your mother has given birth to a healthy baby girl. However, there were some complications and the doctors were only able to save the baby. I'm sorry, Lady Hinata," the maid said before leaving Hinata alone in disbelief. Was this how it felt to lose someone – the feeling of a sudden emptiness? Was this how Neji felt when he lost his father? Hinata's back hit the wall and then her body slowly slid down. She hugged her knees as she cried silently. She could not believe that her mother was gone…forever. _

_She had suddenly lost her appetite, her mouth was dry but she was not thirsty. Very soon her father arrived home with a small pink bundle in hand. Hinata swallowed all of her emotions at the sight of her forever-stoic father. She could not tell if he was affected by her mother's death in any way. His ability to hide emotions was flawless. He beckoned her to see her little sister. She looked up at her father with a questioning look. She did not need words to ask him what the name of her new sister was.  
_

"_Hyuuga Hanabi," Hiashi stated. _

_Hinata nodded and followed her father into the baby's room where he laid Hanabi down in her crib. It was only then she was able to get a good look at Hanabi Hyuuga. She was tiny; her eyes were closed and she was completely pink yet cute. She looked so delicate; as if she would break if handled carelessly. Then she realized something. Hiashi was surprised to see Hinata walk out of the room without warning. But he did not question her, nor did he think she was jealous._

_Hinata ran to the place she thought he would be. And as expected, Neji Hyuuga was there, in the back porch, meditating as usual. She took a deep breath in before proceeding towards him. But before she got any closer, she stopped. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating. _

'_Should I bother him?' she questioned herself inwardly._

"_You're here which means there is something you need. I suggest you spit it out and not waste my time, Lady Hinata," Neji said, his eyes still closed._

"_I-I…Neji…c-can you train me? Please!" she begged. Her request caused Neji to open his eyes. He looked at her with a stoic expression; one that would have beaten Hiashi's. _

"_Now why would the Hyuuga Heiress want to be coached by one of the gang's commoners, son of the 'traitor'?" Neji asked._

"_Brother, this isn't about what has past. I don't look at Uncle Hizashi the way my father and the rest of the gang does," Hinata said to him._

"_Then why? Why did you choose me of all people?" Neji asked again._

"_Because I need to become stronger…to keep what's left of this family…my sister…to protect her," Hinata said, her eyes brimming with tears. _

"_Very well then, I'll train you, Lad-" he said, but Hinata cut him off, "No Neji, just call me Hinata…we're like siblings and…I hate that term."_

_Now, Hinata was not trying to become strong because of fear that her father would neglect her or that she would be forgotten since Hanabi entered her life. No. She wanted to be able to protect what her mother left behind…_

Hinata felt a pair of arms slither around her waist. Naruto pulled her closer to him, so her back was now against his chest.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"No you're not," he contradicted, "You're spacing out a lot. Hinata, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Usually this would be the part where she would suddenly breakdown, crying, but she did not. Neji had taught her better. She sighed.

"Naruto, I'm just a little traumatized by what happened a few hours ago," she lied.

_Naruto parked his black Porsche Carrera GT in the parking lot of the Pharmacy. Then he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side and like a gentleman, he opened the door for his girlfriend to exit the vehicle. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto planted a soft kiss on her forehead._

_He had taken her to the pharmacy to get some necessities. While Hinata scanned the shelves for what she needed, Naruto did some shopping in the men's section as well. He looked out the show window and saw two suspicious men approaching the pharmacy, dressed in all black. He knew what they were looking for…or rather – __**who**__ they were looking for. Neji told him about that some years ago. Immediately, Naruto walked over to Hinata and whispered into her ear, "Go into the ladies' room and stay there until I come and get you." While he said this, he put the packets of condoms which he had picked up earlier into the basket which Hinata carried containing all her items. Hinata obeyed. She new what the situation was, without Naruto having to tell her. _

_Naruto looked at the two men with glaring eyes. They were pretending to look at things on the counter where the clerk was. One of them had gotten a call and answered his phone…_

"…_we'll be there in a short while…" _

_That was all Naruto could make out. Then, the two men left the pharmacy just as they had come in. Naruto sighed in relief…_

_Hinata's eyes were wide with fright and shock. The hand over her mouth made it almost impossible to breathe. Then a man's voice said into her ear, "If you want to live, you will do as you're told. Is that clear?"_

_She nodded, her sight blurring from the tears welling up._

_Naruto sighed before turning around and barging into the ladies' restroom. 'At least I didn't have to make a scene,' he thought. _

"_Hinata, it's okay now," he said out loud as he scanned the room. To his horror, it was empty._

"_Hinata?!" he shouted and there came no reply._

_Frantically, he started searching each cubicle only to find vacant ones. He growled with anger. Then he noticed the broken metal louvers (windows) – big enough for two people to fit through._

"_Fuck!" he cursed and sped out of the restroom and pharmacy. _

_He did not expect that they would plan this so thoroughly, especially since he and Hinata had only been in the pharmacy for less than ten minutes. That was, unless the guys were following their every move. But now, he did not care about that. Now, he needed to find Hinata. He promised her that he would protect her and Naruto was not one to go back on his word. Everyone in Onikage knew that._

_Naruto fought his way through the new entrance that was made – the broken louvers. What he met at the other side was an alleyway. He looked around at the walls. Naruto remembered something when he watched the news on television this morning. It was informed that due to frequent burglary occurrences, cameras were put up in alleys. Naruto could tell that the Pharmacy was monitoring the surveillance in the this alley, so he swiftly made his way back to the Pharmacy._

"_I need to see your surveillance tapes now!" Naruto practically shouted at the pharmacist. _

"_I'm sorry; I'll need to see some form of ID indicating that you're –" The man was cut off._

"_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! RUN THE TAPES NOW OR I'LL FUCKING HELP MYSELF!" Naruto argued while simultaneously pulling out his hand gun. The pharmacist wasted no time and did as Naruto said. Thankfully, after viewing the tapes, Naruto got a good look at the number plate of the vehicle Hinata was being carried in and the direction they headed off to. _

'_BR 4310…black Range Rover' Naruto made a mental note of the plate and left the pharmacy with haste. He had every intention to kill those men as he drove at a very high speed. He knew that very soon the cops would be on his tale. But thankfully he invested on this car – his Porsche – to outrun the cops. He ignored the other angry drivers as he slimly made his way through the light traffic…until he saw the vehicle he was looking for. Now he lost his conscience; he did not care about the innocent. _

_Now completely speeding through the highway, Naruto formulated a plan to get Hinata back. It did not take him long to get close to the black vehicle nor to compose a plan. He drove past the Rover and when he found that it was close enough, he turned the car in a peculiar way to block it. When the driver of the Range Rover saw Naruto's actions, he stopped his vehicle a little less in advance to avoid a full crash into the Porsche. But that did not prevent them from being hit – from behind, the cars of other citizens who were driving at unstoppable speeds hit the Range Rover. The hostage holders were now boxed in. Naruto scrambled out of the car with his gun and ordered the men to get out of the car with their hands on their heads. He presented a fake FBI badge to the half- hysterical citizens and Hinata's kidnappers. _

"_I want the girl! Get her out now! I want her unharmed!" Naruto commanded as he pointed his gun at them. _

_The guy wearing the shades nodded to one of the other men, indicating to obey Naruto. The man released Hinata from the cuffs which bounded her hands and feet and then removed the tape which covered her mouth. Hinata stepped out of the vehicle and the man resumed his place with the other guys, his hands on his head. _

"_Get in the car, Hinata," Naruto ordered firmly, not taking his eyes off the three men before him._

"_I want all of you to disarm yourselves of your weapons – toss them into the vehicle and lock it, NOW!" Naruto ordered. They complied. _

"_Now throw the keys here," Naruto said, stretching one arm out. The man in the shades threw it to Naruto who then said, "Someone, call the police!" A man nearby said that he already did that and not long after a few police cars had arrived at the scene. Naruto told the chief that he needed to escort Hinata safely to her family and the chief took the job of escorting the criminals to the station instead. Hinata had never seen this side of Naruto. This Naruto was cold. He did not even use his signature 'Believe it!' after his sentences. Throughout the entire ride home, Naruto was quiet. That was not a good sign, but Hinata let him be. He still needed to get himself contained. There was more to his bad side…much more – Hinata could tell; and for once, Hinata felt…afraid of him._

Naruto knew that Hinata was lying about what bothered her, but he let the topic go. He noticed how tense she had become when he locked her in his embrace; and he knew why. He brought his lips to her ears and bit her ear lobe, gently. A small blush was painted across Hinata's face. Then he whispered into her ear, "I promise that you'll never see that side of me again; I won't do anything to hurt you, Hinata. I would rather die."

Those words were so…warm. At least it was to her. She turned her body around, still in his embrace, to face him. She looked directly into his sea blue eyes – the ones she would often get lost in; the eyes she loved as much as she loved the person who possessed it. Then slowly she stood on the tip of her toes and brought her lips to his, meeting in a searing and passionate kiss. Everything they needed to say to each other was unraveled in that small act. Then they broke apart, but their gazes were still fixed upon each other's. There was silence between the two. Naruto was still holding her and after a few seconds again, he broke the silence.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga."

"I love you too," she whispered before giving him a peck on his lips.

"There's something I need to do…I'll be back," she told him and he nodded. Hinata left the room shortly and made her way down the corridor. She wanted to become strong. If there was anything she could do to fulfill that promise she made to herself long ago, she would do it. She wanted to be able to defend herself and from there, she would learn to protect others as well. Neji had taught her hand-to-hand combat, but that was not enough. She knew one person that could help her. She took a deep breath in as she turned to face the door – Sakura's door. She exhaled and then knocked three times.

She did not have to wait long for it to be answered.

Hinata noticed the surprised expression on Sakura's face when she saw her.

"Hinata…what are you doing here? Is there something you need?" Sakura asked with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything and yes, there is something I need," Hinata stated.

"Sure, anything…what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to use a gun?" Hinata asked.

**

* * *

**

Tenten woke up with a very queasy stomach and a very nasty headache. She tried to remember what had happened last night, as she ran into the bathroom. She had very little, vague memories of everything that occurred after she went to the bar. From the minute she hovered over the toilet, her stomach began to feel even more nauseous. She felt as if her stomach was doing a million summersaults in all different directions.

"Oh fuck! I hate hangovers!" she cursed under her breath which, not to mention, smelt disgusting – like the mixture of alcohol and other things! After barfing, almost everything out, Tenten brushed her teeth and left the washroom. When she got outside, she saw Neji at his desk with the monitors already up and he looked as if he was viewing something. He was not moving a muscle.

'How much has he done without me?' Tenten asked herself mentally.

"Good morning, Neji," Tenten greeted groggily.

Neji stood up and acknowledged her presence without facing her.

"I'm sorry about last night I sh-"

"There's no need to apologize, Tenten," Neji cut her off firmly then turned around and handed her a glass of water and two pills.

"Take these. They'll ease your pains," he stated and then went on to explain.

"Since you have no idea of what happened last night about the mission, I shall fill you in. But if you make any wrong move again, I'll be sure to see to it that your punishment is relentless, regardless the fact that you're the sister of Sasuke's wife. Understood?" Neji said coldly. Tenten gritted her teeth behind her lips and forced a nodded. Who did he think he was to pose such a threat?

'A fool,' she thought. Neji began to explain and she listened, intently.

"Last night I was able to hack into Doragon's Surveillance system and we now have audible access to their security cams. The three monitors I've put up have covered every inch of the mansion and compound. It seems that we are in luck – the leader of Doragon is having an engagement party for his daughter, Hotarubi on the Tuesday of next week. That will be our break through. I've already arranged for our names to be on the guest list. Yours, as mentioned before, is Hanako Hyuuga. Mine remains the same. That is all."

"Won't they suspect something? I mean To the FBI, the Hyuugas are popular…seeing that you are famous in the gangster world as well…" Tenten said.

"Yes, they know of me as well as the other Hyuuga members. But they as well as Orochimaru have no clue that I'm with Onikage," Neji answered.

"I see," Tenten stated, "…so the leader is having an engagement party for Hotarubi – the girl who Karin handed the disk to. Neji I don't have anything to dress for the occasion."

"We're in Japan, we'll find something," Neji answered sternly. He too had not packed anything to suit the engagement party. The door bell rang and Neji got up to see who it was.

"Hyuuga-san, I've been told to inform you that your black Lamborghini Gallardo has arrived. It's in the hotel's garage," an elderly man said before handing Neji the keys. The hotel butler bowed respectfully before leaving. Neji turned to Tenten.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the woman. Tenten had to admit that she was shocked by his inquiry. Who was he and what had he done to Neji Hyuuga?!

"It was a simple question, Tenten. Did you not hear me?"

"Um…sorry…I'm fine now, thank you," she replied, embarrassed. Neji walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his towel and a new set of clothing.

"Good to hear. You can use my car to get what you need for the upcoming event. There are still some things I need to clear up with the surveillance," Neji said to her. Tenten nodded and checked his suitcase when he was out of range to find that he did not have any suitable clothing as well. She noted his shirt and pants size, and then changed into clean clothes while Neji bathed.

**

* * *

**

Tenten had no idea as to what women in Japan wore at engagement ceremonies. So, practically, she was aimlessly walking through the streets with no clue of what to buy. Almost most of the women's clothing was traditional Japanese ones. One store caught her eye – "Kamikaze". As she entered it, she could not help but be taken aback by the different types of kimonos and the different colors there were. But still, she was unsure of what would suit the occasion best. So, she decided to ask the shopkeeper who was a young Japanese woman.

"Ohayou gozaimasu (Good morning)," Tenten greeted the woman, "Anata wa eigo wo hanashimasu ka? (Do you speak English?)" Tenten was now thankful that Tsunade sent her to Japanese classes when she was much younger.

"Yes I do," the woman replied in English, "Is there something you need help with?"

"Um…yes, there is," Tenten said, "I'd like to know…what kinds of outfits do women here wear for engagement ceremonies or anything of that sort?"

"Well, most of the women wear traditional kimonos or yukatas. But foreigners such as yourself tend to wear what they prefer, really," the woman said. Her English was not all that fluent and her words were not properly pronounced but they were understandable.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Tenten said to the woman and continued to browse through the store. There was no way Tenten would wear a kimono; at least…not a completely traditional one. She looked through the different sections of the store, scanning the clothes with respect to their colors. She loved the ones with the dark colors. It was then, she came across an unusual outfit; one that was quite different from the others and she fancied it a lot. It was a beautiful and elegant kimono top with a lovely pair of matching, flared-out pants. The color of the rich, silken garment was dark blue with a mixture of dark purple. That was what she wanted.

Tenten had gotten Neji a tuxedo at the same store as well. When she returned to her hotel suite, she was surprised to find Neji absent and a large sketch of a plan of what seemed to be a mansion was on their bed. Had Neji done this while she was gone? She wondered. Just then, the main door to the room opened and Neji walked in with a tray of food in his hands. He set the tray on the table.

"I see you're back," he acknowledged.

Tenten brought out the tuxedo she had bought and handed it to him. "Here, try it on. If it doesn't fit, I'll change it as soon as possible," she told him.

While he changed in the bathroom, Tenten helped herself to some breakfast which Neji had provided. When he came out, Tenten hated to admit that she could not keep her eyes off him. He looked…absolutely stunning. The black color of the jacket and pants made his pale complexion stand out beautifully. Neji was flawless.

"You look charming, Hyuuga…except for one thing," Tenten said and Neji gave a questioning look.

"That black forehead band doesn't go with the outfit!" Tenten pointed out. He always wore the forehead band for some reason. She walked over to him and raised her hand to remove it, but Neji gently stopped her by holding her wrists. Tenten noticed the way he did this – so tenderly; almost as if he was afraid that she would break. She remembered that when she had first encountered Neji – when she had her back injury – he could not care less about her pain. So, why the sudden change in attitude?

"It is family business…the band is there for a reason," Neji said in a calm tone before releasing her hands which fell to her sides. After he got out of the tuxedo, he explained the plan of the mansion (A/N: that's a simple sketch of rooms in the mansion). After constantly monitoring the different rooms, Neji was able to make a clear view of exactly where the rooms were situated.

"I should warn you," Neji said, turning to face Tenten once more, "should there be anywhere you'd like to visit, I'll have to accompany you. I promised Sakura; though I didn't think my company was necessary until I saw that Orochimaru is here as well."

"What! He knows where I am?!" Tenten asked, horrified.

"No, it seems that he had gotten an invitation for the ceremony," Neji replied.

"I see," Tenten said, putting her hands on her hips.

Tenten was still in disbelief of Neji's strange behavior, but decided to let the thought go. She took up another dango and sunk her teeth into it, enjoying the new taste.

**

* * *

**

Sakura handed Hinata the other gun.

"I want you to try what I demonstrated before with this gun, now," Sakura told the pale eyed beauty. Hinata nodded and took the gun into her hands. But before she could even aim, Sakura stopped her.

"My phone's ringing…I need to take this call. Let's continue tomorrow instead, okay?" Sakura said. Hinata agreed.

Sakura left the room as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Sakura, it's me. How are things back at home?" _Tenten asked.

"Everything's fine Tenten. And I doubt you called to have small talk, so let's cut the crap – there's something you wanna tell me so spit it out," Sakura said. Tenten chuckled.

"_You know me too well. Neji found out that Orochimaru is here in Japan," _Tenten revealed. She explained all the plans Neji made and even why Orochimaru was in Japan. Sakura also took the time to angrily argue with Tenten about calling Orochimaru – a careless mistake.

**

* * *

**

Kabuto looked up at the man standing before him. "What is it Yuri?" he asked, "I trust that you have great news."

"As a matter of fact, I do, Kabuto," the man said, "The women and children have been smuggled safely to Russia. Only two out of the thirty-five died during the trip."

"Two less does not make such a big difference. Well done, Yuri. Now here's your other task," Kabuto said, handing Yuri three pictures of three young girls, "These fine girls are all students of Harvard University. They live alone. I want them brought here to make up the other batch of sex slaves, understood?"

Yuri nodded his head with a smirk on his face. "Is it alright if I have a little fun with them first?" Yuri asked Kabuto.

"No, if they are still virgin, then I want them to stay pure…they'll be auctioned for a great deal if that's the case," Kabuto said sternly. When Yuri left the room, Kabuto chuckled. Life just seemed so easy…and money seemed so easy to come by…

**Okay, so as promised – Chapter 12.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 11. **

**This means that my total reviews should be upped to 200 for this chapter. I noticed that I was one review short – I only got 14 reviews. Since this is the first time, I'll let it go. (15 reviews or you'll get an overdue update).**

**NOTE: Very soon I'll be posting up some drawings of the characters of Quantum of Memory. The pictures will be on my Deviant Art profile. I promise to put the link on my profile and inform you when I do. **

**Chapter 13: July 3****rd**** 2009.**

**Laterz! **

**--Isabella Meredith Winchester.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Demon Shadow of the Streets Pt.1**

_**Previously…**_

"_As you know, annually, the Underground Race is held and this year, the other Mafia requested for permission to let it be held in our territory," Sasuke announced and Sakura and Tenten were more confused than ever. Sakura turned to Shikamaru and asked, "What's he talking about?"_

"_What – the Underground Race? It's an illegal street race that only Mafia part take in. It's highly dangerous and usually involves the police if too much attention is aroused – well, the racing is enough attention. There's something called the Black List. That list contains the top ten most feared Mafia teams that are successful in the race. Number one on the list is – obviously- Onikage. Each ten Mafia teams owns a territory; Oakwood Canyon is Onikage's Territory. But we don't race with our aims set on just earning the territory. No, we race for the money as well…" Shikamaru explained. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other._

"_Before I continue, I'd just acknowledge Hyuuga Neji who maintained our ranking on the list last year," Sasuke said, his gaze meeting the pale, lavender eyes; Tenten blushed at the thought of Neji behind the wheel of a hot car – which reminded her that her Audi R8 was parked in the garage, safely. No one could ever touch her car and if Orochimaru got his hands on it, Tenten would risk her life to get it back. She had worked extremely hard to get that car and there was no way she was just going to let it wash away down the drain. Then Sai asked, "What kind of cash are we looking at?"_

"_Two million," Sasuke replied. _

"_Who are the additional racers?" Shikamaru asked._

"_That will be revealed on the night of the race," Sasuke replied._

"_I find that to be the wrong question to ask, Nara," Neji spoke up._

"_Then what is the right one, Hyuuga?" Shikamaru bit back, but in a dead and lazy tone. Neji ignored Shikamaru and turned to Sasuke._

"_Who's racing for Onikage," Neji stated._

_Everyone's gazes were now fixed upon Sasuke. Sasuke knew that everyone in his Mafia was capable of winning; including Naruto. But it had been two years since Sasuke had the pleasures of illegal street racing. Then with the infamous 'Uchiha smirk' adorning his godly face, he said, "I will."_

**

* * *

**

**Presently…**

Sasuke checked his Audi TT RS once again, ensuring that everything was working well. He modified the engine so that the vehicle would be faster than it originally was. Sasuke had spent nearly all of his time getting familiar with the car which was easy to come by due to great affiliations he had with the original Audi Company in Germany. He had test driven it a couple of times. Now, tonight was the big event – the race.

"I see you're ready," Sai said, now entering the garage.

"Hn"

"I just came to fill you in on the additional gangs that'll be in the race. I got them from a very reliable source," Sai said to Sasuke.

"Well?" Sasuke said, wanting to hear what Sai had to say.

"Basilisk and Dark Raiders," Sai answered.

"Hn, so only two made it," Sasuke commented. He did expect as much; after all, the regular street races these days were tough and were getting tougher.

The original gangs on the list were Onikage, Black Wind, Diamond, Kaze, Shinigami Knights, Fuuma Gang, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo. Onikage once had alliances with Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo, but due to financial based conflicts, they lost trust in each other. Because of the broken alliance, those other gangs decided to compete in regular street racing to boost their status on the streets and then soon enough they were able to make it on the Black List. In the Mafia world, it was common courtesy to not compete with your allies in such events and this was why Akatsuki erased their status on the list since Itachi joined them. Itachi's affiliations with Akatsuki brought together the two gangs.

Sasuke left the garage shortly and made his way to his room. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a smack on his head. He looked on the floor to see a small teddy bear and then looked to the direction from which it came. To his left he saw Kagerou and Hanabi, both wearing scared expressions on their faces. Sasuke glared at the two girls and the silence prevailed. Hanabi and Kagerou took a short, quick glance at each other. Hanabi was older than Kagerou by seven years but it was Kagerou who mustered the courage to say, "S-sorry father."

"Hn, where is your mother?" he asked, turning away from the girls.

But just then, Sakura entered the room with breakfast in hand. She tensed at the sight of Sasuke but lessened it down when she averted her gaze to the children.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted as she handed Kagerou a small sandwich and planted a kiss on the child's cheek.

"Where were you," Sasuke asked Sakura in statement form.

"In the kitchen with Temari…why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke said nothing and walked off to the bathroom.

"C'mon girls, let's go outside," Sakura told the children, thinking that Sasuke would want some privacy.

She led them out into the back yard which was very near to the garden. Sakura could not explain how she was feeling at the moment. Yes, she was disappointed that she could not do anything about Orochimaru or Kimimaro, yet somewhere inside, she felt content; happiness she felt by just watching Kagerou play. The fact that her daughter was now happy made Sakura feel at ease. But she knew that for particular reasons, this feeling would not last, resulting in a small depression and worry. On feeling the vibration of her cellular phone, Sakura answered the call.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"_You are Sakura Uchiha, am I not right?" _the stern voice of a woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked firmly with seriousness. She truly did not recognize the voice.

"_Guren. I know that you know nothing of me and you don't trust me…yet, but I can help you," _the woman said.

"Help me? Help me with what?! What are you playing at, woman?!" Sakura said harshly.

"_If you want to kill Orochimaru and his subordinates, then you'll meet me at The Diner in Oakwood City tomorrow night at eight. You may bring a gun if you wish, knowing that you may worry for your safety. But you MUST come alone. If you decide to come, tell no one," _the woman called Guren, said before disconnecting the call.

Sakura was confused. Should she meet with this Guren woman? Would she be falling into a trap? Everything just seemed so much to take in at once and the consequences of the situations were already such a big bulk. Sakura sighed. She did not have much time to think through it slowly, so the decision would have to be made quickly…

'_What should I do? What am I supposed to do?!' _she asked herself…

**

* * *

**

Tenten flipped through the pages of the magazine. There was absolutely nothing to do but sit around and wait – wait for the day to come where she and Neji would finally get this mission over and done with. She longed for something to do for the time being. This was her first time in Japan and she could not part take in what the city had to offer – because a certain Ice King would refuse. And to make matters worst, she was looking at a magazine containing mesmerizing pictures of shrines, temples, landscapes, shopping areas and even martial arts schools. She read about the various weapons' shops that were available all over Tokyo, increasing her craving. An alert tone sounded from her phone – she had gotten a text message.

It read:

_Tenten, I know it's been a while since we've made contact. I've sent this message for two reasons. Firstly – I heard what happened to your family through a reliable source. I'm sorry for your loss. And lastly – I have news about your trafficker. His name is Kabuto Yakushi. I don't know much info on him…yet. I've already hacked into many databases – there's nothing on him. I'll contact you as soon as I get more info._

_--Izumo_

Tenten deleted the message. Izumo was a guy she had met a long time ago while she was on a mission for the FBI. Izumo Kamizuki belonged to a secret criminal community called Neon. At the time of her mission, Tenten was being chased by her suspects' bodyguards on the streets. Her recklessness resulted in her colliding into an unnoticeable alleyway. She was badly injured and luckily, Izumo encountered her then while making his way back to his organization's base. Tenten stayed at the base until she recuperated. She had grown attached to the members of Neon. She learnt a great deal about that organization and she loved what she gained knowledge of. This gang only dealt with weaponry – all types. Very soon she was offered membership and of course, she accepted. Izumo provided her with ammo not even the FBI could provide her with. She kept her affiliations with Neon undisclosed from Tsunade and the entire Federal Bureau and even Sakura. After getting much acquainted with Izumo, he promised to help Tenten find the people who were involved with her past occurrences. And ever since, that was precisely what he had been doing up to the present.

It had been three months since Tenten received an update from Izumo. Now that she had a name, she willed herself to help _herself _a little.

"Kabuto Yakushi…" Tenten murmured. His name gave her the impression that he was intelligently cunning – like Orochimaru.

"Tenten," she heard Neji's voice from behind call. She turned to him.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing his keys.

"Where?" she inquired.

"To a café for breakfast," he replied, opening the exit for her.

**

* * *

**

**AT THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION**

Kakashi walked past Sakura's office and stopped. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at the room as he stood still with his arms crossed over his chest. Ever since a few days ago, he had grown suspicious of Sakura and Tenten's disappearances right before their family's death. He had not heard from them since after the funeral and word was beginning to spread that they were the ones who murdered Tsunade, Kurenai and the baby. He managed to secretly check Tsunade's files and saw that there was no evidence of their mission. So he concluded that they had no mission at all. Honestly, he did not know what to believe. He and Rin requested for the mission to investigate the Former FBI Director's death but instead, Orochimaru and Danzo took it up. What was more surprising to him was that Tsunade appointed Sakura to be the new Director before she died.

'_That document in which that info was contained was locked away. Hmm…that could be one sensible reason for Sakura and Tenten to kill Tsunade – for authority over the FBI. It makes sense. But why is it that I don't want to believe that theory?" _Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi," he heard a woman's voice which he recognized.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked his wife.

"Danzo has called a meeting in the auditorium. We have to go there, now," she replied, grabbing his arm.

Kakashi and Rin both found seats next to Ino Yamanaka in the second row. The little murmuring was silenced when Danzo began to speak.

"I trust that every single agent is present at this meeting. I apologize for making this so sudden. It has been confirmed by reliable sources, that Agents Sakura and Tenten Senju have been associated with the killings of the Late Director, Tsunade Senju and her family," Danzo stated and at this point, the other agents began to murmur and some gasped on hearing the announcement. But when Danzo began to speak again, they became quiet.

"It has been brought to my attention that they were chosen by Tsunade herself to take over as the new Directors of this Bureau," Danzo notified.

Some of the audiences began to argue and make statements similar to, "What was that woman thinking?!"

Ino coiled her palms into tight fists. _'Lies! All LIES!!' _she screamed in her head. Then she sighed. She expected as much from a man like Danzo. It killed her that she could not do anything about the situation even though she knew the whole truth. Danzo cleared his throat. Ino's eyes widened – she knew exactly what he was about to say next.

"That is the main and only reason as to why Orochimaru and I cannot lead this Bureau; and why we cannot eliminate Sakura and Tenten. Sakura and Tenten must sign legal documents, declaring our authority of this agency before we can execute them. If this is not done, then the President of the United States will shut down this agency and every agent will be investigated due to the incident. We will be stripped of our status and applying for other occupations will be difficult; almost impossible. I will not rest until we get these agents. Other lives are at stake; your families' depend on the outcome of this situation. Every man in this room will be appointed to this as an additional case – Find the Senju sisters and bring them in for interrogation. Anything related to this mission must stay within the walls of the Bureau. Not even the other agencies such as CIA and MI6 can know of this," Danzo paused before continuing, "Now, I shall announce the names of the agents who are in charge of this mission: Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui, Jiraya and Ibiki Morino."

Kakashi sighed.

'_So it seems that my theory was right…now I have no choice BUT to believe it,' _he said inwardly.

The anger was building up by the minute and Ino could not stand the other agents who were talking about Sakura and Tenten in completely awful ways. She needed to clear her mind so she left the building and headed out to the parking lot. Maybe a yoga session was what she needed. She opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled before closing her eyes. Ino wanted to think…

She and Sakura had been very close friends ever since they got into the FBI. No, Ino was not going to sell her best friend out…not after the amount of times Sakura saved her neck on missions; not after the countless times Sakura had been there for her when she broke up with her boyfriend or when a relative died; not after the many fights they had gotten into because Sakura was trying to help her walk on the right path. Ino decided that she would get involved; to be there for Sakura as it seemed that Ino was the only one that could help – this was the time Sakura needed her most. And in getting involved, Ino knew she would help Tenten as well.

**

* * *

**

**LATER…**

Neji stared into the night's sky. The time had almost come – he was sure of it; it was almost time for the Blacklist Race to begin. He remembered when he was the Demon Shadow, representing Onikage. Now, it was Sasuke's turn to be the Demon. Neji knew that the gang leader would do well and decided not to linger his thoughts on the event any longer. He looked over at Tenten who was staring blankly at the floor. He could tell that she was bored.

"Tenten, would you care to join me in a Martial Arts session?" Neji asked the woman as he walked over to the cleared area of the room which was large enough for such an event.

Tenten looked at him with a dubious look and said, "I…I'm not very good at it, but okay then."

She made her way to the place Neji had chosen. Neji prepared in his signature stance while Tenten took a deep breathe in. She charged. Neji was swift with both his defenses and his attacks – Tenten was impressed. Their movements were rapid. Most of Tenten's blows were unsuccessful. With Neji, however, the case was different. Yes, Tenten blocked his attacks, but most of them she could not. Now, all Tenten could do was back away as she defended herself from Neji. Soon enough her back hit the wall and she began to panic. Neji was so formidable that it seemed as if he was going to actually kill her. He pressed his hand to her neck as if he were to strangle her. Their faces were so close to each other – their noses almost touched. His eyes looked so fierce that upon instinct, she looked away. The silence was getting too uncomfortable. She was glad when he decided to break it for she had no clue of what to say.

"I win," he said in a velvety tone before releasing her.

"I told you I sucked at Martial Arts," she muttered. Neji smirked.

"Get dressed – we're going to get dinner," he said before retreating to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat with Itachi and the other gang members who were also waiting for the race to come to an end. She remembered what her husband had warned her about before getting into his car…

_Sasuke walked over to the pavement where his wife and child stood. He got to Kagerou's level._

"_Listen to your mother," he said as he pinched the child's cheek gently._

"_Will you come back?" Kagerou asked her father innocently. Sasuke sighed and took off his black cap and put it on his daughter's head._

"_Why don't you hold on to that for me? When I get back you can return it to me," he promised her indirectly. Then he got up to face Sakura, looking into her emerald orbs. _

"_Sakura," he began firmly as usual, "when I get into the car, I want you to wait with Itachi until I get back. Don't leave this place." Sakura made a confused face. _

"_I need you and Kagerou to stay away from that man called Kabuto Yakushi," Sasuke warned and Sakura followed his gaze to see the man her husband was talking about – the young man with grayish hair and round spectacles. _

"_Why-" she began but Sasuke cut her off, "Just do as I say…okay? It's for your own safety – both of you. Itachi knows what Kabuto is capable of…keep Kagerou with you always." Sasuke touched Sakura's cheek with his thumb before kissing her shortly but passionately…_

_After breaking away, Sasuke looked at his brother._

"_Itachi," he acknowledged._

"_Sasuke," his brother replied. _

_Sasuke then retreated to his car and waited for the host to begin the race. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Onikage's Demon Shadow for this year," said a voice at the side of him. Sasuke turned to the direction from which the voice came. To his right, in the other car, was a man with white hair and shark-like teeth – much like Kisame's. Sasuke did not say anything to the man and moved his gaze to the front._

"_I hope you're ready, Uchiha, because this is going to be one nasty race," the man said._

"_Hn…isn't it always," Sasuke said dryly, not making eye contact._

"_Oh…you're accustomed to that crap?! My bad…I didn't know. What I do know is that this year, Onikage's rank will fall and the new number one gang WILL BE Basilisk. How does that sound for a change?" the man said. Sasuke's eyes met the pest's eyes this time._

"_Go fuck yourself," Sasuke stated calmly before winding up the glass of his car. He wanted to avoid getting pissed off at such pitiful statements. Very soon a woman in a fitted leather suit came out onto the streets. She collected the racers' pink slips (A/N:_ _term for the document establishing ownership of a vehicle). She made her way to the middle of the road and with the appropriate signals, she beckoned the racers to drive off. The race had begun…_

* * *

**Okay…the end of chapter 13: The Demon Shadow of the Streets Pt.1**

**I'm sorry that it has to be short, but I've made it this way for a reason. The other events will make future chapters longer.**

**THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! You guys are doing great. **

**NOTE: With 15 reviews for this chapter, the total should be 227.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: 10****th**** July 2009…**

**AND: I just want to wish **_**xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

**From: IzWinchesterDevil. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary:**_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING:**** This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**The Demon Shadow of the Streets Pt.2**

Itachi recognized the man who tried to piss Sasuke off earlier. His name was Suigetsu Hozuki of the gang called Basilisk. Itachi was glad that Sasuke did not do anything rash and instead, kept his mind clear and set on the race. He heard Sakura sigh beside him. He could tell that she was getting tired – tired of waiting and tired of holding up Kagerou who would fall off if she was not properly held. Kagerou had fallen asleep on her mother's lap.

"Would you like me to hold her for a while? You look tired," Itachi said to Sakura. Sakura nodded and gently placed Kagerou onto her uncle's lap, being careful not to wake her. Kagerou was still wearing the cap her father had given her. She refused to take it off when Sakura tried to in order to let her sleep properly. Sakura noticed that Itachi always softened up around Kagerou. He loved her – Sakura could tell.

Itachi glanced across to where the other gang members of the other gangs were waiting. He noticed that Kabuto could not keep his eyes off Sakura, looking sly as ever. But when he met Itachi's gaze, Kabuto adverted his gaze immediately. Kabuto knew that messing with the Uchihas was definitely a wrong move; a move he did not wish to make if he wanted to stay alive and carry on with his business.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke looked at the fuel gauge. He had enough gas to last until the end of the sprint. With his eyes on the road ahead of him, he tried to recall the racers that were still on track. Some of them had been caught by the cops, but the rest were still on his trail. Sasuke knew – from his GPS – that he was in lead. But still, he kept going at a constant high speed. Turning a very sharp corner, Sasuke nearly hit his side of the Audi, causing him to slow down in the process. From his side mirror, he was able to spot a white Viper GT catching up to him on his right side. He also got a good glimpse at the person driving it – Suigetsu, the guy he encountered at the beginning of the race. The Audi regained speed, making it harder for Suigetsu to make it to the front.

Sasuke looked at his rearview mirror to determine how far his opponent was and saw that Suigetsu was not very far. In fact, Suigetsu had the chance to overtake Sasuke, but he did not. Instead he continued to bumper the Audi.

"Hn, so that loser thinks this is a game, huh," Sasuke said, smirking. Ahead of him was a large concrete slab which was approximately one meter high and a little more than twelve inches thick. The slab separated two one-way lanes on the road which took citizens in the same direction; no change in destination. On seeing the slab, Sasuke smirked again and accelerated seeming as if he was aiming straight for the slab. Then when he was close yet far enough, he got out of the way, angling the car into the left lane. Again, Sasuke looked at his rearview mirror, just in time to see Suigetsu's Viper crash into the concrete slab. Once again, Sasuke was in lead…with only one obstacle ahead of him…

"Fuck…the police!" Sasuke cursed on seeing the road block of police cars.

"Bring your vehicle to a halt and get out of the car!" ordered a police man via a black, horn speaker.

Beads of sweat trickled down Sasuke's forehead. He kept his speed high and was quickly approaching the road block but he did not have a plan – not this time.

**

* * *

**

Tenten's body tossed and turned on the bed, in search of a comfortable spot. She had been at that for nearly three hours; she could not sleep; she was not tired, for some reason. No, her mind was to preoccupied to be tired; too preoccupied with thoughts of the man with the name of Kabuto Yakushi and she just had the urge to do some sort of research. She could not just wait for a next update from Izumo – waiting killed her. She tossed the covers off her and got off the bed, and then made her way to Neji's laptop. It was safe to carry on with her secret dealings as Neji did not seem to be in the hotel suite at the moment. And if he _did _by chance walk in on her using his laptop unpermitted, she could easily make an excuse. She flipped the laptop and a blue screen appeared, requiring a username and password.

'_Dammit! It's password protected!' _Tenten cursed and then closed the laptop softly. She sighed. Now what was she supposed to do? There was nothing else to do but wait like she had been doing all along. The day for the engagement ceremony was the day after tomorrow. She picked up her towel and walked over to the bathroom to change into her bathrobe. She knew exactly what she would do, seeing that she could not sleep and Neji was no where around.

After changing into her bathrobe, she made her way to the room opposite it. She remembered the host from the lobby telling her that this suite had a Hot Spring in it. She slid the door open and looked to find that the Hot Spring was already prepared. The room was dark and Tenten did not even bother to put on the lights. The water was warm and soothed her skin wonderfully. Because the water was murky; and because of the dark atmosphere, Tenten was not able to the portion of her body that was in the water.

"I take it you were unable to sleep," said a familiar voice opposite her. Tenten jumped a little from the fright Neji caused her.

"N-Neji…I'm sorry…I didn't know you were here," she apologized quickly.

"It's alright, Tenten. I was just leaving," he said, getting out of the spring. Tenten could help but blush deeply as she got a slight view of his abs but was thankful that his abs was all she saw at the same time. It was a good thing the steam made it impossible to see…

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru was still pondering on why Sai had left so suddenly. Sai was monitoring surveillance over the sprint course via Satellite on his laptop. It seemed as though he had seen something strange and left abruptly to see to the matter or investigate it. Shikamaru moved over to Sai's laptop and it was only then did he understand why his friend left in such a hurry – there was a road block which made an excellent obstacle for Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the time on her watch – 10:55 pm. Sasuke had not returned. No one had made it to the finish line just yet in fact. She cursed herself for not telling Sasuke that she loved him and for not cautioning him. He could have very well been dead for all she knew. If she only knew that the race would be this dangerous, she would have done everything in her power to prevent him from part taking in such an event.

Itachi saw the tense look on his sister-in-law's face.

"Sakura, do you not have faith in him?" he asked; his arms still around Kagerou and his eyes never made contact.

"I never said I didn't," she said, the tension being removed from her face slowly. She felt a little guilty for not having faith in Sasuke. But then again, she did not really know Sasuke due to her memory loss so she was unable to tell the things he was capable of. But nonetheless, she was learning about him little by little.

Itachi felt Kagerou shift a little in his arms. He lowered his head to see if she had awakened – she had. Her eyed were opening slowly and very soon a pair of bright emerald orbs was visible. She said nothing to Itachi or her mother. Whatever the situation, Kagerou never complained. At the sound of the small child's grumbling tummy, Itachi knew his niece was hungry.

"Sakura, she's hungry," Itachi said and placed the child into her mother's outstretched arms.

"Is there a café or food court anywhere nearby?" she asked Itachi who nodded.

"The Diner is opened 24/7. I can get something for her to eat from there…but you'll have to accompany me," Itachi told her. Sakura, remembering Sasuke's warning, complied with Itachi. He informed Kisame of the situation before leaving with Kagerou and Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Ino picked up her ringing cellular phone as soon as she parked her car.

"Hey Mom," she answered.

"_Ino sweetie, where are you now?" _Ino's mother asked her. Ino sighed

"Mom, I told you that I was going to Oakwood to visit grandma…I heard she's not feeling very well," Ino answered.

"_Oh yeah, why don't I know about that?" _Ino's mother asked.

"Maybe if you and you're mother-in-law got along once in a while, then you would have known about her illness. Anyways I can't avoid this – she is my grandmother after all," Ino replied, "Look, I'm already in Oakwood and I'm really hungry. I'm gonna get something to eat at this place called The Diner. Later!"

And then Ino disconnected the call before her mother could even say anything else. She got out of her car and made her way to the café.

Once she got in, Ino wasted no time in checking out the menu. She did not want anything unfamiliar to eat since she was under a diet to maintain her figure.

"Excuse me," Ino called out to the attendant, "Hi…can I have one of those cheese pies. Thank you!"

She collected her item and her change and turned around to head over to the exit when someone she did not expect to see caught her eye. It was a woman with strange yet familiar pink hair. The woman was about Ino's height and size. She was exiting the café with a little girl with a black cap on and accompanying her as well was a tall guy with long, onyx hair tied in a low ponytail. Ino could not believe who she saw. She knew that she could not possibly be mistaken.

"S-Sakura?! Sakura!" Ino hailed out. The woman stopped in her tracks but did not turn around.

Sakura would recognize that voice anywhere – she was sure; positive as to whom it belonged to. _'Ino,' _was the only thing that ran through her head.

"Sakura, do you know that woman?" she heard Itachi ask her.

"Yeah…she's from the FBI," Sakura whispered in reply. Itachi nodded and took Kagerou into his arms as they quickly made their way through the crowd of people. Sakura made sure that there was no way Ino could have seen the direction in which they went.

'_What is Ino doing here?!' _Sakura thought as Itachi drove off…

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stopped his car a long distance away from the road block. Never had he come across a situation like this. There was no way he could bust through the road block without facing two consequences: one – getting severely injured and two – getting busted by the cops. His Audi would definitely get crumpled like paper if he drove through. He gripped the steering wheel hard and growled. Just then, he heard the sound of what seemed to be a speeding truck. He looked behind to see a red Volvo VT Truck approaching quickly. He could not see the driver. He assumed that it was a normal citizen. But why would a citizen drive at such high speed?

As the truck came closer, the person driving it became more visible. Sasuke was surprised to know that the driver was none other than Sai. Now things became clearer. It was obvious that via the surveillance which Sai was monitoring, he had seen the road block. And that was when he decided to give Sasuke a hand. That was one of good parts about Mafia racing – they could bend the rules a little.

Sasuke watched as the truck drove past his car, accelerating by the minute. He knew Sai was driving with the deadly intention of forcing his way through. He knew that Sai could not care less about the officers' lives or if they were the only ones to support their family. Sai was one hundred percent emotionless due to his rough childhood.

The cops warned Sai to stop the truck or they would shoot, but Sai stayed headstrong and continued to move. The police, on realizing that Sai would not stop, scrambled into their vehicles. But by the time they had done that, Sai had already reached up and all they could think about was feeling their bodies levitate and the pain that came after. Sasuke wasted no more time after Sai's breakthrough and drove through the clearing that was forcibly made…

**

* * *

**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Sasuke slammed the car door shut after he exited it while his eyes searched wildly for two people; two people he could not seem to catch sight off. The lady who took the pink slips before the race informed him that he was the first to return to the Start/Finish point – he had won and he owed Sai a great deal.

"Excuse me; have you seen a little girl and her mother anywhere?" Sasuke asked the woman who answered by shaking her head. She had not seen either.

"Deidara," Sasuke called out to the blond from Akatsuki.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Where are Sakura and –" Sasuke was cut off in mid-sentence.

"We're here, Sasuke," said the voice he wanted to hear. Sasuke glared at her and she took it as her cue to explain.

"Kagerou was hungry so Itachi took us out to get something to eat."

Sasuke nodded, indicating that he understood. Akatsuki and Onikage decided not to wait for the other racers to arrive in order to avoid unwanted conflict. After reloading the Audi with fuel, Sasuke took Sakura and a sleepy Kagerou back to the mansion.

"C'mon, Kagerou…let's get you to bed," Sakura said, taking her by the hand. But then Kagerou shoved her mother's hand away. Sakura looked at the girl, dumbfounded, as she rushed over to her father and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the direction of her room. Instead, Sasuke scooped her into his arms and began to walk.

"Sakura…I'll meet you in our room," Sasuke said to his wife. By now Kagerou had gotten her own room which was not too far from her parents'. Sasuke read his daughter's actions clearly. He could tell that there was something bothering her – something she wanted to talk about. Since Sasuke was the one who basically raised Kagerou, she felt more comfortable opening up to him rather than Sakura. When he got into Kagerou's room, he laid her onto the bed and sat at the side. Kagerou took off the cap her father had given her to keep for him and handed it to him.

"Hn," he said in place of 'thank you'. Kagerou looked at him as if she wanted to say something.

"Daddy…a-are you and Mommy fighting," Kagerou asked her father, timidly. Honestly, Sasuke was surprised at Kagerou's question. What on earth made her think that he and Sakura were having a dispute?

"No, Kagerou," he answered without letting any hint of curiosity falter his tone of voice. "Why did you think that?" he asked, now rising up from where he was seated.

"Nothin'," the child answered and pulled the covers over her tiny body, "Good night Daddy."

"Hn," Sasuke responded before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He did not want to pressure the answer out of her. He thought that maybe Sakura herself knew the answer to that.

Luckily for him, Sakura was still awake when he got up to his room. She was fully dressed in her white, silken nightgown and was already under the covers. Sasuke could not deny the fact that he was extremely tired and so he did not even bother to bathe. Instead, he just took off his shoes and shirt and climbed into bed next to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and felt her tense once again.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear, sending electrifying shivers up her spine, "tell me…"

"Tell me – why is it our daughter thinks we're fighting?" he asked, his lips brushing on her earlobe, making her wish that he would just bite her.

"I-I d-d," she stuttered much like Hinata. Sasuke smirked and moved his left hand from her abdomen and slowly trailed down her leg, moving them underneath her garment. She felt him breathe on her neck; she felt the warmth radiating from how close his lips were to her neck. She groaned.

"Hn…" he said, smirking, "It's a simple question, Sakura." Sasuke knew very well what he was doing to her and he had to admit – he was enjoying it. But he shook the feeling off. Now he wanted an answer; now he was serious.

As if reading his mind, Sakura answered, "I don't know what made her think that…honestly. She told you that?"

"Hn…"

So it seemed that Sakura had no clue as to what was going on. Considering it something minor and unimportant, Sasuke dropped the subject and decided to move along with his ministrations – he definitely wanted his way tonight, seeing just how easily Sakura was giving in…

**

* * *

**

Neji walked into the bedroom of the hotel suit and placed his car keys onto the bedside table. He had just received the news that Sasuke had won the race. Neji's eyes were piercing – more piercing than usual. Onikage's success was not all that he had been informed of. No, there was something else as well. Naruto told him that one of the extra gangs that part took in the event was Basilisk – Kabuto's gang – the gang that was swimming way out of their depth with the Hyuugas. Basilisk – the gang that tried to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji removed his jacket. He needed to meditate; to stay focused. The day after tomorrow would be the day he and Tenten would finally get the mission over and done with. After that, he knew that he would finally accomplish his long awaited goal. As he walked further into the room, he saw Tenten's sleeping figure on the bed. He walked over to her and pulled the covers over her body. He was still curious about what was stated in the diary. So far, from what he gathered together, he understood that Tenten had a hard childhood – far worse than his own. And because of that, his level of respect for her had grown increasingly.

Slowly, he made his way to the corner of the room and got into the position to meditate…

**

* * *

**

Ino let her body fall backwards onto the bed. She decided to rent a motel room for the night, fearing that she would get herself into some sort of accident after what she had seen. Yes, that was definitely Sakura – her eyes could not have deceived her. What was she doing here in Oakwood? Who was that child? And who was that man…her husband perhaps? Ino groaned. Her head was beginning to spin. Things were happening way too quickly. She picked up her phone and dialed the number to Danzo's office at the Bureau. Shizune answered.

"Hi Shizune," Ino said, "Can you inform Mr. Danzo that my grandmother is extremely ill and there's no one to look after her. Is it possible to prolong my little vacation?"

"_Just a minute, Ms. Yamanaka," _Shizune replied, _"Mr. Danzo is giving you three weeks extra and hopes that your grandmother gets well soon. He says however, if your time is up, no matter what the situation is you'll have to return to the Bureau."_

"That won't be a problem," Ino said before ending the call.

"That old geezer," Ino muttered to herself.

"Sakura…what are you up to?!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura rolled over to her side of the bed, panting, and her skin moist from the sweat – both hers and Sasuke's – the aftermath of their love making.

"Sakura you're hiding something from me," Sasuke said plainly. Sakura nearly allowed her eyes to widen but thankfully her inner warned her just in time. Had she actually given off that much body language?

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" she managed to ask without any hint of guilt or any other emotions that would contribute as evidence.

"Hn…nothing," Sasuke said before closing his eyes.

"Okay," Sakura responded before following Sasuke's actions. Inwardly she was panicking. Sasuke was almost able to read her…like an open book. But that was not the only thing that bothered her, no. Her chance encounter with Ino was traumatizing as well. What if Ino had caught up with her, Itachi and Kagerou? In fact, what _was _Ino even doing in Oakwood? It had been a while since Sakura contacted the FBI, surely they would suspect her and Tenten. Would it be wise to contact Kakashi?

Sakura let the thought rest and gave in to her slumber. It had been a long day. And she knew that tomorrow would be a long day as well. Sakura had made her decision – she would meet with Guren even if she hated the idea of keeping this a secret from Tenten...

* * *

**I really intended on writing more. But after reviewing this chapter myself, I realized there were some things I needed to cut out for the plot's sake. Don't worry; those little scenes will be put into later chapters. **

**So we now know that BOTH Sakura and Tenten are hiding something from each other. AND the plot thickens as Ino makes her 1****st**** MAJOR appearance! **

**With 15 reviews for this Chapter, the reviews should sum up to 242. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed! Thank you all for reading! Please excuse me if there were any errors…I'm really sleepy…**

**--Isabella Meredith Winchester.**

NEXT CH: JULY 18th (If you don't get an update by then, it means this chapter did not get the required amount of reviews!)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Her Most Precious Thing…**

Ino folded her clothes and packed them neatly into her bag. She decided to not stay at one stable motel for the safety of her grandmother. She exited the room and locked it before heading over to the keeper's office to pay for the night she had spent. Then she made her way to her silver Infiniti G37 in the parking lot. With the extended time Danzo had given her, Ino decided to get a league on Sakura – not for the FBI but for her own advantage. She drove off to The Diner in hope to get some answers.

Everything was quiet at The Diner. It was morning so she had not expected there to be a lot of customers. At the corner was a woman sipping what seemed to be coffee and to the other side of her was an old man – the owner of the café – the man who served Ino yesterday night.

"Excuse me Sir," Ino greeted the man, "Good morning. I'm looking for a long time friend I haven't seen in ages. She was here yesterday…her name is Sakura Senju. She has unusual pink hair…I was hoping you could help me…with anything you've got on her."

The man looked at Ino and chuckled before saying, "Yes, I can help you, Ms. Ino Yamanaka." Ino was beyond shocked when she heard the man say her full name – she did not mention that to him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked firmly.

"Hmm…I'm surprised you didn't notice when you signed your receipt for the cheese pie yesterday, Ms. Yamanaka," the man answered. Then she remembered. All customers were required to sign their receipts – that was how he learned her name.

"And first of all, there is no Sakura Senju…" the old man continued.

"There must be some sort of mistake –" Ino began when the man cut her off.

"She has unusual pink hair doesn't she?"

"Yeah…" Ino responded, "What is her real name then?"

"Oh I'm not telling! How do I know you're not someone who may be after the poor girl and her family, huh?" the man barked. Then, Ino was forced to do something she had been avoiding from the start – she pulled out her FBI badge and Id from her jacket.

"Look here, mister – I'm an FBI agent! And I'm working on a case that involves this woman. If you don't spill all the info you know, I swear to God I'll have you arrested!" Ino spat, trying to keep her voice down. The man did not hesitate to give Ino the name after her threat.

"Sakura Uchiha…that's her name…"

**

* * *

**

Guren sipped her tea quietly as she watched the old man and the blonde Agent converse. She was able to eavesdrop on every single word. So it seemed that Sakura was being sought out by the FBI – they suspected her. That was not a surprise to Guren…but the fact that the agent called Ino Yamanaka used a made-up story in order to find info on Sakura made her curious. Why did Ino not want to mention the FBI? Was it an undercover case? No, that could not be – Ino's facial expressions said something differently – something Guren could not quite put her finger on. Whatever it was, Guren knew one thing for sure – she did not trust this agent. Ino's presence could ruin the meeting with Sakura and Guren could not allow that to happen.

"Excuse me sir!" Guren called out to the man who asked Ino to be excused and walked over to Guren.

"How may I help you, Ma'am?" the man asked Guren, bending over to her.

"Listen to this and listen well," she whispered, "that girl must not be allowed to set foot in this café from six this evening. If she does," Guren paused before continuing, "I'll kill you myself. Understood?"

The man nodded. The tone of Guren's voice told him that what she said was no joke.

"Good, now act as if I asked for a sandwich," Guren said, "Oh and one more thing – calling the cops would do you no good…it'll make matters worse – for you that is."

The man nodded once more and wiped off the scared look on his face and headed over to the counter. After Guren received her sandwich, she got up and made her way to the exit…

**

* * *

**

Ino stepped aside and allowed the woman who was exiting to pass before following outside as well.

"Good morning Ma'am…I need to ask you something," Ino hailed out to Guren, who stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want…?" Guren said sternly and Ino knew immediately that this woman was not very friendly.

"Are there any other motels around here besides Blue Rose?" Ino asked. Blue Rose was the motel she had stayed in for the night.

"Howard's Motel – if you take the Main Road and go straight down you'll find it – a green building," Guren said before walking off.

"Thank you!" Ino shouted and walked over to her car. She sighed. Everything was now very confusing – Sakura Uchiha? Uchiha – that name sounded strangely familiar but she still could not make anything out of it. She heard Tsunade mention the name before.

'_Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?!' _

**

* * *

**

Sakura rolled over to face the spot where Sasuke rested. He was still asleep…and he looked so peaceful. Sakura smiled and quietly got off the bed and headed off to the bathroom to get cleaned up – she was reeking of sex. After washing up, Sakura soundlessly got out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen where she made breakfast with Temari.

"I heard you have a check up today," Sakura said to Temari while taking a seat opposite her and then biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah…I don't think I would be able to get the gender of the baby so soon though," Temari replied.

"Temari…I was wondering…" Sakura began but stopped, perhaps pondering on whether she should go on or not.

"What is it?" Temari asked, encouraging Sakura to continue.

"I was wondering…what's it like to be pregnant?" Sakura finally asked.

Sakura's question was no surprise to Temari at all. Sakura could not remember even being pregnant with her daughter, Kagerou so it was no surprise for such curiosity. In fact, at first, Temari thought the question sounded very childish. She chuckled before beginning to explain, "Pregnancy can be pretty tiring…but there's something about it that makes you forget about that – knowing that very soon you'd have a small piece of you and the person you love to take care of and love makes you more responsible; that makes you prepare mentally. The thought of how many uncomfortable things you're coping with during this period of pregnancy makes you feel strong…when you come to think of it…being pregnant; carrying the little life inside you is…inspiring and beautiful. It kind of builds a woman's self esteem if they look at it this way…"

"It sounds nice," Sakura said in a low tone. This comment aroused a high curiosity for Temari – Sakura's tone of voice contributed.

"Sakura are you pregnant?" Temari asked downright boldly.

"N-No! Hey I was just curious!" Sakura defended herself.

"I know, I know…just checking…geez," Temari said, chuckling slightly.

Sakura laughed a bit and raked her hand through her pink hair. She sighed.

"Hey you should get some rest – you look like you had a rough night," Temari told Sakura.

"I'm not one who's pregnant…_you_ should focus on getting some rest," Sakura replied, "I think it's time for Kagerou to wake up now – she has daycare."

"Okay, then…see you later," Temari said and Sakura returned the comment before making her way up to her daughter's room. When she got there, Sakura saw that Kagerou was still asleep. She looked so much like her father when she was asleep but so much like Sakura when she was awake – very strange…but true. Gently, Sakura shook Kagerou and whispered, "Hey…wake up now or you'll be late for daycare."

Slowly, the child's eyes began to open and Sakura was able to get her out of bed. Sakura took Kagerou quietly to her and Sasuke's room. Before she opened the door, Sakura turned to her little girl and said, "We'll have to be really quiet because your father might still be asleep." In response, Kagerou beamed up at her mother…for the first time. It was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen – that smile. Sakura did not know what to think. Kagerou never smiled at her and that made her feel and little uncomfortable – the thought that she was not doing things the way a mother should; that she was not good enough for Kagerou. But this small act of Kagerou smiling up at Sakura had proven her wrong. She smiled back and silently took Kagerou into the bedroom. Just as she predicted, Sasuke was still asleep.

After giving Kagerou her bath and changing her into her clothes, Sakura took her outside and had Itachi watch her as they waited in the garage. She wanted to see Sasuke before leaving to take Kagerou to the Daycare Centre. Thankfully he was awake when she returned to their bedroom but he was still in bed though.

'_Still in bed…naked under the covers…' _Sakura smirked at that thought.

"Morning," Sakura said to him as she took a seat next to his resting, but not sleeping, form on the bed.

"Hn," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Um…I'm gonna take Kagerou to the Daycare Centre okay?" she told him and kissed his forehead.

"Let Itachi go with you," Sasuke said as Sakura was about to leave.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know about the FBI Agent – Itachi told me," he replied and Sakura made a mental note to deal with Itachi about that because she knew that being under Itachi's constant watch, her secrets could be revealed very easily. All Uchihas analyzed situations well. With every move she would make in the future, Sakura knew she would have to proceed with caution.

"Fine," she said before departing.

**

* * *

**

Tenten was thankful that Neji allowed her to use his laptop, unsupervised. Through very advanced and illegal databases, she was able to find more information on Kabuto…a lot more info. She learned about the gang in which he was involved; she learned that the FBI and CIA as well as the other federal agencies had no record of this gang or its members and she even got a photo of him. Basilisk was a gang that trafficked women across the globe to be sex entertainers – what she used to be…and at a very young age. But even though this information was helpful, she still had some unanswered questions – what was their current location and who were the other members? A few hours ago, she received a call from Izumo who told her to meet him at the Shushuya – a Japanese restaurant in Tokyo, not too far from the Hotel. She hoped that Izumo would have more information…enough to answer those questions that haunted her mind constantly.

After using the laptop, Tenten made sure to clear all the History records and files of her current search so there would be no way for Neji to come across her business. She looked at the time.

"It's almost time to meet Izumo…I better get a move on," Tenten muttered to herself and walked over to the bathroom door which was closed. Neji was taking a shower and she knew it would be best to just inform him.

"Neji…I'm stepping out for a while. I'll be back shortly," she said and left only when she heard an audible 'Hn'.

It did not take her very long to get to the Shushuya. Izumo was waiting for her outside the restaurant.

"Good morning," he greeted and Tenten smiled.

"It's been a while," she said to the man who nodded.

"So what have you got on Basilisk?" Tenten asked.

"How did you know about Kabuto's gang…I never told you about that…" Izumo said.

"I did a little research," Tenten said, smirking.

"Okay…well I found Kabuto's current location – he's in Oakwood in the US," Izumo said.

Tenten was not surprised. He _did_ belong to a gang which meant it was likely that they would have been in Oakwood – for the race…unless they had other intentions.

"Anything else?" Tenten pressed on.

"Yeah – the rest of Neon would like to see you…" Izumo stated. Tenten nodded and agreed to see the gangsters right away. She was also eager to see their new weapons…

**

* * *

**

**LATER – 7:55 PM**

Sakura could not believe what she was doing – meeting with someone she did not even know and trust. She moved her left hand to her side to ensure her handgun was intact. She pushed the door open and entered The Diner. Her eyes scanned the café in search of anyone who seemed to be waiting for someone. Her cell phone rang and she recognized the number on the screen – it belonged to the woman called 'Guren'.

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

"_I see you've made your choice. Keep walking down this corridor. I'm wearing a black leather jacket – not hard to miss," _Guren stated and then the call was disconnected. Sakura found the woman with ease.

"I'm glad you made up your mind, Mrs. Uchiha," Guren said, extending a hand to formerly greet Sakura. Sakura shook her hand and said, "I'm sure you didn't call me here for small talk and chatter."

"I see – you want to get right down to business. I understand you wanna take down Orochimaru and his subordinates as well," Guren began. Sakura nodded.

"I can help you," Guren continued, "I'm not an agent or anything related to one. I work for an organization called Ninjutsu Ops. It's an illegal organization of assassins like me who are paid by gang members and business men at a hefty price to assassinate people who are standing in their way or anything of that sort."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me, huh? Why does an assassin want to help me? What's the _hefty price_?" Sakura questioned Guren.

"You won't owe me anything," Guren stated calmly, "We both have our reasons for getting this man and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, like I would be stupid enough to believe something like this from a person I don't know at all," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Guren then realized that she would have to tell Sakura everything in order to earn Sakura's trust.

"Well I guess it's only fair that you know, after all I know your reason…" Guren said and Sakura was more confused than ever.

"Orochimaru and his subordinates killed my son, Yukimaru when he was eight," Guren said in a low tone. Sakura looked at the woman, scanning her face for any show; any evidence that could prove that Guren was lying…but there was nothing. Guren had lost her most precious thing…and that was _not_ a lie…

Sakura saw just how similar she and Guren were but yet they were so different – rather complicated. Sakura was able to place herself in Guren's shoes and saw that if she were to lose Kagerou, her world would be just like Guren's – empty and dead. But still, Sakura could not even come to understand the pain Guren was going through…she did not want to.

"Yukimaru was eight when Orochimaru killed him. I was in the house when it all happened. Yukimaru always loved the flowers in the garden I used to have – that's where he was when Orochimaru took him. My husband was an assassin. He screwed up on a mission – a mission in which his client (A/N: the person who hires them) was Orochimaru. Aoshi, my husband, could not completely kill the family he was assigned to kill – he couldn't kill an innocent little boy…who reminded him of Yukimaru. At that time I was a regular housewife and I had no knowledge of what my husband's occupation was – I thought he was an accountant. Because he couldn't complete his mission properly, Orochimaru – that insane son of a bitch; that monster – decided to kill my son," Guren explained, "Years after Yukimaru's death, Aoshi died while tracking Orochimaru. He was killed by Kimimaro – one of Orochimaru's subordinates."

"I'm sorry to hear about your son," Sakura said, honestly.

"It's your choice Sakura," Guren told her, "It's your choice – whether or not you wanna work alongside me. I can help you…under one condition – you must tell no one."

"With your help, just how long would it take to eliminate Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"At least a month…if we're careful," Guren answered.

"Then I'm in," Sakura said.

"Now that you've made you're decision, there's something else I need to tell you – The FBI are on your trail. This morning an Agent by the name of Ino Yamanaka came in asking about you," Guren informed Sakura.

"Yeah…she saw me earlier. I'm aware of her," Sakura said, getting up, "So when will we meet again?"

"As soon as possible – I'll call you," Guren told her and both exited the café.

**

* * *

**

"Uchiha…Uchiha…when the _hell_ did Tsunade mention that name," Ino muttered to herself, frustrated. All day she had been enflaming her brain, trying to remember what Tsunade said when she mentioned the name 'Uchiha'. She groaned and yelled at herself, "Ino why are you so stupid!!" Then, she remembered something, making her feel like smacking herself with a book. She herself had carried the files containing Sakura and Tenten's mission to the filing cabinets about a week before Tsunade and the rest of her family died…

_**1 WEEK BEFORE TSUNADE'S DEATH**_

"_Ino Yamanaka," Tsunade called out to the platinum blonde agent, "These files contain a copy of Sakura and Tenten's new mission involving Uchiha and the rest of his damn gang. I want you to take them up to the filing cabinet."_

"_Yeah…sure thing," Ino responded._

"…_Uchiha Case…oh you've got it…" Tsunade muttered as she pointed at Ino. Tsunade was clearing up her desk, putting the Case Files in order. "Just keep in mind that I handed you those files – I tend to forget those things sometimes…the old age is finally catching up," Tsunade told Ino._

"_Um…Mrs. Senju, do you need help with your desk? I can always come back and give you a hand," Ino offered._

"_No…but thanks anyway. Just return those files to the cabinets," Tsunade replied. _

Ino cursed. Those files were at the Bureau – way out of her reach. There was no way she could go back there with a proper excuse for Danzo.

'_Kakashi…' _she thought and grabbed her phone. She knew that what she was about to do would be extremely risky, but took the chance anyway and dialed Kakashi's cell number.

"Hello, Hatake," Ino said, "Okay what I'm about to tell you is completely true…" And then, she told him everything she heard from Danzo and Orochimaru including the story about the files. Thankfully Kakashi believed what Ino said and agreed to help. He was relieved to know that Sakura and Tenten could not have possibly killed their own family. But both Kakashi and Ino knew that this did not change the fact that other agents were on the look out for Sakura and her sister.

"_Where should I meet you to hand over the files?" _Kakashi asked.

"There's a place called The Diner in Oakwood City – meet me there tomorrow at nine in the evening," Ino said and then the call was ended. Ino was glad to know that she was not alone in this…

**

* * *

**

Sakura reached for the doorknob of her bedroom but pulled away immediately when the door opened swiftly from the inside. It revealed an angry Sasuke.

"Get in," he said harshly and Sakura complied. Sasuke slammed the door before turning to face her, his eyes glaring.

"Where were you," he asked roughly.

"I…needed to get something from the supermarket –"

"Don't give me that fucking crap, Sakura," Sasuke said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't allow Itachi to accom –" she began but was cut off again.

"Stop acting like you didn't know what the fuck happened, Sakura!" Sasuke bellowed. Then, it hit her – she had forgotten to pick up Kagerou from the Daycare Centre. Her hands automatically moved to her face, covering her mouth and her eyes widened. She could not even bring herself to imagine just how hurt Kagerou must have been feeling. Sakura cursed herself – but what would that do? Sakura's thoughts were on the meeting with Guren and the encounter with Ino a little too much; so much that she had forgotten her daughter!

"W-Where is she?" Sakura asked after a long pause.

"Itachi is bringing her home. You shouldn't even think about seeing her tonight. I don't think she'd want to see _you_," Sasuke said coldly before exiting the room.

Sakura let her body fall backwards onto the bed. The tears were beginning to flow uncontrollably now and she did not even bother to wipe them away. She had the thought that Kagerou would hate her. And that was the only thing she could think of. She lost her…her own daughter. No, Kagerou's soul had not departed from this world but yes, Sakura lost her; her most precious thing…

* * *

**The End of chapter 15…**

**NOTE: To the reviewer by the name of Sonia – Your comment did not bother me in any way (I don't have a conscience most of the time which contributes to this greatly) however I'm impressed that you reviewed the previous chapters as well. Did you do that so I would get the required amount of reviews? **

**I shall explain why I demand 15 reviews for each Chapter: Judging by the amount of good comments, I'd conclude that the story/chapter is on the right track; grasping your attentions etc.; judging by the amount of bad comments I'd be able to tell how much I need to improve and what exactly I'd need to improve. And this all falls on a scale of 15 reviews. See? **

**Right, so you know the drill: + 15 reviews for this chapter and that should give a total of 258 reviews (the reason why I put the total no. of reviews is so that you'd know if I got 15 reviews or not)**

**Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter. I've already started working on Chapter 16.**

**CHAPTER 16 – A One Sided Love: 24****th**** July 2009 (We'll see what Neji and Tenten have to go through in Japan AND: Does Kagerou really hate her mother?)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: On July 30****th**** 2009 Kakashi Gaiden will be a 1 hour animated special (for those of you who didn't know).**

--Iz. M. Winchester.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**One Sided Love… **

It took a while for Sakura to recall what had happened previously – before she fell asleep.

'_Guren…'_

'_Sasuke…'_

'_Kagerou…'_

Sakura slowly recalled what had happened yesterday, the guilt returning completely. She looked around to find that she was on her bed; still dressed in the outfit she wore yesterday to meet Guren. She turned to the other side, expecting to see Sasuke, but the situation was otherwise. Though, Sakura could tell that Sasuke had shared the same bed with her last night as his pillow was almost flat and ruffled – a sign of usage. Sakura wanted to see Kagerou so badly; to apologize to her little girl in some special way, but her hopes of doing so were deflated when she saw the time – Kagerou was probably already at the Daycare Centre.

Two hours passed since Sakura woke up. The morning, for her, had been going by pretty slowly; painfully slowly. At the moment, Sakura was sitting in the back porch of the mansion. So far Sasuke had been avoiding her. At times like this, Sakura wished greatly for the comfort from people like Tenten and Ino…and even Tsunade. The times you needed them the most were the times they were gone; some were gone forever and others just happened to be absent. This was something Sakura had to learn to live with from now on, considering the rough path they were all walking.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice from behind her. Sakura turned around to find that it was none other than Sasori, one of the Akatsuki members.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Sakura said, "Want to take a seat?"

"Sure…thanks," Sasori replied and sat on the bench near the pink-haired woman.

Sasori chuckled before saying, "You're not very good at lying, Sakura." Sakura laughed with him as well – it seemed that she could not hide certain things from certain people.

"You want to talk about it?" Sasori offered. Sakura did not answer. There was a long silence between the two individuals.

"Yesterday, I got caught up in something and I forgot to pick up Kagerou from the Daycare Centre. Sasuke got mad…and he won't let me see her at all; he's avoiding me – that's clear; he doesn't even look at me…" Sakura explained and then looked at Sasori, whose left eyebrow had been raised.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to dump all of this on you…" Sakura apologized.

"No, it's alright…it's not healthy to have those things bottled up inside," Sasori stated before asking, "How do you feel now?"

"Better…I guess…" Sakura answered. Sakura remembered from her flashbacks that Sasuke did not like Sasori to be around her, but frankly, she did not see any reason why she and Sasori could not be friends. He was considerate…and he talked with actual words…unlike Sasuke. But Sakura did not like the idea of comparing Sasori to her husband; she thought of that as disrespectful.

"Sasori," said a warning tone from behind the conversing persons. Sasori turned to see who was calling. Who was?

Itachi took a step forward before saying, "Sasori, there's something I wish to discuss with you." Sasori apologized to Sakura before leaving with Itachi. Both men walked out into the hall and when they were out of earshot, Itachi spoke.

"What did you think you were doing, interacting with her?" Itachi said, "You remember the past occurrence you had with Sasuke's wife, don't you?"

"Yeah…I don't see what the problem is Itach –"

"You are a very important asset to Akatsuki – you can't die just yet. But I assure you the next time you try to push yourself into the arms of Sasuke's wife, I will not stop his intentions," Itachi said and turned around to leave.

"If you really love her, you'd do what's best for her," Itachi said to Sasori before walking off.

'_We can't all have her…' _Itachi added, mentally, of course…

**

* * *

**

Kagerou gazed out the window of her father's car, silently. She wondered why her father did not allow her to say 'good-bye' to her mother before leaving home. She had no idea why her Uncle Itachi picked her up late yesterday…it did not affect her in any way. What bothered her the most was the fact that every time she mentioned her mother, in the presence of her father, he would get annoyed and show a little of his anger. Kagerou was smarter than the average four-year-old and knew that it would be best to avoid mentioning anything related to her mother. But Kagerou could not resist being talkative for some reason.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" she asked her father in her childlike tone.

"Hn," he replied, which meant 'what is it'.

"Why are you mad at Mommy?" the child asked innocently. Sasuke figured Kagerou would ask that…but he could not answer. It was a simple question. But why could he not answer? He could not seem to find the right words – he did not know how to tell her what happened…he did not want to.

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke said, simply and pulled up on the driveway of the Daycare Centre. He got out of the car and helped Kagerou get out of the car and then took her inside before leaving for home. Sakura – she popped into his head every moment.

"Hn…so annoying," he muttered. Sakura angered him to a point where she made him feel guilty…

**

* * *

**

Itachi hated this familiar feeling. And it angered him to know that he could not do anything to fix it. He needed to clear his mind; he needed to clear his mind from that feeling…

"_Sasuke, my back hurts…can you help me make breakfast?" asked a five and a half month pregnant Sakura. _

"_Sakura not now – I have something more important to tend to," Sasuke said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Only when he was gone did Sakura let her tears fall. She did not want to show her weakness in front of Sasuke; she did not want to be a burden to him – not more than she already was. Her back was killing her with pain at the moment; so much pain that she could barely stand. Slowly, Sakura made her way to one of the chairs around the table in the kitchen. As she sat, she felt her stomach grumble. Sakura decided to just sit there for a while until the pain in her back had eased before proceeding to get something to eat. Even till now, her crying had not stopped. Why did Sasuke treat her this way? Sakura shook her head at the mistake of a question. What, did she expect Sasuke to love her? She cursed herself silently, for expecting Sasuke to love her. Sakura hated herself for silently falling for the man who she knew would not return her feelings…Sasuke Uchiha, her own husband. She loved him even he did not and she did not care; she did not care if her act of loving him would cause her pain; if it would tear her apart day by day. _

_When she found that the pain had eased, Sakura got up and made her way to the kitchen counter and once again, attempted to make breakfast. Sakura felt weak; her feet were beginning to hurt so much that they began to quiver. Then, little by little, her aching body began to slide down the cupboards. It was impossible to move because of her large belly; she was weak and hungry and there was no one present to help her. Sakura retorted to the only thing there was left to do – she began to sob; hard. _

_Itachi heard the queer sounds coming from the kitchen as he entered the house. Akatsuki had been staying at Sasuke's manor due to some important matters Onikage and Akatsuki had to deal with together. Itachi knew that the only person that could possibly be home was Sakura, his brother's wife. Concerned by what seemed to be crying, Itachi immediately stormed off into the kitchen. His heart sank at what he met when he got there. He walked over to the woman's crying form and got to her level. _

"_Sakura…what's the matter? Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned. The teary pink-head nodded. _

"_I-I can't get up…I-I'm h-hungry…" she said between sobs. Itachi wrapped his arm around her and helped her get up. He walked her over to the sofa in the living room and sat her down. _

"_Wait here," he said to her, "I'll make you something to eat." And with that said, Itachi walked off into the kitchen. In about five minutes, Itachi returned with a sandwich. He did not think of Sakura as pathetic for crying. He knew there was something more – it was written all over her face. He waited for her to finish eat before asking her anything. _

"_There's something you want to tell me," Itachi said. Sakura heard him correct – Itachi did not ask if there was something she wished to tell him, no…he stated it. At first, Sakura thought, 'Who was he to pry into her and Sasuke's business?' but then her Inner urged her to tell._

"_I don't care if he doesn't love me…because I love him," Sakura stated in a now calmer and softer tone. She almost sounded insane. Itachi said nothing at this and continued to listen. _

"_I was told not to expect these feelings…but how can I not love him? He…he's the father of my unborn child…it's only natural, right?" Sakura asked and Itachi gave a low 'Hn'. Then unexpectedly, Sakura broke down…again, sobbing harder this time. Itachi was given no other choice but to hold her in a warm embrace; to comfort her._

"_You shouldn't cry so much…especially over my foolish little brother. It's not good for the baby…" Itachi tried to hush her in a soft tone. Then he said something that made her stop crying immediately. _

"_He may not love you the way a husband should love his wife…" Itachi said, "…but I do."_

_Sakura ceased her crying and looked up at the older Uchiha with bloodshot yet questioning eyes. She stared at Itachi for a while and then broke out of his embrace._

"_I-I'm sorry, Itachi…I can't –" she began, but Itachi cut her off._

"_I know your only love is Sasuke, but I'm not asking you to return my feelings, Sakura. In fact, I wouldn't have told you about how I feel if this situation had come up. I just wanted you to know that there is someone who cares – you are not unloved…" Itachi explained, "And I know my brother very well…he'll open up his eyes sooner or later…trust me."_

_Sakura could help the feeling of remorse; she did not like the fact that she could not feel any love for the man that did love her; her feelings for Sasuke were too strong. _

"_I-I don't know –" Sakura began to say but was again interrupted by Itachi._

"_I don't mind if this has to be a one way relationship, Sakura. I know you feel guilty for not being able to return my feelings, so the best you can do is be happy…that's all I want from you," Itachi said to her._

"_Will you be alright now?" Itachi asked her and she gave a curt nod. Before leaving, Itachi planted a soft kiss on her forehead…_

Itachi sighed at the memory and started the engine of his black Aston Martin DBS. He needed to take his mind off this one sided love…

Love to him, now, was merely a hindrance. But still he could not deny his feelings for that unique, pink haired woman. He did not know why he felt that way about her…

**

* * *

**

Sasuke found Sakura on the back porch, sitting…alone. She did not seem to realize he was there. Sasuke made his way up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, slightly massaging them. Sakura did not have to turn around in order to see who it was – she would recognize his touch anywhere.

"Hi…Sasuke," she greeted him, dully. Sasuke then removed his hands from her shoulders and sat on the bench next to her.

Sakura decided, inwardly, that it was time she and Sasuke settle out whatever problem there was between them. Sasuke knew there was something she wanted to say, which was why he remained silent.

"Sasuke," she began, "Sasuke why are you always like this, huh?" Still, Sasuke said nothing.

"You always treat me this way! I feel like I'm being used…used by you, every time!" Sakura said to him.

"You're talking nonsense," Sasuke said, not making any contact with her.

"Don't give me that Sasuke! I'm not blind; I see through you – you only use me for your needs…you use me when you need a good fuck and then treat me like shit afterward!" Sakura said, getting on her feet.

"You're being repetitive, Sakura," Sasuke said calmly. And she was. Sakura brought this up before. "We had this discussion before. I won't repeat myself," Sasuke added, "You will pick up Kagerou later. She wants to see you."

With that said, Sasuke left Sakura in the porch, knowing that soon enough, she would get over the situation.

**

* * *

**

**8:30 P.M THAT DAY…**

Tenten came out from the bathroom, fully dressed in her chosen outfit. Her hair was tied in an elegant, low bun with a perfect side path. She made her way into the living room where Neji waited.

"Hn, you actually look like a woman," Neji commented and Tenten scowled.

"Oh shut it!" she snapped at him.

"Here. You'll need to wear these," Neji said, handing Tenten a small plastic packet. Tenten examined the packet carefully only to realize what they were – contacts. They were a pair of pale lavender-colored contacts.

"Why do I need these?" she asked Neji.

"Did you forget? You're Hyuuga Hanako, remember?" Neji said to her, "The contacts will hide your identity well since Orochimaru is likely to be present. I mentioned that before." Tenten walked over to the mirror on the dresser and carefully put the contacts into place; in her eyes.

"Hotarubi Watanabe is the only daughter of the leader of Doragon, Sato Watanabe. That's all you need to keep in mind. For the rest, just follow my orders," Neji told Tenten.

"It's time to leave," Neji added as he grabbed his keys and walked toward the door and Tenten followed behind him. He found that even though the contacts seemed to have not suited her too well, they did not falter her natural beauty. Her face was elegantly emotionless. She looked like a Hyuuga. Now, she was no longer Tenten Senju, no. She was Hanako Hyuuga…

**

* * *

**

Tayuya watched as the door opened to reveal a somewhat disappointed Kimimaro. He looked tired too. The white-haired man made his way over to the sofa opposite his red-headed girlfriend. He sighed.

"I take it you didn't get anything on Tenten Senju's whereabouts," Tayuya stated. Kimimaro did not answer. He merely stared.

"It is safe to conclude that she's not in Oakwood at the moment," Kimimaro said to Tayuya.

"Then where do you think she is?" Tayuya asked.

"Do I look like a psychic, Tayuya?" Kimimaro asked the woman harshly. Tayuya did not apologize, verbally that is. She merely gave an apologetic look. Then, Kimimaro spoke again.

"I have some of my subordinates looking into the matter. I will find her," he said and stood up. Tayuya said nothing as her lover made his way to the bedroom…

**

* * *

**

Within fifteen minutes, Neji and Tenten arrived at Doragon's manor. The place was already swarming with people. At first, when she and Neji were at the hotel, Tenten was not nervous in any way about the mission. But now the mission seemed to start taking its toll on her as she walked into the compound with her 'husband'.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san," the butler greeted Neji, "Watanabe-san is awaiting your presence in the Hall where everyone important such as yourself is gathering tonight." Neji bowed and followed the directions which were given by the butler and found the Hall with ease.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san!" called a masculine voice behind the couple. Both Neji and Tenten turned to see that it was none other Sato Watanabe himself – a tall, slender, bald man.

"I'm glad you could make it," Sato said, bowing with respect.

"Konbanwa, Watanabe-san," Neji said bowing and Tenten did the same.

"Who may I ask is this lovely young lady?" Sato asked Neji.

"This is my wife, Hyuuga Hanako," Neji introduced and Sato greeted Tenten by placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Tenten smiled.

"I see she is also one of the remnants of the Hyuuga Clan, Neji-san," Sato stated and Neji nodded before answering, "Yes…she's a very distant member of the clan." At this, Tenten figured that the Hyuugas wedded _inside_ the Hyuuga Clan. But she did not understand why Neji was being referred to as a 'remnant' of the Hyuuga Clan. She did not ask though as it would ruin her cover.

Sato called out to the woman by the name of 'Hotarubi' who was speaking with a foreign man.

"This is my daughter, Hotarubi Watanabe…or should I say – Hotarubi Ferrari," Sato introduced.

'_Hn, she's marrying an Italian…' _Neji thought. The Italians were the original Mafia gangsters. Neji saw the reason Sato Watanabe would want his daughter to marry an Italian man – the rank of Doragon would be pushed higher…there was no doubt about that. Sato had no clue that Neji was part of Onikage, though and that was one of the reasons why Sasuke chose him to work on this mission.

Neji greeted Hotarubi the same way Sato greeted Tenten. Tenten felt a heat rise in within her as she watched Neji's actions. Was she jealous? She mentally slapped herself for being slightly jealous and reminded herself that Neji was not actually her husband.

"Your fiancé is a lucky man," Neji said to her. And Tenten could not help but be guilty of feeling the jealousy; it was increasing.

'_Snap out of it! He's not your husband!! I don't even like him…' _Tenten told herself. Did she like him? Tenten paled at the thought. Neji saw the change in her complexion and asked, "Are you alright, Hanako? You look…upset…"

"I feel a bit dizzy," Tenten lied.

"If you don't mind, my wife would like to use your restroom – she's pregnant," Neji explained to Sato.

"Ah! I see you are not wasting any time in reviving the Hyuuga Clan, Neji-san! You'll find the restroom down that hall," Sato pointed out, "It's the middle room."

Neji bowed before taking Tenten to the 'restroom'.

"What was that about? Is the restroom located near the disk?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Yes," Neji answered, "We're not going to the restroom. Is anyone watching?"

"No…we're clear," Tenten answered. Neji pushed the door to Sato's bedroom open. Once they were in, Neji and Tenten carefully began searching for the disk Sasuke had sent them for. In the room, they found that Sato monitored the surveillance from his own room. There were three monitors at the corner of the room. Neji smirked at this. The purposes of those monitors were to prevent people like him and Tenten from intruding on Doragon's issues. But it was funny that those things had come to their advantage.

"Found it…" he heard Tenten say, "It's in this safe." They had located the disk, now it was only a matter of getting it out of the locked safe. Neji decided to work on that while Tenten kept her eyes on the monitors. This went on for fifteen minutes. Tenten glanced at the third monitor, only to see that two bodyguards were standing outside, almost ready to barge in for some reason. Tenten had no time to rationally formulate a logical plan and acted on her first thought, unsure that it would work – quickly, she yanked Neji's arm forcibly so that his body fell on top of hers and crashed her lips onto his as the landed on the bed.

Neji was quite confused with Tenten's actions and was about to push her away when he heard the door open.

'_Hn, I see how you're playing this game…' _Neji thought and kissed Tenten back. To make it look more realistic, Tenten slowly spread her legs so Neji seemed to be between her thighs. An electrifying shrill shot up her entire body as she felt Neji's hand move down her legs.

Tenten blushed as she felt Neji kiss her. But she knew this all meant nothing; nothing between them. Neji was surprised when he felt his length harden in his pants. He held no feelings for Tenten but yet she had taken this kind of effect on her. He was certain that she felt him too. He needed to stop; he did not know how much more he could take before completely losing it.

Tenten could tell that Neji was reaching his limit with this act – she felt him and that bothered her greatly. She was…scared.

The two broke apart on hearing the bombarding voices of the bodyguards, "Hey! No fucking in Watanabe-san's bedroom! Get a motel room!"

Tenten and Neji inwardly thanked the guards for breaking them out of this awkward situation.

"Please forgive our actions…gentlemen," Neji said, his voice still husky. He and Tenten made their way out of the bedroom and walked to the garage where Neji's black Lamborghini Gallardo was parked. They said nothing to each other as Neji started the engine. The silence soon began to get awkward, so Tenten broke it by stating, "We didn't get the disk…this mission was a waste."

Then Neji took out a disk-case and handed it to Tenten.

"Wha-when did you get it out?" Tenten asked, relieved that whatever happened in the room was worth it.

"Hn," was all Neji said as they drove off out of the compound and into the streets…

**

* * *

**

Ino glanced at her watch one more time and grunted. It was 9:05 – Kakashi was late…as usual. Then, she heard the door to The Diner open – someone had just entered. As expected, the man who had entered was Kakashi Hatake.

"I'm sorry for the lateness, Ino…an old lady –" Kakashi was cut off.

"Oh shut it Kakashi. We have no time for your lame excuses. Did you get the files?" Ino asked. Kakashi placed the package on the table and Ino took it up, examining the documents in it.

"I found something quite interesting when I looked at it myself – Sakura is definitely here in Oakwood. And judging from what you told me about her name all I can say is – she has some kind of tie with Onikage, the gang of Oakwood," Kakashi said as he seated himself opposite Ino.

Ino nodded and said, "And judging by this picture I'm seeing here – the person Sakura was with that night was Uchiha Itachi, a most wanted gangster. But I don't know who the child was…there are no records of the child Sakura had…"

"Kakashi," Ino began again, "Did the FBI get any records of Sakura's background history?"

"No…everything was burnt up…" Kakashi answered, "I see where you're coming from, Ino – this gang could be a subject of her past…"

**

* * *

**

Sakura knocked on Temari's door. Temari had been helping her so much with the situation lately. And Sakura hated having to hide the most important detail as to why their actions would betray Sasuke. Tenten informed Temari of the situation, but she did not tell Temari _everything_. It was only fair that she knew the truth…

**

* * *

**

Tenten pulled the covers over her as she lay on the bed. She was surprised when Neji joined her. Neji never slept on the same bed with her. Why was he doing it now?

As if reading her thoughts, Neji said, "I'm genuinely tired – I need rest, Tenten." He kept to his side of the bed and seemed to have been avoiding body contact. He slept with only a pair of long pants; he wore nothing to cover his upper body. Tenten tried her best not to turn to face him…she was tempted to do so, though.

Neji had his reasons for keeping his distance. He did not want a repeat of what happened earlier. It seemed that his hormones somehow started acting up with just a mere kiss – that could not happen again…he would not let it…

Tenten had fallen asleep in no time. There was something about what she was dreaming that made her moan a little. Then, without warning, she turned to the other side – Neji's side – and her leg was thrown over his. Her movements made her leg rub slightly against him. And then felt his pants become tighter…

Why was she having such an effect on him? Was he that weak?

Slowly, he removed her leg off him, got off the bed, made his way to the bathroom and locked the door…

* * *

**Well…that's it for this chapter. All I can tell is – something dramatic is going to happen in Chapter 17…**

**Thanks for understanding the whole reviews thing I explained previously! Thanks to those who reviewed!! **

**You know the drill: + 15 reviews = 274**

**And when you review, I'd like you to include an answer to these:**

**Are you a NaruSaku/SasuKarin supporter OR a NaruHina/SasuSaku supporter**

**With respect to the answer given to the 1****st**** question, what can you say about the latest Naruto Manga 457? **

**CHAPTER 17 – Another Day; Another Tragedy: 30****th**** July 2009.**

**Ja ne!**

**--Izzie.**

**P.S – If you find errors then please excuse them – I'm really tired. Whatever changes are to be made, it'll be done tomorrow. Arigato Gozaimasu! **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Another day; Another Tragedy**

_She opened her eyes and all she saw was complete blackness. Was she blind? She could not tell. Her body felt weak. When was the last time she ate? She did not know. It was terrifying – the darkness. Screaming was impossible – she had no voice. _

"_Mama?" she tried to call, but came out as a mere whisper. She knew that no one could have possibly heard that. _

'_Is Mama mad again?' a five year old Tenten questioned herself. The weak child tried to stand up and when she succeeded, she moved forward as much as possible. Tenten did not know where she was going, but she kept walking…in the dark. She kept moving forward until she met what seemed to be a wooden door…_

Tenten's eyes opened slowly, revealing rich, chocolate brown. It had been years since she had those dreams of her early childhood. They used to come and go…not so often. Even before she was trafficked, Tenten had a rough childhood. She preferred not to linger on those memories. The past was the past. Now, the present and the future were of more importance.

She looked over at the clock. It was 7:00 a.m. She turned to the spot where Neji rested – he had stayed in bed…or so she thought. No, she did not know about Neji's little problem earlier. Neji had already informed Sasuke of the success of their mission. Their flight out of Japan was scheduled for tomorrow.

Neji grunted as he got off the bed and then made his way to the bathroom. Last night had indeed been a long one. He planned on meditating after a very cold bath. He needed to settle his thoughts which seemed to strangely be on the woman he shared the bed with last night.

* * *

Ino was up all night, reading every bit of info in the file. So far, she had not come across Onikage's location. She was not too worried about that – Kakashi was already working on that. Last night, they both agreed to let Genma in on the case. She and Kakashi knew that without the help of certain people, this mission would never be a success. Genma and Anko were the reasons Sakura and Tenten found Onikage's residence. Anko was dead but there was a high possibility that information was passed on to Genma of the Surveillance Department in the FBI.

"I just got off the phone with Genma," Kakashi said, walking into the room, "He said he'd be more than willing to help us."

"Okay…is that all he said?" Ino asked.

"Do you have your laptop on you?" Kakashi asked instead of answering.

"Yeah…I do," Ino answered with a questioning look.

"He'll send us the Onikage's address and pictures via email…now," Kakashi said as Ino walked over to her bag and pulled out her Apple laptop.

It did not take long for the email to arrive; and in a matter of minutes Ino and Kakashi got their response. Grabbing their coats, the two adults headed out…

* * *

Tenten rummaged through her clothing in her suitcase in search of her pack of tampons. It was that unfortunate time of the month again. Feeling around for it, she came across a crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded the creasing of the little document which seemed vividly familiar – it was the letter Sakura had given her a few days ago (A/N: Chapter 10, for those of you who forgot). Once what was written became legible, Tenten found herself reading the letter…again…

_Dear Tenten,_

_I hope you get this in time. Ever since you got appointed to accompany Neji to Japan on the mission to retrieve the disk, I've been doing a lot of thinking. When Sasuke gets his hands on that disk again, what do you think he'll do? Isn't he still going to complete the nuclear device? When the Russians get their hands on this device, what is going to happen to the world? America will have to engage in a third World War. The Russians will be invincible with that weapon. I know you have probably thought through this as well…so what do you think? I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to stop Sasuke…even if it means betraying him…_

_If you decide to help me, then it'll make this plan far easier, though still risky. Wouldn't it be easier to cautiously hand over the disk to the CIA or some other agency? With the disk gone, the bomb will be incomplete and that would buy us some more time to get rid of the part that's here in Oakwood. I'd like to further discuss this with you in person…_

_There's something else as well…_

Tenten did not bother to continue reading the rest. She was stupid enough to keep the letter in her suitcase. What if Neji had found it? Neji was still in the bathroom so she was able to throw the letter out as trash without being questioned about it. Not longer after that, Tenten found her packet of tampons and was thankful that soon after; Neji was finished in the bathroom…

Neji left his hair to dry naturally. He shut down the computer systems which he had earlier used to spy on Doragon and packed them in their respective cases. He removed the documents from the table and sorted them, keeping what could be of further use. As he proceeded to dispose of the unwanted papers, he took notice of the crumpled piece of paper which was already in the bin. Nothing was in that bin before…

'_Tenten must have put that in there…'_

* * *

He knew exactly where she was. The snake's lips curled into a sly grin.

'_How stupid of her,' _he thought, _'to think that she could hide…from me.'_

Orochimaru took another sip of his Sake before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a few digits.

"Have you arrived in Tokyo?" he asked the person on the other line.

"_Yes…Orochimaru. I'll meet with you soon," _the man answered. Orochimaru chuckled.

"That's good…I think she'd be more than honored to meet you, considering how much she knows about you already…" Orochimaru told the man.

"_Oh…she's found out that much already? I'm quite impressed…" _said the mystery man. Orochimaru took another sip of his Sake. Things were about to get interesting…

* * *

Tenten fastened her bra before pulling the straps onto her shoulders. Then, she threw on her bathrobe over her wet skin and under garments and after, proceeded out the bathroom to get her new change of clothes before going back in again. As she stepped out of the bathroom, her body was fiercely slammed against the wall and a firm grip was kept around her neck. Tenten stared, dumbfounded, into Neji Hyuuga's pale lavender, angry eyes.

"N-Neji? What's going on?" Tenten questioned.

"Funny – I was about to ask you the same thing," he said, his tone icy.

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Tenten asked, still not getting where Neji was coming from.

"Did you honestly think that you could deceive me? Or even Sasuke? Hn…pathetic," he said, his grip getting tighter around her neck.

She figured that Neji had read the letter – her mistake.

Breathing was become impossible and Tenten could help but feel completely helpless in the situation. The lack of oxygen was causing her body to go numb – she could not move her arms or legs. She could not speak. Tears were now forming in her eyes. She tried to will them away but her efforts were futile. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking her last thoughts…

'_I didn't think it would end like this…I'm sorry Sakura…' _

* * *

_Sakura walked through the doors to the kitchen. The mouthwatering aroma of baked chicken and potatoes was in the air – Tsunade was cooking. There were no lights on in the entire house, though._

'_Strange,' Sakura thought…_

"_What are you doing here?" asked a very familiar voice. _

"_Good evening, Tsunade…" Sakura greeted. _

"_What are you doing here?" Tsunade repeated, sternly._

"_What are you talking about, Tsunade? I live here – you're my foster mom!" Sakura answered, still confused. _

"_You shouldn't be here…you're all in danger. Get out! He's coming…he'll find you! GET OUT!" Tsunade bellowed…_

Sakura's head shot up – it was just a dream. She was panting. The sunlight was seeping through the curtains of the bedroom. Something was wrong. The feeling she had gotten from that dream was so queer. For some reason her mind chose to believe that some was clearly wrong.

"Sakura?" she heard Sasuke call her name beside her.

"Something's not right," she answered, her voice shaky.

"Hn, it was just a nightmare Sakura," Sasuke said, pulling her onto him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura's nose was nuzzled on the crook of his neck. She breathed in, taking in his scent.

"Something is wrong. I just can't tell what it is…" Sakura said to him. Sasuke did not answer. The truth was – he did not know what to say to her…

* * *

Tenten pulled the jersey over her body – the last bit of clothing. Inside, she was panicking…

_Neji scoffed and released his grip on Tenten's neck. She fell to the floor, gasping for air._

"_I'm giving you five minutes; five minutes to get dressed and be gone. If when I return, you're still here, I will not hesitate to kill you," Neji said to her in a cold tone._

"_Leave Sakura out of this please!" Tenten begged. Neji said nothing and instead grabbed the disk and left the building._

_Tenten scrambled to her feet and hurriedly scampered around for clothing. Never in her life had she felt so afraid. Judging by his tone of voice, Tenten knew that Neji meant what he said. She was quivering; she was scared for herself; she was scared for Sakura. Tenten was tempted to pick up her cell phone and call Sakura right away but then she remembered Neji's words…_

She did not hear when the door clicked open nor did she feel the presence of the other being in the room – her mind was too preoccupied; time was running out. How much time had passed by already?

She only became aware of the other person when she felt a strong arm pin her back against his chest and his palm which covered her mouth, preventing her screams. Was five minutes up already? She got a chance to take in the scent of her captor. No, this was not Neji. Though, the smell of this person did seem familiar. She did not care to retrace to whom it belonged to. She needed to get away. Tenten began frantically moving about in the man's tight hold but stopped when he chuckled.

'_That laugh…so familiar…' _she thought. Then she remembered…

'_Orochimaru…'_

* * *

Sasuke was getting tired of feeling the bed shift. It was becoming rather…annoying. He lifted his body with his elbows to get a better view of Sakura. He observed her – her eyes were shut tight and her eyebrows were knitted together – she was having another nightmare. It reminded him of when Kagerou had dire dreams in the middle of the night. It annoyed the hell out of him – just like Sakura. He hated having to whisper comforting words…in fact he never did. He would just tell her that they were just dreams…

Slowly he shook Sakura, trying to wake her in the calmest way possible. But unfortunately, that was not successful. He brought his arms to pin her shoulders in order to keep her still. And then he said in a low tone, "Sakura, wake up." She moaned but did not open her eyes. Sasuke let out a low growl.

"Sakura you're having a pathetic nightmare…wake up!" Sasuke snapped and Sakura's body jolted upwards as she screamed out, "Tenten!"

She ran her hand through her silken hair and sighed when she realized it was only a dream. Underneath her eyes were dark due to the lack of sleep for the night.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Sakura asked herself. Sasuke, on seeing her frustration, pulled Sakura into a warm embrace and lay back onto the bed, her upper body on top of his. No words were spoken…

* * *

Ino and Kakashi stood before the entrance to the Onikage compound, well away from the cameras. Both were debating on whether or not they should barge in but Kakashi decided, in the end, that it would not be such a good idea without reinforcements.

"This will have to be done professionally," Kakashi said. Ino knew by that, Kakashi meant they would need to do in depth planning – gaining access to the surveillance cams in the Uchiha estate in order to get to Sakura unnoticed.

"We could do that…_or_ we can simply call her," Ino said.

"No –"

"Kakashi, we can trust her. If we want to help her, we must _trust her_. The man at The Diner said that her name is Sakura _Uchiha – _she's somehow married to either Itachi or Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi nodded.

"I know that girl better than any other agent besides Tenten and Tsunade…" Ino said.

Kakashi knew that Ino was right about the two things – the only way Sakura would open up to them would be if she found that she could trust them. He trained Sakura at the FBI Academy and assisted her and Tenten in most of their first missions as FBI Agents. During that time, a strong bond had developed between them; a strong one connecting Kakashi to them in a special way.

"Fine," Kakashi answered, "We'll give her a call…but not now…tonight." Ino nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again…Tenten," Orochimaru said into the brunette's ear. He chuckled once again, causing her to shiver with disgust. Simultaneously, an idea occurred to her as her gaze darted across the room. She looked at the large mirror ahead of her. From the reflection, she saw a big, black vase behind Orochimaru. Without warning, Tenten forcibly jolted backwards, causing Orochimaru to crash into the vase. They were both cut causing their blood to stain the carpet.

"You bitch!" he cursed as she got up and made a run for the door. A part of her wished that Neji was here. Her legs were slashed horribly from the shards of the thick vase, making the act of running harder and more painful. As she was about to make it to the door, Orochimaru caught up with her, yanking her wrist with his hand.

She tried to scream but once again, her cries were muffled as he pressed a rolled fabric to her mouth and nose.

Blackness overtook her…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Neji returned to the suite at the hotel. He decided to give Tenten some extra time, knowing that she could not possibly make it out in just five minutes. A part of him wanted her to be there; to kill her, slowly but the other half of him felt otherwise. He also did not expect to see what he met at the suite – a trashed, bloodied room. Tenten was no where in sight.

He noticed the broken vase covered in blood. What had happened here? Did Tenten do this? Was this her blood?

Out of all those questions that flooded through his mind, only one he was sure about – most of the blood did not belong to Tenten. It was far thicker than hers. Neji looked around at the room once again. It seemed that someone else was there.

'_It's obviously Orochimaru,' _Neji thought, _'and Tenten put up a fight.'_

'_Hn…why should I care…Orochimaru has just made my life easier – so to think.'_

But no matter how hard Neji tried to convince himself that he had no concern for the woman, he felt uneasy and it all came down to one thing – he did care, for some reason. Without wasting anymore time, Neji made his way down to the lobby and requested to see the surveillance tapes of the floor on which he and Tenten stayed.

After confirming that Tenten's kidnapper was Orochimaru, Neji began working on other means of finding out where the snake must have taken his prey. Neji knew two things for sure – finding Tenten would take time and he could not do this alone…

As he drove out of the hotel's garage, he took out his phone…

"Naruto, I need your assistance with something but you must not allow Sakura to know," Neji said.

"_Sure…what's up?" _Naruto asked.

"Tenten has been abducted from our suite here in Japan. It's Orochimaru," Neji answered.

"_Dude, I think Sasuke should know about this. Does this have anything to do with the disk?" _Naruto asked.

"You can inform Sasuke but Sakura must not know – she might screw things up. About the disk – maybe; maybe not," Neji responded, "I have no lead on a location – all the equipment used for tracking is in Oakwood."

"_Neji, do the traffic lights in Japan have cameras too?" _Neji asked.

"I suppose…why?"

"_I know someone who can get the equipment you can use with the traffic light cams to find Tenten," _Naruto offered.

"How long will it take?"

"_Less than a day…you should wait at the airport. The guy's name is Shinta." _

"Then, fine," Neji said, "I appreciate your help Naruto."

The call was disconnected. All this time, Neji could not help the guilt boiling inside of him. Maybe; just maybe if he was not so reckless, this may not have happened. What if Orochimaru used Tenten to get to the gang or anything of that sort?

Then a question occurred to him – was he worried about Tenten or the gang? He pushed himself into believing it was the latter of his theories. And maybe he was right…

* * *

**End of Chapter 17…**

**THANKS to all who reviewed AND to those who support NaruHina/SasuSaku like me!! **

**What do you guys think?**

**+ 15 review = 296 **

**Chapter 18 – 5****th**** August 2009. (Chapter 18: Awakened Depression)**

Sorry about the lines earlier...(for those of you who saw it before I made the change)


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV  
**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY VIOLENT MATERIAL! IF MILD AND BRUTAL VIOLENCE BOTHERS YOU, THEN IT IS ADVISED THAT YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER AT ONCE! HOWEVER, YOU WILL BE MISSING OUT ON SOME IMPORTANT THINGS WORTH KNOWING. IF OTHERWISE, THEN DO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Awakened Depression**

Her eyes could barely open; her vision was a blur. Tenten could hardly make out anything in the room and she felt like vomiting. The last thing she remembered was encountering Orochimaru in her hotel suite. Her breathing was beginning to regain its normal rhythm but her vision was still fuzzy. She could not move her hands which seemed to be cuffed to bed. She was still clothed but her body was sore. Tenten did not know how long she had been in the room.

"Ah! I see you're finally awake…" said a voice she could not quite make out. She felt him come closer and caressed her face with his cold hand.

"Who are you?!" she questioned the stranger.

"It's not surprising that you don't remember me…yet," Kabuto answered the woman.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten mumbled audibly.

"So you really want to know…" Kabuto said, "Let me…refresh your memory then…"

**

* * *

**

It took Neji three hours to complete his surveillance search for Tenten. And it was all thanks to Naruto that he was able to do so. He was able to track Orochimaru's car – the location was at a warehouse not to far from Tokyo. As far as Neji knew, approaching Orochimaru without reinforcements would be a careless move – quite unlike his character. However, he did not want to get Onikage involved in the situation too much. Just then, he heard Tenten's cell phone ring. He picked it up but did not answer. The caller Id stated that it was Sakura.

After Sakura had given up, Neji looked through Tenten's Calls Catalog which gave a listing of missed calls, dialed calls and received calls. A certain caller seemed to pop up frequently – a guy by the name of Izumo. From the surveillance tapes provided by the hotel security, Neji noticed that Tenten often met with a guy at the hotel restaurants. He assumed that Izumo must have been that man. Neji recognized the guy because recently, Onikage exchanged a few weapons with a gang that went by the name of Neon; and the guy who was presumably Izumo, was present at that meeting.

It was then, a sudden thought occurred to Neji. He needed reinforcements, did he not? Without wasting another moment, Neji pulled out his phone and dialed Izumo's number. Neji hated having to do this – rely on the help of a complete stranger. It dishonored his sense of pride in a way. But he had no other choice. What bugged him the most was why he would go this far for Tenten – the woman who almost brought down the entire gang of Onikage?

"_Hello?" _a man answered.

"Good day...I know you will not know me but is your name Izumo?" Neji asked, feeling a bit awkward having to ask that question. The man on the other line hesitated before answering.

"_Yes. I don't have your number and by your voice, I can tell I don't know you. Care to explain?" _Izumo said.

"Hn. My name is Neji Hyuuga and like I said before – you don't know me. But I'm sure you're well acquainted with a woman by the name of Tenten Senju," Neji began, giving Izumo no chance to speak, "Earlier today she was abducted at our hotel suite. As you may she was working with me on a mission for my gang."

"_Do you have any idea who took her?" _Izumo said with concern when he finally got a chance to talk.

"Yes – Orochimaru; and I'm well aware of their location. All I need is reinforcements to back me up as it is highly probable that the warehouse in which she is held captive is highly guarded," Neji answered in detail.

"_Where are you?" _Izumo asked.

"At the hotel; meet me here in fifteen minutes," Neji said before disconnecting. It felt good to be the one giving orders again. Neji still wondered who Izumo was to Tenten. Was he a family related person? Was he her ex-lover? Neji forced himself to snap out of that train of thought – it was none of his concern.

'_What I should be concerned about is getting Tenten back before Orochimaru uses her against Onikage,' _Neji thought. His phone rang in his hand. He had expected it to be Izumo but instead, it turned out to be Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" Neji answered.

"_I'm sorry to be bothering you, but…is Tenten with you? She's not answering her phone and I'm really worried about that," _Sakura said.

"She's asleep as we speak," Neji lied smoothly.

"_Okay. Can you tell her to give me a call when she wakes up?" _Sakura asked.

"Sure," Neji replied and the call ended. Lying to Sakura, for him seemed to be easy. But what would he tell her if he failed retrieve Tenten?

**

* * *

**

Sakura let out a sigh of false relief. At least she knew that Tenten was alright – those dreams meant nothing; they were just random nightmares. Whenever she had nightmares involving people dear to her, Sakura would always assume something bad was about to happen to them or they were already in some form of trouble. On very little occasions were her assumptions true, but she was no psychic.

"Hey, did you call Tenten?" Temari asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, but she didn't answer. I got through with Neji a while after and he said that she was sleeping," Sakura replied.

"Well…it's expected of her to be tired after working on that mission," Temari said, "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"So far I feel great…I guess," Sakura answered.

"I just hope you aren't lying because the way you're acting, even Sasuke can't tell if something's wrong," Temari said and chuckled slightly, "…that's a good thing, though – our secret is safer this way."

"Yeah…" Sakura said, smiling, "I just don't know how to tell him when this is all over…"

"Don't worry. You'll find a way," Temari said to her pink-haired friend.

**

* * *

**

Tenten shut her eyes tightly as a pair of cold, filthy hands roamed over her body as she was undressed against her will. Kabuto chuckled at Tenten's reaction.

"I remember how you did that at our first encounter – shutting your eyes, as if that would help you shut off what was going on. Tell me – do you remember me yet?" Kabuto chuckled.

Tenten whimpered a little. She was able to trace back to where she had felt those touches before…

"Kabuto Yakushi," Tenten mumbled in realization. Kabuto smirked.

"It would be great if you could just moan it; moan my name," Kabuto told her, but she refused.

"You know I don't like that. When _I _command you to do something _you'll do it_," Kabuto said, running the blade of a penknife from her neck to her womanhood. He did not allow the blade to stab into her flesh so deep that it would damage her internally, but he did it enough to make her feel the pain and bleed. Tenten did not notice when Kabuto undressed himself. No, she had a major headache at the moment.

"C'mon Tenten…let's not be this way," he said to her as his hands traveled pass her waist.

"I see – it's that time of the month is it? Well…no matter…" Kabuto said, looking between her thighs, noticing the tampon. Then without warning, Kabuto tugged at the string attached to the tampon inside of her, pulling it out along with a bloody mess.

"N-no please s-stop!" Tenten pleaded, but Kabuto ignored her.

Just then the door opened, revealing Orochimaru, looking sly as ever.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little session here, Kabuto, but I'm afraid there are some important matters I need to discuss with Tenten," Orochimaru said to Kabuto as he walked over. Orochimaru did not even glance at Kabuto as he dressed himself.

The snake made his way over to the woman lying on the bed and pulled out a key.

Tenten felt Orochimaru's hands working on the handcuffs which bounded her to the bed's head. After she was released, Orochimaru grabbed her by her hair which had become undone from her being roughly handled before. He dragged her to the middle of the room and then proceeded to shackle her hands to a chain which was attached to the ceiling. The only thing covering her body was the white bed sheet with a few bloodstains.

"I'm guessing you both have reacquainted yourselves," Orochimaru said to both Kabuto and Tenten as he stroked Tenten's cheek with his thumb. Tenten looked at him with disgust.

"What do you want with me?!" Tenten asked. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well then…I see you want to get right down to business," he began, "Or is it that you're so eager to play with Kabuto, hm?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with you or your affiliations!" Tenten spat.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Tenten Senju," Orochimaru said, "I know all about your and Sakura's little scheme; I know it was you who stole the disk from Doragon. Earlier you asked me what I wanted from you. The answer is simple – I want nothing from you; you'll be used as…bait. You see, it's not your signature that matters to Danzo and me in order to take over the FBI – it's Sakura's. The reason why we are after you as well is mainly because of Sakura's predictable actions – it's obvious that she'd come to save you if you're being held captive. Isn't that so?"

"How did you know about Sakura's plan?" Tenten asked.

"Like I said before – Sakura is rather predictable," Orochimaru answered, "I really pity you at the moment. It's sad that you don't realize that you're just a mere tool and nothing more to anyone; not even Sakura."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tenten asked, furiously.

"You're not catching on quite well I see," Orochimaru continued to speak, "If Sakura gets through with her stupid plans, what do you gain? Nothing – that's what you'll gain. Do you think she cares about scum like you? Do you think she cares about a used, fucked up, dirty piece of shit like you? You're not even meant to be an agent. You should have gone back to that whore-house and do what you do best – sucking and fucking clients – being a slut. That's all you're worthy of Tenten." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Think about your mother. Remember what she used to tell you?" Orochimaru said with a sly grin, "Now, I'm gonna make you _say_ it."

Tenten knew very well what Orochimaru was talking about. How could she forget that mantra her mother chanted everyday? Tenten saw Kabuto hand Orochimaru a long metal rod.

"I'm not going to say that no matter how hard or how much you hit me with that piece of iron!" Tenten bellowed. The snake smirked before giving her one blow to her side. Tenten bit her lower lip to avoid screaming from the pain inflicted by Orochimaru.

She felt as if her bones would break; she felt the blood emerging from her wounds.

"All you have to do is say it; say what you wish for and this'll stop; I'll stop hitting you," Orochimaru said before laughing hysterically.

She was hit again on her back; then her hip; her stomach; her chest. She heard something crack inside of her and she knew that she had broken one of her ribs. Her body was bloody and her skin was busted. She felt dirty; the pain was becoming more and more immense.

"_I wish you weren't even born you fucking piece of shit!" _Tenten remembered her biological mother's words.

"I," Tenten began softly – she could not take this anymore.

"Say it out loud!" Orochimaru commanded with a sick tone, "You know you don't deserve to live. Don't think that it'll be over though. I'm gonna make you live through the pain…"

Orochimaru ripped the sheet off her with his penknife and looked at her. "Oh Kabuto, look; look at the damage I've done…it's fascinating!"

Kabuto laughed at Orochimaru's 'joke'.

'_I can't say it…no…but I'm so scared…I don't know what to do!! No one cares anymore…he's right…I'm just a tool…' _Tenten thought to herself.

"Please…just k-kill m-me," Tenten begged, blood flowing out of her mouth and her eyes, barely open.

"No, no. That's not what I want to hear!" Orochimaru said to her, moving the knife between her thighs. Then, in a second, a sharp, agonizing pain shot through her body, starting from that 'sacred' part. She felt the blood from her now ruptured womanhood. She was cut. She screamed out in pain, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Mmm…that sound – music to my ears," Kabuto said from behind her. Tears fell freely out of her eyes and onto her face.

"I WISH I WASN'T BORN!!" Tenten screamed, "I mean it…please kill me…I can't take it anymore…please."

"Lovely," Orochimaru said, taking her down from the chain shackles, "Kabuto, you may have her for as long as you wish…"

And then the snake left the room.

'_No…no…no…please don't…just kill me…'_

Dragging her by her hair, Kabuto forced Tenten onto the bed, naked and bleeding.

Then he harshly shoved himself into her, not caring of her injury.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt as if she was about to rip as Kabuto shoved in and out of her, adding more force with each thrust. She had lost who she was…

She was cut…

She was shattered…

She was broken beyond repair; tainted; unloved; used; a tool…

'_Would you still want me, God? Is it true that Your love conquers all? Or am I just a tool to You as I am to everyone else?' _

**

* * *

**

The ride was quiet – quite to Neji's liking. Though, he did have many questions for the guy sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Izumo, is it?" Neji began. Izumo nodded.

"How do you know Tenten?" Neji asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Izumo answered, "I met her a long time ago – I saved her in a car accident. She's a really good friend of mine; like my own sister. That's why I'm getting myself involved with you on this mission."

"I see," Neji replied.

"I've contacted members of the gang that are close to the warehouse. They'll be waiting around the area in hiding as backup," Izumo explained.

"Good," Neji said.

"Is that all you ever say? One-word syllables?" Izumo asked the pale eyed man.

"I don't see how that is your problem, Izumo," Neji replied, "in fact, I find you to be quite…annoying." He hated the fact that he sounded like a certain Uchiha.

"We're here," Neji announced, pulling over onto the pavement.

The two men got out of the car. They took the risk of entering the warehouse without a cautious surveillance method. Neji scoffed at the thought of risking it all for a normal girl who did not even mean anything to the gang. After all, Onikage regained ownership of the disk, did they not? Neji reminded himself once more that even though Tenten had already done her part, Orochimaru could have used her against Onikage…

Izumo and Neji decided to split up on their search for Tenten. Neji took the left corridor and Izumo took the right. Both corridors were long and dark. Each had rooms on both sides. Neji had searched through four rooms already and yet had not found Tenten.

'_What if she's no longer here?' _Neji thought, proceeding to the other door…

**

* * *

**

'_Are you even listening, Lord? I'm so confused, Lord; I'm confused about this life. I've lost who I am; and I can't understand…the end's beginning for me I guess. Tsunade used to tell me that there's light that takes all the shattered ones to a place where we belong; a place where there's no pain. Is that where You'll be taking me? Do I deserve to go there?' _Tenten spoke inwardly to a being she believed was God Himself, _'Is it my time yet? Or will I have to suffer as I live? Tsunade said everyone has a Guardian Angel…do I have one? If so, who is he?'_

Just then, she heard the door open. Her heart began to beat faster…

"Just kill me…please," she said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" said a smooth voice; a comforting one too.

"I don't want to feel that pain again…so please…just kill me…just –"

Her sentence was broken by her sobs.

"I just w-wish I w-wasn't even born to begin with! I-I'm a disgrace; a fool; a tool meant to be used!" Tenten screamed. Then suddenly, she felt a pair of arms hold her into an embrace.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

"You idiot, be quiet!" the man snapped, "Do you want us to get caught?!"

Then she felt her body being lifted; bridal style.

"Who are you? Are you my Guardian Angel?" she asked.

Neji looked at the girl in shock. It was then did he realize that Tenten's eyes were completely swollen – she was unable to open them; unable to see. Though, he remained silent and did not answer. Instead, he proceeded to exit the room. He wanted to beat the living crap out of whoever did this to Tenten, but was more worried for her condition – she did not look very well. He took her back to his Gallardo, unnoticed – the members of Neon had already taken care of the guards.

He placed the fragile woman in the passenger's seat before strapping her down with the seatbelt. After, he phoned Izumo, telling him that he had found Tenten. Izumo met up with Neji and the other Neon gangsters in five minutes. He and Neji agreed that Tenten should be taken to a hospital to investigate her wounds. Her body was wrapped in the bed sheet. Izumo took off his leather jacket and fully covered her revealed skin and shoulders.

**

* * *

**

Gaara waited patiently for the arrival of the Acting Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Earlier that morning, he had received a call from Danzo, stating that some important situations had aroused; one that involved the CIA. Gaara was the Director of the CIA. The FBI and CIA had never come across any situation in which both federal agencies had to work together.

'_The issue must be very important – maybe a threat of some sort; a threat towards the U.S government,' _Gaara thought. His chain of thoughts was interrupted when Danzo entered the room.

Gaara stood up to greet the old man.

"Good morning, Gaara Suna, Director of the CIA. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Danzo, Acting Director of the FBI," Danzo introduced.

"I see," Gaara said. Something about this old man disgusted him for some reason.

"Let's get right down to business. I've called you here this morning to discuss our current situation…" Danzo began. He explained Tsunade's death; he even lied, stating that Sakura and Tenten were abducted by the gang, Onikage.

"But that's not the reason I summoned you here, Mr. Suna," Danzo said to Gaara.

"Then what is it?" Gaara asked.

"It appears that your sister, Temari Suna has disappeared recently…without a trace. No one knows where she is…"

* * *

**Okay…ENTER GAARA!!**

**+ 15 reviews = 312**

**Next Chapter: 12th Aug. 2009**

**When you review please tell me the following:**

**What do you think will happen after reading Manga 458?**

**Is SasuSaku still possible?  
Is NaruHina going to happen?**

**NOTE TO Saki-babe – I don't have time to repeat myself to people who are hard of understanding…**

**PLEASE EXCUSE THE MISTAKES!! I'LL EDIT IN THE MORNING!!!**

**--Izzie.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang?

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**In the Dark**

Sasuke was aware of Tenten's situation – Neji had informed him a while ago. Though, he had not said a word about it to Sakura. He, like Neji, understood the harm that would be brought to Onikage by Sakura's careless, probable actions, should she find out about Tenten. That situation was better left in the dark. Currently he was about to take his wife and daughter out to a Häagen Daz Restaurant in the city. This was something Sasuke found himself doing once per month – he would always take Kagerou out for ice cream at that restaurant every month. That was his way of spending time with her even if he never ate anything. Unlike him, Kagerou had a sweet tooth. He figured she must have inherited that from Sakura as she often craved for sweet desserts before she 'died'.

He looked at his wife who was helping their daughter get dressed and decided that now would be the right time to give her the news.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, "Neji and Tenten's flight has been postponed until next week," Sasuke lied.

"Really?" she asked, "Why?"

"Neji informed that the police are running a check on the airport for some top secret reason," Sasuke lied again. He did not like doing it, but he knew that it was for the greater good.

"Okay," Sakura said.

"Did you call Tenten yesterday?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound concerned as well as to hide the fact that he was hiding something.

"Yeah, but Neji said she was asleep," she replied, "Okay…we're ready. Let's go."

She and Kagerou followed Sasuke to the garage…

* * *

Neji grunted one more time as he and Izumo waited for a nurse or doctor to inform them of Tenten's health situation. Some members of Neon insisted on staying as backup should Orochimaru or his subordinates show up. Neji tried to convince them that it was alright _but_ they were persistent on staying. The hospital was busy. A few minutes ago, an emergency case had come up with one of the patients and nurses and doctors were everywhere. But Neji did not seem to pay heed to what was going on at all, no. His mind seemed to be elsewhere – thinking was more like it.

He was wondering why he went this far for Tenten. She was no one to him…so why? Neji's reverie was broken when Izumo decided to speak.

"You seem to care for her a great deal," he said.

"Only because she's a comrade of Onikage," Neji countered, "And because I promised her sister that I would at least watch over her…"

"I see…" Izumo stated.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me a bit about Tenten's past?" Neji asked suddenly – Izumo was not expecting that.

"All I know is that she was sexually abused countless of times at the tender age of thirteen – all against her will…" Izumo explained. He did not let Neji in on every single detail as he knew Tenten would not have approved of it.

It was all made clear to Neji now – everything he came across in the diary were just as he suspected. Shortly after Izumo and Neji's conversation, a nurse exited Tenten's ward and approached both men.

"Good day. The doctor is doing a final exam on Tenten," the nurse explained to both Izumo and Neji, "She needs several stitches; her labia have been cut, apparently – that will take some time to heal. It's advised that she avoids moving about once it has been stitched in order for it to be fully healed. It also appears that she has been beaten all over her body. Thankfully she only has a broken rib. The assault seems to have taken its toll on her – she's not communicating very well – she isn't answering any of Dr. Megumi's questions."

"When will she be discharged?" Neji asked.

"As soon as Dr. Megumi is finished with the stitches," the nurse answered before bowing and resuming her post in Tenten's ward.

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha! I see you have come to treat your little Kagerou as you usually do every month," said the welcoming voice of an elderly man, "And who's this lovely young lady might I ask?"

"This is Sakura, my wife," Sasuke answered. Sakura shook the old man's hand before he asked, "And where is little Kagerou?"

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other before their eyes began to search for the little girl. It was Sasuke who spotted her, eventually, as she was admiring the tulips at the far end of the counter.

"Kagerou," he called out to her, "you know it's wrong to wander off absent mindedly." The child apologized quickly and rushed to her mother's side. Politely, Kagerou greeted the old man whom her father was talking to and then, they proceeded toward a table.

"Good day. I'm here to take your order if you're ready," said the waitress.

"What would you like Kagerou?" Sakura asked her daughter. Kagerou pointed at the ice cream she wanted from the menu card.

"She'll have the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough…and I'll have that as well," Sakura told the waitress. The waitress turned to the male Uchiha next and asked the same question, only that this time, she blushed a little at his appearance.

"Just a glass of water," Sasuke answered.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your orders," the waitress said and left with her notepad and pen in hand.

"Sasuke…" Sakura began, but was unable to continue as Sasuke answered her unasked question; almost as if he had read her mind.

"I don't like sweets," he said. Kagerou seemed to find it funny and giggled a bit. Sakura on the other hand just smiled. That was expected from the great Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

Dr. Megumi exited Tenten's ward, gaining Neji and Izumo's attention.

"I take it that she's able to leave the hospital now," Izumo spoke up. Dr. Megumi sighed before answering.

"Tenten will be discharged right away, but there are a few things I need to know and make clear t you."

"And what might that be?" Neji asked, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Firstly, I need to know who you are – how are you related to my patient?" Dr. Megumi asked both men. Neji smirked as did Izumo.

"I'm her brother," Izumo lied. Dr. Megumi then turned to Neji, awaiting his answer.

"A friend…" he stated.

"Alright then," Dr. Megumi continued, "I've noticed the wound in her vagina – she's been cut with a blade of some sort but she also seems to be menstruating. I don't think my patient could have possibly inflicted that cut upon herself; she seems to be beaten. I refuse to believe that Tenten was in a car accident. Tell me the truth – what happened to her?"

"I believe that is none of your concern, Doctor," Neji said, now getting off the wall.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor said, begging pardon.

"We refuse to state the actual matter but you should know – we have already associated it with the police," Neji lied rationally.

"Okay," the Japanese Doctor sighed, "Because the cut is in such a tender area, Tenten should not be engaging in sexual activities until it is fully healed."

Five minutes afterwards, Tenten was discharged from the hospital. She was asleep for the entire ride back to the hotel. With the assistance of a wheelchair, Neji and Izumo were both able to take her up to her room in the hotel suite. Neji had the passwords changed on the entrance of the suite for higher security.

Neji looked at the woman as she slept and made no sound. He simply stared. He did not know why, but somehow, he seemed to feel guilty for what happened to Tenten. Right now, she had a faint reek of blood due to her several cuts and bruises. Her breathing was calm as she slept.

"I'll be leaving now," said the quiet voice of Izumo, "and I'll return later when she wakes up…just to check on her."

Neji nodded, acknowledging the man's words before he left the suite. Now it was just him and Tenten. Neji heard her murmur something in he sleep but he could not decipher what it was. He did not realize it, but at the moment, Neji's eyes held an emotion – something that never happened before; his eyes were always void. But now, a glint of guilt was in there, slightly visible if closely observed…

* * *

Tayuya smiled at the sight before her eyes. She had just gotten an idea; and a very good one too. She never thought that it would have been this easy and she inwardly laughed at how much trouble Kimimaro went through when it all came down to such an easy thing…

When she arrived at her apartment, she hung her jacket on the rack and made her way into the kitchen where she found Kimimaro having a cup of coffee.

"So you're finally up I see," she said to him, smiling. He said nothing at her comment as he continued to sip his tea.

"You got anything on the Uchiha's wife or Tenten?" she asked the man as she scanned the refrigerator in search of the ingredients for her intended meal.

"Orochimaru contacted me. Apparently, he had a hold of Tenten Senju…but then she escaped. He doesn't know how – they had no surveillance cams in the area," Kimimaro replied.

"Well that was careless," Tayuya commented.

"Very much," Kimimaro added, "Though, it appears that Sakura is still here in Oakwood and she's always accompanied by one of Onikage's members. And that's what makes this so fucked up! Not to mention the levels of intelligence we're up against! Even Uzumaki is a problem!"

Kimimaro was infuriated – Tayuya could tell from the anger, burning in his voice…

"Okay…that's enough, Kimimaro," Tayuya said, closing the refrigerator and giving Kimimaro her full attention, "Listen to me. I've formulated a way to get Sakura. I wanted to mention this later but you seem to give me no choice, so be quiet and hear me out…"

* * *

**8:30 P.M, LATER THAT DAY…**

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking back at all that had happened since she was told that she was the wife of Uchiha Sasuke, a Mafia gangster and most wanted criminal. The water from the bathtub was warm and soothing, making it better for her to think clearly. She thought about the disk situation – the betrayal. She felt a slight fear when the thought of Sasuke's wrath came to mind; his wrath if he found out about her plans.

"I've changed…" she said to herself, "I've changed since I found out the truth…" She sighed. She had changed indeed – after being able to brutally torture then take a life, it was safe to conclude that her personality had altered greatly. Sakura passed the soapy sponge over her legs and inhaled the sweetness of lavender. It was odd, because someone else smelt like lavender. She tried to remember…

'_Karin', _Sakura gave a disgusted look as she remembered the redhead that abused her daughter.

"_This is me," Sakura said, creating a cut on the far end of Karin's hand; Karin gasped at the burning pain it caused._

"_This is you," she said, inflicting another of the same mark about eight centimeters away from the previous one._

"_And this," Sakura said, engraving one last mark with the same distance as the others, "this is the disk." "Now, you can make my life easier and __tell me __where it is," Sakura continued, engraving a line into Karin's skin to meet the middle mark, "or, if you refuse, I'll just have to…kill you!" Sakura ran the knife through vertically up the other two marks, applying more pressure as the knife dug into Karin's flesh. Karin screamed at the pain – her hand was covered in blood now._

"_You bitch!" Karin said looking at the blood stain on her shirt. "This is the shirt Sasuke gave after our last fuck session!" Karin screeched._

Sakura clenched her fist at the memory.

'_The thought of Sasuke and that bitch together is so….ugh!' _Sakura thought with disgust. Unfortunately an image had already formed in her head; a disgusting one. She shut her eyes as if it would help, but the image remained. She began to feel her stomach churn and in a matter of seconds, she felt a liquid substance go up her throat. Immediately, she sprung out of the bathtub; grabbed her bathrobe; covered up and raced to the toilet.

'_All thanks to that fucking image!' _Sakura thought as she barfed into the toilet. She was too busy mentally cursing Karin that she did not even take notice of the door which had opened, revealing a concerned Sasuke who showed no sign of it.

She only recognized it was him when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked. Sakura nodded then stood up and made her way to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Are you sure?" he asked without emotion – none of concern either.

"Yeah…I just had a really disgusting thought…that's all," Sakura said truthfully and took up her towel. As she proceeded to dry her hair, she felt Sasuke grab her wrist and pull onto his lap.

"S-Sasuke!" she complained, a bit startled by his actions. Sasuke said nothing and only parted his legs so that Sakura would slump down between his thighs. Then he took the towel out of her hands and began to dry her hair.

"You're annoying when you complain," Sasuke said to her in his infamous, unemotional tone, "Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor."

"What! No! Sasuke, I said I'm fine," Sakura tried to reason.

"Like I said before – you're annoying…quit complaining…" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura grunted before answering, "I'm not going to a doctor because I know I'm fine!" She tried to turn in order to face him.

"Hn…sounds like you're afraid to see the doctor…as usual…" Sasuke said and shifted her head to face forward with his hands. So it seemed that she always hated to pay the doctor a visit…

"I'm not going and that's final…" she said in a low tone. _'It's nice to know that you care about me…just a little…' _she added inwardly. Sasuke put the towel beside him when he was finished and Sakura rested back onto Sasuke's chest and let him snake his arms around her. It felt good to be like that without having to engage in sex. She wondered, _'Was this how Karin felt when he held her in his arms? Why am I thinking of that wench?!'_

'**Well…Sasuke did confirm on our anniversary that he did sleep with that **_**wench**_**,' **Sakura's inner self contributed. Sakura ignored her.

"Sasuke…" she began, "I know I've brought this up before…but, Karin mentioned that you had s-sex with her…and you a-admitted it as well so-"

"Hn…you just don't know when to stop…don't you…" Sasuke cut her off, "…annoying. Fine I'll tell you –"

"No…I don't want to know…not yet…" Sakura cut him off.

"Would you rather be told by someone else?" Sasuke asked her. She could not come up with an answer.

"When you died," he began in a low tone, "I changed. I didn't realize you had such a big impact on me. But when you were gone, I began to feel it. I was completely stressed after that…and I turned to the one thing that could have possibly calm me –"

"You turned to Karin," Sakura completed.

"No…" Sasuke corrected, "…sex – the only form of release. It took my mind off things; kept me in tact especially since I had to raise Kagerou on my own."

Sakura felt disappointed. That could have only meant that Karin was not the only woman he had a fling with.

"Oh…okay then," she said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, "I'm going to sleep now."

She could feel the heat in her face – she was on the verge of crying. Sakura took a deep breath in, trying to will away the tears. She was not angry at Sasuke; she loved him too much. She did not care if it hurt her. Something about the way she felt was a bit déjà vu. The silence between them was giving off a depressing atmosphere. Sasuke said nothing to her as she changed into her nightgown. He did not even glance at her. He just sat in the same position on the floor, his back propped by the side of the bed.

Sakura got under the covers and closed her eyes, though, she was not asleep. How could she sleep when she had so much on her mind? She did not feel Sasuke get in bed with her, so she presumed that he was still sitting on the floor.

"…but you were always on my mind…" she thought she heard him mumble. Her eyes widened. Had he just said that?

Sasuke was sure that Sakura was asleep, so he thought it was safe to mutter those words. He did not know why it was so hard to say it to her face; when she was awake. It was true, though – she was always on his mind. And that was what made her so annoying. She was annoying, but that was something he could not help but love about her…

* * *

She felt sore and the surface beneath her was soft; comfortable. Her body was aching. Then, it all came back to her. Remembering all that had happened made her feel hollow. Her eyes were closed but she wondered where she was. Tenten mustered up whatever little strength she had just to open her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Tenten was relieved at the sight she met – the hotel suite. But that did not drive the fear she felt away. Somehow she felt as if Orochimaru would find her. After all, she was all alone in the suite. Was she not? Orochimaru – he certainly lived up to what the agents said about him. He was cruel when it came to torture. And that was why he was well known in the Interrogation Department. Orochimaru was even more fearsome than Ibiki Morino, the Head of that Department.

'_A tool,' _Tenten thought, _'is that all I really am? I feel…completely…lost…'_

Broken…

Only meant to be used…

A mere tool…

The door opened and Neji stepped inside the room with a tray, on top of which was medication and a glass of water.

"I see you're finally awake. How do you feel?" he asked her. Tenten said not answer. In fact, no matter how much she wanted to, she could not. She had no voice. Her throat had become sore after screaming her lungs out as she pleaded with Kabuto to stop his doings earlier at the warehouse.

Neji ignored the fact that she did not answer and put the tray on the bedside table before walking over to her. He helped her sit up. Then he took the pills into his hand and turned to her once again.

"Open your mouth," Neji commanded her and she obeyed. He slipped one of the pills into her mouth and then brought the glass to her lips to help her drink the water. He repeated this action until Tenten had taken every one of the medications. The pills were recommended by Dr. Megumi for Tenten's depression and pain.

"Izumo will pay you a visit later," Neji told her. Again, she said nothing and just simply stared at the ceiling. Though, she wondered how it was that he and Izumo met.

Though she had not admitted it, Neji was certain that Tenten was hungry. She had been at the hospital for most of the day and when she returned to the hotel, she had been asleep for most of the evening.

"I'll get you something to eat," Neji said to her and left the room. He went down to the hotel's restaurant and bought something that she would be able to eat with ease. By now he had surrendered into recognizing his feelings; feelings he could not deny anymore. Why was it that he had gone so far for her? Why was going out of his way, taking care of her – something he would only do for his cousins? Why was it that he could not stand her mere presence before? Why was it that he felt remorse when he learnt of her abduction? And why did he hate her for irrational reasons?

The answer was simple and he knew that he had knowledge of what was going on; he just did not want to believe that it was true. But the recent situation made him think otherwise; made him face it and not run away. Running away was for cowards and he was not a coward. Earlier, she asked him if he was her Guardian Angel; he did not reply but his newly recognized feelings urged him to protect her no matter what the situation was.

Neji knew that Tenten must have felt the same way about him, but though he had fallen for her, he intended on keeping those feelings hidden from her; they were better left in the dark. His life was dangerous and he did not want her to get hurt – not more than she already was.

So it was decided…Tenten would never find out about his feelings. Feelings were dangerous. Even Sasuke refrained from them. Emotions were merely hindrances in their eyes. They caused great danger to a person and his/her companion. If Kabuto were to find out about Tenten, he would use her as bait to lure Neji in. Emotions also made people do irrational things. That was what Neji thought.

Neji walked over to Tenten who was still in bed, and helped her sit up again. He brought the soft wrap to her mouth and she mustered her strength to bite into it. It took a bit long for her to eat the wrap all up, considering how weak she was at the moment. But she was glad that Neji was there. She noticed how he had changed towards her. But she knew that it was only because she was helpless. But another part of her seemed to think that he held feelings for her. If not, why did he not allow her to die at the hands of Orochimaru?

After she had eaten Neji helped her get back into her sleeping position and pulled the covers over her. Then he stood up and proceeded to leave the room when a hold of his wrist stopped him. He turned his head a little to see that Tenten was holding his wrist as if to stop him…from leaving.

"Please stay," she said in almost a whisper.

"I can't…" Neji said, unemotionally and left the room…

Tenten sighed inwardly as she realized that maybe, she was wrong…

Neji only pitied her…

* * *

Sasuke knew that it would be pointless to go to bed when he could not sleep at all. Time would be wasted. So, he left the bedroom with the intention of contacting Neji about his and Tenten's return to Oakwood.

When Sakura heard the bedroom door close, she revealed her tears. She did not sob, she just cried, soundlessly. She was glad that her phone rang; she was able to stop and wipe away her tears.

"Hello?" she answered, not even bothering to look at the Caller Id.

"_Hey Forehead –" _the person said on the other line but was unable to continue because the call had been disconnected.

Sakura knew who the person was – Ino. She began to inwardly panic. And it was only because she was acting upon her fright did she disconnect the call.

Why was Ino contacting her?

Did the FBI find out where she and Tenten were?

Neji peered into the bedroom to be sure that Tenten was asleep before he entered. The only reason he had responded so unkindly to her was for the mere reason that he did not want her to know how he felt. He did not want her to have the slightest clue of his feelings. It would be dangerous; literally dangerous. He decided that he would not act as cold towards her until she had fully recovered. But afterward, he would be his old self…

He soundlessly made his way to the corner of the room and got into his meditation position…

* * *

**Okay! End of Chapter 19!!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**This is a shout out to FreakyDeirdre; TheEmeraldAuthoress; TragedyDawl: Hey guys! What's up? I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I'll talk to you guys later…bye!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTICES:**

**FreakyDeirdre:** Good chapter and try not to bash Saki-babe too much at least she reviews...unlike my readers! So Tenten get beat up and Sakura still untouched...yep that's ! It was great the emotions and everything. Gaara! Whoo!

**IzWinchesterDevil's Answer: I don't agree with you on the 'Saki-babe reviewing part'. You see, I don't even count Saki-babe's comment as a review. Reviews are supposed to be feedback on the STORY and NOT the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of the story and basically Saki-babe's reviews are about the reviews I demand. Anyways, I hope to see an update from you soon!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**+ 15 REVIEWS = 330 reviews!!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!! I'm glad you guys enjoy the story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING:**

**What do you guys think of when Sakura stated, "The fool's in love with me…"**

**Do you think she loves Naruto or not??  
What do you think she'll say to Naruto??**

**----**

**NOTICE: THE MANGA SITES ALL SAY THAT THERE WILL BE NO MANGA UNTIL NEXT WEEK!**

**AND – There's an important POLL on my profile. Please take it…**

**Chapter 20: Wed. 19****th**** Aug. 2009…**

**Please excuse the errors…if there are any…**

**--Iz.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Choice…**

_**Previously…**_

Before retreating to the bathroom to take a shower, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered, seeing that it was Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Neji asked.

"_Neji, it's Hinata,"_ Naruto began, gravely but could not say anymore as he was cut off by Neji in mid-sentence.

"Where is she?!" he nearly shouted.

"_She's fine and she's here at the manor…but earlier today, she was attacked, man!" _Naruto explained.

"How did this happen! I thought I told you to keep a keen eye on her!" Neji argued.

"_I did man! I just thought they wouldn't go as far as to wait for her in the ladies bathroom!" _Naruto shouted.

"Hn, so it seems they're hasty. When this mission is over, I'll show them what happens when they mess with the Hyuuga," Neji said, "Naruto, did you inform Sasuke?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Good. Be sure that Sakura accompanies Hinata wherever she goes," Neji replied.

"_You know, Neji, if you wanted a bodyguard to accompany her to the ladies' room, I wouldn't mind! Believe it!" _Naruto exclaimed.

"I have no business with those acts you both indulge yourselves in anymore. But make this clear – if anything happens to her, you are partially one to blame, Naruto," Neji said in a serious tone before disconnecting the call.

'_The sooner this mission is over, the sooner I can sever the dealings the Hyuuga gang had with Kabuto,' _Neji thought…

**

* * *

**

_**Presently…**_

Tenten wanted to get off the bed and indulge herself in a nice, warm bath so badly. She felt sticky and dirty. By now, Tenten was feeling better. She was able to move about on the bed and figured that maybe she would be able to walk. Neji was not in the room, no. He had left to get breakfast for both of them. It still surprised her how much he had been caring for her. But she was unsure if he would still turn her and Sakura in to Sasuke for attempted treachery. For that, she was scared. She was not scared for herself though. Tenten felt more afraid for Sakura. Sakura's relationship with Sasuke would definitely go downhill. She did not want to imagine the events that would occur between the husband and wife.

Tenten threw the coverlet off her and put her feet on the carpeted floor. Then she walked over to the bed-side table and grabbed her towel and fresh change of clothes. She held on to many still objects to keep her balance as she made her way to the bathroom. As she reached out for the doorknob, Tenten lost her footing and prepared herself to hit the floor. But before such event could occur, a pair of arms held her, hoisting her onto her feet once more.

"You should be more careful," said the familiar voice behind her.

"Thank you…Neji," Tenten said to him without making eye contact.

"I can see you wish to take a bath," Neji said, "Would you like me to get a nurse from the hospital to assist you?"

"No…I'll be fine," Tenten said truthfully. With that acknowledged, Neji led to the bathroom before giving her some privacy in the tub…

**

* * *

**

Sasuke tossed his jacket on the passenger's seat and locked the car doors. He was frustrated but he kept it hidden. Sakura had not spoken to him since he told her the truth about his relationship with Karin. He did not blame her but he also did not blame himself. She was avoiding him by spending all of the time she had with Temari, pretending to be occupied with minor things. He could not deny the fact that Sakura's movement angered him beyond his limit. Thankfully he was able to keep his anger under the hood as he dropped Kagerou off to Daycare.

Sasuke walked down the hall to the kitchen where he found Sakura. She was in a deep conversation with Temari but both ladies became silent when he entered the room.

Taking the silence as an opportunity, Sasuke said to Sakura, "I need to speak with you…in private."

"Oh…can't we talk later Temari and I –"

"Now Sakura," Sasuke cut her off, raising his voice a little and scaring Sakura a bit at the same time. His onyx eyes were piercing but his face remained emotionless.

He looked beautiful – that was Sakura's first thought when he spoke to her. He looked dangerously beautiful.

"Okay…" Sakura said, "Temari, I'll chat with you later…"

Temari nodded and watched as Sakura followed Sasuke out of the kitchen…

**

* * *

**

Both Neji and Tenten ate in silence. It was uncomfortable to Tenten but there was nothing she could do about it. After all, there was nothing to be said. She continued to eat until a thought came to her head. She took a quick glance at the lavender eyed man sitting next to her; quick enough for him not to notice. Then after rethinking what concerned her, Tenten decided to voice her thought.

"Neji…" she began and Neji averted his attention toward her.

"I know you're going to tell Sasuke about the plan Sakura and I had to steal the disk…and…well…I just…please don't tell on Sakura. If you have to say anything, tell Sasuke that it was my plan all along. Please…Sakura doesn't deserve this…I –"

"Stop…" Neji cut her off, "What I have planned to say to Sasuke should be none of your concern…" Neji's words sounded gentle yet icy at the same time. Tenten did not know what to make of it. She could not argue with him and instead, she remained silent and tried her very best to force the rest of her breakfast down. At this point she felt like breaking down, but inwardly tried to sooth herself in order will the tears away. Then suddenly the Hyuuga spoke again.

"I have no intention of informing Uchiha about your foolish plans. Though, I will see to it that it never happens again. You cannot prevent Onikage's intentions, Tenten. Understand that."

And with that said, Neji got up and left the bedroom.

Tenten was relieved that Neji decided to leave the situation in the dark. Now all she had to worry about was getting Sakura to understand what could not be done; to understand that they had to make a choice – good or bad; peace or war; justice or prejudice…

**

* * *

**

Sasuke had taken Sakura to their bedroom. Truthfully, Sakura was afraid to hear what Sasuke wanted to say. He closed the door behind her and locked it. On noticing what Sasuke did, Sakura became more worried. Her heart began to race.

'_What is he planning to do?!' _she asked herself. She tried her very best to avoid meeting his gaze; his deathly gaze.

Sasuke wondered why his gaze troubled her so much. It made one thing clearer to him – she was definitely hiding something. And he was about to find out what it was…

But to his surprise, Sakura was the one to break the awkward silence in the atmosphere.

"What did you need to talk about, Sasuke?" she asked bravely.

"You can drop the act now, Sakura. I know you're hiding something," Sasuke said to her in monotone while glaring daggers at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sakura said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Hn…" Sasuke said, and paced towards her, his back still facing the door.

Sakura knew that if she showed any sign of guilt, Sasuke would figure out _everything_. It was just as Tenten cautioned her before departing with Neji. Inwardly she cursed herself for not being precautious about the way she acted. Her mind was working fast, trying to formulate an excuse. Her heart kept racing as she found it hard to do so.

'_A heart attack would be on cue,' _Sakura thought sarcastically in contemplation of her heart rate at the moment.

"What makes you think that I'm hiding something from you, huh? I'm tired of saying this – I don't have _anything_ to hide! If I said I did _then_ I'd be lying to you. Get that through your thick skull, Sasuke!" Sakura spat. Thankfully her tone did not falter in any way.

She squinted as her back made firm contact with the wall.

"I will not have you speak to me in such manner!" Sasuke growled. Their faces were very close together; their lips almost touching. Their breathing became hoarse.

"Don't ever speak to me like that _again,_" Sasuke repeated. Sakura did not respond. His tone of voice had actually shaken her up a bit. She merely waited on him to continue. She figured that if he elaborated, she would be able to devise a believable excuse.

"When I touch you, you become tense; when I question you about certain topics, you fumble for answers and avoid eye contact. Care to tell me why?" Sasuke said into her ear, his breath tickling her earlobe, sending electrifying chills throughout her body.

Then, she found it – her answer. Only that her response was no excuse. It was the _truth_…

"How can I feel the pleasure in your ministrations when I know that your hands weren't for me and me _only_? How can I think straight when I know that the man I love has given himself to another woman _willfully_? How can I look into your eyes when I KNOW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH KARIN?" Sakura screamed to his face. Her vision became burred by the tears welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at Sakura's outburst and also because of her answer.

How could he have been so stupid? It was no wonder Sakura acted differently. But as always, he did not feel the need to blame himself. No words were said; his actions spoke for him. Slowly, Sasuke pulled Sakura into a gentle embrace.

The teary Sakura did not return the hug. But she knew that Sasuke was truthfully sorry and a part of her was also thankful that Sasuke would no longer press her on her behavior. She was safe, for now at least.

She sniffled.

"Sasuke…" she mumbled and then his arms tightened around her…

Sasuke realized how much his actions hurt her – his own wife. He hurt her so bad and yet he did not have the strength to apologize…verbally that is…

**

* * *

**

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

Sakura helped Tenten offload her luggage from the car and into her room. This was the first time the sisters had gotten to spend time together alone since Tenten's trip. Sakura still had not known of the incident which occurred with Orochimaru in Japan. And Tenten had not plan on telling her.

"How were things while I was away?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"There was a little mishap between Sasuke and I but now everything's fine. He's been spending more time with me, so it was hard to continue secretly searching for Orochimaru's subordinates. And before, I encountered Ino during the night of the race. She tried to call me about a week ago but since then, there was no sign of her," Sakura explained.

"I see," Tenten said.

"What about you? I lost contact with you for a week as well. Surely _something_ must have happened…" Sakura pressed.

"Well…I know one thing for sure – I think I'm in love with Neji and –"

"Wait – did I just hear you say that you're in love with Neji Hyuuga?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did. But I doubt very much that he feels the same about me so…let's just forget it…" Tenten continued, "Nothing exciting happened really…Japan was only boring because I didn't get to leave the hotel as much due to the mission." Tenten was sure to leave out her encounter with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

She was aching to mention the fact that Neji found out about the disk. She wanted to change Sakura's mind so badly for fear of the consequences they would have to face should anything go wrong. Then…she gave in…

"Sakura," Tenten began her voice wavering a bit, "Something else happened during my stay in Japan…"

"What was that? Tenten, I don't like the tone of your voice…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…Neji found out about our plan to steal the disk and discard the bomb…" Tenten finished without making eye contact.

"What?! How did you let that happen?" Sakura asked, furiously.

"I'm sorry…I was careless. But Neji said he won't tell Sasuke. Sakura, you have to understand the consequences that would befall if we try such a thing again! Think about your relationship with Sasuke! It will end! Think about your daughter! She'll be taken away from you! Sakura…you lost your family two times already – your real father neglected you; Tsunade and the others are gone! Don't you see?! You've been given a second chance to live your life with a real family! Please…don't let that get taken away from you anymore, Sakura. It's not about what's right and wrong anymore, Sakura. It's about the people you care for and love. We can still continue our secret search for Orochimaru, though. I don't see what's wrong with that…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…thanks…"Sakura said. The reason for their search for Orochimaru being a secret was mainly because Sasuke would not have allowed it.

"Tenten…" Sakura began, "are you sure that was all? Did anything else happen?"

Sakura just could not help but notice the strangeness in Tenten's voice and expression. She could tell that something was bothering her greatly. But why did Tenten not tell her? After all, they both trusted each other greatly and equally…

"What? Oh…it's nothing. I'm fine," Tenten said, shooting the most beautiful smile at Sakura. It was too beautiful; too beautiful to be true…

"No, Tenten," Sakura said to her sister, "You should know better than to lie to me. Wipe that fake smile off your face and start explaining."

"Sakura…I don't know what you're talking about!" Tenten countered.

"I know you're not fine, so stop saying that!" Sakura snapped. Sakura walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. Then she turned to Tenten and said, "Start talking…"

**

* * *

**

Neji gazed outside the window of Sasuke's office. The two had been discussing important matters related to Onikage. However, as promised, Neji failed to mention Sakura and Tenten's plan to steal the disk. All that mattered was that the disk was safely handed over to its rightful gang owner.

"Since this mission was a success, I take it that I'm permitted to proceed with my very own mission," Neji said to Sasuke.

"Hn…do as you please as long as it has no relation to Onikage or Uchiha in any way," Sasuke responded dully.

"Hn," Neji responded before exiting the office.

There was someone he had been meaning to meet since he returned to the manor. Within five minutes, Neji found himself standing at Hinata Hyuuga's door. He knocked.

The door opened to reveal a surprised, pale young woman.

"B-Brother! You're back!" Hinata greeted her cousin.

"Hn…where's Naruto?" Neji asked.

"H-He went out to buy Ramen," Hinata replied.

"And Hanabi?" Neji questioned.

"She's at school," she replied.

"Good. I just needed to check in on you. Naruto told me what happened at the pharmacy. I wanted to inform you that as of tomorrow night, I shall begin my mission to silence Kabuto and his gang," Neji stated, "That is all."

Hinata nodded before Neji left. It was expected of Neji to do such a thing – go after the enemy who posed as a threat. By doing so, he would honor the Hyuuga Clan which he thought very highly of…

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked into her bedroom and closed the door before making her way over to the bed and let her body fall backwards onto the soft mattress. After hearing what Tenten had to go through with Sakura became bothered a great deal. Once again, she found that she needed to get away from this world – too much was on her mind. First Tenten's lecture on forgetting about the bomb; and then the pain and suffering caused by the snake, Orochimaru…

Why did it always have to be this way for her?

Not even she knew the answer to that. Maybe it was a curse; maybe she was bad luck to the people around her. Sakura could not tell if that was the case or if the events were coincident. But she was certain of one thing – there was no way she could just stand by and let Onikage go one with their plans…

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 20 is the end of the 2****nd**** Arc of the story!! Chapter 21 shall be the start of a new arc…**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Due to the reopening of school and my studies, I will not be able to update until my Christmas vacations (which go on for 3 weeks). Note that this story is NOT discontinued. I shall update around 11****th**** December 2009. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who have supported me until this day!**

**--Iz.**

**P.S – I'm sorry this chapter was short – it was meant to be short because the major events occur in the later chapters. I promise that the others will be a lot longer! Good luck with the new school year! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**A Mind at Peace…**

_(Dedicated to __**thenote **__and__** Rebecca R.**__)_

Matsuri almost stumbled as she made her way to Danzo's office. She had just arrived for her shift at the FBI Headquarters and was greeted by a message that she was to see the Acting Director immediately. She figured that Danzo wanted to have a word with her about her absence during the meeting with Gaara Suna of the CIA.

'_Danzo must be angry,' _Matsuri thought as she pushed the door to the office open.

"Good morning Sir," Matsuri greeted when she became face to face with her superior.

"Good morning," Danzo replied, "I was informed of your absence on the day the CIA Director joined alliances with the FBI. However, that is not the reason I summoned you. Gaara will be using one of our vacant offices during the case to find his sister. I presume that he'll be staying here in Washington for quite a while, so I'm putting you in charge of seeing to whatever he needs during his stay. If you don't follow his rules you shall be suspended and your salary will be cut short. Is that understood Ms. Matsuri Nakamura?" (A/N: Matsuri doesn't have a last name in the real Manga/Anime, so I made one for her.)

"I understand, Sir," Matsuri replied.

"Good. Now follow me. I'll introduce you to him," Danzo said, heading for the door. Matsuri followed.

**

* * *

**

Sakura tried her hardest not to move for fear of waking Sasuke. She was rather hungry but it seemed that going to the kitchen was not an option seeing as she was currently bounded to the bed by Sasuke's protective embrace. She could tell that he was still asleep just by how calm his breathing on her neck was. Sakura squinted as her stomach grumbled and hurt a bit.

'_That does it!' _She thought, and tried forcing her way out of Sasuke's hold.

The male Uchiha smirked; his eyes still shut, and tightened his grip around the petite, pink-haired woman. And by the change of his breathing, she knew that he had awoken.

"Sasuke, let go! I want to have breakfast!" Sakura complained.

Sasuke did not respond; nor did her let her go. Instead, he moved his body on top of hers and crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura's arms were pinned to the bed, still preventing her escape; but now, she did not feeling like escaping and she hated to admit that. Her belly let out a low growl once again, causing her to squirm a little. Sasuke broke their kiss. He did nothing but stare – stare into her dark, emerald orbs as if searching for something.

"Sasuke, can we please do this some other time? I'm really, really hungry," Sakura told him once again. Sasuke grunted before getting off her.

"Hn," he said, sounding very annoyed.

"You can't always have things your way, you know," Sakura said to him while she changed into some decent clothing. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked him as she made her way to the door.

"Tomato," Sasuke answered before heading into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Tenten closed the refrigerator and turned to the tea cup on the counter. There was still a faint pain present between her legs whenever she moved, but she was able to ignore it. Over the past few days, she seemed to be recuperating rather well. And the anti-depressants prescribed the doctor seemed to have been working as her breakdowns decreased. She still wore long-sleeved tops and long pants to cover the various bruises on her body. Those too had been healing well.

As she was about to take a sip of her coffee, Sakura walked in. They both said their greetings but other than that, nothing much was said between the two. Sakura decided to keep conversation at minimal for fear of absent-mindedly blurting out her secret intentions. But she knew that it would be unwise to stay silent – Tenten would suspect something was up.

"So how are your wounds?" Sakura started up the conversation.

"They're healing greatly. The meds actually work," Tenten replied and chuckled slightly.

"That's good to hear. And how are you _feeling_, otherwise?" Sakura questioned further.

"Well, the anti depressants are helping. I feel a lot better, thanks," Tenten answered as she stared out the kitchen window. Silence befell them once more.

Tenten sighed, breaking the awkward silence, not even paying heed to Sakura's strange behavior.

"I feel…disappointed…in myself. I mean, how could I let them do such a thing to me? Why did I let them violate me? I thought I was stronger than that…after all I was put through. But it turns out that I'm still that scared little girl as I was before. I thought I had killed her off…but it turns out that she was just a dormant part of me, locked up inside – locked up, but still present…"

Sakura said nothing at this. She really did not know what to say; she was afraid that whatever she said would come out the wrong way…

"Sakura," Tenten continued, "I'm not gonna let Orochimaru and Kabuto get away with this; especially Kabuto. When we find him, I wanna kill him with _my_ bare hands; with _my_ own strength in _my_ own way…"

"I promise we'll find them," Sakura assured her sister. And nothing was said after that. Tenten finished her coffee and put the cup into the sink before turning to face Sakura once more. "How much more time do you have until a month is up?"

"One week and two days," Sakura answered.

"Okay," Tenten spoke, "let's try to track down Orochimaru and Kabuto within that time. If we don't, then you have to promise that you'll leave everything up to me, got that?" Sakura sighed before responding.

"I'm sorry…I don't think I wanna sit around and wait like that, so I'm determined to get this done within a week. However, I believe that you should get some rest – let your injuries heal properly –"

"You should be more concerned for things other than my injuries! As I said before – they're healing perfectly fine," Tenten cut her off, "We'll discuss this later. I need some fresh air."

Sakura was now beginning to understand Tenten's feelings. For the few years she had known Tenten, Sakura was able to analyze Tenten well. And Sakura knew that Tenten was never one to be humiliated; especially with her past situations. Sakura now wished she had not made that promise to Guren; she wished that she could have at least told Tenten about Guren's offer. But she always kept in mind that sometimes, in order to protect the ones you loved, one had to be selfish.

Ever since Tenten returned from her mission in Japan, she seemed so distant. And though that behavior was expected, considering what happened to Tenten, it still felt completely wrong to Sakura…

**

* * *

**

Matsuri knew that it was impolite to stare, but she just could not help doing that at the moment. She was in awe of the figure before her – dark red hair; emotionless, fearless mint green eyes lined by thick black eyeliner; and hidden under his red tresses was a tattoo printed in Kanji. Matsuri could not figure out what it meant. She was not expecting the CIA Director to be so…young. His young apparel made him seem as if he were in his early twenties – just around her age.

She was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Danzo's elderly voice.

"Gaara Suna," Danzo began, "this is Agent Matsuri Nakamura. I've assigned her to help you during your stay here. Feel free to report her if she doesn't do the job right."

Gaara did not respond; he merely observed the brunette before him. Danzo had already taken his leave, leaving just the two of them together…alone.

"Um…what should I start off with first, Mr. Suna?" Matsuri finally spoke.

"There isn't anything I need right now. You may leave," Gaara dismissed her.

Suddenly Matsuri became stunned. She had never heard anyone with such a deadly, low tone of voice in her life. She somehow, longed to hear it again.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you may leave now," Gaara repeated, snapping Matsuri out of her chain of thoughts.

"Of course…forgive my absent-mindedness, "Matsuri apologized and headed towards the exit…

**

* * *

**

Tenten sighed as she entered the garage, her eyes set on her Audi – a gift given to her by Tsunade. How long had it been since she last drove it? But then something caught her attention. Parked beside her car was a brand new black Lamborghini Reventon. Was someone paying Onikage a visit? Who did it belong to?

"Like it?" she heard a familiar voice behind her ask.

"Neji…"

"It was delivered this morning – it's my new car. I was just about to take it out for a test drive. Care to join me?" Neji offered.

Tenten did not respond for a good few seconds, pondering on decision. Then…

"Sure…"

**

* * *

**

Naruto rushed upstairs with all the speed he could possibly muster. Sasuke had to be notified about the recent situation. Naruto had been told by Neji that Sasuke was in his room. Naruto banged on the door to his friend's bedroom.

"Sasuke-teme! SASUKE! Open up! Sas-"

"What is it _now _Naruto?" Sasuke said as the door opened.

"SOMETHING CAME UP AT THE CASINO BELIEVE IT!"

"What Casino?"

It was only then did Naruto and Sasuke realize Sakura's presence. In her right hand was an enticing, blood-red tomato. She moved closer and placed the tomato in her husband's hand in silence.

"You guys didn't answer me yet," she pressed.

Sasuke merely watched her; her beautiful emerald eyes. He felt Naruto's gaze on him. He could tell that Naruto's gaze implied whether or not Sakura was allowed to know of the casino. Saving him the trouble, Sasuke decided to answer.

"It appears that a problem has occurred at Black Spade – a casino that's owned and run by Onikage…"

"Onikage owns a casino?" Sakura repeated, sounding a little shocked.

"Sasuke…you want me to accompany you? Neji seems busy," Naruto offered.

"It's fine Naruto. Sai is already waiting," Sasuke refused with reason. Naruto nodded in understanding. He was quite content with Sasuke's choice of Sai over him as it allowed him to carry out his main task – to protect Hinata.

Sasuke turned to leave but was stopped when Sakura decided to speak. He did not turn around to face her, though.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered dryly before continuing down the hall.

When Sasuke was out of sight, and out of earshot, Sakura turned to Naruto. There was so much she could find out from Naruto…it was all just too easy…

**

* * *

**

Ino yawned as she allowed her body to fall backwards onto the bed. The atmosphere was cold and she wondered why she had to even wake up when now seemed like the perfect time to be cuddling the pillows under the covers.

'_No,' _she thought confidently, _'I need to get Sakura and Tenten back…' _And with that thought in mind, she brought herself to her feet and made her way into the bathroom. She needed to wake up fully as it would not be long before Kakashi decided to show up.

Ino did not bother to turn the heater on. She decided that _cold_ water would be just right to wake her up. She closed her eyes and arched back as the water hit her face and trickle down her naked flesh. Her hands raked through her damp hair with the thick, strawberry scented liquid, massaging her head in the process. She enjoyed this; she enjoyed being able to forget what little troubles she had…even if it was only just for a little while. But then she wondered…was it the same for Sakura? How was she? Was she able to forget her troubles too?

Ino grunted when a knock at the bathroom door was sounded.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," she heard Kakashi reply from the other side.

"What is it? I'll be out in a few you know. Can't you wait?!" Ino ranted.

"I think I've got a proper way to get to Sakura," was all Kakashi needed to say, and Ino was out and ready in no time.

Ino sat on the bed; Kakashi was leaning on the wall near the entrance to the bathroom.

"So? What have you got?" Ino pressed.

"I got a call from Genma this morning. It appears that Onikage owns and manages a casino by the name of the Black Spade. I've been told that their leader checks in every now and then to ensure that everything is being run properly. We'll be heading there now, so get dressed," Kakashi explained.

"What makes you think that the Uchiha is gonna be there now?" Ino asked, walking over to her suitcase.

"Oh he will be there. You see, a little incident happened at the Black Spade...I made sure of it…"

Ino's eyes narrowed. "What did you do, Kakashi?"

"I aroused a situation. It's nothing big, but certainly not trivial, so Sasuke Uchiha may be there," Kakashi replied.

Ino shared the same smirk which she was certain Kakashi had underneath that mask of his…

**

* * *

**

Tenten could not help but feel slightly worried. Neji had driven miles and miles already. The speed of his new car was _incredible_. It was certain that they were now out of Oakwood…and it was _that_ which concerned her a little. After another fifteen minutes of driving, Neji brought the car to a complete halt. She had expected him to start reversing and head back the way they came from, but to her surprise, Neji was getting out of the car!

"Huh? Where are you going?" Tenten asked, following Neji.

Neji did not respond. This morning he noticed her behavior – the uneasy vibrations she seemed to exert into the atmosphere. Of course these things would not go unnoticed by him; after all, he _was_ Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji…where are we?" Tenten asked. She was beginning to worry even more since he did not answer the first time. She continued to follow him as he led her further and further down the dirt trail. Tenten paid attention to her surroundings even if she did not take the time to admire the beauty surrounding her. The treetops canopied the pathway on which she and Neji walked. Her skin was sun kissed by the beams of sunlight that forced their way through the leaves of trees.

In the distance, she could hear the sound of running water – there was a river nearby.

"Neji…please…answer my question," Tenten repeated, firmer and this time, she ceased following him.

"Tenten," Neji began, turning to face her, "do you trust me?"

Tenten's eyes widened, surprised at Neji's sudden question. She said nothing. The truth was, she did not know the answer to that question; she never put any thought into it. But here they were – just the two of them, alone in some sort of park or forest; the question was asked, causing the concept to be thought of.

"I…" seemed to be the only thing that she could possibly say at the moment.

Did she trust Neji?

She asked herself the question repeatedly. She felt as if she was at war with her own mind as she searched for the answer.

Could she trust him enough with her life?

'_I allowed myself to accompany him…'_

She _felt_ as if she trusted him.

'_Are my feelings deceiving me?' _

She loved him…but why?

'_He came for me…'_

He came for her when she was abducted by Orochimaru and Kabuto…even when she was about to betray Onikage…

'_My guardian angel…'_

But he said that he only did it for Onikage's safety…

"I…"

**

* * *

**

Sakura pushed the door to The Diner open, making her way in. Just after her little chat with Naruto, she received a call from Guren – perfect timing.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted Guren, taking a seat opposite her.

"Good morning. Cookie?" Guren offered. Sakura shook her head in polite refusal and smiled.

"So? What have you got? I have some info I'd like to share," Sakura began.

"Okay…why don't you tell first," Guren suggested. She took a bite of one of her chocolate chip cookies.

"I had a talk with one of the Onikage members earlier this morning. He doesn't know what I'm up to, but he's friendly, so the info wasn't hard to get by," Sakura began, "It appears that Onikage has a casino called The Black Spade. It's situated in the more populated part of Oakwood City. He told me the existence of the casino provides a great cover up for why Sasuke has so much wealth. The Black Spade has been in the Uchiha family for years. And when Itachi Uchiha used be the heir to Onikage (A/N: He's no longer the heir because of the fact that he's with a different Mafia Gang – Akatsuki), the casino was run by him."

"I see…I've heard of The Black Spade," Guren told Sakura.

"Some of my colleagues in the FBI have even been there when they worked on cases," Sakura added, "So do you think we can make our plans easier now that we know about the casino?"

"Hm…not really, but if anything comes up, it would be good to use the casino's existence in our plans," Guren explained.

"Okay, so was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…there is. I've found where Orochimaru's currently residing," Guren began. She noticed the way Sakura's head shot up, both eager to know more and glad that the info was being provided.

**

* * *

**

"Yes," Tenten answered, finally.

_Lies…_

It was a lie indeed. There was so much more she wanted to add to said statement, it pained.

Neji's unexpected response puzzled Tenten greatly.

"I think you, as an FBI agent, would agree that your choice was an unwise decision. You seem to trust people far too easily," Neji said to her.

Tenten wanted to ask why he said that, but she seemed to be unable to say anything, as if something inside was trying to say that it would be inappropriate.

"I'm the criminal, remember?" he continued. He sounded cold. Was this the Neji who asked her to accompany him before? No…definitely not… It could not be…

'_I cannot love you…'_

'_What is he trying to say?' _Tenten inwardly questioned.

'_I cannot love you, Tenten…'_

'_Did he figure out her feelings? Or was this some form of threat? A warning, perhaps?' _she pressed on and on.

Her thought was broken when Neji decided to continue walking down the pathway. She hesitated for a while before choosing to follow once again.

They stopped at a clearing where the river was.

Neji turned to face the flowing river.

"This is where I used to meditate with my father when he was alive," Neji began, catching Tenten's attention, "Every morning, he would bring me here and we'd clear our minds in silence. He told me that he'd always come here to take his mind off the Hyuuga Gang's matters; anything related to the family's gang…it was his way of escaping from his troubles. This morning when I met you the garage, I couldn't help but notice how disturbed you looked. So, I've brought you here to teach you how to meditate…"

Tenten then immediately shot him a look as if to say, "You're gonna do WHAT?!"

**

* * *

**

**8:30 P.M, Same day…**

Ino sighed as she entered the casino. The place was dark, and like a nightclub, it was only brightened by timed flashes of neon and party lights. Remembering what Kakashi said, she proceeded to the bar.

_Ino let Kakashi fasten the necklace behind her neck. Its pendent was a mini video camera, disguised as a broad, rectangular shaped ruby. It matched well with her red dress. The gadget Ino wore would enable Kakashi to monitor what was going in the casino as she walked through it. _

"_Let me see the pictures of the main members of Onikage," Ino said to Kakashi, who immediately pulled out his file which contained the documents. She saw a picture of each member: Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto Uzumaki; Shikamaru Nara; Sai. Ino made sure to memorize her targets well incase of any encounter she may have with them in the casino. _

"_Okay…I'm going in. Be on the look out, Kakashi…"_

Ino leaned on the counter of the bar. She thought that it would look less suspicious if she _appeared_ to be ordering something from the bar as she scanned the place with her eyes for any sign of the Onikage members. In that process, she noticed the art pieces on the walls of the casino – paintings. They were beautiful, and must have cost thousands or even millions. Most of the art was Japanese-based – culture and arts. The others were gothic and dark, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Like what you see?" she heard a man beside her ask, referring to the paintings.

Ino turned her head quickly to the direction from which the voice came. As her cerulean eyes met his onyx ones, she felt both shocked and lucky at the same time. Things could not have gotten better than this. A smile crept across her face, knowing that luck was on her side – the man she was staring at just so happened to be Sai. And if she recalled correctly, Sai _was_ one of the main members of Onikage.

"Actually, I'm _impressed," _Ino said, continuing the conversation. She could not be happier than she already was.

'_I hope Kakashi is getting all this…'_

"Did you paint all those art pieces?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I did," Sai answered, smiling. And to be honest, Ino thought that it was the most fake smile she had ever seen.

'_This guy is interesting…'_

"Sai…"

Sai turned to his right, where Sasuke Uchiha stood. For a moment, Ino felt a hollow feeling in her stomach. Did they figure out that she was an undercover FBI Agent? She tried her hardest not to show it.

"I'm heading out. Itachi wants to see me," Sasuke continued. Sai nodded and watched Sasuke disappear into the crowd before turning back to Ino.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's okay," Ino assure him, "So…you're name is Sai?"

He nodded.

"I'm…Ino," she introduced, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied, "I noticed your facial reaction when my friend showed up a moment ago – you seemed scared. May I ask why?"

That was when the hollow pit in her stomach returned…

**

* * *

**

Sasuke closed the door after entering the house. Itachi had said to meet him in the living room of the Uchiha Manor. And there the elder brother was – standing by the window. He seemed to be interested with the sky. It was the peaceful things like this that seemed to catch Itachi's attention.

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me, Itachi?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Good evening to you too Sasuke," Itachi said in monotone. Sasuke glared; annoyed at the way Itachi was hesitating to answer.

"I wanted to talk with you about the new heir for the clan's gang, little brother," Itachi said to Sasuke, walking over to one of the sofas. "Surely you are aware that Kagerou will be unfitting for the position, even with her prodigious abilities to understand complicated situations and to reason with logic, are you not?" In fact, any daughter was not fit, as she would later get married and the gang would be taken over by another man. That was certainly not an option to Uchihas.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, "And I don't need _you_ to tell me what needs to be done, _Itachi. _Why are you so interested in what goes on with _my_ gang?! Shouldn't you concern yourself with Akatsuki?!"

"Hn…typical Sasuke – always hotheaded about everything like always," Itachi muttered, "You've changed. You hate more than you love…"

Sasuke shot Itachi another one of his death stares. There was silence between the two, and Itachi was the one to break it.

"You hatred makes you aware yet blind –"

"Don't try to analyze me Itachi. I don't need to be analyzed. Whose fault was it that father died? Yours. You; you were the death of our father Itachi…"

Itachi smirked. "And do I have any regrets, little brother? Didn't you benefit from it?"

Sasuke wanted to say something to Itachi so badly; to explode into argument, but stopped himself on releasing that what his brother said was true…

**

* * *

**

The brief meditation session with Neji was worthwhile, and certainly something to remember – the day the 'Ice King' taught her to meditate. She let out a small chuckle at the thought. For the few minutes she meditated, her mind felt at peace – something she had not felt since Tsunade, Kurenai and Hiroshi's deaths. Before, it was hard to accept, but now, she was able to do that, even if a part of her was still grieving.

She closed her eyes. Tonight she would get some genuine sleep – she was certain of that. She felt the left side of the bed sink, behind her. Tenten's newly attained peaceful expression was now replaced by a dumbfounded one. Since when did Neji sleep in a bed? He usually meditated throughout the night, or fell asleep doing so. Was he already asleep? Out of curiosity, Tenten turned on the bed, to face his sleeping form. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful; different from the way he usually looked whilst meditating.

'_Is he dreaming?'_

'_What kind of dreams does he have?'_

It was strange that she found these questions amusing. Did Neji Hyuuga ever have nightmares?

'_Everyone has nightmares, Tenten,' _she answered the question for herself.

The calm look on his face made her want to just reach out, and caress his face…or even trace his perfect jaw line with her finger.

"Go to sleep, Tenten," Neji said, his eyes still closed.

Tenten jumped a little at the sound of his voice. He definitely fooled her there. He _did_ look as if he was fast asleep. Or did she wake him?

"I'm sorry if I waked you," she apologized immediately.

"Hn," he replied.

She closed her eyes, pretending to _want_ to be asleep. Instead, she thought; she thought of just how weird the moment felt – she and Neji sharing a bed, there faces so close that they almost touched. She did not feel scared, no.

"At the hospital, in Japan, you told me that Orochimaru was working with someone. Who was it?"

Tenten opened her eyes to see Neji looking at her.

"I think his name was…Kabuto Yakushi," She replied.

And that was all he needed, to make his blood boil – the man behind the elimination of the Hyuuga gang had touched what was not his…

**

* * *

**

Sakura was startled when Sasuke suddenly barged into the bedroom, wearing an angered expression. She wondered what could have possibly happened to make him this way. Then without warning, she was pressed against the wall and Sasuke began to ravish her neck. It seemed so unlike him because he was being awkwardly rough with her.

"Sasuke?" she said, confused. He did not answer and merely continued with his ministrations. Sakura felt fear, slowly spreading inside her – she knew what the consequences of Sasuke's actions could lead to. And they were dire…

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Surprise!! Yep, this was a surprise update. I was planning to do this sooner but then I got the flu which lasted for about two weeks. **

**Recently (before I got the flu), I posted up a new story called The Dark Coven. It's another SasuSaku/NejiTen etc. etc. It's a Dark, AU, Vampire Fic, so please go check it out and let me know if it's worth continuing. I've already started working on Chapter 2, but I won't post it up until I hear more from you guys!**

**Okay – so as mentioned at the top, this Chapter was dedicated to my NejiTen-lover friend, **_**Rebecca**_** and my Gaara/Matsuri friend, **_**thenote**_**. The REAL drama starts from the next chapter! And in this arc, there will be a lot of SasuSaku angst etc. I can't wait myself! (Chuckles).**

**Please review and MAYBE YOU'LL GET ANOTHER SURPRISE CHAPTER! Please excuse any errors..**

**--IzWinchesterDevil.**

**PS - What do you guys think about the Manga (in terms of SasuSaku; Sakura's intentions)?**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**A Price…**

Mornings had never seemed as physically painful before, for Sakura. She only hoped that no one would notice the awkward way in which she walked, as she made her way down the corridor. She dreaded having to walk up the steps at the moment; in fact, any form of movement that involved moving her legs, was a pain. Now, she needed to see Temari – the only woman who was experienced enough to give Sakura some decent and hard-proof advice on her current situation.

Sakura knocked at Shikamaru's door twice, loud enough for anyone inside to hear. As expected, Sakura was greeted by a sleepy Shikamaru. That was not surprising to her at all.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Morning, Shikamaru. Is Temari awake?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"Yeah…she woke up like two hours ago. She's probably in the kitchen, knowing that troublesome woman…"

Sakura chuckled and said a quick 'thank you', before making her way into to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Tenten groaned as she awoke. Instantly she felt that something was strange.

'_Oh, right – Neji slept on the bed…'_

She frowned. No, that was not it. She turned to Neji's side of the bed. It was empty…

She looked around the room which looked awkwardly half-empty. Then she realized what the problem was – Neji's belongings were gone. She raked through her hair with her hand and sighed. She felt as if something was missing…she felt a hollow space in her chest.

"Why does he make me feel like this? God…I feel pathetic…"

She chuckled.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Tenten pulled herself together – or at least she tried – and lifted herself onto her feet. Then, she silently made her way to the bedroom's exit. As she opened the door, Tenten became face to face with a surprised Sakura.

"Hey…did I scare you?" Tenten asked, already wearing an apologetic expression on her face.

"Yeah…it's okay. How are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine…Neji's gone but I'm fine…" Tenten replied, with a broad smile.

"That smile is not gonna fool anyone Tenten. I'm sure you're a little upset that he left," Sakura said, folding her arms.

"Fine…yes, I'm a little upset. But it really doesn't affect me in a big way 'cause nothing is going on between Neji and I," she replied, "So what's up?"

"Pain," Sakura answered, "There's a real sharp pain between my legs, in the 'you-know-where'. And don't question me about that because, trust me, you really don't wanna know…"

Tenten sighed, and nodded. When Sakura said that Tenten would not want to know something, she was usually right, and so, she did not bother to ask.

"You were heading to the kitchen?" Tenten inquired.

"Yeah, you want anything?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, whatever you're having for breakfast will suffice," Tenten said. Sakura warned Tenten that she would take a while in the kitchen because she needed to speak with Temari; however Tenten had no problem with that.

**

* * *

**

When Sakura got to the kitchen, Temari was cooking up some bacon and eggs. Both women greeted each other. Sakura walked over to the sink and decided to help Temari with the dishes. It had been a while since she worked in the kitchen with company.

"How is the baby doing?" Sakura finally spoke.

"He's fine," Temari replied.

"Oh my goodness – it's going to be a boy?!" Sakura squealed. Temari nodded.

"I'm getting excited already! Does Shikamaru know?"

"No…he doesn't. I want it to be a surprise for him," Temari answered. Temari was almost four months along by now.

"That'll be nice. Have you started thinking of names yet?" Sakura asked, placing the dishes into the rack.

"Not really. A few names popped into my head including –"

Temari was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She walked over to the counter and picked it up, staring at the Caller ID in slight horror. She pressed the 'ignore' button.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing…"

"You just looked as if you just saw a ghost. So don't tell me that it was nothing," Sakura said, placing the last dish into the rack and folding her arms.

"It was my brother," Temari explained.

"Wait, I thought Kankuro was dead –"

"Yes, Kankuro is dead, but the brother I'm talking about is Gaara. I've never told anyone about him. Gaara Suna is the Director of the CIA, and the youngest of family. Kankuro and I kept our distances from him because Gaara is very…very violent. He hates his family. He threatened to kill me once. That's why, if he finds out about Shikamaru and I, we're in big trouble…"

"That's horrible," Sakura commented, "I suggest you get rid of the SIM card so he won't be able to trace it. Temari, I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, Shikamaru or your unborn child."

Sakura knew that it would be unwise to have Shikamaru and Temari frequently move to different hiding locations. Temari was nearly four months pregnant and it would be rather stressful for her to be moving around to different hiding locations so often.

Temari emptied the garbage can, leaving only crumpled sheets of clean paper, and put it in the middle of the kitchen, away from furniture, paper and cloth. She then discarded her phone's SIM into it and stroked a match.

_Erasing all traces of existence…_

That was what this was called. For Temari, at some point, it would not seem hard – becoming nonexistent to Gaara and the rest of her family would be easy. She needed a break from that. But by alternating her identity, she would also be erasing herself from the lives of the ones that were dear to her…

"Temari, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"What exactly do you use to ease pain that's well…you know…" Sakura said, motioning to the area between her legs.

"Oh! I usually go to the gynecologist. Here's one that's really good," Temari replied, scribbling on a piece of paper on top the counter. "You don't need to make appointments in order to see her. She's a great doctor," Temari continued.

Sakura thanked her and proceeded to leave but was stopped abruptly by Temari's sudden question…

"I was right, wasn't I?"

**

* * *

**

Neji handed the innkeeper the keys to his motel room before exiting the building with a black case in his hand. It contained all the necessary weapons he would need to carry out his personal mission. He opened the trunk and put the case under a safe-like compartment. With all the memories coming back to him, he closed the car trunk and got into the car…

**TEN YEARS AGO…**

_Hiashi took his seat among the Elders at the table. Because of the sudden tragic event, a gathering was important. Neji sat at the corner of the room, away from the table of Elder Hyuugas and his uncle. There were no women present. Each man at the assembly maintained a firm and stern look. All the branch members removed their head band, revealing their 'cursed mark'. It was a sign of respect to the Elders and the Leader of the Hyuuga gang – Hiashi Hyuuga. _

"_Shall we begin?" _

_All heads turned toward the Elder Hyuuga – Hiashi's father. _

"_I will begin by explaining the situation thoroughly to everyone. We can no longer keep this secret from the branch members. Hinata Hyuuga has been taken hostage by Federal Authorities of the United States. They are demanding that the Hyuuga Gang surrender or she will be harmed. Live footage of her has been sent to the base a number of times as evidence."_

_There was mumbling among all other members. _

_After a long discussion, it was decided that turning themselves in to the police, was a nonsensical approach, however the safety of the Hyuuga Heiress was indeed important._

"_Sir, if I may," one of the branch members interjected, "I would like to make a suggestion."_

"_Please, go on," permitted Hiashi._

"_I think we should strike a deal with one of the Feds…one that can be trusted –"_

"_And who exactly, would that be? There is no such person," the Elder Hyuuga snapped. _

"_There is, Lord Hyuuga," interposed another branch member, "His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He is better known as the Two-Faced Cop. Technically he's on our side; being a two-faced cop enables him to get information from Federal Agencies and provide gangs with them for a price. I think he'll be able to help us; he's our only chance…"_

"_If what you say is true," Hiashi began, "then I will do whatever I must in order to get Hinata home, safely; I will make the necessary sacrifices."_

"_Are you saying that you wish to precede with that plan, my son?" the Elder Hyuuga asked Hiashi._

"_Yes…" _

Neji started the car and speed off onto the highway…

**

* * *

**

Gaara clenched the phone in his hand tightly in anger. He growled, and then dialed his sister's cell phone number once again only to find that the number no longer existed. The door clicked. Matsuri had entered.

"Here are the files you requested, Sir," she said, handing it to him. Gaara had requested for the files containing information on the last mission that was assigned to Temari as an FBI Agent. It appeared that she was working as a spy in the form of a prostitute. Sexual innuendo can definitely make relationships serious. What if she had gotten attached to one of the gang members?

'_Onikage…' _he recalled mentally. Again, he scanned the files, searching for a specific location. There was none.

"Matsuri, were there any other cases linked to Onikage?" Gaara asked firmly.

Matsuri thought for a while, and then she remembered Sakura and Tenten's mission.

"In fact…there was…"

**

* * *

**

"How did you know?" Sakura asked in shock.

Temari's lips curled into a smile. "You were worried. That's how. If I wasn't right, then you'd simply let the pain pass and be calm about it. But instead, you consulted me – someone more experienced. I've noticed that about you since we were in the FBI Sakura."

"Oh," was all Sakura could say, "Well…now you know. Please don't tell anyone about this; not even Sasuke. Only Tenten knows about this…"

"It's okay. I won't tell Shikamaru either. Don't worry," Temari assured her.

"Thank you…"

Sakura grabbed her keys from the counter and the paper containing the directions to the gynecologist. Temari handed her a plate with bacon and eggs which she carried to Tenten's room.

"Thanks," said Tenten.

"You're going somewhere?" she asked, eyeing Sakura's keys and her coat.

"Yes…I'm going to the doctor. I won't be long though," Sakura replied with a smile. They said their goodbyes and Sakura was now on her way to the garage.

**

* * *

**

Matsuri handed Gaara another file – the one which contained details on Sakura and Tenten's incomplete mission…

'_**MISSION RANK: S-rank.**_

_**MISSION ASSIGNED TO: **SENJU SAKURA; SENJU TENTEN (ALL NECESSARY BACK-UP SHALL BE PROVIDED)_

_**Full Detail: **__Onikage is a Mafia Gang founded by the Uchiha residents of the United States. Leadership in this gang has been passed on from father to eldest son over the years. At present (2009), Onikage is known to have four members:_

_Uchiha Sasuke (Leader)  
Uzumaki Naruto  
Nara Shikamaru  
Sai (Last name is unknown)_

_**UPDATES: **__Onikage's main base is situated in Oakwood Canyon, Oakwood, United States._

_**MISSION STATUS: INCOMPLETE**__'_

Matsuri noticed the way Gaara's lips slowly curled into a smile. His knitted eye brows and the iniquitous glint in his eyes gave character to his smile; and an idea of his intent. Honestly, it scared her but this was one of the main reasons she had the urge to learn more about him. He was by far, the most interesting character she had ever come across in decades. Whenever she was around him, she felt a strange, heavy aura; a dark aura – something she had been drawn to ever since he arrived.

Currently, he had been staying at her apartment, in the guest room. She assisted him in every possible way without getting in his way, at the same time.

"Matsuri," he spoke, "pack your things. We're going to Oakwood…"

**

* * *

**

Sakura pulled into the parking space, in front of the doctor's office. As she was about to exit the car, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID – it was blocked…

"Hello?" she answered while hoping that it was not Sasuke at the same time.

"_Sakura…it's me…"_

"Oh…hi Guren," Sakura said, breathing out a sigh of relief, "What's up?"

"_I've got tabs on Orochimaru – very close tabs. I've got all of his locations; everything, even where he's gonna be this evening," _Guren informed.

"Fill me in…" Sakura demanded.

"Meet me at the abandoned Bill Shack Warehouse 5miles from where you're at…"

**

* * *

**

Sakura pushed the door to the old warehouse, open. She walked in slowly, as she scanned very inch of the room. The place was untidy – old pieces of wood were everywhere; galvanize sheets were on the floor; the walls contained graffiti.

"Guren?" she called. There was no answer. Had she been tricked? Did she just walk right into a trap?

"GUREN?!" Sakura shouted, almost entirely enraged.

"Relax…I'm here," Guren said, appearing out of the shadows, at Sakura's right.

"You have information for me, and I want it now," Sakura demanded.

"Why so hasty? You know you have _hours_ before you'll be able to make any contact with Orochimaru," Guren told her.

There was something about Guren's tone that pissed Sakura off to no end – a venomous; nasty tone. Why the sudden change of attitude?

"Plans have changed, Sakura Haruno," Guren said suddenly. Sakura gave Guren a questioning look.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean there's a change of plans?"

"Nothing in this world comes without a price, Sakura Haruno…"

* * *

**OKAY! End of Chapter 22. Sorry for the tardiness. Something went wrong with my password to my account on …long story…**

**I know this chapter contained many confusing parts, but please bear with me.**

**+15 reviews for Chapter 22 = 380 in total.  
NEXT UPDATE: 23****rd**** Dec. 09.**

**_NOTE: FANART FOR THIS STORY WILL BE ACCEPTED FROM ANYONE! So, if you guys decide to draw a scene or Characters from Quantum of Memory and would like to share it with other fans, feel free to contact me via the Personal Messaging System. All art pieces will be posted on DeviantART._**

**AND: CHECK OUT The Dark Coven – my other fanfic..**

**Please excuse any errors you may have found…and I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual...**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

_**--Iz.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**Trust and Betrayal**

_**Previously…**_

"_You have information for me, and I want it now," Sakura demanded. _

"_Why so hasty? You know you have hours before you'll be able to make any contact with Orochimaru," Guren told her._

_There was something about Guren's tone that pissed Sakura off to no end – a venomous; nasty tone. Why the sudden change of attitude._

"_Plans have changed, Sakura Haruno," Guren said suddenly. Sakura gave Guren a questioning look. _

"_What are you talking about? What do you mean there's a change of plans?"_

"_Nothing in this world comes without a price, Sakura Haruno…"_

_**Presently…**_

Sakura could hear, almost clearly, her heart beating in her chest. Everything else seemed to be at a standstill. At the moment, she hated herself for trusting Guren so easily. Now, everything was going wrong; and such a consequence was too shocking to accept.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked after a long silence between the two women. She did not take her eyes off Guren for even a second.

"The nuclear device Onikage has created," Guren answered.

Why did it always have to come down to this – it was all about the bomb.

"Why?" Sakura questioned, seriously. She wished she had her handgun at the moment.

"I'm not permitted by my authorities to give you exact details. However I'll tell you this – Ninjutsu Ops will not allow such a weapon to fall into the enemy's hands," Guren responded, "The time is now 9:00 A.M; you have until 10:45 A.M to bring me the device at this warehouse."

"And what happens if I don't comply?" Sakura asked.

"Onikage and _all_ its affiliations will be annihilated. There will be no exceptions – every man woman and child associated with that Mafia will…die…"

At that point, Sakura felt as if her heart stopped beating. Every thought she had in mind was so mixed up, and 'confused' did not even begin to describe what she felt. She had to remind herself to breathe.

'_Kagerou…Tenten…Temari and her unborn son would die if I don't obey Guren's orders…Sasuke would die…' _

"There's one more thing I need to ask you to do," Guren continued.

"Haven't you asked for enough already?! What more do you and your fucking organization want?!" Sakura snapped.

"I need you to trust me, please," Guren said. Sakura scoffed.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Everything I told you about my son was true. I know how you feel right now –"

"Do you?! You should stop lying. You have no idea what I'm thinking…as a former FBI Agent; as a friend; as a sister; as a _wife _and as a _mother_!"

Why did it always have to be her? Why was _she _always the one to choose in these kinds of situations? Sakura knew that asking such hopeless questions would get her nowhere.

'_When Tsunade gave me that mission, I should have objected. If I hadn't met Sasuke, he might've been far better off; Kagerou would've been safe; Tenten would not have gotten raped. I wonder if I can even trust myself anymore…'_

"Trust hurts, Guren…"

**

* * *

**

Sakura pulled into the garage. Still, she had not devised a way to get the bomb without alerting security and Sasuke. The last thing she wanted to do was drag Tenten into her dilemma. She got out of the car, forgetting to lock it and walked into the manor as calmly as possible.

As she entered, there were no Onikage members in sight. She felt her inner self calm down even more. That was, until…

"Where have you been?"

Sakura visibly jumped while her heart simultaneously skipped a beat.

"S-Sasuke…you gave me a scare," she stuttered, while simultaneously trying to make an excuse.

"I went out to get something for Tenten," she said smoothly.

"That's not what I heard from _her_," Sasuke replied in monotone. He did not make eye contact with her. He always did that whenever he was displeased with her.

"I'm sorry…I went to see a doctor. I didn't want to get you worried and that's why I lied just now," Sakura half-lied.

"What did you need to see the doctor about?"

"I've been nauseous from time to time. I realized it wasn't normal, so that's why I went to the doctor; and she recommended some pills for me…"

"Hn, did the doctor do an examination?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Nothing's wrong with me. She said there's a stomach virus going around…"

Sasuke said nothing after that. He just walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She knew it meant 'I hope you feel better'. Instantly, she felt a spasm of guilt rush through her chest. She hated lying to him.

'_But I'm doing this for him, right?'_

Even so, this was still called betrayal; and nevertheless betrayal is always, by all means, unforgivable. Just thinking about what she was about to do, was beginning to drive her insane.

_Betrayal kills…_

**

* * *

**

Tenten fixed the covers of the bed neatly over the bed spread and then fluffed the pillows. So far, she had not gotten any information on Orochimaru. She was beginning to think that he would never be put down. Tenten shook her head. _'I will not give up; not after what he did to me…'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tenten announced. She was surprised to see who it was…

"Hinata?"

"Tenten…um…here…" Hinata said, stretching her hand out which held her cell phone. Tenten shot her an inquiring look, took the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Tenten spoke.

"_I'm sorry for leaving without letting you know," _said the familiar voice.

"N-Neji?" she stuttered. Tenten heard what she thought was a soft chuckle, on the other line.

"_Hn, I'm on a personal mission. It involves family matters. How are you feeling?"_

"Good…I guess. Thanks," Tenten replied. She felt a little awkward. Why did Neji call, apologize and ask about her health? It was not like him at all…not that she did not like the attention, especially coming from _the_ Neji Hyuuga.

"_That's good to hear. I must go now. Tell Hinata that I'll call again soon," _Neji said.

"Okay. Neji?" Tenten called his name to get his attention.

"_What is it, Tenten?" _he asked.

"Be careful…" she answered, almost in a whisper. She had the urge to say that before, but was unsure of how to do so. She was, for the first time in her life, shy…

"_You should not concern yourself with me, Tenten; however I'll try my hardest to do as you wish…"_

The call was disconnected. Tenten handed the phone to its owner.

"Hinata," Tenten began, "Is it possible for you to fill me in on Neji's current mission?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura locked herself inside the toilet so she could examine the blueprints of the manor carefully. As expected, there was a large basement at the bottom of the building; the chances that the nuclear device could be kept there were large. Sakura exhaled. She would worry of ways to smuggle the weapon out of the building later. Right now, she needed to concentrate on getting down to the basement unnoticed.

She rolled up the large sheet and fitted it underneath one of the cabinets. Then she unlocked the bathroom door and made her way out of the bedroom.

On her way down the corridor, she came in contact with Temari – one of the people she tried to avoid the most.

"Hey! You're back already? What did the doctor say about the –" Temari began, but was interrupted by Sakura's harsh response.

"It's fine, Temari..."

Sakura pushed Temari out of her way, gently and continued walking, leaving a puzzled Temari standing still, in the middle of the hallway…

**

* * *

**

Ino stared at the ceiling. His face appeared in her mind constantly. His fake smile…

'_Sai…'_

Last night, she found out so much from him. But still, there was more to know; more to know not only about Onikage and Sakura, but him…

"_Like what you see?" she heard a man beside her ask, referring to the paintings._

_Ino turned her head quickly to the direction from which the voice came. As her cerulean eyes met his onyx ones, she felt both shocked and lucky at the same time. Things could not have gotten better than this. A smile crept across her face, knowing that luck was on her side – the man she was staring at just so happened to be Sai. And if she recalled correctly, Sai __was__ one of the main members of Onikage._

"_Actually, I'm __impressed," __Ino said, continuing the conversation. She could not be happier than she already was._

'_I hope Kakashi is getting all this…'_

"_Did you paint all those art pieces?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah, I did," Sai answered, smiling. And to be honest, Ino thought that it was the most fake smile she had ever seen._

'_This guy is interesting…'_

"_Sai…"_

_Sai turned to his right, where Sasuke Uchiha stood. For a moment, Ino felt a hollow feeling in her stomach. Did they figure out that she was an undercover FBI Agent? She tried her hardest not to show it._

"_I'm heading out. Itachi wants to see me," Sasuke continued. Sai nodded and watched Sasuke disappear into the crowd before turning back to Ino._

"_I'm sorry about that," he apologized._

"_It's okay," Ino assure him, "So…you're name is Sai?"_

_He nodded._

"_I'm…Ino," she introduced, "it's nice to meet you."_

"_Likewise," he replied, "I noticed your facial reaction when my friend showed up a moment ago – you seemed scared. May I ask why?"_

_That was when the hollow pit in her stomach returned…_

"_I...I could have sworn your friend looked like my ex boyfriend. And I got scared because my ex was a rather abusive person. I prefer not to talk about it," Ino lied smoothly. _

_Sai chuckled, "Don't worry. Sasuke's just a tricky resemblance. He's not all that violent. He seems to be a caring husband and from the way he treats his daughter, he's a great dad."_

_Ino remembered the little girl she saw with Sakura at the Diner. Was that Sasuke Uchiha's daughter? _

"_Your friend has a child already?" Ino asked, pretending to sound surprised._

"_Yes. Why so shocked?" Sai asked. _

"_It's just that he looks so young. I bet his wife's really pretty," Ino said, hoping that Sai would add some info to that. _

"_She is. She has unusual physical features and her name suits her well – Sakura…"_

_Ino felt her insides shudder a little. Sakura was married to Sasuke Uchiha? _

'_Impossible…'_

"_Is something the matter?" Sai asked, breaking her chain of thoughts._

"_I think I know someone by that name. I went to high school with a girl named Sakura. She had strange, but natural pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. I never knew her too well on a personal level, but we were Biology lab partners once," Ino lied again. _

"_I see. I'm sorry, but, if you don't mind – what are you doing here? This casino consists of only Mafia affiliates," Sai said. _

"_My father was a member of a gang – a minor member. I don't know much about him. He died when I was three," Ino explained. _

"_I'm sorry to hear that," Sai said._

_Ino sighed inwardly. This was going to be harder than she thought. If Sakura willfully married Sasuke Uchiha, retrieving her would be difficult. According to the law, Sakura would now be considered a criminal. _

_Ino took a sip of her drink. _

"_You're trying too hard," she heard him say. _

"_Sorry?" she said, with a confused expression. _

_Sai reached his hand out to trace Ino's jaw line…then her neck…and then, he violently tugged at her necklace, bursting it in the process. _

"_What are you –?" _

"_You were trying so hard that you completely blew your cover, agent," Sai said with a fake smile. "I'll give you ten minutes to get out of here. If you don't, I'll gather my associates," he continued, still smiling…_

'Why did he do it? Why did he let me go?' Ino asked herself. Currently she was staying at a different motel from Kakashi's. She did not want to risk Kakashi being caught if Sai decided to follow her. Nevertheless, Ino wanted to get her friend back, therefore hiding and giving up were not acceptable options…

**

* * *

**

Sakura closed the door behind her as she entered the basement. Then she walked down the stairs. There were three other rooms on each side of the hall. On the walls, there were surveillance cameras.

"What are you doing down here?"

Sakura turned around, coming face to face with one of the guards.

"I was sent down here by Sasuke I get the nuclear device," Sakura lied.

"I need some form of identification to prove that you are from Onikage," the security said.

"I'm the wife of Sasuke Uchiha. Is that proof enough?" Sakura asked. The guard took one last look at Sakura before saying, "I'm sorry Ma'am, please forgive my rudeness. The device is in the second room to your right."

Sakura nodded and proceeded, following the guard's directions…

**

* * *

**

Sakura gazed around the warehouse, the bomb wrapped in a cloth in her right hand, the disk in the other. Sakura completed the task one hour.

"You finished earlier than I thought you would," Guren said. She was leaning on an old wooden table. Sakura walked over to Guren and handed the disk and weapon to her.

"Now," Sakura began, "I have one question. What is your organization going to do with that?"

The room was filled with the echoes of chuckling…

"Thank you for making my life so easy," said a familiar voice.

"Orochimaru…"

"GUREN!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING AGAINST OROCHIMARU!" Sakura snapped.

"I am! We can't let him get this device…let's go!"

"Don't you have a weapon?" Sakura asked as she ran.

"Yea…but it's in my car," Guren answered.

Unluckily for them, when they got to Guren's car, they found that the car tyres were punctured and the gun was gone. They were left with no other option but to try to escape Orochimaru on foot.

"This is what I get for trusting you, Guren. How did he know about our deal?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Guren answered.

They kept running; that was all they could do…

* * *

**End of Chapter 23! I hadn't planned on ending it this way, but I have to help my mom in the kitchen. So, I apologize…**

**And please forgive the errors you may have come across while reading. I didn't get the chance to completely edit this chapter. All corrections will be made later.  
NEXT CHAPTER: 29****th**** Dec. 09**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**Alliances**

"We can't keep up like this," Guren said, taking a seat on the floor of the ladies' room. She and Sakura were catching their breath in the restroom of a random clothing store.

"We shouldn't carry the device with us while we're on the run," Sakura suggested. Guren shook her head.

"Where exactly would we hide it? And it's obvious that Orochimaru wants it as well, so if he finds out that we don't have it, he'll go searching for it. We wouldn't want that now do we?" Guren said.

"How far is it to your organization? Maybe we could get the device there in time and also be ready to take down Orochimaru," Sakura suggested, "Heck, you can send for back-up, can't you?"

Guren explained that her organization's main base was situated five hours from Oakwood and even if she called for a back-up team, they would not have reached in time.

Sakura groaned. Guren did not seem to want to even _try_ to get help. And that angered her to no level; however she did not let it show. With their current situation, revealing anger and hate towards each other would only make matters worse.

Sakura stared at her cell phone, clutched in her right palm.

_Sasuke…_

If she called Sasuke, what would happen to her; to them?

'_They'll die…'_

"I think we should get a move on," Guren said, standing up.

"Where will we go?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get to my organization…"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke watched as Itachi walked through the shallow waters of the lake with Kagerou on his back. She was giggling occasionally as she clung tightly to her favorite Uncle. He had not heard her laugh like that in a long while. It was much similar to her mother's.

It was funny that he – the youngest – had become a father before Itachi. Itachi never seemed to have much interest in the opposite sex; and he never showed softness to any child but Kagerou and Sasuke when he was younger.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around. The call also caught Itachi's attention.

It was Naruto.

"Guys, the bomb and the disk are gone!" Naruto told them.

"What are you talking about?! It's guarded!" Sasuke responded, trying to convince himself that this was another one of Naruto's pranks.

"The guard said that _Sakura_ went it and took it. He didn't stop her because she said that _you_ ordered her to do it. That true?" Naruto explained and inquired.

"No. Sakura took it? Where is she?" Sasuke asked. By now Itachi had gotten out of the lake. Kagerou was now standing on the ground.

"Sakura is not in the compound, Sasuke," Naruto said, he said in a low, grave tone. He was being serious. This was no joke.

Onyx met onyx, holding a steady stare for a brief while, before averting their gazes from each other. A visibly furious Sasuke then turned to Naruto.

"Summon Tenten…"

**

* * *

**

"_I see," Kabuto began, after taking a sip of his tea, "You want me to retrieve your daughter from the Federal Authorities. And what price are you willing to put on the table?"_

_Hiashi interlinked the fingers of his right palm with the ones of his left as he thought. _

"_Two million U.S dollars," he finally answered, reaching for his cup of Japanese Green Tea. _

"_That's reasonable," Kabuto said, agreeing with the offer simultaneously. Both men's eyes met. _

"_Then it's settled. However," Hiashi continued, "you will only receive the money once Hinata returns home. Understood?"_

_Kabuto chuckled, "I see – like always – the Hyuuga takes charge. Very well then; but I must assure you that if you do not meet your end of the deal, you and your gang will suffer severe consequences."_

"_That is expected," Hiashi replied in a formal tone…_

Neji peered through the binoculars. He observed two distinct figures, exiting the old, wooden cabin.

'_Glasses…white hair…disgusting facial expression…Kabuto,' _Neji identified. The other person, Neji believed, was one of Kabuto's henchmen – one that was present during the time of the deal made between Kabuto and Hiashi.

"Sir, where are we headed now?" Neji heard the man ask Kabuto.

"To Millard's Inn to collect our…package," Kabuto answered.

And Millard's Inn became Neji's destination as well…

**

* * *

**

"…and now, I believe, you think I _assisted_ her?!" Tenten snapped at Sasuke's face, throwing up her arms.

Tenten was infuriated. Why did Sakura betray Sasuke? And now, Tenten was the one Onikage put the partial accusation on. So, she decided to tell them the truth. Tenten sighed and then another thought hit her like a slap across the cheek…

…What would Neji think? Would he accuse her too?

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be worrying selfishly over such consequences. She looked at Sasuke. She observed carefully, trying to see beyond his unemotional mask. The mask was weakened. His eyes showed anger and frustration. But she saw that he tried to conceal the glint of shock in those dark, coal depths…

'_You should see what you've done, Sakura…'_

"Originally both Sakura and I planned to hand over the device to the right authorities as we understood what harm it could bring to the United States of America should it fall into the wrong hands. But we discarded that plan because of what Sakura and I thought about our new lives. Ever since then, our main goal was to silence Orochimaru and his affiliates. Other than that, I can't think of any other reason Sakura would do what she is doing as we speak."

Tenten left out Neji's involvement so that he would not lose Sasuke's or Onikage's trust.

Sasuke was glaring at her as if he meant to bore holes through her head. She ignored this. Right now was not the time to look at what was right from wrong, because another thing she feared at the moment was Orochimaru – what if Sakura encountered him somewhere?

"I too am furious about my sister's actions, Uchiha, which is why I want to assist you in finding her…" Tenten said.

'_Before Orochimaru finds her…' _she added mentally.

**

* * *

**

After explaining everything she learned about Sakura to Kakashi, it was time to devise yet another plan. Both agents brought themselves to understand that even though it was against the law, there was no way they would turn their backs on a friend no matter what the circumstance. Ino was glad that Kakashi felt this way. She had been afraid that he would abide by the rules.

"We should contact Tenten," Kakashi began, "Knowing her, she'd answer her phone even if it's agent from the FBI in order to avoid them suspecting anything."

Sakura and Tenten had trained under Kakashi for at least three years and in doing so, the bond between them had become strong – he was like the big brother they never had. So, it was natural for him to understand their logic.

"And Ino," Kakashi continued, "Let _me_ be the one to do so..."

Ino found that request a little strange, but did not bother to question. She watched as he pulled out his cell phone, dialed the numbers and waited for a response.

"Hello, Tenten…"

**

* * *

**

Tenten's breath hitched on hearing the voice of the person on the other line.

"Kakashi?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"_Hm…you sound surprised. Ah never mind. I just wanted to inform you on some recent updates we have," _Kakashi said.

"Okay. Continue," Tenten permitted.

"_Tenten, don't be alarmed by what I'm about to say because I understand everything that's going on and I want to help. I've been working with Ino. I suspected something was strange with respect to the Former Director's sudden death so I made it my personal mission to investigate it. That's how I ended up working with Ino. Yesterday, she found out a great deal of information about Sakura. We know she's married to the Onikage Leader, Sasuke Uchiha and even has a child with him –"_

"Okay, so you apparently know everything. But let me tell you, there is _no_ way I'm gonna turn Sakura in to the Feds."

"_Neither are we, Tenten," _Kakashi said. She could tell that he was being honest.

"Very well then…I assume you and Ino want to help us?" Tenten ask.

"_Precisely," _Kakashi answered.

"Fine…but if I find _anything_ suspicious of you two, I will get rid of you both _myself_," Tenten warned before going on to explain what she was told by Sasuke. After filling him on the details, Tenten arranged for Kakashi and Ino to meet Onikage which would happen the next day…

**

* * *

**

**PRESENT DAY  
9:45 P.M**

He felt the faint touch of the sharp metal glide down to his neck; and took a glance at his dead partner on the wooden floor of the motel room.

"Don't worry," Neji said into Kabuto's ear, "that's the very same thing that'll happen to you in a moment."

"Did Neji Hyuuga just make a joke? The last time I checked, Hyuugas don't say 'meaningless words of humor'," Kabuto said, trying to keep calm by acting cool. Neji pressed the knife deeper to Kabuto's neck.

"Don't think that your words will save you," Neji continued…

_Three days after the meeting about the bond Hiashi made with the Two-faced Agent, Kabuto summoned some of his most trustworthy men at his mansion. After long hours of thinking, Kabuto had finally come up with a scheme. That was what he always did for the jobs Mafia leaders gave him; only that this one was shrewder – the best he ever conjured up so far in his life. _

"_Ah! Judging by that familiar expression, I say you've got a plan, Mr. Kabuto," said one of his subordinates. _

_Kabuto chuckled._

"_Indeed, I have. Listen carefully because I don't want __**anything**__ to go wrong. After we retrieve Hinata Hyuuga from the Federal Agency, we will collect our money from Hyuuga Hiashi. But have you guys ever thought of making a double profit? From what I've collected, the Feds want the Hyuugas to turn themselves in, so we will help them out a bit. I'll make a deal with the Feds – for a price, we'll give them the exact location of the Hyuugas. It will help us to conceal the fact that we're part of the criminal world," Kabuto explained. _

"_It certainly does sound interesting," Suigetsu commented. _

"_So it's settled then," Kabuto continued, "We'll begin this operation tomorrow. Be ready…" _

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as he heard Neji recalled his very own secret plan.

"H-How did you know?" Kabuto asked in disbelief, "I made sure that no one – outside Basilisk – had _any_ knowledge of my plan! Unless…"

"Unless you had a traitor in your gang," Neji completed for him.

"Who was it?!" Kabuto snapped.

"Hn, you're in no position to be demanding answers like that, Kabuto Yakushi," Neji said icily as he simultaneously pressed the blade of the knife deeper onto Kabuto's neck as a reminder of who the victim was.

Then, Kabuto surprised Neji by a sudden, forceful, backward push which resulted in Neji's back hitting the wall, causing him to drop his weapon. Kabuto was now free from Neji's grasp and wasted no time in finding himself a weapon.

Before Neji could even think a single thought, his own knife had been jabbed into his shoulder…

**

* * *

**

She was startled by almost every sudden sound around her. Her body was trembling; her breathing irregular and heavy. The darkness seemed shape unusual figures in the shadows – her mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

Her separation from Guren was all a blur. The only thing she could remember, faintly, was the sound of Guren's voice calling her name.

At present, Sakura was staying low, behind a few trash cans and stacks of flattened boxes in a dark alleyway. When she and Guren got separated, Sakura remembered seeing Orochimaru chasing after her – Sakura was safe for now.

"I need to get out of here…after I…catch…my breath…" she said to herself, in between pants.

After calming herself, she got up from the floor and began walking down the alley, toward the exit. The street light at the exit was blinking; everywhere else was dark. Sakura peered at the streets while she hid in the shadows, looking carefully for any signs of Orochimaru.

He was no where in sight.

Assuming it was safe, Sakura stepped out into the open and, with haste she began to walk down the street.

A chilly wind wisped around her, tangling her silken pink strands. She trembled.

The ringing of her cell phone was muffled by the layers of fabric in her pocket, but she heard it. She recognized the number on the screen.

"Guren where are you?!"

"_I'm still in the city. Orochimaru is still looking for me…I can feel his presence. Where are you?"_ Guren asked.

Sakura looked for a street sign.

"I'm on West Street, near an alley," Sakura answered.

"_Okay, stay there; I'll come to you," _Sakura heard Guren tell her over the phone.

_Sudden blackness…_

It was as if someone had turned off the moon; and every single form of light…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, before I even begin to put any notices, I just want to wish all of you a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope that you had a great 2009 and that 2010 would be even better. **

**I'm sorry that this Chapter was SUPER LATE – I had to help arrange a family gathering…it was all so sudden…**

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me feel that I'm actually your Fav Author! (Chuckles)**

**Please excuse the errors ****  
NOTE: This Chapter MAY be the last one until my Easter Vacation. School resumes on the 6****th**** of January 2010 for me and that also means that my studies will become more important from then as well. However, (you never know), I can surprise you with a random update (smiles slyly)…**

**I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's short because I had to stick with what I planned to write from the beginning. If I included the other events, the story would seem to have been rushed.**

**OH YEA - I LMOST FORGOT! What do you guys think of the latest Manga? Do you think our Favorite Uchiha Itachi is coming back? **


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**Withdrawing From the World…**

The stillness of the night was disturbed by unearthly cries, and the scent of blood tainted the air. Her milky cheeks became damped with hot tears. She swallowed her sobs and hesitated for a moment to get over the pain that coursed throughout her entire body before pleading, "Please…stop…"

Kimimaro smirked.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that's the price you have to pay if you refuse to cooperate. That's just the way things are in these harsh times. I'm sorry that you had to learn that the hard way," he said to her, sadistically.

Sakura glanced down at her abdomen, where the unknown of her stomach was once hidden to many. After processing the amount of damage that had been inflicted in that area, she was pretty sure that it was no more; so there was no point in pleading now. She felt hollow. Suddenly she did not care anymore. She hated herself more than she knew Sasuke would; she hated herself the point where she did not care if she lived or died.

Depression, guilt and hatred which she directed to herself, began to reign over all the physical pain. She closed her eyes and felt the breath of the demon against her ear. He spoke.

"This mission is worth a million U.S Dollars. I have been given half the amount – that means once my mission has been completed I'll receive the other half; and all it takes for the completion is your signature on a document. If you do exactly that, I'll let you go free. Understood?"

Her response was simple and to the pointing, meaning exactly what was said.

"Do as you wish…"

**

* * *

**

Neji clenched his hand over the wound that was centimeters away from his heart, as he stumbled down the deserted street. His injury was bleeding profusely, making him weaker by the minute. His feet were almost numb and his vision was blurred. Disposing of Kabuto's corpse was physically hard enough. Suddenly, he moved his hand to his mouth and coughed, bringing up blood; and losing his balance, he fell to the floor length ways.

'_It doesn't seem that I will survive either,' _he thought to himself. He winced. The pain seemed to be never-ending and felt as if one was being stabbed by a thousand katana blades.

Although he had gotten revenge for his clan, Neji did not seem to feel satisfied. Instead he was rather relived. It was too bad that he would not be able to assure Hinata and Hanabi that they would be safe, himself. Along with his very few emotions, he felt remorse and regret.

'_She might never forgive me...I've failed her as her 'Guardian Angel' it seems…'_

He closed his eyes and conjured up an image of her, memorizing every inch of he; every detail: the way her dark eyes when in shade turned light brown in the sun; the way she would seem at peace as she dreamt; the way her smiles drove away storms of anger, hatred, depression and pains. Dying with a memory of her would make his death beautiful in his eyes, even with his clothes torn and messy with blood. At this point, everything else was not worth remembering.

Neji had never feared death. As a child he brought himself to understand that every living thing shares the same destiny – death. Everyone had the power to shape their character; become their own person and reach their own goals, but no human could attain immortality.

Then, under the black skies, in the starless night, Neji found himself unconsciously smiling…

**

* * *

**

Nearly clinging to Kakashi, Ino followed the escorts down the path leading to the mansion of Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten had promised an arrangement for her and Kakashi to meet with Onikage on the next day, but the Uchiha insisted on meeting much earlier. From the way he spoke over the phone, Sasuke sounded furious. It was obvious that he did not like the idea of working with FBI Agents and there was something about his tone of voice that told her Sasuke already knew of her involvement. It was no doubt that Sakura had informed him about her chance encounter with Ino.

As they entered the house, Ino's eyes fell on a familiar face. His charcoal eyes looked everywhere, except where she stood. It became clear to her that he was avoiding any form of contact with her. He was standing near a man, about his height, with spiky blond hair and tired to appear as if he was speaking to the blond about something. Ino drew her attention back to current situation, discarding Sai from her memory…temporarily.

Finally they were brought into a large room which contained a long oval-topped wooden table in the center. The table was surrounded by chairs – enough to seat about thirty people.

"This is the Assembly Room. Please wait here…Mr. Uchiha and the others will be with you shortly," said the escort.

"Thank you," Kakashi said to the man who bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

Shortly after the man left, the large doors creaked open, revealing four men.

The Onikage members took their seats opposite the FBI Agents. Then, the discussion began…

"Well…I guess we'll start off by introducing ourselves," Kakashi began, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." He extended a hand to greet Sasuke, followed by Sai, Shikamaru and Naruto and then beckoned Ino to give her introduction as well.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she said.

"So you weren't lying about your name," Sai said to Ino in monotone.

Sasuke shot him a questioning glare, but Sai did not respond.

"You both are probably aware of the whole situation," Shikamaru began. He received a nod from both agents. "And from what we were told, you both want to assist us in finding Sakura…am I right?"

"That is correct," Ino responded.

"But are you both aware that your colleague's action was one of betrayal?" Sasuke spoke for the first time.

Kakashi turned toward Onikage's leader. "There is something you've clearly failed to realize, Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi began, "For the past few years that I've been working with Sakura; I've come to understand that she does nothing without reason. If you asked any other agent about her, they'd say the same thing."

Everyone's attention averted to the sound of opening doors. Both Ino and Kakashi's hearts skipped a beat as they saw the female figure make her way to the table.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Tenten said, finding a space near Naruto.

A long, detailed discussion was carried out about Sakura's past. The story was told by Sasuke, who put it in the shortest and most understandable form possible. Then, Tenten explained Sakura's current situation, leaving out a most important part. For a moment she contemplated on whether the truth should be spoken or not, thinking that maybe it would ease Sasuke's anger toward Sakura. But then, she gave her contemplation a more careful second thought, before concluding that it would only anger Sasuke even more; he could end up killing Sakura…if she was, hopefully, still alive…

Then suddenly, the door opened. Now standing before the meeting was a teary-eyed Hinata Hyuuga…

**

* * *

**

Kimimaro kicked her again and again, on the same spot on her stomach, driven by anger. Who was _she_ to tell him what to do? Why was he not afraid of death? For every blow she received, Sakura made no sound of agony or discomfort. Her eyes remained lifeless, her face pale and blank. Then suddenly all motion stopped when Kimimaro's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Have you gotten her to sign the documents?" _Orochimaru's voice was heard on the other line.

"No…she refuses to cooperate. She even said that she'd rather die," Kimimaro replied.

"_No…I need her alive. Just keep her under security until I get back. I lost Guren…it's no use continuing my search. I'll be there in an hour," _Orochimaru informed, and the call was disconnected…

**

* * *

**

"Hinata…what's wrong?" Naruto asked her as she cried into his chest. Everyone was staring quietly, waiting for the woman to respond.

"I-It's…N-Nej-ji…" Hinata said in between hiccups and sobs.

"Hn…what did that fool get himself into?" Sasuke asked.

There was a long pause, in which Tenten shot a vicious glare at Sasuke who ignorantly discarded it. She was worried about Neji. She was impatient and tense inside. She could hear and feel her heart pounding as if it would burst through her chest.

"That mission Hyuuga took on was his own business," Sasuke began, "If he gets into trouble, I will not intervene –"

"HE'S DEAD! HE CALLED ME, TELLING ME HIS LAST WORDS!!! HE'S GONE, SASUKE!!"

Hinata's screams echoed throughout the room…

Tenten's legs felt numb. There seemed to be a coldness circulating all around her. Her mouth felt dry.

Her head _ached_…and so did her _heart_…

She seemed to have forgotten how to cry; she was so confused. The feelings inside her were not easy to comprehend. Depressed did not even begin to describe her state.

'_Dead?' _she thought, _'How could he be dead…that's not possible…right?'_

Her lips curved into a smile…then a small chuckle escaped from the back of her throat.

"What are you talking about, Hinata? Neji is here…he's probably still asleep…c'mon, I'll show you," Tenten said and began to walk in the direction of the bedroom she shared with Neji.

Everyone looked at each other, shocked at Tenten's reaction. Even Hinata had stopped crying and Sasuke revealed the confused expression on his face that usually concealed his emotions.

Hinata stood from where she was seated and followed Tenten out of the Assembly Hall.

As she made her way to the bedroom, she thought about how she could bring Tenten to realize the reality of the situation; to break her out of the shock. She did not know that something such as Neji's death, would affect Tenten like this. She did not know that the two were this close.

When Hinata arrived at the bedroom, she met Tenten screaming into one of Neji's pillows. Reality had struck…and it hit her hard…

Hinata did the only thing she could think of to comfort her. She separated Tenten from the pillow and cuddled her.

Sasuke stepped out of the room to answer a call.

"_Sasuke Uchiha?" _the man asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, noting that the voice sounded familiar.

"_I have no time to explain. We've met before…at the race. If you wanna get back the Hyuuga alive and in one piece, go to the West Wing Hospital in Oakwood City..."_

The call was disconnected…

Without wasting any time, he informed Tenten, Hinata and the other Onikage members…

**

* * *

**

Sakura squinted as she took several more kicks to the stomach. Then suddenly, he stopped. Sakura coughed up some blood into her palms. Even with the difficulty of breathing, she listened to the sounds of murmuring coming from outside the room. From what they sounded like, it appeared that Kimimaro was talking to someone over the phone again.

Within five minutes he was back in the room. He did not resume his previous actions. Instead, she sat on the chair opposite her, and brought his hands to his head as if he was stressed.

Sakura swallowed some blood. "What's the matter? Can't bring yourself to kill me yet?" Sakura asked provokingly, "You've killed so many FBI Agents before…why so hesitant now?"

"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted. He took a few deep breaths in before continuing.

"That woman you were with earlier has my fiancée under hostage." He got up and moved over to Sakura, delivering one nasty punch to her left cheek.

"And you know what she said?" he asked, breathing into her ear. Sakura did not respond.

"She said if I don't return you to a certain destination, she'll kill Tayuya," he continued.

After being injected with a particular substance several times before, Sakura found that she could no longer feel pain from the wounds inflicted by Kimimaro. She was beginning to feel rather light headed and her senses were starting to feel as though they were corrupted. Soon she realized that her chest was still, her stomach doing no work at all. She could not feel any air passing through her nostrils.

Then, slowly everything faded to darkness…

**

* * *

**

Out of everyone that went to the Hospital, Tenten and Hinata were the first to find the Operating Room in which Neji was being attended to. They were all informed that he was in critical condition and needed to get into surgery immediately.

After an hour, the head doctor returned from the room with news that Neji would survive and just needed a lot of rest.

Tenten sat in the waiting room, thinking of how she almost lost her mind. It was almost unbelievable. She questioned how much she could handle mentally. At least she did not break down after catching a glance at Neji's condition. His chest area was bandaged and the bloodstains from the small wounds on his face were cleaned. For the first time, Neji appeared to vulnerable. But she did not care. The only thing that mattered was that Neji had survived.

Sasuke signed Neji's Medical Forms as he was his superior. Even though he did not genuinely care about Neji, Sasuke knew that he was an important asset to Onikage which is why he took the initiative to pay the Medical fees.

"Tch…annoying…" he muttered as he felt his phone. He looked at the unknown caller ID and remembered the anonymous caller from before, who told him about Neji. But this caller's number seemed different.

"Who is this?" he asked on answering the call.

"_I'm a friend of Sakura. I'm sure that by now you must have realized her intentions…I take all responsibility for Sakura's actions. My organization threatened to kill her associates and family if she didn't respond the way we wanted her to…" _a woman explained.

Sasuke hid the fact that he was shocked. But still, he was not sure about what the woman said. To him, she sounded as if she was covering up for Sakura; as if Sakura had done something wrong. He decided to figure out the situation without asking direct questions.

"You still haven't answered my question – who are you?" Sasuke asked, keeping his cool.

"_My name is Guren…that's all you'll need to know," _she answered.

"And what other business did you have with Sakura?" Sasuke pressed on.

"_I'm not obliged to tell you that. All I'm gonna say is that she willfully agreed to work with my organization in secrecy. If you want to know more then ask your wife when she wakes up –"_

"What does _that_ mean?"

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Sakura was severely wounded. And she…well…I hold myself responsible for her condition. I should have known better –"_

"Where is Sakura now?" Sasuke asked, almost in a panicked tone.

"_Ward #6 of the third floor of West Wing Hospital, Oakwood City," _Guren answered…

With that info in mind, Sasuke swiftly made his way out of the waiting room, relieved that he would reach Sakura soon, as he was at the hospital already.

'_Sakura's in a coma…' _he recited. Nothing in the world ever made him feel as worried and shock before as he was now. He put aside what he had just learned about Sakura's decision. His thoughts were now all focused on her life.

Why was it that every time Sakura was in danger, he could do nothing about it? Why was it that she always seemed to be out of his reach? Why did he feel as if he was losing her all over again?

When he arrived at the ward, he immediately identified himself to the nurses in charge and questioned about Sakura's condition.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but you'll have to wait until the doctors have fully examined her," one of them replied.

As Sasuke waited outside the ward, on the corridor, he counted the minutes that went by. They seemed like hours.

It had been two minutes since he spoke to the nurse…

Then three…

Three minutes, fifteen seconds…

Five minutes…

The door to Sakura's ward clicked open.

"You must be my patient's husband…am I correct?" the doctor asked as he stepped out of the ward.

"Hn…" Sasuke said nothing more, gesturing for the doctor to continue.

"I'm Dr. Matsuda. After a thorough examination of your wife, we have come across some bad news…"

His heart sank.

_Yes._

Yes, he was losing her again.

This time, she was withdrawing from the world…

* * *

**End of Chapter 25! This also brings us to the end of yet another Arc. I know this Arc was rather short, but that's how I planned it. It feels good to know that everything is going according to plan. **

**I just want to thank everyone who still took the time to review. For that, I gave you a gift (a surprise chapter: Chapter 25). If I receive 15 reviews or more for this Chapter, I'll surprise you guys with another update! XD (420+15= 435)**

**And guys don't get discouraged by the manga about SasuSaku. I read that Kishimoto said that Sakura still has feelings for Sasuke (and that was expressed in an interview for what's going to happen in 2010!) **

**Thanks for reading! And please excuse my errors…I'm really tied up with school stuff etc. Enjoy!**

**--Iz. **


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**Please excuse my stupid errors. I'll re-read this chapter, correct my mistakes and re-post the chapter within three days because I would feel as if I'm wrong if I keep you guys waiting for this chapter any longer. lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**QUANTUM OF MEMORY: PENDULUM ARC  
CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**Itachi's Departure**

_**Previously…**_

_"You must be my patient's husband…am I correct?" the doctor asked as he stepped out of the ward._

_"Hn…" Sasuke said nothing more, gesturing for the doctor to continue._

_"I'm Dr. Matsuda. After a thorough examination of your wife, we have come across some bad news…"_

_His heart sank._

_Yes._

_Yes, he was losing her again._

_This time, she was withdrawing from the world…_

_**Presently…**_

Sasuke knew that he was not ready to hear what the doctor had to say. He did not want to. He wished that he could just run away, like a child; he was afraid. Inwardly he admitted that he was a coward, but not the type that Naruto would make fun of.

"…and some good news," the doctor added.

Their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but it appears that due to the over dosage of Morphine, your wife is in a coma. Judging by the blue-black marks on her stomach, it appears that she had been hit in the stomach several times and as a result, she has lost the baby…"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Sakura was pregnant? Since when? That explained her big appetite at times; and her nausea.

'_Had she known?' _Sasuke wondered.

Then Sasuke recalled noticing when Sakura seemed to have stopped drinking coffee. Of course she had known.

Why did she not tell him? Was she afraid of him? No, that could not be the case. While his mind flipped through the possibilities, he asked the doctor, "Then what's the good news?"

"Sir, your wife's in a coma so that means there's a chance that she can wake up. All we can do is wait."

"How the _fuck_ is that good news?" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm sorry for your loss and what you have to go through, but please refrain from using such vulgar language in the hospital. Good evening, Sir," the doctor said before taking his leave.

Sasuke went into Sakura's ward and sat beside her bed on a chair. She was pale and her body looked entirely lifeless. She was so fragile. A tube was placed into her mouth to aid her in breathing. There were scars all over her hands and on her face. She had been beaten badly.

"Maybe if we hadn't met in the first place, you wouldn't have to go through all of this…"

* * *

_The past; memories – some are bitter; some are worth remembering. Nevertheless they are important. The bitter memories that many have the desire to lock away – they are what keep us fighting for a chance at life; they are what give many the obligations to survive. The memories many wish to relive – they remind us who we live to protect; they remind us that our goals are not impossible. It is never wrong to swing back the Pendulum; never wrong to look back at the events and people that made us who we are today… _

**SIX YEARS AGO**

It was not her unusual hair color that made his eyes follow her as she moved onto the dance floor, but her deep, emerald orbs that glistened under the disco light. It did not take long for him to recall that she was the daughter of Riku Haruno, mafia leader of the Kurotsuki gang which, like Onikage, was one of the most well known Mafia Gangs in the United States. Inwardly, he denied that he was attracted to her and moved away from the crowd that was now forming at the counter.

Annoyed, he wondered where Naruto had gone to. They had only come to the nightclub to avoid the consequences of Naruto's desperate urge to use the toilet while on their way back to the Uchiha Manor. It had been several minutes since Naruto had gone into the Gents Room. The young Uchiha seated himself at one of the unoccupied tables and waited impatiently. His eyes averted back to the dance floor, unconsciously once more.

Without realization, he searched for the Haruno girl, his eyes scanning every inch and every person on the stage. But he did not find her again.

The Kurotsuki Gang topped the list of Onikage's foes; even though both gang leaders attended the same college and university. Their lifestyles were similar and so were their fates, but their sense of logic and their personalities differed greatly. It had always been like that for generations.

Sasuke grunted. There was still no sign of Naruto, so he stood up and made his way through the crowds and exited the nightclub.

**

* * *

**

His 2006 Chevy Camaro was parked only a few meters before the first alleyway on the nightclub's street. As he was about to get in, he heard a faint cry coming from the alley. Upon intuition, he followed the sound into the alley while getting his gun ready to fire at the first sign of a threat.

Discreetly, he peered into the darkness of the alleyway. If it had not been for the moonlight, Sasuke would not have noticed the Haruno girl from the nightclub, struggling to break free from the strong grasps of a mobster. Sasuke did not recognize his identity at all, so he knew right away that the man belonged to a minor criminal group. The image reminded him of a similar situation he saw in the past.

Sasuke said nothing as he approached the situation before him; nor did he make a sound.

Most of the man's body was covering the pink-haired beauty. Her tears shined in the moonlight and revealed her scared and feeble expression.

The Uchiha was surprised that the daughter of a famous gang was unable to defend herself in a time like this. She did not seem to even possess a gun.

At the sound of a trigger being tilted, both heads whipped around swiftly.

Seeing that he caught the man's attention, Sasuke spoke.

"It'll be a waste of my time if I killed you, so just get the fuck out of here."

Without hesitation, the man got off the girl and did not take his eyes off of Sasuke's gun until he had exited the alley.

Sasuke turned toward the girl who was now standing. It appeared that her entire body was shaking from fright. Inwardly he scoffed.

'_To think that you're a daughter of Riku Haruno…'_

After a few seconds, she proceeded to leave, trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with him. As she passed near Sasuke, he felt her tense.

"You alright?" he asked, causing her to jump a little. She stopped walking.

"Y-yeah…um…thanks…" she stuttered in reply.

"Do you have a car?" Sasuke asked.

"No…"

"Then I'll give you a ride home. My name is Sasuke," he introduced, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno," she responded. And for the first time, she looked at him. Her eyebrows were knitted as she watched him; as she observed his features. She clutched her handbag.

Then she spoke.

"You're my father's enemy…"

"Hn…" was all he said before walking off. When he realized that she was not following, he said, without turning to face her, "If you wish to travel home on your own and get raped by some freak, then that's fine with me…"

And with that said, Sakura followed behind him…

**

* * *

**

For Sakura, the silence was becoming awkward. Sasuke's eyes were fixated on the roads and he did not even try to make a conversation. But she could not ignore the question that resounded in her mind so annoyingly. Then she mustered the confidence she had and asked, "Why did you do it? Why did you save me? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

"Hn…I only did it because my mother was once in that situation."

"Oh…I see…"

Sakura thought that their conversation would progress further, but her hopes were deflated when the silence resumed once again.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the Haruno Mansion. Sakura thanked Sasuke once more before entering the compound. He did not leave until she was inside the premises.

Sakura's face reddened at the thought of Sasuke, ensuring her safety but then reminded herself that he was the enemy and nothing more; she told herself that their meeting was nothing more than a chance encounter, but little did she know that it was all a part of her fate…

**

* * *

**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Today, he had met Sakura Haruno, saved her life, given her a ride home and hoped that they would never meet again. But now, she was in his family's living room. Sasuke heard his father let out another growl. Fugaku Uchiha was not in favor of helping Sakura's dilemma since she was the child of an enemy. There were trust issues.

"Father," Itachi said once more, "For once, look at the situation differently. Have you seen her scars? I believe her. And I don't think she's a spy."

There was silence between father and sons. Itachi never took his serious gaze off of his father. And Sasuke just stood there, quietly with his arms folded across his chest. It was not his place to convince his father to help Sakura since he was not Onikage's heir.

"Very well, then," Fugaku decided, "…but if I find any suspicious movements from her, she will suffer the consequences…"

"I understand," Itachi agreed.

**

* * *

**

Within the next few days, Fugaku had gotten documents stating that he and his wife, Mikoto, were the legal guardians of Sakura. With those documents, they were able to enroll her into a University to continue studying Medicine. Everywhere she went, she was escorted by either Sasuke or Itachi. But most of the time it would be Sasuke. Sakura had adjusted well to her new family. She had taken quite a liking to them and so did they. Mikoto treated Sakura as if she were her own daughter. It felt good to remember what it felt like to have a mother, but it made Sakura miss her real mother so badly.

As the months went by, Fugaku's attitude towards her changed little by little. He was beginning to show more trust in her.

Sakura's graduation was nearing. Three days ago she had celebrated her twentieth birthday. Mikoto had baked a cake and after returning home from campus, they all had dinner together. Everyone was silent, but it was the simplicity of just having everyone there was what made it enjoyable to Sakura. She was glad that Fugaku was present as well. Usually he would be too busy to even have dinner with his family; but for occasions such as these, he made it his duty to attend.

That thought made Sakura feel accepted in a way. She remembered Mikoto once told her, "He's never had a daughter…for some reason, so he thinks of you as his own. My marriage with him was arranged, so we never knew each other until the day we got married. At first it was awkward for the two of us. He never treated me as if he cared, but all that changed as time went by. Eventually Fugaku becomes very fond of people…who are good…"

Now, she was twenty and would soon be an intern at the St. Mary's Hospital.

She walked over to her towel rack and took her towel off it before walking out the door. Just as she did, her face hit something hard and before she knew it, she had fallen to the floor with a 'thud'.

From the time she heard the harsh, "Get off me…" Sakura knew that she had bumped into the younger Uchiha brother. Instantly, she removed herself from Sasuke, not wanting to make him more annoyed than he already was. He had always been that way with her but she did not mind because she had grown to understand that it was just the way he was. She assumed that he inherited his father's personality.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said when she finally stood up.

"Hn…just watch where you're going next time," he said to her, before walking off.

Light shades of red highlighted her cheeks. One reason was from embarrassment and the other was due to the fact that she had a slight crush on Sasuke.

She shuddered the feeling off and continued on her way to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Later that evening, Fugaku Uchiha organized a meeting with his sons and other important personnel, regarding the gang that had been in the Uchiha name for generations. It was already dark. The brothers said nothing to each other as Itachi drove them to the designated meeting area.

While keeping focused on the road, Itachi thought about how Sasuke would react to what their father had to tell him…

_Sasuke stood with his mother at the side of the entrance and watched as she greeted the guests. His mother got the usual, "He's so adorable!" or "He looks just like you!" from the women as they entered. All these remarks made the little five year old Uchiha blush. Today was his father's thirty-seventh birthday. Mikoto told him that it was a special event for his father since many important people would be attending._

"_Mikoto, come here," Fugaku gestured. She sent Sasuke off, gently, to find his brother before joining her husband in greeting some of the other guests. _

_Sasuke watched as his father shook other people's hands, laughing. He was an important person; someone with great authority. _

_The five year old smiled to him self; turned around and began to search for his elder brother. _

_It was not hard to find someone like Itachi in the premises of the Uchiha Manor. There were only three places you could find him: the library; his room or near the pond in the gardens. _

_Sasuke investigated the latter of the three places…and there he was…_

"_Big brother!" Sasuke hailed out before running toward the ten year old. _

_Itachi was seated on a bench, surrounded by bunches of Casablanca Lilies and white Moon Flowers that almost glowed in the moonlight. He turned to his younger brother and gestured him to have a seat beside him. _

"_Why aren't you with mother?" Itachi asked._

"_I was…but she told me to come find you," Sasuke responded. _

"_I see. We'll meet them in a few," Itachi told Sasuke and gazed up at the full moon. _

_Sasuke looked behind them, at the mansion. The place was crowded with people. He turned back to Itachi. _

"_Hey big brother?" Sasuke said, getting his brother's attention. _

"_Yes, Sasuke," Itachi permitted him to continue. _

"_How come dad knows so much people?"_

_Itachi chuckled and replied, "I figured someday you'd ask that…" And on that note, he explained everything to Sasuke. There was no use hiding it from him since he would have needed to find out someday…_

"_Cool! I wanna be just like dad when I get older!" the young Uchiha exclaimed. Itachi smiled. He knew Sasuke meant what he said. And he knew that Sasuke's dream was not impossible…or at least he could __**make**__ it possible..._

"_Come on. Let's go meet mother and father, Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke," Itachi began, "there's something you should know – the reason for this meeting."

Sasuke shot the driver a questioning look. Itachi continued to speak.

"Father wasn't the one who wanted this meeting. It was me. I need to announce something to father and the other members. But I think it's only right that you be the first to know…"

Sasuke observed his brother for a moment. His face was unreadable and his voice hinted nothing.

"Sasuke…I'm dismissing myself as the next leader of Onikage and as a member…permanently…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Why?!"

"I've been accepted by Akastuki –"

"Itachi they are our ENEMIES!!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Not anymore. They have come to an agreement – they want to become one of Onikage's allies."

"They must be lying…there's no way –"

"You'll need to take my place and be the new heir to the family's gang," Itachi told him, "…you finally have your chance to be want you always wanted to be…"

The car came to a halt. They had reached their destination.

"You're a coward…" was the last thing Sasuke said to his elder brother, before getting out of the car.

**

* * *

**

That night, when Sakura returned home, she sensed a bit of oddity between father and eldest son; and between the two brothers. Sasuke shot Itachi death glares whenever their eyes met while Fugaku drank his tea in silence, not saying a word to his eldest son – the son he used to feel so proud of.

Sakura met Mikoto in the kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot and her fair cheeks were stained from tears. Sakura did not bother to question her, in fear that it would just make matters worse. She went back out into the living room.

"Itachi," Fugaku began, "By tomorrow morning I expect you to be gone. Take everything that belongs to you. I don't want ANY part of you in this house –"

Fugaku was interrupted by an audible sob. All heads turned to the direction from which it came.

There, leaning against the wall, near the entrance of the kitchen was Mikoto, clutching her chest as she cried.

"P-please…Fugaku," she sobbed, "Don't separate me from my s-son…p-please…"

She sniffled, took a few deep breaths in and walked over to her first child. "I-Itachi s-stays…"

"Mikoto…I will not have a traitor reside under my roof…" he said to his wife while his eyes focused on Itachi.

"Let go of me, _Mikoto_," Itachi said to his mother. His voice was cold and never faltered.

Mikoto let go of his arm and looked at him in shock. Her son had just addressed her by name. She said nothing to him. Another tear trickled down her cheek. It broke her heart to see her beloved son walk out the door. She felt hated; that she should have done something instead of standing there, crying helplessly.

"FUGAKU I HATE YOU!!" she screamed. By now, Sakura was at her side, consoling her…

**

* * *

**

Sakura hated seeing the Uchihas like this, but there was nothing she could do. Despite the fact that they had accepted her into their family, it was not her place to intervene in their family matters. That night, Mikoto cried herself to sleep on the sofa. Sakura stayed with her until she fell asleep, before making her way up to her room.

On her way, she noticed that Sasuke's bedroom door was slightly ajar. That was odd. He _never _left his room unlocked. Curious, she took a peak in, only to find that he was not in his room. She took a step in, knowing that her action could almost be described as suicidal.

Sakura looked around. His room was chic with dark furniture and walls as expected from someone with Sasuke's personality. With the lights on, you could see just how beautiful everything in the room was arranged.

"What do you think you're doing…?"

Sakura was startled. She faced Sasuke. But before she could explain, he said, "You of all people should know not to step foot in my room, Sakura…"

"I know. I'm sorry…it's just that –"

"'Just that' what? There should be _no_ reason for you to be in here."

She nodded and turned to leave, but she felt as if there was something she needed to say to him. After gathering what she wanted to say, she stopped walking, her face still facing the exit, and said, "I know I have no right in family situations…but you should be a little more supportive to your mom…"

She left immediately after, trying to avoid Sasuke's angry words.

Sakura rushed down the hallway and into her room just in time. Closing the door behind her, she sighed. It took guts to tell a man like Sasuke something like that…

**

* * *

**

Fugaku Uchiha smiled at what he had just heard. Surely eavesdropping was something he was very, _very_ unlikely to do, but how could he just bypass a conversation in which _Sasuke_ was being stood up to by a _woman_? (A/N: Yes, I know…Fugaku is somewhat sexist). Usually this was something he would be pissed about, but somehow, this time, he was not.

Fugaku realized that the only way Sasuke would be an appropriate leader of Onikage was if his thinking skills were better. Sasuke was a one-minded thinker. And with the current situation of Itachi's departure from the gang and family, Sasuke was more than likely to make decisions upon rage and hatred. His reasoning was unbalanced; incomplete.

Sakura's bravery made Fugaku come to understand that what Sasuke needed was a counterpart; something or someone that was the total opposite of him; something to make him ponder about his actions like he was doing now as he looked into the sky, through his window. Fugaku had a plan in mind, but another problem occurred. The only way things would work was if Sasuke was willing to _accept_…

Acceptance was something Sasuke was no good at...

**

* * *

**

Tenten's head shot up at the sound of Neji's soft groan. She dragged her chair closer to his bed and brushed her thumb over his bruised cheek. For a second, his eye brows knitted together as if wincing from feeling pain.

"Neji? Neji can you hear me?" Tenten asked calmly.

Another groan…

Hinata had brought in Neji's doctor. When Neji was fully awakened, the doctor performed a few checks, including a Reflects check-up. Then he informed them that for a full recovery, Neji would need to rest and avoid movement, however he would be discharged in a week.

After the doctor left the ward Hinata took Hanabi to the hospital's café to get lunch.

Now Tenten was left alone in the ward with Neji. Strangely, the silence made her feel…_stupid_.

"You're here…" Neji said to her loud enough so that only she could hear.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I tried to kill you…" Neji gainsaid.

"But we're way past that now, aren't we? We're friends, Neji. And friends look out for each other," she replied with a smile.

Neji tried to smile back, but the cuts on his face would not let him. Nonetheless, Tenten still caught the small, downward curve of his lips just in time.

"Tenten!" Hinata shouted as she forced her way through the ward's doors.

"What's the matter?" Tenten asked, rising from her seat.

"It's Sakura…she's in a coma –"

"Is she in the hospital?" Tenten asked in panic.

Hinata nodded. "Ward #6…"

One…Two…Three…

Tenten had left the ward…

**

* * *

**

One of the questions that was running through her mind at the moment was 'What is Sasuke going to do when he finds out that Sakura had been pregnant?' Thinking about it created a pit in her stomach. It made her wish that she could rewind time.

She ran down another flight of stairs.

'_If Sasuke wants to resent someone, he should resent me,' _she thought, _'I should have advised against her decision…I'm the one to blame…'_

Her stomach became hollower as she pushed the door to Sakura's ward open, slowly.

The image before her triggered so many emotions…it was hard to tell if Sasuke was angry or depressed; resentful or remorseful…

Sasuke was seated on a chair beside Sakura's bed, like Tenten was when Neji was asleep a few hours ago. His head was rested upon the place in which a child would have grown and been nourished…

His eyes were closed, holding back unwanted tears…

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is looong overdue – I know. It was supposed to be released last week, but I ran into some Internet Connection problems. **

**Okay, so let me just explain what this Arc is all about. The name of it is 'The Pendulum Arc' and, basically, it looks at MAJOR events in the characters' past lives. The characters I'll be focusing on are: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno/Uchiha and Tenten Senju. The chapters in this Arc will incorporate the past AND the present, so the events of the normal storyline will be able to flow as the new chapters come out…**

**So, the next chapter should be released after I've updated The Dark Coven (this might be around next week). But don't worry, I promise you another chapter of QofM before my Easter break is up. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Special thanks to: the note (I'm always glad to hear from you!); azreal-x (your review was very motivational. Thank you!); Rebecca (hope you're ready for the big exam. I wish you luck and I know you'll do great! lol.); Claire (I know you'll do great as well. Good luck!) And Garib (thanks for all the personal reviews!). **

**452 + 15 = 467 reviews…**

**AND: KISHIMOTO'S 2010 INTERVIEW LINK IS ON MY FANFICTION PROFILE, UNDER MY 'ANNOUNCEMENTS' SECTION!!**

**--IzWinchesterDevil.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**QUANTUM OF MEMORY: PENDULUM ARC  
CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**Burdens on His Shoulders…**

_**Previously…**_

_One of the questions that was running through her mind at the moment was 'What is Sasuke going to do when he finds out that Sakura had been pregnant?' Thinking about it created a pit in her stomach. It made her wish that she could rewind time._

_She ran down another flight of stairs._

_'__If Sasuke wants to resent someone, he should resent me,' __she thought, __'I should have advised against her decision…I'm the one to blame…'_

_Her stomach became more hollowed as she pushed the door to Sakura's ward open, slowly._

_The image before her triggered so many emotions…it was hard to tell if Sasuke was angry or depressed; resentful or remorseful…_

_Sasuke was seated on a chair beside Sakura's bed, like Tenten was when Neji was asleep a few hours ago. His head was rested upon the place in which a child would have grown and been nourished…_

_His eyes were closed, holding back unwanted tears…_

_**Presently…**_

On sensing her presence, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked directly at Tenten. The last thing he wanted to do, was recall what happened to Sakura by explaining the situation to anyone. He said nothing to Tenten, hoping that she would not ask anything.

Tenten stood in silence. Her gaze drifted onto the body lying on the hospital bed – her pale, fragile sister. How did this happen? Why did her life have to come to this? No one knew. Was Sakura destined to experience such calamities in her life?

Soundlessly, Tenten made her way closer to the bed, her vision now blurry by new born tears. As she knelt beside the bed, oppositely to Sasuke, she took Sakura's hand in hers, closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

**SIX YEARS AGO…**

It had been nearly three months since Itachi left his family and things changed greatly between Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. They had not been talking; Mikoto refused to even look at her husband. Sasuke hardly ever spoke of the matter, which was expected of him. And all Sakura could do was adjust…or at least try to.

Most of the time, Mikoto would undergo depression leaving Sakura to do most of the house chores. In addition to that, she had to study her surgical procedures and everything else pertaining to her career. Life was stressful, but she kept going.

As usual, though, Sasuke continued to drop her to the hospital whenever her shift began and picked her up when it ended.

You know there are some days where you wake up with a different feeling than the usual mornings; a feeling as if to expect a something special during the course of the day, be it good or bad? Well, today was one of those days for Sakura, and it scared her to death.

She made her coffee as usual; tidied her bedroom; sorted her clothes and made breakfast for the family like she did on most mornings, before taking a warm bath. And a few minutes later, she met Sasuke in the garage.

The ride was quiet, except for minor statements such as, "Good morning," and "Your shift ends at 9:00 p.m., correct?" It was clear to Sakura that Sasuke had absolutely no interest in her. He barely even looked her in the eye. Whenever he spoke to her – which was very rare – he would either gaze elsewhere or close his eyes with his fingers interlocked in his other hand, elbows propped on a surface. But even so, she could not help but be drawn to him. He _was_ physically flawless, after all.

There was nothing for them to talk about. Sasuke was never the type of person to small talk just for the sake of having conversation with anyone. Once an important matter was not involved, he did not feel the need to speak.

With nothing to do or say, Sakura gazed out the car window, her eyes falling on the citizens on the sidewalk, hurrying to get to work; the children walking to school. There was a couple walking arm-in-arm down the sidewalk, laughing and enjoying their time together. At that moment, Sakura wondered if her life would be like that one day. As a child growing up, her mother would show her pictures of her wedding day; the day she became Tomoe Haruno. She told Sakura of how she felt as her father walked her down the aisle, with everyone looking at her in awe; of her teary eyed mother.

Sakura sighed. It was sad to know that Riku Haruno would never walk her down the aisle. No, he considered her _dead_.

She continued to stare at the events on the streets, trying to hold back the tears that longed flow free from her eyes. Her eyes unconsciously fell on a crowd of people waiting to cross the street at the Pedestrian Crossing. Amongst the people, was a tall black-haired person that reminded her so much of Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura blinked twice before staring wide eyed at the figure in the crowd. _'Wait a minute…'_

"That's –"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked her.

"Nothing, just an old friend," Sakura lied. After quickly thinking through, Sakura decided that it would be best if Sasuke was left in the dark.

'_I'll handle this one on my own,' _she decided and kept track of where Itachi was headed.

Sasuke turned the car into the compound and brought it to a halt at the building's entrance. She got out of the car, closed the door and bent over to see him through the window.

"See you later?" she asked and smiled. She did not want him to get suspicious and thought that if she annoyed him a bit, he would pay no attention to her.

He said nothing but the usual and annoying "Hn," and drove off.

She waited for his car to completely leave the hospital's grounds, and then pulled out her cell phone from one of the many pockets in her jacket. She dialed the numbers of the chief doctor of the hospital.

"Good morning Dr. Brad-Li, this is Sakura Haruno. How are you Sir?" she asked, "…I can't say the same for myself, actually…yes, yes…thank you very much Sir. I promise that I'll get well for tomorrow. Thanks once again…bye"

She hung up. Sakura always had a good relationship with Dr. Brad-Li, so it was no trouble, requesting a day off since she was 'ill'.

Stuffing the phone back into her pocket, she turned around and proceeded in the direction of Itachi – directly opposite St. Mary's Hospital.

She followed him through the crowds, concealing herself in the process until they entered a bar. But, as soon as Sakura stepped foot in there, Itachi seemed to have…disappeared. She looked around. There was hardly anyone at the tables. At the counter were a few old men having a beer or two. She did not understand how she could have lost sight of Itachi.

She walked past the counter and to a corridor that seemed to have led to the restrooms.

"I know I smelt roses," she heard a familiar voice behind her say and spun around quickly to see the very person she expected.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed with joy. She was genuinely glad to see him. He had always treated her kindly. He appeared to be a little bit softer towards her than his younger brother. Sakura believed that it was only out of pity considering what she had to go through in the past.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

"I was heading there, but then I saw you. I didn't tell Sasuke, though."

"Speaking of Sasuke – how's he? And everyone at home?" Itachi questioned.

She told him everything; everything about Mikoto's depression and her relationship with her husband.

"They're falling apart Itachi. You have to come back," Sakura said lastly.

Itachi leaned off of the wall and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and then spoke in an assuring tone. "Sakura, do you really believe that I'd do anything without reason?"

She shook her head.

"Hn…they lack faith. I did this for their own good. Sasuke of all people should know that. But then again, knowing his stubbornness, maybe not…"

Sakura chuckled. Itachi's deduction of his brother was very much correct.

He continued to speak.

"I'm counting on you, Sakura to keep my family together. Will you do that for me?" His tone was tender and not as stoic as Sasuke's.

She looked into his eyes. Did he really believe she was capable of doing such a thing? Did her really believe that she was _that_ strong? Itachi…was the first person to ever acknowledge her as such a person; and for that…

"Yes…"

…For that, she was willing to fulfill his request.

* * *

Sakura had already requested a day off to 'recover', so it was no use going back to the hospital. Besides, the other interns must have already been assigned to their patients; her sudden arrival might have messed up the scheme. So instead, Sakura decided to pay a visit to the library in town until it was nine. It had been a while since she visited any library and it felt good to read a good book once again. She even took this opportunity to skim through some medical text books written by famous doctors.

She was so in to the books she found that she almost lost track of time.

The library clock read '8:45 P.M.'

'_Time to go,' _she thought and grabbed her bag and then bolted out the door.

* * *

When she arrived at the hospital, Sasuke's car was parked outside, in the parking lot. She could see him leaning on the driver's side, looking at his watch every five minutes.

'_That's right,' _she remembered, _'he hates it when I'm late…'_

She snuck behind the hedges and went into the power room, then exited the building as if she was actually there for the entire day. She ran to the car like she usually would whenever she was late.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…we had an emergen-"

"Don't think you can fool me, Sakura," he interrupted her, stoically.

"What…are you talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound guilty. She tried to be surprised by his question…but she knew she was never a good actor.

"Your shift was supposed to end fifteen minutes ago. I know I never told you, but whenever you don't come out on time, I check with the receptionist to find the cause of you hindrance," Sasuke said to her. He was now walking towards her. "Do you know what I found out this time?"

Sakura did not answer.

"Dr. Sakura Haruno was ill and requested a day's leave to recover," Sasuke went ahead and answered for her.

Sakura gulped. Now she had done it. Sasuke hated being defied. She had seen what he did to Onikage members who defied the gang and now she feared for her own life. Surely he would not kill her, but she knew that there would be some form of punishment.

"Sasuke…I –"

"Save the apology and get in the car," he ordered as he turned his back to her and opened the driver's door.

Without hesitation, she complied.

Sasuke did not start the car when she got in. Instead, he questioned her actions and she had no choice but to tell him the truth. Matters only got worse when she did. He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel, honking the car horn in the process.

"Why the fuck would you want to meet up with a bastard like him?" he shouted at her; and she had never been more afraid in her life; so afraid that she had lost her sense of speech.

"Answer me!"

And out of fear, she said, "Because maybe Itachi knew what he was doing! He'd never do anything without a reason, Sasuke!" Her insides were screaming as well; screaming in rage, sorrow but mostly…in fear…

"The only reason Itachi left was because he's a coward! Get that through you're thick skull!" Sasuke said with much bitterness; enough to taint the world.

That was last thing said between the two of them. At the moment, Sakura was busy worrying about her life as Sasuke drove at a devastatingly fast speed. No, this was not Sasuke – this was his anger. He cared nothing for the other people on the road.

"P-please slow down," Sakura begged in a minute tone. She was sure he did not even hear that…but he _did_. Gradually Sasuke began to slow down; and Sakura's heart rate eventually returned to normal…

* * *

After that incident, Sakura avoided Sasuke as much as possible and he did the same. Yes, he still carried her to and from the hospital, but unlike before – when he said occasional things to her – he did not say even a word to her; not even his trademark, "hn," when she greeted him politely.

Mikoto happened to notice Sasuke's behavior and assured Sakura that it was because Fugaku told him something which he found to be a bit upsetting. She did not reveal what it was and instead said that she would know in due time.

A door in the house slammed, causing both women to jump at the sudden sound.

"Hm…that was Fugaku, I'm sure of it," Mikoto said in a low tone, "He's been leaving the house a lot lately."

Sakura got the hint in her statement – Mikoto suspected that Fugaku was being unfaithful in their marriage. Sakura pulled the woman into a hug. She had never face this type of situation before, but she knew that it was one of the hardest things a woman could go through in life.

Just then, Sasuke walked into the kitchen. His eyes fell on his mother who was close to tears.

"Mother?" he said, on seeing her tears. "What's the matter now?" he turned to Sakura.

Sakura did not explain anything to Sasuke. Instead she simply said, "Take Mikoto upstairs…she needs to rest. I'll finish making dinner…"

After making dinner, Sakura took a little of each thing she made, put them in plates and bowls and then put those onto a serving tray. She took it upstairs for Mikoto.

At the door of Mikoto's bedroom, Sakura could hear Sasuke and Mikoto talking.

"Are you aware of the people who have been contacting him?" Sasuke asked his mother.

"No…" Mikoto responded, "He tells me nothing related to the mafia world."

Sakura knocked on the door.

"What is it?" she heard Sasuke ask.

"Um…I have dinner for Mikoto."

The door opened. And for the first time; the first time in a long time, their gazes met. The first thing Sakura noticed was how much darker Sasuke's eyes were compared to Itachi. It was a beautiful kind of dark which held all the emotions that were never revealed in his façade. The second thing she noticed was that he never broke their gaze. It was as if he too, were making observations of his own.

"Sasuke, dear, let Sakura come in," Mikoto said suddenly, breaking the trance. While that little moment between them surprised Sakura a bit, it seemed to have no effect on Sasuke. He just simply stepped aside and allowed Sakura to come into the room.

She placed the tray of food on the bed beside Mikoto. "You need to eat."

"Sasuke, if you're –"

"I'm not hungry, Sakura," Sasuke interposed rudely and left the room.

* * *

He fell backwards onto his soft bed. What had happened just now? He had seen Sakura's eyes nearly a million times already, so why did they fascinate him just now? Then he remembered that those emerald orbs were the same ones that led him to notice her that night in the bar.

He sighed. For once, everything seemed to be coming down on his shoulders. And this time, he did not know how to handle it.

First, Itachi leaves. Coping with that little by little was easy. Then, his father and mother decide that he should marry Sakura. The last thing on his mind was marriage; but since his father claimed that it was for the benefit of the gang, Sasuke could not oppose him. And to make matters more difficult, Sasuke's father insisted that _he_ should be the one to make the proposal to Sakura by himself.

Sasuke grunted.

And lastly, his father receives phone calls from unlisted associates; associates unknown to _any_ Onikage member. It was strange of his father since he never acted without discussing the matter with him. And lately, Sasuke noticed, Fugaku seemed to be a bit worked up.

He sat up.

Currently, Sasuke had a trustworthy member tracing the calls Fugaku received on his phone.

Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Did you get anything, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked on answering the call.

"_Yeah. I'll fax you the information right now…" _Shikamaru informed on the other line. The call was disconnected.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke got the information. It was detailed – containing names and addresses.

With the papers in his left hand, Sasuke dialed some numbers. It had been a while since he did, but nevertheless, he still remembered those familiar digits.

At the first ring, Itachi answered…

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Sasuke and Tenten turned to see that it was a nurse, holding a clipboard.

"I was told to inform you both that visiting hours are up. Please – Sir; Ma'am – kindly leave the ward," the nurse said to them both.

Tenten took one last look at her sister and then turned to Sasuke. She could see the hesitant look in his eyes. Then his reluctant gaze met her scrutinizing one unexpectedly.

"We need to talk," he said and then walked out of the room, without even looking back at Sakura.

Tenten followed and managed to exit before the door could even shut itself. Somehow she knew what he wanted to discuss; and that's where the guilt began to overtake her, making her heart heavy and her mouth dry. She was scared.

"I need to know everything; details, Tenten. I've heard the story from Guren…but I feel like some parts are missing," Sasuke said to her once the halls were free of people.

She took a moment to recollect everything; all the secrets – because that was what the whole situation was based on: lies; _secrecy_; betrayal.

"Okay," she began, "but first, I should warn you – you won't like any bit of what I'm about to tell you." She breathed in deeply…then exhaled. No, she was not ready to do this, but still, she told him anyway. She started telling him about the longing she and Sakura felt to avenge Tsunade's death; the fact that Sakura had knowledge about her pregnancy and how she willfully kept it hidden from Sasuke.

After hearing only half of the details, Tenten could see the daggers in Sasuke's eyes. But she continued to tell him that she was not aware of Sakura's cooperation with the woman called Guren. When she was finished, he said nothing. Tenten did not move from where she stood, fearing the look in his eyes.

Then, swallowing all the trepidation, she said to him, "What's done is done, Sasuke. You can't change the past. I for one should have known that Sakura would be stubborn and decide to do things on her own, so I blame myself greatly. But blaming myself won't wake Sakura up." Her voice was trembling now. "And you should think about what you're going to tell Kagerou…because it's highly…i-it…it's highly possible that…Sakura w-won't make it…"

With that said she stepped out into the hall…and headed toward the exit, quickening her paces, and then gradually moved into a run.

No looking back…

* * *

Before leaving the hospital, Sasuke assigned Itachi to wait at Sakura's ward in case she woke up. He also talked Neji's doctor into discharging him immediately as it was too much of a risk for an important person of Onikage of Neji's rank to be exposed in such a vulnerable condition. But honestly, a part of him did not even care anymore: the gang; Neji. And it was not a surprise that he was willing to let go of Sakura…

Sakura could not care less about him or anything regarding him, he realized. She was stubborn; she was stupid; she was selfish…

…And so easy to hate…

What had his father seen in Sakura? What convinced the great Fugaku Uchiha that Sakura Haruno was best suited to marry the heir of Onikage? Sasuke knew he would never find the answers to that question, for they were buried six feet beneath the earth's surface years ago, and had rotted away with his father's flesh.

Even with his mind full of thoughts, he never lost focus on the road. He glanced to his right; to the child buckled under the seatbelt; to the being he took all responsibility for. Tenten was right. How was he going to break the news to Kagerou?

Not long after, they arrived at the mansion. Tenten's Audi was parked outside the garage, so it appeared that she had already brought Neji home.

Sasuke pushed the entrance doors open and Kagerou flew in, eagerly. "I can't wait to tell mommy what I did today!" she exclaimed excitedly and ran up the stairs in pursuit for her mother.

After Sakura had dealt with Karin, Kagerou had become more outspoken and she was able to open up to the people around her…even Sakura. In fact she had developed a bond of trust with Sakura so strong that she quickly accepted her as her mother.

Sasuke grunted. This only made things difficult for Sasuke.

"Kagerou," he called.

The child stopped running up the stairs and turned to face her father.

"Yes father?" she answered.

"Your mother isn't home. Have your dinner and go to bed," he commanded sternly.

Kagerou hung her head as if she had been scolded for doing something wrong, her black locks covered her emerald eyes.

"Yes father," she responded in a small tone and made her way to the bathroom. She did not dare question about her mother's absence; not when her father was angry…

* * *

"How is she?" Ino asked a very weary Tenten.

"She's in a coma…" She heard Ino gasp. Then she looked up to her blonde friend and with a forced smile, she said, "We shouldn't give up on her so easily. She's a fighter…she's been through worse. We both have…"

**TWENTY THREE YEARS AGO  
**_**1986**_

Misa offloaded the grocery bag. It had barely contained anything.

"Whatcha got there Misa?" the brunette on the sofa asked.

Misa swept back her brown hair into a tight ponytail and turned to the items she bought.

"With the money I got from my last client I managed to buy some tomatoes, a cabbage, two tins of tuna and some…bread," Misa answered, lining up the goods. It was hard for her to supply for a family of three when she was the only one working. Well, _'working' _was not quite the fitting word to describe what she did for a living.

"That _it_?" the woman on the couch asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, Maia. I'm surprised you asked such a question. If you really want more then you should go back to Kaizen," Misa responded angrily, but then wished she had taken back what she said when she saw Maia's face tense slightly at the sound of Kaizen's name.

"Whatever," Maia said in a bored tone, "You remember what happened the last time Kaizen forced me to entertain a client when I couldn't afford the pills. So no, I'm not going back…and he can't force me to. Anyways, did you buy my smokes?"

Misa tossed a pack of cigarettes to Maia's waiting hands. And without hesitation Maia lit one of the cigarettes, slipped it through her red lips and indulged herself in pure nicotine bliss. Maia opened one tin of tuna and then shuffled the dishes around in the cabinet until she found a frying pan. It was old – the aluminum coating had already begun to flake out, revealing the rusty iron beneath.

She put the pan on the small stove to heat up while she tended to the vegetables.

Within a half an hour, dinner was finished.

"Maia," Misa began as she took her place at the table, "where's Tenten?"

Maia placed her cigarette on the holder on the table and bit into her sandwich. With her mouth filled, she answered, "Probably asleep…don't wanna wake her or she might start crying or something…"

"Maia she's three; she won't cry if you wake her anymore. Geez…what kind of mother are you?"

"Hey I didn't ask for that maggot!"

"Shh! Fine, I'll go get her. She needs to eat," Misa said in a hushed tone and stood up.

* * *

When she arrived at the bedroom – the only bedroom in the apartment – Tenten was wide awake, sitting near the windowsill. On hearing the footsteps, the child turned around to face Misa.

"Hey Ten, whatcha doing?" Misa asked, putting on a bubbly attitude.

"Watching the other kids outside with their mommies," the little three year old responded, pointing at the events outside the window.

Misa made her way to Tenten and looked through the window. Outside were a group of women with their kids, taking photos in the park under the dimming evening sky. Misa looked at Tenten's expression as she watched the families in the park. She was jealous and it was painted so vividly on her cute face. Misa knew that it was a hard thing for children to grow up without knowing warmth and affection from their parents.

Misa sighed. She loathed her irresponsible sister for that main reason.

"Why don't you come have some dinner with Auntie Misa and mommy?" Misa suggested kindly as she stroke the little girl's hair.

"Okay," Tenten said and took Misa's hand.

* * *

After Tenten fell asleep, Maia prepared for bed while Misa prepared for work. She packed her bag of extra clothes as well as her make-up kit. Just as she was fixing her hair, Maia walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I remember when I used to have to get ready too," Maia said, watching her sister's reflection in the mirror. "Remember when we used to do each other's hair?" Maia asked her sister.

Misa laughed and nodded. "Yeah, those were the simple joys in our pathetic lives," Misa said, taking up her hair-tie from the dresser.

"You know," she continued to speak; "you can at least try to find some other kind of job…for Tenten's sake instead of just depending on me. You _know_ how little I get paid."

"Nah…who would want a former prostitute working in their shop or office?" Maia said.

"Well, I can speak with Kaizen so he can provide you with free birth control pills. I mean, he'd understand since you have a child to look after now," Misa suggested and turned to face Maia. But what she saw completely shocked her.

Maia let out a sob at the back of her throat.

"Oh my God…" Misa said, pulling her sister into an embrace, "Kaizen is Tenten's father, isn't he?"

Maia said nothing. The silence only meant one thing – Misa was correct…

* * *

Tenten leaned off of the wall. "I'd better go make sure Neji's okay. I'll be back," she said to Ino and then ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Ino slumped down onto the sofa. She wondered where Kakashi had gone to. He had left a bit earlier, only telling her that he needed to talk to Genma. She knew that there was no need to worry about whether or not he would sell out information about Sakura and Tenten to the FBI.

Right now, her mind was more focused on her best friend who was residing lifelessly in one of West Wing Hospital's wards.

* * *

**Okay! I apologize for the long wait. It's summer time! So you know what that means? It means you guys will get frequent updates for BOTH of my stories. **

**I hope you didn't mind the minor errors in the chapter. I decided to reveal Tenten's past as well since many readers were requesting it. This minor change doesn't affect the plot negatively in any way, so I fulfilled your wishes. **

**AND as always, I'll be expecting reviews: 474 + 15 = 489 REVIEWS. **

**In the next Chapter, I'll reveal more on Tenten and Sakura; there'll be more NejiTen and SasuSaku; and what's going on with our favorite CIA agent, Gaara? Well, we'll see…**

**NEXT UPDATE: COMING SOON…(I don't have an exact date for that yet, but I promise it wouldn't take as long as this one).**

**-Izzie.**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**QUANTUM OF MEMORY: PENDULUM ARC  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**The Other Silhouette In Front the Fire**

It was already nightfall in Oakwood City. Gaara gazed down at the busy highway through the hotel room's window. Oakwood City was nothing compared to New York City, but still, the traffic and the noise looked and sounded to similar to the ones in the city that never slept.

The CIA hardly ever approved of working with the FBI, but due to unstable circumstances, both agencies were given no other choice. Recently, Gaara – the Head of the CIA – learnt that his sister – Temari Suna – had taken up an alliance with America's most wanted criminal organization, Onikage. He had never been in speaking terms with his siblings since childhood; in fact he detested them as much as his father detested _him _for being born. His father always believed that Gaara had been the cause of his wife's death as she died giving birth to him. Why did he agree to go after his sister, then? Had she been abducted by Onikage, he would have left the FBI to deal with the matter. However, since she willfully got involved with the gang, Gaara knew he could not let his family tarnish his reputation as the Head of the Central Intelligence Agency; not when he was appointed by the President of the country.

"Is there anything you would like in particular from the restaurant downstairs, Sir?" he heard Matsuri ask from behind him.

"Anything you decide to buy is fine. Just let me know how much I'll owe you when you get the bill," Gaara replied.

Matsuri smiled and began her short journey to the hotel's food court. She liked that Gaara was not fussy about what he ate. It made working with him a lot easier. But that still did not change the fact that he was seemingly heartless. During the few days she had spent with him so far, she gathered that he was also a man of few words. When she had been in the Academy, she had heard many rumors of the CIA's Head – that he was frightening and vile and extremely strict. But she realized that once you warmed up to his methods of work, he was nothing to wail behind the bushes about.

The restaurant had been scanty – a great relief to Matsuri. As she walked up to the counter by the 'Take-Out' section, she fished her wallet out of her hand bag.

* * *

Tenten glanced at the clock on her way out of her bedroom. It was almost midnight. She sighed. It had taken almost two hours to convince Neji to have his dinner. He did not refuse in a childish way, but the thought of him doing so was definitely amusing to her. He kept claiming that he was not hungry, but Tenten knew that the pain from his wounds and stitches was what discouraged him.

She went down to the kitchen, soundlessly and washed the dishes before taking a quick bath. She was glad that she took the responsibility of looking after Neji since it kept her mind off the worrisome situation back at the hospital that only brought her emotional pain. When she returned to the bedroom she found Neji sound asleep on his back. Due to his injuries that seemed to be the only position he could sleep on without feeling any pain.

Carefully, she snuck under the covers on her side of the bed, turning her body and face away from his. It had been a rare occasion for Neji to sleep on a bed and even though he had done it before, Tenten could not help but feel slightly awkward.

She hated when night came since her mind would always be left to wander, bringing back thoughts of Sakura – her sister that may not survive.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a faint groan next to her. She turned to see Neji sitting up on the bed, wearing a pained expression on his face.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, using her arms to help herself sit up.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep," he said softly and pretended that the pain was over. However, Tenten saw through his act when she caught sight of his painkillers and other medication on his bedside table.

"You can't lie to me. Sit up and take you meds," she said to him, throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

"I don't need those to heal, Tenten. I'd like for my body to heal on its own," Neji protested. It was the truth, though.

"Well, I'm not going to have you keep me up all night because you refuse to take you meds –"

"You were already awake," Neji interposed.

"I know that. But I'm a light sleeper and any groan or grunt would have broken my sleep."

Tenten let out a sigh. Honestly, that was not the reason she wanted Neji to take his pills, but she was not going to admit the truth to him. She was glad that he did not refuse his painkillers when she handed them to him. He slipped them into his mouth and gulped down some water. She sat beside his laying form and rested her eyes upon him; his eyes that reminded her of a full moon; his lips that she wished she could taste once more. He was beautiful even if covered in scars and blood. Her eyes continued to wander; longed to see beyond his face. How she wished she could move away the sheets that covered his bare body.

The uneasiness was unbearable when Tenten decided to sit beside him on the bed, watching him as he swallowed each pill. Even when he was finished, she continued to stare and the urge to reach out and touch her grew greater by the seconds. Neji wondered what it was about Tenten that made him this way.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked to avert Tenten's attention to something else; and for partial fear that he might lose his senses.

"Er…no…I'm fine. I'll go to sleep now," Tenten responded, embarrassed. How long was he watching her? She knew she got caught in the act of probing him with her eyes.

Within seconds, she made herself comfortable under the covers once again. She closed her eyes and silently hoped that Neji would not notice her pretending. She kept her eyes closed for a while until she was sure that Neji had fallen asleep. His medications were also supposed to help him sleep.

After a few minutes, there was complete silence; Neji, who had been shuffling around, had become completely still. Slowly, Tenten opened her eyes.

"You shouldn't force yourself to sleep if you lack the urge," she heard Neji say before she could even meet his gaze. Inwardly, she laughed at herself for thinking she could deceive the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I guess you're right," she surrendered. It really was no use. "How come you're still up? Aren't those meds supposed to make you drowsy?"

"Yes, they are, but it would be improper of me to enjoy my slumber when you are unable to do so, wouldn't it?"

Tenten responded with a smile. About a little over one month ago she encountered a felon who was dangerously calm with an impassive demeanor; an A-rank, kill-on-sight criminal who erased his existence from the federal agents' worlds. But here, he was just a man. Human. Tenten was too lost in her thoughts to even realize his thumb stroking her cheek. Even with their faces inches away Neji looked stoic; not even his eyes revealed any thought or emotion. This man was undoubtedly dangerous…and she _liked_ it.

Capturing her lips with his, Neji maneuvered his body carefully on top of hers, ignoring the minor agony from his wounds. That did not matter now; not when the goddess before him tasted enticingly bittersweet. Dark. Decadent.

Neji did not have to explain himself. The kiss told her _everything_. It was sensual, expressing just how much he had been suppressing himself; torturing himself for fear that he would hurt her. It was slow, conveying that he was willing to take the relationship step by step. Tenten struggled to stifle a moan at the back of her throat. Her hands itched to roam all over his masculine body; his half-naked body, but before she could do such a thing, he broke away and it was only then she realize she needed air. His gaze remained fixated on hers.

She wished she could stay lost in his eyes, but slowly, her vision blurred and then the darkness surfaced…

* * *

In the morning Ino hurried over to the hospital where she met up with Kakashi and Sasuke Uchiha's older brother. Sakura's condition had not changed much besides the fact that she miraculously started breathing on her own. Even so, she was still unresponsive to any activities going on, light and pain.

Itachi left when his brother arrived at the hospital. Ino noticed that he had brought along the little girl she had seen with Sakura at The Diner. It was still a shocker that the child was Sakura's daughter. She had her mother's beautifully deep emerald eyes while everything else was inherited from her father.

Sasuke pushed the door to Sakura's ward open for Kagerou to enter, and then he followed behind. He had not planned to go into the ward, but Kagerou had been awfully quiet since he told her what happened to Sakura and he knew it would be unwise to leave the child alone with her thoughts. Kagerou understood things very well for her age and she knew the possibility of survival was often slim when one ended up in a coma. He watched as she silently walked over to her mother and rested her head on the woman's stomach.

He did not look at Sakura. He could not bring himself to forgive her so easily. But that did not mean he wished for her to die, no. If he had that kind of thinking then that would mean he had no care if Kagerou was to lose all her respect for him. People had said she looked like a female replica of him, but somehow he believed he saw more of Sakura in her. Her face had the same kindness her mother's held; the same confidence in her eyes that resided in her mother's. Consumed in the comparison, Sasuke unconsciously found himself admiring the woman he was upset with. Quickly, he discarded the thoughts and left the ward out of annoyance…

**xXXXx**

**SIX YEARS AGO…**

'_Orochimaru…'_ Sasuke thought as he scanned the list of contacts his father received and made calls from and to. Shikamaru had done an exceptional job. After discussion the matter with Itachi, they had concluded that their father was being threatened in some way or the other. It was no wonder his father seemed so detached and distant from the family lately – he was trying to prevent questions from arising; to leave the family out of his mess. Most of the calls were from a man by the name of Orochimaru. Other recurring names were Aidou, Jinta and Yoshimaru.

There was a knock at Sasuke's bedroom door. He placed the document into a file and stored it into his cabinet before answering the door. It was Sakura. She was in a white chemise and in her hand was the drying cloth from the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked uncouthly.

"There's a man outside. He says he wants to see you," Sakura responded. She stepped aside so that Sasuke could exit his room and make his way downstairs. Then she returned to the kitchen where she began packing the dishes from the rack where it had been left to dry as she needed to make room for the ones that needed to be washed. Suddenly the sound of raised voices caught her attention. They belonged to Sasuke and the man who came to see him.

Sakura was never a girl who pried into people's business. Their business was theirs once it did not concern her. If she believed so, then why was her curiosity at its peek at the moment? What if Sasuke had gotten into some sort of trouble? Maybe her father had sent someone for her? No…not after such a long time…

Quietly she walked across to shoji door which separated the kitchen from the living room. The shoji door had been slightly opened, so Sakura was able to hear everything…

* * *

"Answer me!" Sasuke demanded once more, but this time both his hands were tightly clutching Aidou's shirt collar. "Why's it so important that you contact my father? You're no member of this gang; I don't recognize you. What's your business with him?"

The man hesitated before responding. "That's not your business, little _boy_."

Sasuke's patience had completely vanished and he felt his temper past his skull and now burning his flesh. The restraint he put himself under in order to prevent himself from killing the man before him was no more. But as he was about to swing his fist at Aidou's head, the cocking of a gun made him stop in his tracks instinctively. The sound came from behind him – there was another person in the house.

"Don't move," the other man said. His voice was muffled as if his mouth had been covered by a mask of some sort. "Release Aidou and put your hands behind your head," he ordered Sasuke. He hated that the gunman had the upper hand but he had no other choice than to obey. But if they only tried to go upstairs or laid so much as a finger on his mother, he would crush them with his bare hands. Fortunately for them, though, they were backing away and heading for the exit. When the men completely left the building, Sasuke alerted the security in hopes of catching the trespassers. Then he turned towards to shoji door beyond which, led to the kitchen.

He stopped walking when he noticed the outline of a female body. He knew it was not his mother since the woman's hair was shorter. Sasuke could not believe that he had completely forgotten that Sakura was in the kitchen while all the commotion had been going on. If anything had happened to her, he knew his father would never forgive him…but more than that, he knew that forgiving himself would be impossible. Staying angry with the girl was nearly difficult. How could he when she had been taking care of his family so well? Sighing, he slid open the door…

* * *

From what she had heard, it was apparent that a fight had broken out during the man's confrontation with Sasuke. Things seemed to quiet down a level, but still, Sakura listened on, holding back the urge to burst through the door. That was when the door slid open; and before the person was revealed, with a fright, Sakura's fingers grew numb, and her grip around the glass plate weakened. In that moment Sakura experienced the worst type of fear she had ever come across in her life so far. In that moment her mind was a black, blank page. But as quick as the moment came, it was gone, when the sound of shattering glass filled the walls of her ears and echoed in her mind.

"Hn…clumsy as usual," Sasuke commented monotonously as he watched the girl snap out of her shock and got to her knees to gather the scattered shards. She grimaced and when she carelessly attained an injury beneath her foot.

"And _you're_ a doctor-in-training…" he commented further on how much of an endangerment she was to herself, as he stooped to look at her wound.

He always made such comments – as if his expectations of her were so high. Sakura learnt to ignore him. He often used the fact that she was an intern to provoke her whenever she got injured and childishly whined about it or did something clumsy. It was as if he was indirectly telling her that she was a weakling. But she did not mind…because then Sasuke would not be Sasuke. The day he stopped annoying her with his narcissistic attitude would be the day Hell froze over and Marilyn Manson (who inspired Sakura in particular ways) decided to host a Sunday school.

"I can take care of my wound myself, Sasuke…it's alright," she said as she tried taking the bandages from him.

"You can barely even _see_ the wound Sakura," Sasuke scoffed. It was true and if she could not see it, then how exactly would she wrap it?

After, he helped Sakura up the stairs and into her room where he set her on the bed. The slightly intimate actions reminded him that he needed to fulfill his father's wish. Yet even if the moment seemed the most appropriate, Sasuke could not bring himself to do it. Instead, he said, "Tell me exactly what you heard from what Aidou and I were…discussing."

Sakura caught the seriousness in his tone but from the beginning, she understood that Fugaku's behavior and situation was severe.

"I heard everything," she answered, "I know that your father has some kind of dealing with that guy…and he probably owes them something so they came looking for him."

"I want you to forget everything you've heard tonight. Forget everything that's happened. If my mother asks who came to see me tell her it was Shikamaru. Understood?" Sasuke said to her. He was looking into her eyes with such a ferocious warning that she became incapable of speech. Instead, she nodded rapidly as if agreeing under the force of a threat.

With that agreement made, Sasuke stood up and made his way to the bedroom's exit, but stopped when Sakura called after him.

"Wait," she said. He stopped walking, but he did not turn around. She continued, "Thanks, Sasuke…"

Then wordlessly, he left the room, closing the door behind him…

* * *

"You are very good at hiding, Uchiha," the snake uttered, his words slithering through the air. Orochimaru continued to speak.

"I should have known that you would've had your own intentions."

At this moment, more than a million things were flashing through Fugaku's mind. All this time he had been lying, cheating and even killing in order to protect his family and his business. He remembered his father telling him once that family was nothing but a mere hindrance. He had never believed those words until today. Still, he had no intention of not caring and leaving them to die because of him.

"What is it you really want Orochimaru?" Fugaku asked the man dressed in black who chuckled coldly.

"It was always my dream to become the leader of the highest ranking gangs in the Mafia industry. It was always my dream…And you happen to be the gateway; the key that will make my dream into a reality," Orochimaru responded, walking closer to the cell in which Fugaku was held captive.

"You can keep dreaming because even when you kill me, there's no way you'd magically become the leader of Onikage. And no matter how much you threaten the heir – my son – he won't be fazed. Once he finds out that I've been murdered, he won't rest until he finds you…and mark my words, Orochimaru, he will," Fugaku said. He knew that his words were true. He knew his son. He was an avenger…

At the last minute, instead of breathing; instead of praying for his soul, Fugaku hoped that Sakura would become Sasuke's wife. It was his only wish…and he knew the good that would come out of Sakura's presence in his son's life.

* * *

At a very young age Sasuke had been taught the meaning of the word 'death'. At the tender age of four, he understood, basically, the cycle of life. In the first stage, a human is born; and with the help of his parents or guardians, he is taught to say words; to eat and to eventually endure on his own. During the second stage he begins the process of survival, making the decisions that will shape his future, bit by bit; attaining his own beliefs; establishing his own lifestyle. He continues his bloodline and teaches his young to follow in his footsteps, just as he had followed his fathers' before him. Through the second stage, the lifestyles of each individual; their personalities; hobbies; beliefs – all of the things they establish during their time on this hell called 'earth', defines just how different each human is to the other. However, in the last stage, they all end the same way – _death_…

Sasuke understood that his father's body, lying still and pale in a coffin, was bound to happen. But never had he thought, it could be so soon. It was a fact that his father had been murdered, and being the new leader of Onikage, Sasuke was going to ensure the brutal death of his father's killers.

At his right, dressed in dark was his fiancée. Sasuke knew Sakura would accept the proposal in order to fulfill his father's wish, but mostly because she thought it was the least she could have done to repay him for all he had provided her with; for giving her a life – one that her own father was incapable of providing.

To his left stood his older brother – the previous heir to the throne of 'Leader of Onikage'. It was a pity that he could only be reunited with his family on the day of his father's funeral. Sasuke had made up his mind to work with his brother only to find their father's slayer. After that, they were willing to part ways like they had before. The reasons Itachi had left Onikage were unclear. Not even Fugaku knew the real reasons. Sasuke thought he at least deserved a reason; at least before his passing…

* * *

On the third day after the wedding, Sasuke's mother called the newly weds over the phone. They were staying at Sasuke's new house in California. For the past two days, living together as a married couple was awkward. Unlike before, words were barely spoken between Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura did not like the idea of having a wedding just after Fugaku's funeral, but Sasuke insisted on getting over and done with it.

"Hi Mikoto! How are you?" Sakura said into the phone.

"_Yes honey, I'm fine. But what about you and Sasuke? Everything's good – I hope…"_

"Of course…it's kind of awkward, but everything is fine," Sakura responded, hoping she said words that were convincing enough.

"_That's good to hear. Itachi and I were talking…"_Mikoto continued. She had been able to spend more time with her eldest son since her husband's passing. Even if Fugaku had taken away the privilege of seeing Itachi, she never wished for him to die. Mikoto was told that Fugaku died of a heart attack while he had an important meeting. Sasuke did not want her stress herself over worries and fear since her health was slowly deteriorating.

"…_And we've decided that you and Sasuke should have a honeymoon," _the widow said excitedly.

Sakura tried her best to object gently, giving excuses that Sasuke was too busy for such a thing, but to no avail. Sasuke was furious when Sakura broke the news to him. He immediately contacted Itachi who assured Sasuke that during his absence, some investigation of the murder would be done. After much convincing, Sasuke eventually gave in and in two days he and Sakura were set to leave for Japan for a honeymoon.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were both descendants of Japanese heritage. But even so, the beauty of the country; the culture and the people still amazed Sakura. When Sakura said, "This place is just breath-taking; so serene, don't you think, Sasuke?" Sasuke simply said, "I've been to Japan countless times. It's no surprise for me…"

She hated that Sasuke was so boring. Discarding Sasuke's monotonous attitude, Sakura let her gaze wander around, gaping at the beautiful surroundings of Kyoto, Japan. The place was irriguous; there were tall, straight patches of bamboo in neat arrays. Sakura – who preferred busy cities and the daily smell of rich, black coffee – never thought that nature could be so astoundingly picturesque.

The hotel they stayed at had the exterior of a shrine however the rooms were modernized. The walls were wooden but polished and exquisitely decorated with paintings of geisha and Japanese flowers. In the bedroom, there was a huge painting of a Sakura tree near a river – the flower from which Sakura was named after. Sakura remembered her mother telling her that it was her father who decided on that name. But he did not choose the name because Sakura was born with unusual pink hair – he chose it because of its symbolism. The Japanese Cherry Blossom was a flower that bloomed for a very short time – a beauty that did not last very long; one that needed to be cherished. The flower represented the evanescence of life, and to Riku, that concept itself was beautiful.

Her father had thought so much about her. He was an icy man whose emotions were – in the rarest moments – only shown to his wife when they were alone; so for him to put so much thought into what his daughter's name would be, it was clear that he really loved her. Sakura had forgiven him a long time ago, but she was certain that he had not forgiven her – for shattering his pride; tarnishing his reputation…

Her thoughts ceased when Sasuke said, "It's a possibility that your father is behind my father's murder…"

She could not believe she just heard those words. For a moment she forgot how to speak for her mind was wavering with doubt. It was a possibility, but then again why would Riku do such a thing. He was never a man known to destroy his enemy's family just for revenge. And she knew he would not do it for a trivial person such as herself, because she was certain that she had become exactly that after all she had done.

"And I believe you're wrong, Sasuke," she replied defensively.

"Hn…"

Sasuke was relieved to get a response out of her. She had just been sitting, staring at the painting on the wall, soundlessly. Suddenly her expression changed – she looked as if she was about to cry. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with on this so-called honeymoon, so he thought of a simple accusation that would bring her back to her senses. He watched as she unpacked her clothes into the wardrobe. Then he caught a glimpse of the name tag on the suitcase.

'_Sakura Uchiha…'_

It had a nice ring to it.

She was his wife. _His. _

Unconsciously, a smirk plastered across his lips as he watched her work, unaware of the thoughts running through his head; thoughts he never thought was possible to come to his mind. Surely he had slept with many women, but never had he felt this sense of possession. Knowing that she could only submit to him; be kissed by him; touched by him – it did great things to his pride; made it go up a notch.

"Sasuke, can you put these suitcases away somewhere for now?" he heard the petite woman ask and he snapped out of his egotistical contemplations…

* * *

After they had lunch, Sasuke said he wanted to meet his old Martial Arts teacher who lived nearby. He managed to convince her when he revealed that there was a waterfall where his teacher lived. Along the way, Sakura enquired about his training with Kenji Kuchiki – his sensei.

"When did you start training?"

"At four. My father had some business meetings here and brought me and Itachi," Sasuke answered.

"Oh…What type of Martial Arts did you perfect?"

"Jujutsu; Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu…"

It was surprising to Sakura that she could actually get Sasuke to converse with her like a normal person. That was what started her fiery belief that they could actually be together…as a husband and wife. She thought that maybe she could get him to start loving; to open up to her emotionally. She knew that it would be hard, but she was willing to try; and she was not going to rest until she broke that mask of his.

It had been two hours since they left the hotel. Sakura was beginning to feel tired. She was never accustomed to long drives. She yawned. Her eyes were becoming heavy. She felt a bit dazed…then slowly her mind was drifting, thinking of things that were not real; travelling to places she had never been. Then everything faded to an empty black. Somewhere in her sub consciousness, she felt an arm drape around her shoulders.

She smiled. She knew it was a dream…

* * *

Sasuke never thought Sakura would shut up. Ever since the trip began, she had been asking questions about his childhood. He did not even know why he bothered to answer them. Now she was asleep…like a child. Then, come to think of it, he did not even understand why he brought her along. It was a rare thing for him to be unsure of things. He realized that it happened only when the situation concerned Sakura, the woman he felt strangely obligated to hold as she drifted into a slumber.

Honestly, Sasuke did not want to be here. He wanted to be in Oakwood with Itachi, carrying out the investigation to his father's death. But how could he say no to his mother? Besides, it was best to agree with her to avoid suspicion.

Sakura awakened when they arrived at the home of Sasuke's sensei. Kuchiki Sensei was a man that looked around the age of his late forties who maintained an impassive façade. Sakura wondered if the Uchihas only associated themselves with people similar to themselves, but then she realized that Kuchiki Sensei was not entirely cold – he was rather affectionate to his Akita Inu who seemed to be his only companion in the lonely place.

When he spoke, his English was fluent and flawless.

"If my calculations are correct, you are twenty years old, Sasuke-san?" the man asked as he set the green tea on the table for his former student and Sakura.

"Hn…"

"I see. You haven't changed a bit – same speech and attitude. I trust that your formidability in Japanese Martial arts is the same as well Sasuke-san," Kuchiki said before sipping his tea.

"No…I've gotten better," Sasuke responded, his ego sounding in his tone like whispers.

"And who is this feminine beauty?" the teacher asked, taking a glance at Sakura.

Sasuke answered without even looking at her as if he were ashamed to have her in the presence of his teacher.

"Sakura Uchiha, my wife…"

Kuchiki congratulated them and when he heard of Fugaku's death, he expressed his condolences, uttering something in Japanese tongue. Sasuke surprised Sakura when he responded in Japanese. She never thought he would be the type to learn a foreign language and that he would consider it to be such a trivial thing in his life. It made her think of all the things she did _not_ know about him – this man she called her husband. Kuchiki continued to enquire about Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha family. It was apparent that he was quite familiar with them.

After tea, Kuchiki took them outside where the waterfall flowed endlessly; free. For that, Sakura envied Kuchiki – not everyone was fortunate enough to have a waterfall or any grand piece of nature in their back yard.

Soon enough, it was time to leave. Kuchiki and Sasuke expressed silent goodbyes while Sakura just verbally thanked him for his hospitality. By the time they arrived home, it was already nightfall and Sakura was beyond tired. She felt drunk; could barely walk in a straight line. She began – Sasuke noticed – to babble in incorrect sentences about silly things. He had to help her up the stairs and onto the bed. Then, he quietly got under the covers of his side of the bed and willed himself to sleep…

* * *

On the third day of their honeymoon, Sasuke and Sakura visited the Okinawa beach on Izena Island. Sasuke hated the idea, but refused to hear her utter another annoying plea, resulting in his surrender. Since their visit was not part of their planned schedule, Sasuke did not have time to arrange for a beach house or any other form of luxurious accommodation, but Sakura promised that they would not stay very long.

Sakura enjoyed walking along the shore, feeling the water and damp sand beneath her feet. It was like soft, wet carpet – very soothing. She did not feel so relaxed in a long time and with Sasuke walking right beside her, she felt safe and secured like she did from her father, when she decided to take refuge at the Uchiha Manor. She detested the fact that she had been thinking of her father so often lately. Surely she loved him, but that was before he tried to kill her. Even so, she felt to some extent, guilty that she must have brought disrepute to her family by eloping, but then again it was for her survival.

Sakura wondered for a moment if her father regretted his actions, his arrogance and abusive attitude toward her that night. A part of her hoped that somewhere in his soul, he still loved her…

Sasuke could not help the feeling of being watched as he strolled along behind Sakura. There was a piercing feeling to the right side of his head for one minute, and then it was gone. And then an odd color of red on Sakura's lilac shirt caught his eye…

* * *

The last thing Sakura remembered was being pushed onto the wet sand at the sound of an earsplitting rattle, echoing throughout the sky.

"What's going on? Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sakura asked frantically soon after recovering from the shock. People had already started screaming and scampering away.

"Someone just tried to assassinate us…we need to get out of here now," Sasuke replied as he quickly helped Sakura onto her feet.

They did not go back to their hotel after leaving the island. Instead, they spent a sleepless night at an inn in a small town called Sakihime, near the coast. Sasuke discreetly kept watch while Sakura tried to calm herself by taking a shower.

The Uchiha had a gut feeling that Sakura was not meant to be the main target, judging by the movements of the laser beam that would have guided that assassin's aim.

He needed to talk to Itachi, feeling as though what happened earlier was somehow related to their father's business.

Sasuke leaned off the bedroom wall and walked towards the bathroom. Then after banging on the door three times with his fist, he said to his wife, "Be prepared to leave Japan tomorrow, Sakura"…

* * *

**xXXXx  
PRESENTLY**

Itachi waited for little Kagerou to exit the ward before going back in again. He felt like he was going insane. Since Sakura had been in the hospital, he had sleepless nights and felt edgy during the day. He found it hard to eat anything and concentrating was as difficult as grasping a shadow. Inside he felt hollow; not hungry, no hunger was impossible to be felt and even if he forced himself to eat, the food seemed tasteless.

He looked at the pale woman lying on the bed, on life support.

Massaging his temple, he said to her, "My brother was a man with a hard heart…and that worsened after father died. And through your marriage to Sasuke, I've realized just how strong you are – for putting up with his arrogance; with a relationship that lacked the love of a husband. But then, you did something that highlighted an even greater strength – you changed him: you gave him a beautiful daughter, a little piece of you and him and in doing that you made him see the world differently; you made him open his eyes so that he could see you and respect you for what you did for him. And…I believe that has never changed about you…so please, continue to fight…"

Itachi did not even realize that tears were streaming down his face until he saw his reflection on the glass door before leaving the room. Quickly, he wiped them away and hesitated to leave for a moment.

"Your strength is so great you can reduce one of the most powerful men in this country, to nothing…"

He muttered those words, clenching his fist as if to fight back a frustrated cry…and then he left…

* * *

Sasuke dished out Kagerou's lunch and placed it before her on the large dining table and made his way upstairs to his room.

Fighting to keep Sakura out of his mind, he grabbed his towel at the last minute decision to refresh himself, when some writing on a notepad caught his sight.

They were a list of names – _Ayame…Kagome…Aoi…Sano…Mifune…Kikyo…_ and they were written in Sakura's handwriting. It did not take long for him to realize that the list was a suggestion of names of what she wanted to call the child that was growing inside of her.

'_She was hiding everything from me…'_

Flinging the towel aside with a frustrated grunt, Sasuke slopped down on the bed with his face in his hands. He blamed Sakura, mostly, for his loss, but there was another silhouette in front of the fire – another person responsible for the cause of the destruction…

'_Orochimaru…now I remember…' _

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I know it's been a very long time and this chapter doesn't even **_**begin**_** to make up for the long wait. I had a little free-time in my hands, so I managed to finish up this chapter. However, I didn't get a chance to proof-read, so I apologize for all the errors you must have encountered. Also, I want to thank you all for sticking with me and putting up with my lack of dedication to the story, but I do happen to have very understandable reasons (laughs)…**

**I can't say exactly when the other update is going to be, but I'm certain that starting from 13****th**** June, you'll get frequent updates since my exams will be over…**

**Once again, thank you guys! **

**-Izzie**

**P.S: 503+ 15 = 518 reviews. I really love feedback from my readers; let me know what you guys think of this chapter. XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters belonging to the Anime series. However, I do own the characters that were created by me – they will make their appearances in the later chapters.**

_**Summary: **_Sakura and Tenten – both FBI Agents – are on a vital mission to eradicate one of America's largest and most feared Mafia Gangs. Sakura has no memory of her past. What happens as she finds the missing pieces when she encounters the mesmerizing, drop-dead attractive, Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the gang? **PAIRINGS: Sasuke/Sakura with an equal share of Neji/Tenten. More pairings are included.**

**WARNING: This Fan-fiction contains VERY explicit content in later chapters. If **_**sexual content, mild violence and aggressive language**_** bother you, then it is advised that you discontinue reading this fiction immediately. **

**NOTE: 'Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' __**(Except for the short preface at the beginning of each chapter & Flashbacks)**_

Narrator's POV

**QUANTUM OF MEMORY: THE PENDULUM ARC  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Enchanting Emerald**

Sasori waited until the group of people that were usually present at Sakura's ward had left before visiting said woman's room. Nothing had changed since she was hospitalized and to him, it appeared that things were going to be that way for a long time.

For a moment he simply stood beside her lifeless body, reminiscing on the little times he was grateful to share with her. Then he traced the frame of her body with his eyes, etching the architecture of it into his memory. Suddenly seeing was not enough. Slowly he unconsciously reached out to touch her pale but beautiful face…but stopped himself before his fingers could even touch her fair skin on remembering what an impassive Itachi had told him once before…

_"If you really love her, you'd do what's best for her…"_

If Sasuke had suddenly walked in on Sasori touching his wife, it would surely result in his immediate death, which would – in turn – probably cause Sakura a very heavy depression. _Suffering…_

"Hm…" Sasori muttered as he closed his eyes, "…it would be best if I just say that I anxiously await your return, Sakura…"

He lingered a bit longer before finally exiting the ward, never for once looking back…

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke arrived at the hospital with two Akatsuki members – Deidara and Itachi Uchiha. He appointed Deidara as a security guard for Sakura's ward and gave strict orders that only familiar faces from within Onikage were allowed to visit his wife.

He did not go in to visit Sakura and in fact left as soon as he informed Sakura's doctor and nurses of Deidara's purpose. Itachi did the same, which made the two brothers look very suspicious to Tenten and the others who were visiting. Still, no one said anything, saving both Uchihas from having to provide explanation.

Upon exiting the hospital's grounds, Sasuke began contacting other members of Onikage to start an immediate search for Orochimaru…

**SIX YEARS AGO**

Everything had happened all so quickly and Sakura felt as though she had lost her sense of direction in her life. As soon as they returned to their home in Washington, Sakura and Sasuke were greeted by Itachi who was accompanied by six bodyguards. Sakura had a clear understanding that these measures were taken because of the recent offensive occurrences that happened during their stay in Japan.

When they arrived at their house, Sasuke assigned guards to different locations in the mansion and confined Sakura to their bedroom in order to ensure her safety. After a few futile protests, Sakura eventually gave in to his instructions. Itachi already had their mother safe-guarded from potential danger as well.

Sasuke then met with Itachi downstairs shortly, along with other important members of the gang. Their discussion of assumptions, drawn conclusions based on gathered facts as well as carefully thought tactics began immediately.

Itachi spoke first, his voice maintaining its seriousness. "Through the information we've gathered and based on our current situation it's safe to say that someone wants authority over our organization. We have a name, however only little is known of his background history. It appears that he's been threatening our father to hand over leadership of Onikage, but as a result of our father's refusal to comply, he faced an untimely death."

"So _who is_ this crazy ass?" Naruto asked frowning in anger.

"His name is Orochimaru," Sasuke answered from the far end of the long table and everyone turned to face him at the sound of his answer.

"We've been trying to locate his whereabouts, though that task seems quite _taxing_," Itachi informed earning the members' attention once more. "We did however manage to capture his two subordinates. Unfortunately the fools are very loyal to Orochimaru hence the reason we were unable to gather any information about our father's killer."

"Hn…who does he think he is?" Neji said, speaking for the first time, "Anyway, I don't find him to be a threat at all, now that we know of his intentions."

"Hyuuga is right…but this sick fuck _is_ my father's killer, nonetheless, so I _will_ hunt him down; and he _will_ suffer the consequences," Sasuke spat venomously. And with that said, Sasuke soundlessly made his way toward the exit, leaving Itachi to handle other matters.

* * *

Sakura moved closer to the door, straining her hearing to know more. Although she was never one to pry into people's businesses, like before, this was a situation in which she preferred to be aware of. So far it appeared that Sasuke had found his father's killer. She heard Itachi's explanation of information he had collected and Sasuke's comments. She could not, however distinguish the other voices who had spoken their opinions.

The sound of the door beginning to creak startled her, disabling her senses for an instant. The moment felt like déjà vu – the way Sasuke stood, wearing his emotionless façade, only expressing a hint of shock through his onyx eyes. Being the calmer one, he spoke first.

"Didn't I tell you to stay upstairs?"

"Y-yes," she replied nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you _here_?" His tone was brusque, just as it was in the meeting room previously.

Sakura held her breath. She was not going to lie to him. Lying was painful.

Somehow, by the look in his eyes, she knew that he was not going to reprimand her; he was not angry at her.

He sighed and placed his fingers to his temple. "It's late. Go to sleep," he said finally in a more subtle tone, before pushing past her and walking up the flight of stairs.

**XXX**

**PRESENTLY **

Tracking Orochimaru in the past years had been extremely difficult, making it also rather annoying. Sasuke had long forgotten about said man, thinking that he must have died. But now, six years later, the name reappeared along with more devastation. Sasuke had more questions about Orochimaru than he did before and had no clue as to where to start looking for answers.

"We couldn't find him back then, what makes you think we'll be able to do that this time?" Sasuke asked his brother, looking on ahead at the road through the windshield.

"Hiding does seem to be his area of expertise, but I assure you that _everything_ will be done to catch him," Itachi answered before making another call.

* * *

Tenten woke to the buzzing of her cell phone. She let it ring, concentrating more on pulling herself together. Then she remembered everything that happened last night. She glanced over to the man sleeping beside her. Their actions had not gone past intimate kissing; and she was relieved at that. She needed things to move slowly in order for her to carefully judge the direction of their relationship.

Her attention was soon drawn to the vibrating phone that stopped just before her hand could reach out for it.

Sighing inwardly, she threw her body upward on the bed, carefully so as to not wake the sleeping form beside her, thinking that whoever was trying to contact her would call again later. After lazily getting off the bed, she grabbed her towel with the intention of taking a cool bath.

The warm water seemed to help wash away the tenseness that made itself present within her since last night; however a dormant worry resurfaced once her thoughts recalled the more serious matters occurring currently.

"Sakura…" she muttered, thinking out loud.

In the end, the warm bath that was momentarily a source of comfort fleetingly became a blazing sea of painful thoughts.

* * *

The day came to an end rather quickly, or at least it seemed that was because Temari had been asleep for most of it. It was normal for her to feel tired during her pregnancy. Ignoring the sound of the doorbell ringing constantly, Temari made her way downstairs as carefully as possible, to get something to eat.

The mansion was practically completely empty. It had been this way ever since Sakura ended up at the hospital. The memory of her friend's condition saddened Temari greatly. Sakura had been the one that brought light into her life when she had been engulfed in hardships; and for that Temari would be forever grateful…whether she survived…or died. The news of Sakura's pregnancy had hit her like a slap to the face. Temari had rising suspicions of it before, but as soon as she confronted her past colleague about it, she denied the idea at once, leaving no room for argument.

The doorbell rang again, breaking her from her thoughts. Temari sighed. It appeared that everyone was too busy to see to the visitors. Finding the noise irritating, Temari decided to answer the door knowing that it would be sensible to at least take a message for the busy Onikage members.

After making her way through a few dark hallways, she found the large wooden door and unlocked it, giving it a light push forward.

And the moment she did that, she silently regretted it…

"_Gaara_?"

* * *

Everything was not clear instantly; her mind was blank and her world was black. Then her body found some strength – not enough to move her arms and legs, but enough to slightly lift her fingers and eventually her eyelids. The darkness was overcome by a hazy view but the fuzzy image of a tall, lean, masculine figure stood motionless with his hands at his sides. His pale skin seemed to glow in the room painted in shadowy shades of grey…and some hues of dark blue.

Her lips parted and she fought for the strength to muster a voice, longing to know who he was, but failed miserably. She forced her eyes to move away from the man and try to decipher her location through the shapes and colors of the objects around her. Slowly her mind began to understand the things around her – the heart meter; the color of the curtains by the nearby window: she was in a hospital.

Bit by bit, her vision sharpened until she no longer had to squint to forcibly see clearly; and her gaze travelled back to the man standing at the foot of the bed, still unmoved. She was able to see his face now; those perfect facial features were familiar and soon it became _painfully_ familiar.

"…ah…ah," she uttered, finding her voice, obstructed by the foreign object in her throat.

Suddenly, after flashes of memories of the last thing that happened in her life before she fell into her long slumber, her eyes became flooded with uncontainable tears…

* * *

He could not remove his eyes from the deep sea of emerald – a color he thought would never show itself in the dull room. Her eyes were what held him there; stunned him like an unbreakable enchantment. Sasuke heard the woman moan as if trying to say something, and then out of frustration, her dark green orbs became glassy which did nothing to faze its beauty; however it was able to break the spell, those powerful tears; it released the invisible binds that completely restricted his movement.

Sasuke left the hospital room just then and within moments, he returned with Sakura's doctor. After removing her life support and a thorough medical examination, the doctor instructed the nurses to arrange some nourishment for Sakura and asked for a quick word with Sasuke outside.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked the doctor as soon as they stepped out into the corridor, far enough from Sakura.

"She seems to be fine and should be discharged by tomorrow morning," Dr. Matsuda said, "However I wanted to advise you to refrain from informing your wife about her pregnancy in order to maintain her mental stability."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, despite the anger he felt whenever the loss of their child was mentioned.

After discussing Sakura's prescribed medications, Sasuke re-visited his wife's room. He found her awake and still teary eyed. Her hand was resting on her stomach as she pulled herself into a sitting position on her bed. Then she spoke, her voice coarse and trembling as she stared into his eyes.

"Is m-my…is my baby alright?"

* * *

Sakura knew that Sasuke had probably already come to know about her pregnancy and even if he had not, then she was not going to hide it from him any longer. She was also well aware of the damages she took to her stomach, but still she asked the question with _some_ hope that the child inside of her had survived.

Sasuke did not answer. He did not need to say anything – the silence told her what she wanted to know. Though it was not what she needed to hear…and so, the tears came again, even more than before.

* * *

He watched her body tremble as she sobbed; he remained unmoved. At this point he was unsure of what he felt. There was no presence of pity; sorrow or even anger – all of that had already subsided. Sasuke looked at his emotional wife. She looked so pale and fragile; her hair seemed to have lost its radiant pink hue; it was reduced to a duller shade.

He could not speak to her, afraid that whatever came out of his mouth would only do more damage. But looking at his wife's state was becoming even more unbearable by the minute…and there was only one person he knew would do a better job at calming Sakura down.

Without hesitation, Sasuke called the woman who knew his wife better than he did…

"Tenten, Sakura has awoken…"

* * *

Sakura refused to eat anything the nurses brought her. Tenten had successfully calm Sakura, but since that, the recovered woman said nothing; ate nothing and drank nothing. She merely stared at nothing in particular, wearing a blank expression.

"Sakura…Sakura, sweetheart, please eat something," Tenten pleaded desperately for the fifth time, "You _can't_ stay like this…"

Sakura remained silent…and her eyes stayed fixed upon the white-tiled floor.

Tenten raked her hand through her loose, brown hair before pressing her palm over her eyes. She could not hold it in any longer. When she got the call from Sasuke, informing her that Sakura had waken from her coma, Tenten felt relieved. But when she came to meet her sister, fully self-assured that everything was alright, her confidence became completely deflated. Seeing Sakura in her current state was the most heart breaking thing she had ever felt in her twenty six years of living.

With blood shot eyes, Tenten looked at her sister once more. She looked so pale; lifeless…like a doll that harbored no emotion; empty…_hollow_.

Then she glanced up at Sasuke, and after swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke.

"She'll go _insane_…she's _already_ losing it!"

The man said nothing. He even refused to look at his wife.

"We should take her home. Then we'll decide what we can do to help her," Tenten continued, getting off the chair.

* * *

Gaara tried to ignore the shock he felt at the sight of his older sister. Surely he had been expecting her to be residing at the criminals' mansion…however he was not expecting her to be _pregnant_.

"B-Brother –"

But before she could manage a whole statement, the pistol was at her head, forcing her to become silent in fear of losing her life and the child growing inside of her.

Temari shut her eyes, her thoughts racing, her heart pounding. She kept quiet, afraid that the moment she opened her mouth, Gaara would pull the trigger. It was in his nature to do such a thing.

"_Don't_ utter a word to me, you disgraceful woman," her brother spat maliciously. She felt her stomach do a somersault. Usually when nervous, she would unconsciously place her hand over her full stomach, protectively; however this time she remained frozen. To calm herself her eyes drifted from the icy, light green orbs to the scenery behind him, distracting herself with the human-figured shadows of trees and statues. Then she noticed that her brother had come alone, which made her wonder how he was able to infiltrate the compound that had been so highly protected.

"And you shouldn't speak to her in that manner," said a familiar voice. It came from the little distance behind her brother, who she noted had become suddenly stationary and wide-eyed.

"Lower the gun…or I won't hesitate to shoot you through that thick skull of yours," the man spoke to Gaara again.

The sound of Naruto's voice brought immense relief to Temari and she felt even more relaxed when Gaara obeyed after a minute's hesitation.

With the use of a napkin, Temari wiped her sweat-drenched forehead and whispered a silent 'thank you' to her savior who was busy disarming her hostile younger brother.

"Where are you taking him?" Temari asked the blond man after some time.

"To the Interrogation Chamber," Naruto answered and added, "You should call Shikamaru..."

* * *

Matsuri looked up at the clock in her hotel room once more. Gaara had ordered that she wait fifteen minutes for him. Fifteen minutes had passed, and yet there was no sign of the man. She did not risk contacting him, nor did she request for backup from the FBI, knowing that both actions could very well lead to Gaara's death.

"I guess I'll have to go there myself," she muttered, referring to the Onikage mansion.

She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a smaller case. Clicking it open, Matsuri scanned the weapons it contained, trying to decide the most fitting one to use on her new, self-assigned mission.

Just then, however her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen at once, with hopeful eyes that softened at the sight of the caller identification she _wanted_ to see.

"Gaara…thank God! You got me worried there when you didn't show up –"

"Come down to the mansion unarmed. Bring nothing but your phone. Do not contact the federal authorizes," he interrupted her, speaking in his usual deadly, low tone.

The call ended abruptly with those three commands which she found quite _strange_…

Was Gaara sending her an encrypted message? Or was he actually serious about the orders he had just given?

Then one question forced its way through, reigning above all others.

Would she follow, blindly, believing Gaara's every word…or would she give the situation a second thought and formulate her own strategy of approach?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was short and I know that was disappointing to almost ALL of you; especially since I made you wait so long (and for that **_**I apologize**_**). However, it was necessary for it to be of this length. The next chapter will be much, MUCH longer. From now on there will be Romance/Angst.**

**PLEASE EXCUSE THE ERRORS THAT YOU ENCOUNTERED. I didn't have much time to re-read :(  
**

**NEXT CHAP: 16****th**** July 10, 2011**

**Until then! **

**-Iz.**


End file.
